Mission in My Life
by mariahmerry
Summary: SonAmy: Amy wants to have a baby, but finds out about an issue that needs to be solved. At that time she sees Sonic for the first time in years. What will happen with her 'mission' and her friendship with Sonic
1. What I Want

"So…when will this all start?" asked a kind of nervous pink hedgehog. She was sitting in a nice white chair in a white room. Everything in the room was white. Just to represent the clean atmosphere and the pure intentions of the people working here. They too were dresses in white. But even if they were only women, they weren't brides waiting to find the perfect wedding dress for the special day. No, they were just people, women, working to make the life of other women easier and happier. Why? That was their job and they were all female. So why was a twenty almost three year old Amy here? And what exactly was she holding in her hands after she had read it a couple dozen times already. It was a pamphlet with green decorated… yes, yet again white paper .In front of Amy sitting in a far more comfortable chair was a young lady in white clothes. She was calm. But she had that serious and knowing face, which somehow seemed to make her patients more at ease. Knowing that she knew what she was doing and that she was a person to trust.

"When? Well, we can start right now or even after a month or two. It is your choice. After all you have to be calm and ready for it." informed the lady without a single trace of surprise from her patient's eagerness and readiness. She had seen way too many girls, either older or younger than her to be surprised. She had experience. That's for sure. She might be emotionless but she feels the inner world of the people whom she speaks. Not that it was a gift. It was necessary. Both for her patients' wellbeing and for her job. Yes. She was a doctor in a well respected female clinic. The best one in town if we may say.

"So…there's a guaranty that it will be a success? No complications?" Amy had a reason to ask so many questions. She, for starters, has never been to a place like this. Plus she wants everything flawless. She had wanted this for such a long time. There was no way she would let a minor issue get in her way. Not now, not ever. This thing is not the least cheap. It took her almost three years to collect the money for it. And her job was highly paid. She had stile and knew how to make things go on without sacrifices…to some extend… If she did things like that from the very start, she would have had a hot Sonic in her hotel room in her silk covered bed. But alas! Things don't always turn out the way you want them. She hadn't seen him for years already. He had his job, so did she. There was nothing more to discuss. Soon she got over him thanks to a secret way, she wouldn't tell anyone. No one knows it and it's not even recorded in her diary. She pushed a lock coming down her face from her tied long hair and looked at the doctor.

"Well you know there is no one hundred percent guaranty that things will go on smoothly. You saw it in the pamphlet. There is risk of no success. I hope you understand." The doctor sure knew that Amy was a person that wants things perfect. She has to be though. That's what her job want. But in this case…it was a bad part of her character. Even if they say too good to be true, Amy had to step over that poverty and make things unrealistically beautiful. You could see it in her appearance. The neat eyeliner that gently marks her eyelids and you can never know that it's there. Same for her lipstick. Her lips would seem so tempting as if they just want to be caressed. Everyday she would be with a different hairstyle and clothing combination. Now she had a beige silk shirt with shoulder length sleeves and low-necked, followed by a short black skirt with a slip by the right side and for her feet – black body-clung boots. She had her hair tied in a bun and sometimes short locks would try to disturb her. But if you look at her from a special angle, you can see that she has taste, she has style, and she knows how to show it.

"I understand it completely. I just… want this to go on well…" Of course she wanted it to go on well. After all, it was something that was unnatural. It is supposed to be done by a specific way, yet it is now. So why shouldn't she be cautious if not worried. Besides, after some experiences, she so didn't want to do it the natural way. She didn't want to have anything to do with the one, who is supposed to take the place of the supposedly second piece of the puzzle. She took a deep breath seeing as the doctor was going to say something important. They had gone through this part of the conversation quite some time now, but this time seemed different.

"Look Amy, I understand you completely why you want things perfect. And you're not the only girl that tried this last for them option. But I have to say that… you are a one hundred percent healthy girl, that can have what she wants the natural way… Why don't you try it and then come to me when it doesn't work? It would be a waste of money…"Amy immediately knew where this was going. Not that the doctor didn't want the money, she just wanted to skip the trouble for her. She was indeed young and could bare it naturally. It was just that… Amy didn't find the perfect someone that would want her and love her for her personality, not her sexy appearance and high position. She had had enough of such men. Sonic was perfect for her, but he was not that someone that would want her. He never tried to get to know her for who she was. He would do his job, no interest in the people around him…That was not the guy Amy was looking for.

"There's no way I would go in bed with a guy. That's the reason I'm here. I want to have a baby, but I don't want a man to drag me down. I came to have an artificial pregnancy. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, dear, no. Just that… Have you ever tried to get pregnant the natural way?"

"…no…" Amy murmured. She was kind of embarrassed by that statement, but she had to be honest. This is not a place to think about pride or anything. Every information would give a different treatment.

"What? Oh…no…Don't tell me… oh… I know that reaction…You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"…so…is..is that a problem? Does it change anything?"

"Oh, dear, don't tell me that you didn't understand. We take eggs from you, try to make an embryo, implant it back in you. And we take five eggs and try to fecundate it with sperm cells. How can we take them from you if you're a virgin? If we rip your virginity away forcedly… it would get very complicated. Either infection or damage the uterus. If you don't want that, find someone to have sex with you. I can give you pills but after that wait for two weeks."

"There's no way I would get in bed with someone I have never known and do something so intimate. I'm not a whore. I won't do it."

"Well if not with a flesh penis, why not with an artificial one…"

"…I don't get it…"

"You know. Sex shops. Those big and colorful penises… Buy it, use it, recycle it, problem solved!"

"WHAT?! I will NOT masturbate!! Not for a single thing in the world!"

"Those are your two options…unless you want to get unable to ever get pregnant…"

Out of the clinic went a somewhat furious yet disappointed hedgehog. That was not something she had planned. All her hopes and all that waiting gone just because of her still a virgin!! And the options she had! They were just absurd. How can she go in bed with someone she would have just met?! And masturbation… Oh the world must be going to an end! She had taken two weeks off from work so that she could have her peace and concentrate on this event. It was a big thing. Becoming a mother! Having her own baby instead of just signing over other people's happiness. Deciding to just head home through a shortcut in the park, she stormed in that direction. She didn't have any interest in the people looking at her. She was still angry over the twist of facts just now heard. Maybe if she wasn't in such a mood, she would have noticed the wonderful weather. It was a cool sunny afternoon, fresh air, singing birds… everything expected in spring. The trees were green and some of them even had some flowers in their big dresses. It sure would have been relaxing to have a picnic or something. But all those things were far away from her. Taking the narrow path in the park's somewhat huge forest, she didn't pay any attention to who was watching her. Two of them were, but one had good intentions, the other… Let's just keep that aside from our troubled Amy. Even if there were many leaves already on the trees, they didn't stop the sun's light from reaching her. Her clothing was inappropriate for a walk in the park, but it still seemed to succeed in calming her down just a little. It was just a minor effect, but still noticeable. As she was walking, she slowed down a little and started to breath in deep. It was relaxing in the quiet, fresh aired and lonely forest. Or maybe it wasn't a goon thing for it to be lonely. A badly dressed over thirty-year-old man was staring at her with lustrous eyes. He had some intentions to do and there was nothing to stop him. She was alone already deep in the forest and so happened for him to be there. He licked his lips as if already tasting her body and pain. She seemed like an easy pray and why not have what he wants. Plus she seemed quite wealthy. He could even "get paid" for having some fun with her. With a satisfaction he stepped out of his hiding place a few meters ahead of her. He was in front of her and was looking at her straight in her eyes. Amy knew by that posture and look what he wanted to do. Simply said he could take away her issue…

"You know that you have pretty good taste in clothing…"

…but …

"Too bad my taste is only interested in what's underneath any clothes. Now take them off silently…" he said in almost a whisper as he came closer to her. Amy was not the least scared. Plus she was still in pressure from earlier. "…Or I'm going to rip them apart…"

…there was no way she would let someone like him to violate her.

"I don't think so." she said in a low voice as a fast and great fist made contact with his face. It was her fist full of all the anger of being too pure to have her dream come true. The pervert was on the ground and with a heavy bleeding nose. Amy on the other hand was again on her way pass the trouble maker and heading forward. It was a mistake to turn her back to him and not run away. For he got on his feet with a knife and the intention of killing her on the spot for what she did.

"You bitch…I'll give you a lesson to know what a bitch like you is supposed to do…" he said in a threatening low voice. Amy just turned around in shock only to see that he was kicked hard against a far away tree. In his place she could see a taller than before blue hedgehog standing up from his by blow. Her eyes were fully opened as she could not believe what she sees. Of all places…

"Sonic?"

"I've gotta say you have a good right punch. I'm impressed!" stated Sonic with some pride in his voice. Amy smiled from ear to ear and hugged him tightly… that is less than before, but it still was a strong grip around his neck.

"Sonic! I haven't seen you for years!"

"Hey, hey," he said as he tapped her back with a smile. "If you don't let go, people would become jealous." Amy was a little taken aback and she did let go and moved away a little.

"Get jealous of what?" she wondered.

"Of me, of course! Getting a super model in my arms after just spotting her…" he explained with a smirk. Amy smiled by that and looked at him suspiciously.

"Are you saying things like that to all girls you save?"

"Well of course I do! But this time I decided to try it out on an ordinary girl. Don't take it personally." he added with a wink. Amy got the joke. She laughed a little and decided to tease him for this.

"Ok, so if this is a joke, then I'm not just some ordinary girl, right?

"Yep. No ordinary girl could deliver a blow like yours."

"So that means that you don't say things like that to girls at all."

"Hmm…Don't you think I have the right to keep this information a secret from you?"

"So you don't. Then that means that you're still uninterested in the female part of this world."

"…"

"What?"

"All right, all right! You got me! You happy now?"

"Well I don't know. It's such a waste for a guy like you to be running after Eggman when there can't be any romance between you." she couldn't take it and giggled at her somewhat cruel joke. Sonic glared at her for a while until he started to walk towards her with a menacing expression. Amy saw that and turned around to run for it still laughing. She knew that there was no way to outrun him and he knew that as well. So why not play with her until he actually catches her? It was a good strategy of Amy to run in zigzag. Between trees and under their protection was her thumb card. Sonic had some difficulty from the start for underestimating his target. So he was a little back on catching up to her. But the pink hedgehog was still in not a good outfit for walks in nature, let alone running around randomly. And so soon tiredness got the best of her and she stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily and needed if not a minute to relax, at least a glass of water. What a great opportunity to get caught. But she didn't mind though. She knew that he understood her hint and that he wouldn't come and kill her or something. She saw the look on his face before she ran off. He was also playing around… At least so she thought until she realized that she had been on that spot for quite some time now, and there was no sigh of Sonic. Maybe he did get offended by her comment. So then he must have given up on looking for her and probably went somewhere else. She let out a sigh and noticed that her bun was gone. She had her hair let down to its full length and from that tight bun, you could see the many curls she had down to her lower back. She took a deep breath before she started to move away from the tree's shelter. She was kind of disappointed by this meeting. It hadn't turned out the way it should have… But it was nice to see him again. A noise in the nearby bushes made her stop dead in her tracks and looked panicked to the way she heard the noise. No one. Could it be that pervert from earlier? It's not as if she was too far from that place. He was not completely unconscious, just stunned from Sonic earlier. He had a reason to want revenge… Then there was that rustle again, but from high above. And another one after it behind her. She was spinning around trying to figure out what was going on or find the source of all the racket. No such luck. She started to walk backwards as if trying to hide back next the tree she was so far safe. She didn't notice it until it happened. Someone grabbed her from behind with the barely heard words "got ya" and the world span around her as she noticed that she was held bridal style and… on a high tree's branch?! She was let down to her feet and given a chance to move freely on the branch but… With high-heeled boots, doing so was a mistake. For her feet couldn't stay still and she lost balance. It was a good thing that someone got her and held her closely and tightly. She was also gripping as tightly as possible onto the one holding her. Amy took a hesitant look beneath her and the height made her tighten her grip even more and press her body hard against the one saving yet threatening her. She looked at that someone and realized that her face was so close to his that their noses were touching. She knew it was Sonic the moment she saw the color of his eyes. As she opened her mouth to say something, Sonic whispered in a cocky way,

"You were saying something about my love life?"

"You scared the hell out of me!!" shouted Amy as she hit slightly in protest his shoulders, on which she was grasping tightly until now.

"I did? I wasn't even trying."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you can do better!" And he did show her he could scare her if he wanted to. He moved his hand from her lower back to his waist. His other hand was holding the branch above him to keep himself steady. Ever since Amy let go of him to protest with slight hits, there was nothing else to hold her but his hand around her and the not so safe feet of hers. Sure she was on her toes, but that was not stable. And with the lack of Sonic's hand to hold her, she could feel herself leaning the opposite direction – towards the ground. She froze by that thought and her heart went to her throat. Sonic seemed too calm and full of himself to catch her now...maybe ever… She stretched out her hands and grabbed a hold of him again. Because of his one hand holding something above, she had to wrap her hands around him kind of romantically. One arm under his, and the other above his one. Not to mention that she still was on her toes and that made things more embarrassing for her. Not only was she pressing her body against his, the way she was holding him but the lack of distance between their faces was making her blush. Sonic on the other hand hadn't moved by any way to make her more at easy. He was enjoying this to its fullest. Amy was breathing nervously and finally collecting her courage she said in a some what shy way,

"Can you… please put me down?" Sonic smirked by what he heard. Just for a final tease he nuzzled his nose against hers only to feel her tremble by that.

"If you insist…" and in a moment they were both on the ground and Amy could finally relax. She didn't let him go right away. She loosened her grip and looked him in the eyes with a serious stare and said,

"Don't ever do that again." she moved away and turned her back against him.

"Fine, fine. I won't. Can't you take a joke?"

"I'm supposed to be as relaxed and calm as possible. Not put myself in stress!"

"Earlier you didn't seem anywhere near relaxed nor calm."

"Because…I found out about an issue in the thing I'm supposed to be calm about."

"What it that thing and that issue?"

"It's…personal…"

"We're good friend! You can share."

"Well…earlier I was at the…Female Healthcare Clinic… I was about to start something but…because of the issue…it's paused…"

"Healthcare?! Is there something wrong with you?"

"No…"

"Then why going through the trouble?"

"…I want…er…I…want to…get pregnant…"

"So? What's the problem? Is it in your half?"

"What?! No! No… I'm single… I'm not with anyone…That's why I want to get pregnant artificially…"

"Oh? Why not the natural way?"

"If I wanted it the natural way, I would have done it already. It's not like I can just like you have almost every representative of the opposite sex."

"I can tell…" he admitted under his nose.

"What did you say?"

"Er? ...Are you that popular?"

"Well…I do work in a popular hotel…I meat famous people there…And sometimes I get in the centre of attention because of my position. Many guys have wanted to date me just because they can get closer to the real celebrities. Same for girls. Have to say that it'a a somewhat lonely life there. Even if I become friends with any of the stars there, they don't stay for very long. And well…That's why I wanted to have a baby without anyone being half responsible for it and blackmail me."

"Wow… what do you work there?"

"I'm the head manager. My main job is to make sure all the rooms and longing places in the hotel are above the poverty "too good to be true"."

"I can see it in the way you dress. You sure do have high class taste."

"Well that what's expected… in Grand Hotel Shelby…"

"You work there…"

"Yes?"

"As a head manager…"

"Yes?"

"So then you life there…"

"Yes but how did you guess?"

"Well…lets just say that once I was invited to stay there for three days and they said that every one from the staff can assist you twenty-four seven. They live there, so that they won't need to employ people for different shifts. And that way the guests there would feel more at ease."

"Wow… you knew a lot!"

"Can't call it knowing what's going on there…"

"Wait, so you didn't go there?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Too high class for my taste…"

"Oh…And staying on three's is just the class for you?"  
"It has it's good points. Fresh air all the time, nature, plants…"

"Hail…"

"Yeah…hail and…wait…Say what?"

"What? Don't you know? Little ice balls falling instead of rain…"

"No, no, no, no. I know what it is but when was the last time such happened?"

"Don't remember."

"So…if we go back to our previous topic… what was that issue you said?" Amy blushed and looked away. Sonic noticed that but couldn't tell what was wrong.

"Can I just say that it's way too personal to share with even a close friend?" Sonic shrugged by that comment but agreed. If he is supposed to know, he'll know. He didn't want to pressure her any more on that topic if she didn't want to share.

"So um…It was great to see you today!" said Sonic with a smile. Amy looked at him for a while and also smiled.

"Yeah…It was great…It had been…what…six or seven years since we last saw each other face to face! I would have hardly recognized you if it weren't for all the news reports. By the way… how did you recognize me?"

"Hmm…By your never dying passion for boots even when it's hot outside."

"Guess you're right. I guess we should be parting now…"

"Yeah…but hey…can we see each other again sometime?"

"Eh?"

"Well just like you said…we haven't seen each other in such a long time. We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Yeah…you're right…"

"So when are you free?"

"Oh…Because of the clinic business I've taken two weeks off from week."

"Really! So how about tomorrow? Here. Same place." invited Sonic with great hope. Amy noticed that and smiled warmly. She could see that he had changed for all those years. So has she. She wanted to get to know the new Sonic and see what changes she had. What better way than this?

"Ok. Sure…So…See you tomorrow. Bye!" said Amy as she turned around and was drawing away from Sonic. She still had that smile on her face and kind of seemed languorous. It was nice to see him again. And after the trouble today…she needed something like that to distract her a little. Sonic on the other hand was following her with his eyes till she was out of sight. He was smiling too. It was true that he kind of missed her being around. It was boring with just guys to hang out. Not that Tails and Knuckles were bad company. It was better with all of them together with Amy, Cream and Rouge. They were such good friends. Why did they have to part? True that fighting robots was not a girls favorite thing to do. Plus the risk was getting bigger and bigger every time they fight Eggman. Better robots, more targets… They didn't want that at all. That's why they split up.

"Such a waste for a guy like me to be running after Eggman when there can't be any romance between us, huh. Perhaps I'll get interested in girls soon enough…"


	2. Mission in my life

If you walk in the park of the city, there's no way you would miss the sight of a huge building which seemed as if it was made from gold each time the sun would throw its beams over it from the cover of the clouds. It had so many windows with spacious platforms for each room. You could see how sometimes people there would lay and enjoy their free time by either reading a book or chatting with friends. There was high security to ensure that no unwanted press would disturb the people staying there. You could see it at the entrance. Up the dozen steps of stair, covered with a big red carpet, two tall and tough men in suits standing there to guard the only entrance of the building except the fire escape. They would always recognize the people either working there or staying there. If you want to have your place in the paradise, you must make a reservation. The women working at the sighing up office would ask for your identity and even search for proof that you are who you say you are. After that they would give you a number for the room and inform the two guards of the newcomer. From a list they would search for your name and then let you in if they say you're an ok guy or lady. When you enter the building you immediately get the feeling that you are in some kind of a palace if not paradise. The marble tiges, thick and shiny would impress you with their stability and ability to hold up the top parts of the foyer. If you look up at the ceiling, you would be amazed yet again over how big the ground floor is. You could barely see all the ornaments making the surface of the ceiling relief. Even the illumination would surprise you. You thing that high above you are being given light from thousands of candles. But that is just the impression you get from looking up. It is merely electricity and style. The foyer, or lobby as the people of the staff call it, is so spacious, that you can have the hugest concert there with no lack of space. You see plants, placed near the tiges. It was such a great view that you wouldn't even notice that you're stil walking on the red carpet. You see the reception, with three nicely dressed in a similar suit as the two men in front the entrance waiting for someone to either come, leave, call and redirect the call to the one who is supposed to answer, and spread the wishes of the guests there to the separate branches of the staff. The first girl would answer the phone calls and ask permission from the person addressed in the call. If the person doesn't want to speak, she would apologize for the inability of the specified person to answer the phone call due to private problems. She is also the one that would write down who leaves the hotel and who returns back in her huge guest book. The second girl is supposed to ensure that the guests get the room they had paid for and that they pay for their stay. She would follow closely the guests and write down who had left and which room is now free and vice versa. Simply said she signs up or out the guests and calculates the bill. The last but not least girl is supposed to receive calls from the guests with what they want: room service, dry cleaning, special requests. Then she would tell the people of the staff what to do and where to go. When you pass you get into the elevator where another man in suit would great you and ask for the floor you want to go. He may remember where you live, but suppose that you want to visit someone else or go to the top floors with all the activities you can imagine. The corridors of every floor are the same. You end up yet again in a spacious place with the came red carpet. Mind you that even in the inside the hotel has that impression of being golden and golden only. You see plants placed between the doors of the separate hotel rooms. Every floor might seem just the same as the others, but every room has its own design. At the top floor you can go only if you have the permission from the owners of the rooms there. The information that all staff has its own hotel room was only half true. Only the high positioned people there have rooms of their own without paying any rent or service. They even eat on the hotel's account. Just for being there twenty-four seven is good enough for payback. In other words, the serving staff has no place there for a permanent living. The ones who would have control of the work and way of working are the managers. In that place, they were three with one head manager as their commander. The head manager's job is to ensure that the hotel gets all the good public opinion and talk out deals with tour companies. The more people come, the higher priority of the hotel. The manager would also be responsible for the organization in the work of the hotel. In our case the head manager was a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. She got the highest position as manager because of a project made by her. It was a plan of how to improve the organization in the hotel without people having to fight or get tired of what they do or do to them. With that plan she got her job and put the plan into action. Now the hotel it's like a mini city with everyone having his own work and would know how, when and why to do it. The organization was perfect. It was her idea for the three girls at the reception. Before it was only one and she would easily get tired of her work. Now a girl can have her own field and be the commander she is supposed to be. Even the idea of having every three rooms served by one particular servant was her idea. Before it was whoever was free. That servant would take care of the guest's requests and keep the rooms nice and clean. Less problems that way. The serving of food was done by one person per floor. As all the requests arrive, he would come to the floor he serves and deliver the meals. As simple as that. Amy did many changes for the best. Because of all problems solved, she had nothing in particular to do. She had her 'underlings' to take care of minor issues while she could focus on her other plans for getting higher priority and more guests. There was even one thing that she did best in her job-getting plan. She made the different floors of the hotel for different people's societies. Those who were just wealthy would get the lower parts of the hotel. Those with class would get higher and higher, up to the best known celebrities in all categories would get the top floors and, of course, the best view from their windows. Because of only being able to make such plans for tour companies only at the beginning of the season, she had the rest of it free from anything. That's why she would make the home design of the hotel rooms. True that in a floor the design style is the same except for the furniture and organization in it. The higher floors you go to, the finest taste you see. From every detail in priority, to the stepping over the poverty 'too good to be true'. That was Amy's life. Always around luxury and always getting new ideas from the people who visit the hotel. But her room was the most different from all others. It was simple yet stylish. As Amy entered her room from her meeting with Sonic, she placed her bag on a little table next to the door. She entered a nearby room with every girls dream – the huge variety of shoes! She left her present ones on a raft and left the room. Getting her bag again she went to her bed. Yes, even if it was like an apartment, you don't have a kitchen. You have your terrace to eat there and your bathroom for personal hygiene. As she sat on the bed she emptied her bag and took a look at the pamphlet from earlier. Her smile disappeared as she remembered her issue. She threw the pamphlet away and moved her things to her bedside table. She flopped down on her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Not moving for a while she found herself less worried about the issue. She could have sworn that at that time it was as if she didn't care if not that the problem was far way from her. She had a blank expression and didn't know what to think. It was as if she was ready to leave herself to the waves and take her to a future she hadn't planned. What was so wrong with not always having your life planned?! She just didn't care. Not at the moment that is. She was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. Getting up lazily she opened the door only to see one of her managers.

"Oh, hi Mal. What are you doing her?" In front of was a simply dressed girl with low tied hair and glasses. She looked like a person of science, but she was just a manager of the most popular hotel in town – Grand Hotel Shelby. She smiled warmly and said,

"Hey Amy! How was your day?"

"Well…same as any Friday…You? You're early off from work."

"Well just as you said it's Friday and work is done. I wanted to know how you did with your little project."

"The project of International Tourism?"

"No, but wow! You have one started already?"

"No…just wanted to have something to do during my time off. I have two weeks starting this Monday. Good thing it's not an important one just yet…"

"I know, I know. But I was talking about the 'Getting Pregnant Artificially' project."

"Oh…that…You don't want to know."

"But I do!"

"It is…kind of frozen for now…"

"Eh?...How come??"

"Well… Let's just say that being pure in this case is not a good thing…"

"You're a virgin…"

"Yeah… and?"

"I thought that a sex symbol one like you must have had…dozen affairs by now!"

"What are you implying?! That I look like a whore?!"

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no… NO! I'm just saying that a girl like you doesn't seem like an unwanted one."

"I AM wanted. I'm the one that doesn't want."

"Oh… I mean it's obvious then why you want a baby in a jar…"

"Yeah… And just because I'm a virgin, I don't get to have a baby!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"Don't make me say it…"

"Say it!"

"…She said to find someone to take it away from me. Can you believe it?! To have an intimate relationship with someone I see for the first time!!"

"As far as I know you, you were given another option…"

"…"

"Bull's eye!"

"I have another one… if not with a real penis…with an artificial one…"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Mal?"

"…"

"Why are you quiet??" As soon as she asked that, Mally was already on the ground laughing her ass out. Amy was stunned by that reaction of hers. What was so funny?!

"HAHAHA…Sorry HAHAHA…Amy I'm sorry Hahaha…but…hahahaHAHAHAAA!"

"What?!"

"I just can't picture you still as a virgin to know how to use a vibrator!!"

"It's not like I will ever need one!!"

"But still…then how are you going to achieve your new mission?"

"New mission?"

"YES! The Mission in your life! To get pregnant!!

"That's not my mission in life…"

"Oooh…but it IS!"

"What makes you think that way?!"

"You don't want a man…no masturbation…you're missing the pleasures in life girl! And even though you're missing them, you have your dream of having your own bundle of joy! The only reason that you might want to have a baby without those…" at this moment Mal had her eyes closed and 'looking' at the ceiling as her hands were going all over her body. They were not leaving her body as she was taking the longest way possible from a waist to legs. Amy was completely sure that any moment now Mally would orgasm if not show her how to masturbate with just her two bare hands. "If you don't want the main steps to your wish…then that wish must be the mission in your life… If I'm not mistaken, you either want to have a family or don't want to be all alone in this world…or maybe both…"

"…" Amy was speechless. Now that she said it that way, it did make sense. Not only that, but she did feel that way. It was true that she didn't want to be alone. She had been all her life. Away from the family's warmth… she just wanted to have a family of her own and somehow cure her empty space in her soul. "You're right…I really don't want to be alone…I do want a family…You sure do know me…"

"Well of course I do! But there's one thing still bothering me. You seemed so furious when I asked about the details…but before I entered the room… you seemed as if you were far away from the problem. Which means that something else happened."

"Well yeah. I met an old friend of mine who I haven't seen for years…"

"Male or Female?"

"Eh?"

"Guy or girl?"

"A guy…"

"That explains a lot…"

"What do you mean?! We didn't do anything suspicious…"

"Are you sure? Then what happened?" she dared with a smirk. Amy was a little embarrassed by the lack of privacy here. She had a little blush on her face by the thought of what she was suspected for. Then came the image of Sonic and her on that tree branch. It was the first time she had held him so firmly and with him not running away or at least trying to escape. It was romantic in a way… She was so close to him and so was he to her. Holding her tightly even though it was only to keep her from falling. But his grip…his scent…his eyes…at that moment they seemed like they wanted to intoxicate her. Even when he let go and Amy had to hold herself as much as possible onto him, she could feel her own heart beat speeding up. She was able to feel his own pulse. So close…she could taste his breath…perhaps he could taste hers as well. It was a moment's unrealistic action. She still couldn't believe it happened. 

And the nuzzle?! She was already blushing madly and Mally could see that and cheered her victory.

"Do you remember me saying about a guy I used to have a crush on and now don't?"

"Yes?"

"That's him."

"Really? Does that mean that you two are going to..."

"NO! No… we were just talking about things. We haven't seen each other in YEARS!!"

"Okay, okay… But you have an issue of being a virgin. Why not use him to…" but she was cut short by Amy's reaction.

"I won't use him!? He doesn't deserve such a thing!!"

"But you'll see him again tomorrow?"

"…"

"Oh, boy…you're so predictable…"

"What I do and want to do is my own business. I don't want you to judge me!"

"I'm not. I just want to help you find a solution…But if you don't use him, then you have to either rely on him becoming your chosen one or stick to a vibrator."

"…I don't know what to do…I just want to sleep things over…"

"Okay…I'll leave you at peace…" and with that Amy was left alone in her hotel room. She laid on her bed and tried to fall asleep. There were so many questions and problems and desires and… she couldn't even count them all out. She let out a sigh and fell asleep with a sad and troubled expression…

Sonic on the other hand was with Tails and Knuckles in the workshop. He had a small satisfied smile on his face and Knuckles was the first one to notice. He went up to him and started observing. Laying comfortably when others are working, half asleep, fully relaxed, happy about something…he did look like he hides something. He just made a sign for Tails to join the observation and both of them continued to investigate. Tails could see that Sonic was relaxing…relaxing when he would either help out with the plans or machines or sleep with a serious look on his face. Last time he was like that was when he had pined Eggman so close to permanent defeat that he didn't show up for a month. He really was happy then. The though of being able to defeat him next time for sure was making him fall asleep satisfied…Just like he was now. There was no battle with Eggman recently. Nor was there any evidence of him going to fight him alone with the advance of surprise. There was something fishy going on there and it wasn't from the kitchen. Tails and Knuckles had both arrived at the same conclusion as they looked at each other annoyed. With a nod exchanged by both of them Knuckles broke the silence.

"Have something to share?"

"Nope." informed Sonic as he remained in the same position. "That is if it would concern you."

"I have the hunch that maybe…"

"I may be what?"

"Sonic, are you in love?" Sonic's eyes shot opened and stared with a what-the-fuck expression. The other two couldn't understand that reaction of his even the slightest. They stayed like that for a while in silence as finally Sonic broke the silence.

"What are you talking about?! It's not like it was love at first sight…ok maybe it wasn't first sight…"

"WHAT?!" both Tails and Knuckles shouted.

"What what? I just met an old friend of ours, that's all. You don't have to jump to conclusions…"

"Who may we ask?"

"Amy."

"Amy?"

"The one and only. You wouldn't recognize her even if I point her out for you."

"Different in the good or bad way?" wondered Tails. He was very interested in that Amy was the main topic of conversation.

"Well…I guess it's for good…I didn't have enough time to actually catch up with everything."

"What did you learn?" Tails was the only one talking. Knuckles just stayed quiet and listened patiently to the news.

"Well…she's single but wants artificial pregnancy."

"What?"

"Don't ask me why she wants. I don't know. Besides I wouldn't butt in her problems and plans. Though she mentioned she had an issue with the whole procedure."

"What issue?"

"Too private to share with even a close friend."

"Oh…So how is she?"

"Heard of Grand Hotel Shelby?"

"Of course! That's the highly rated hotel on this planet plus has great interest from other planets. Who wouldn't know of it?!"

"Well she's the head manager of that hotel."

"What?!" both Tails and Knuckles exclaimed. They knew she was well positioned in the society and had a life in luxury but this…this was beyond expectations.

"I was surprised myself but hey! It wasn't that hard to believe by just looking at her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she had that way of clothing that expressed her taste in high class."

"Really? How come?"

"Beige colored silk shirt with a short strapped skirt and high heeled black boots. That girl would always wear boots. Winter or summer."

"Okay, that was her clothing and taste. But how did she look like? Still childish or?"

"Well she is what…twenty three years old? How can she look like a kid or teenager?! If I had to give an opinion, I'd say she had matured in quite a feminine way."

"Sounds like you have the hots for her, huh." mocked Knuckles.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll never know unless I tell you."

"Will you?"

"No, I'm not head over heals for her…"

"Yet."

"What?"

"The way you described her in details plus the personal opinion proves that you've had some time with her."

"Well duh! I wouldn't get so much information and give as much over just a mare hi-bye."

"You got a point there. Wish I could see her too. I kind of miss her being here with us…Same goes for Cream and Rouge."

"Yeah…you're right…It is kind of annoying with just Knuckles here to entertain us."

"What did you say, slowpoke?!" growled the red echidna.

"Excuse me and my false remark. You're too boring to even look at."

"Say that again and you'll never guess what will happed." he threatened with his fist ready for action.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"So Sonic when do you think we'll see her again?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'll see her again tomorrow."

"You have a date?!"

"No! We had so many things to say that decided to continue the conversation the next day."

"Love confessions?"

"Knuckles! Don't say such a thing!" glared at him Tails. "You heard him! Sonic said that Amy will soon become a mother. There's no way he could interfere now!"

"Oh really...How about this: she wants a baby, Sonic gives it to her. As simple as that."

"Just shut up, Knucklehead." snarled Sonic. With that said he left the room leaving the two of them to argue whether should he top or let her ride him or just head for a sixty-nine. It did irritate him. Amy still seemed as innocent as before. The little girl that would place others before herself. Always chase after her dreams and help others' dreams come true. He could tell that she was still the same inside, despite all the expensive clothing she had. He did enjoy himself with her today. He wanted to have more of it again. It was way too much fun to just leave it like that and not look for more. He liked every part of their time together. Even the fist she delivered to that violator. It was a hit to be afraid of. He was kind of proud to see his little Amy Rose stronger that before. Sure she was still not strong enough to defend herself. If she was, she wouldn't have been so desperate to get on solid ground. If he had to be hones, Amy didn't have that bear hug of hers in her sleeve anymore. She was just as he said – feminine. She was a girl to be fallen in love with and he had to admit that if it weren't for a special immunity of his, he too would have fallen into her spell. The immunity was simply because he knew her from such a long time and he did know what she was like. That makes both of them loosen up a little and talk freely. Just like friend would. He was wondering what would have happened if he never knew her before today. Was he going to walk of like he would with every other girl or would he be enchanted by her looks and desperately search for attention? He just shrugged and decided not to think about those things. Who cared anyway!? What had happened – happened. No turning away. Plus he himself wasn't sure if there was even a chance of them having a crush for each other. He was just happy to see her again. He could tell she was as well from her reaction when she saw him at first. He just smiled at that though and went to sleep waiting for the next day…


	3. Day One, Meeting Old Friends

At one of the top placed hotel rooms in Grand Hotel Shelby could be found in her bed a still sleeping a pink hedgehog. She was sleeping soundly and could melt your hearth just by looking at her. Even at that age, she still seemed so pure and innocent. The little smile she had and the way she had hugged her pillow. What was she dreaming about? Whatever it was, it seemed she really enjoyed it. In her room she was secured. No one could disturb her unless she knows about it in advance. It was Saturday. The day when the alarm clock wouldn't be the one to take her out of dreamland. The sun's morning beams would creep in her room through the covered windows. Nothing had the right to ruin her slumber. But a certain someone dared to do so. In went a shadow and stopped over her bed. It was still quiet and that made his plan even more perfect. The surprise was worth it plus that way he could get some information. One…two…THREE! And the mysterious shadow jumped on top of Amy with a battle scream.

"What the?! Mally?! What the hell are you thinking!!" screamed a furious Amy.

"What? You have a date and are gonna be late!"

"It's too early for it…Hey wait…What did you just say?"

"HA! I knew it was a date!" Mally proclaimed with pride her discovery.

"It's not a date…It'll be just a meeting. There's a high chance to see the others as well. It's been so long…"

"Oh, man! You mean it won't be private?! That's a bummer…"

"Face it! I'm not the type of girl you are!"

"You should be. If you were…you wouldn't have had any issues with…"

"Just get out my bed!" and with that Amy threw her covers with such force that made Mally fall on the ground with a loud thumb. As Amy walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the bathroom, her friend was still lying on the ground with a disappointed face.

"Oh…Somebody's humpy in the morning…"

Sonic was up for a long time now. He couldn't miss the peaceful morning in the park. Even though he had seen it before, it felt different. Like not only did he wait for the sunrise, but for something else. He even went through the trouble of being caught in walking out of the house so early. Tails had been awake the hole night and was just going to bed when he bumped into Sonic. Then all the arguing began. Like "Where are you going?", "Why so early?", "Does he intend to actually wake Amy up to prevent her from being late?", "While you're at it why not spent the day with her in her hotel room. She is, in fact, at the beginning of her time off from work.". It was so irritating. Yes, he wanted to see her again, but not in the way both Tails and Knuckles think of it. Last time he remembered the topic of Amy being brought up was more that seven years ago. And it was how to secure all the girls in the group. There was no way he would let her get anymore hurt like last time…If he would recall all the events that happened that week, he would be gloomy all day long. The two choices he had – a once in a lifetime chance to get rid of Eggman for good, or the lives of Amy, Cream, Rouge and Tails. That battle was when he decided to forbid Amy and the girls to never ever get involved with him and the battle field. It would be way too dangerous next time Eggman has all the details cleaned up to get what he wants and even if he fails, to have an easy escape. Why? Because he knew Sonic's weakness. Once he defeats Eggman, he could let himself get close to relationships. Not ever did he want to have what was precious to him saved by the mare second. He was just hoping that Eggman won't notice him meeting Amy 'in secret'. Both ways she would be target 

number one…So he decided to worry about that later. With that decided he jumped up a tree and made himself comfortable on a branch. It was by then that he realized that neither he nor Amy had specified the time of their meeting. She might show up every second now or some hours later. He smiled at his stupidity and just shrugged. Was he so inpatient of just having a meeting with her that he forgot such a thing to discus? Either way what was done was done…

Amy came out of her bathroom with a towel around her instead of her short night-gown. She was rubbing another on her head to dry up her hair. Mally was still in her room and waiting patiently. She had made up the bed just so she can be the one to mess it up again from all the spinning on it. When Amy came out her attention was directed towards the wet hedgehog. Her smile faded when she felt the smell of her body.

"What did you wash yourself with?! Just 'natural'?"

"That's what I always use. After that I just use perfume."

"Are you crazy?! How do you expect that boyfriend of yours to…" but she was cut short by the wet towel that Amy had thrown at her face.

"That will shut you up for a while…"

"HEY! That was so impolite!"

"Are you saying that butting in other people's personal life is not impolite?"

"I'm your friend and as such I have to make sure you have a perfect impression on the guy you adore."

"He WAS someone I adored. Now we're just old friends that will have a gathering. What makes you think that we have something?!"

"You said you had, right?"

"Yeah?"

"First love never ends, dear…" said Mally with a calm voice. She did knew a lot about that stuff. She in fact was still in love with her first love. The only problem was that he was now married and had two kids with a third on the way. Amy went silent. She could easily counterattack that statement but didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. She just went to get dresses silently. She was so glad and relieved to see Sonic after the many years. Only that she knew that there was no way for them to be together. Not only because of Eggman…but because of the way he told her not to interfere ever again. She put a shirt on with a sigh and went on to look for a skirt. Mally was also quiet. She knew Amy…She knew the facts…As far as she could tell…there was a high chance for the two of them to get together. Her gaze followed Amy as she walked out of her dressing room in a white blouse with long sleeves and bottom part and a jean skirt that reached little over her knees. With sandals to match that outfit she was now standing in front of a dull looking Mally.

"Okay…first the aroma…now the clothes?! Seriously!"

"I told you I don't want to seduce him!"

"Why?! Isn't he a super cool piece of hunk?"

"Er?" exclaimed Amy with a blush.

"So he is. They why not try him out?"

"Because…I don't want to…"

"Okay! Then tell me who he is and I will have the honor! I suppose he's a hedgehog like you and me?"

"He is a hedgehog, yes…But I doubt you'll have a chance to even see him. Let alone to take him down and go to bed…"

"Are you underestimating me?"

"No…Come to think about it… I'm even overestimating you…"

"Is he that hard of a target to catch?"

"Why? You wanna piece of him?"

"Well if you don't, I'll help myself to a bite or two of paradise…"

"Good luck with that! Because you don't even know who he is." Amy finished with a smirk.

"Know all… You think you're so smart…Let's see who'll have him first. You or me. I'll start to investigate and sooner or later I'll know who he is. Then it'll be just a matter of time before I win the bet!"

"Except that there won't be such a bet."

"Coward!"

"Sticks and stones, Mal!"

"Okay…now you're being childish…"

"So are you!" and they both laughed at that remark. As soon as Amy looked at the time she decided to go to get some new items for decorating her room before her meeting with Sonic. And she stuffed her bag with everything needed and asked politely Mally to leave the room. She closed the door and the two of them walked off to the elevator. The guy at duty for the shift greeted them and asked,

"Where are you two ladies going on a Saturday day like this?"

"I'm going to go shopping while Amy here has a date."

"No I don't!"

"Well there's nothing wrong with having fun once in a while. Wish you good day ladies."

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Why did you say such a thing! First it's something personal, second it's not true! I don't want rumors spreading all over the hotel!!"

"Chill! It's not a big deal! I won't say that anymore to anyone but you. Okay?"

"Deal."

"Why don't you come with me to the mall?"

"I want to visit another shop before my meeting. See you later!" And with that both of them parted. The thing was that the shop was easier to get through the same forest from the day before. And it so happened that the forest in question was just across the street of the hotel. It sure was a good thing for Amy not to tell Mally where they met and where they'll meet. Otherwise she might suspect it from the beginning. But who cares?! It was a great day and she felt like it would get even better. It was still early morning… Long before noon. She had the time so why not go to buy useless things. She was walking and enjoying the fresh air. It was cold but could barely feel it. She was happy. Down the path went as a pair of eyes were watching her. Not that she noticed that made the situation funnier. It was her reaction of it… Out of the blue came Sonic. He had jumped off the tree he was previously and had landed in front of her. She looked at him dumbly with a 'what the hell' exprecion.

"Aren't you an early bird."

"Where…"she began as she was looking around her and every other direction possible. "Where did you come from?" Sonic just chuckled by that comment.

"I'm the fastest thing alive! Remember?"

"Yeaah…but still…"Amy didn't quite get what happened. She was not the type of person that would lke to be caught off guard. "Anyway. How are you since yesterday?"

"How am I? Well there was this long argument…no wait…conversation…that we had yesterday with Tails and Knuckles. And the same went this morning…only without the red one…" Amy could only laugh by what he said. Before she explained herself, she started to walk down the path with Sonic following next to her.

"I have to say that the same thing happened with me. A friend of mine would leave me alone yesterday and this morning just so she could get something spicy."

"Really? Wonder what spicy stuff could be going on between us?!" he added with a hint of implying something else.

"Yeah, really. There can't be anything suspicious between two people that have known each other for years and now are seeing one day after the other. Seriously! What is it there to suspect?!" Amy added with the same hint and they both laughed about it.

"By the way, do you want to head over to Tails? I kindda promised him this morning that I'll bring you over if you'd like. Believe me! That was the only way to shake him off…"

"So how are Tails and Knuckles? I haven't heard about them anything."

"Well…Knuckles…what is it there to say…protecting the Master Emerald…short-tempered…still boring to have around…" Amy smiled after a small giggle. It was fun to watch Sonic get bored by just describing Knuckles. "Tails…Still creating machines that I doubt will ever be used but hey! Let's just have it just in case! There's this thing he made – a device to measure the potential energy in water…Why would he need such a thing?! He would ask me or Knuckles to help out with the heavy stuff…Then say 'Look at what I did!'…What about you?"

"Well I have this friend Mally or Malisa. She is working as a manager in the hotel and I would give her some tasks from time to time. She has what to do, but the more I give her, the more she protests. She is such a playgirl that sometimes I think we're the exact opposite. She would always talk about her one or two night affairs with great pride. She doesn't tell with who... what matters is how she does it…"

"Really…?!... Just my type of a girl" Amy looked at him as if he had changed his sex and Sonic saw this.

"You like WHAT type of a girl?!"

"What? Personal opinion?"

"Uh…I never expected it from you!!"

"Just kidding…don't have to think of me low…" Sonic said in a little defeated voice. He didn't expect such a reaction.

"Things like this are not to joke around! You're the same as her!" Sonic looked at her hurt, "She spent all day yesterday and this morning to spread the news that I have a date with a mysterious love caster! I mean come on! It's not anything like that. But she just has to joke around with it…" Sonic looked away from Amy. She felt that and mover her attention towards him. "Sonic?" But he had that sour face and didn't look at her.

"I was just joking…I didn't intend to do anything. It wasn't right to say that I'm like her knowing her character…"

"Sorry…I meant it by taking serious things lightly and making fun of them…"

"Ok…What about that 'mysterious love caster' thing?! Aren't I such a figure??" he asked so fully of himself and looked highly over Amy as if she were just a mere creature having the honor of being in his presence. Amy looked at him from head to toe. It took her a lot of time and professionalism just to scan for good and bad points. Sonic was getting inpatient and losing his coolness.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"No!..." anime fall for Sonic and a motionless pose for Amy. Sonic quickly came to his senses and protested for the judge's rating,

"What does THAT mean?!" he growled in her face with his hands high in the air.

"What? Don't you agree?"

"NO!"

"Okay you're not a mysterious love caster. Since you're quite popular you can't be mysterious… So then that makes you a Super Babe Magnet!" she finished with a smile. Sonic was speechless. Now she was making fun of the situation. He just crossed his hands and looked half annoyed, half pleased by this twist of things. "What?"

"I'm still offended…"

"Oh," Amy started to fumble in her bag and out came her hand with a…"Coockie?"

"A cookie?" Sonic looked with disbelieve at her and her hand. Was she really giving him a cookie as an apology? Either way he just took it and looked at it appraisingly. "Are you sure you can buy me with gust one cookie??"

"Don't worry! I have more!" and she took out a small bag full of cookies. Sonic blinked a couple of times before he actually bit of what he had bitten and started to chew it. He was thinking hard on the constituents and looked at Amy suspiciously.

"Did you make these?"

"Yep!"

"So…can I trust there's no poison in these?" he wondered mockingly. Amy was silent for a while until she pushed the bag with cookies in his hands.

"Why don't you eat all of them and then talk about what's inside, ok?" she finished with a smile. Sonic smiled and swallowed the cookie. He took out another one and gave it to Amy.

"You look hungry. Why not have some as well?"

"Really! Thanks! I didn't have breakfast today because of Mally…delicious!"

"So if they are poisonous… then at least we'll die together, huh."

"Mmm," moaned Amy as she took the next cookie and at the thought of being together till the end. "Oh, yeah…the life-dream of a twelve-year-old Amy Rose…"

"I wonder what happened to that Amy? Have you heard anything of her recently?"

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Why?...Because she would get rid of you if she sees you."

"Oh?"

"Yep. First you're trying to poison me and second you're a potential thread."

"I'm a potential thread? What do you mean? Doesn't it go with the first statement?" wondered Amy. She didn't understand him impression, which was not in her advantage. Sonic looked at her with a pleased face, decorated with a smirk and added,

"Yeah. Hard to believe?"

"I don't get it…"

"Soon you will…" Amy looked at him with disbelieve and decided to change the topic.

"Give me those cookies! You won't share, so why should I?" and she snatched them out of his hands. Sonic didn't have time to react as Amy was now with the treasure in her possession and was walking off with her back towards him. He looked a little pissed by this but got the hint of playing around. He ran up behind her and grabbed her from behind and retrieved the pieced cookies and walked backwards to make his escape. Amy was quick to react as she span around and jumped up to get the cookies back for herself and made a run for it. Sonic humped and chased after the cookie stealer. He wrapped his hands around her waist and span her around. When he made a semicircle he let her go so that she could lose her balance while he gets away with the loot. Amy did lose her balance and both of them tried not to make the came thing as last time. And they didn't. Sonic tried to jump back a little to a save distance but Amy did jump as well towards him. She knew that he was going to make a run for it and what better way than this. The result? Well what would happen when two people jump at the same time – one backwards, the other bumps into him in midair…Both of them fell to the ground. Amy was on top of Sonic and they were watching eye to eye each other. The cookies went flying behind Sonic and landed in the grass where a goose was very pleased by this event. The two of them watched as the bird ate all of them and went on stuffed to the fullest. Looking at each other at the same time, Amy had an annoyed face, Sonic had a blank one.

"It's your fault!" claimed Amy.

"My fault? You jumped on me!"

"What are you doing Sonic?" The two love birds looked upwards and saw a tall yellow fox in a lab coat watching and observing them. Sonic could only sweat drop knowing what was going to happen later. Amy was on top of him and all sorts of conclusions could be made just from that. The thing was that Tails had problems recognizing Amy. He hadn't seen her in more that seven years and could barely remember her original appearance. Now she was just a name with no face to him. What bothered him was that Sonic was supposed to meet Amy but he was with another girl… And what sight he had to admire!! She was still ground level and Tails had the perfect view over her breasts. As she was lying down, that made them look even bigger and juicy. If he had to watch that place any further he might just get a major nose bleed. So he turned his head as in disapproval of his best friend's actions and Sonic decided to defend his name. He was NOT a pervert!

"Don't jump to conclusions, Tails…"

"Tails?! That's Tails?!" Amy asked still staring at him with plate-sized eyes. She got up from Sonic and hugged Tails from behind him. He was as tall as her and that made a difference in the sensation. Not to mention that from the sight earlier, to feel her breasts being pressed upon his back made him feel strange. One thing was certain for him – they were not fake!

"Amy?" he asked kindda embarrassed.

"Uhu!" Amy let go of him and Tails could turn around and stare at her fixedly. Sure he was a standing up Sonic in the background but he was not important. He still had some 'thoughts' in his scientific mind that couldn't be removed for now.

"Wow Amy! I didn't know your brea…ER!...I mean YOU could grow up so…um… Matured?"

"Same goes for you, Tails! You're finally tall enough to reach the top shelves without using your tails." Amy, thankfully, didn't understand what he was about to say earlier. Sonic did. First he was a guy and could tell what other guys would be looking at. Second he could see Tails' blush and slight trail of nose bleed. He just crossed his arm and looked at him disappointed. He was too easy to seduce…

"About earlier, Tails…" began Amy.

"Don't worry about it. I saw the cookie war… No incorrect conclusions given out…"

"That's a relief" both Amy and Sonic said.

"But I did overhear the potential thread thing…" added Tails with a devilish smile.

"Don't…imagine things Tails…Otherwise you're gonna get it later…"

"Ok! Ok! I won't say my thought aloud…" said Tails as he started to walk of back to the workshop. Sonic looked at Amy and then shock his head. Tails just wouldn't learn it now, would he… Sonic just caught up to Tails and whispered in his ear the continuation of his last statement,

"Won't say aloud your thoughts about her breasts?" Tails jumped to the other side with a loud 'WHAT?!' and had a terrified look on his face. Was Sonic going to use that against him?!

"Y-YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!! What kind of a congested guy are you?! NOT take advantage over a wonderfully matures body like hers?!" Tails was pointing at Sonic with his finger as if he was in battle mode. He didn't realize that Amy was just beside him and could hear every letter of what he just…shouted… He looked towards the pink hedgehog with fear. Sonic was as clam as ever and that would be expected. But Amy…she was annoyed by what she witnessed. Perhaps every guy would look at her body…

"I'll just take that as a compliment… A few years ago was impossible to impress Sonic by any method…"

"I-I-I didn't mean it …that way…Amy…"Tails was in panic. He still remembered her hammer. Good thing she didn't show it now. She just walked pass the two boys and called for them to move on. She wanted to see the others…even though it was only Knuckles left… Sonic just glared at Tails for his remark.

"Way the go, genius…" he said with low voice before he went to catch up to Amy. It was a painful string to ring. He knew how hard she tried to get his attention. He knew how nowadays men would want her attention. With one bulled two birds… Tails was so embarrassed by what he had said. But on the other hand, during those last seven years he had been talking only to Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow.

Soon the trio reached the workshop and entered it. Amy was amazed by what she saw. Everything was the same yet so different. The new décor and machines everywhere…It did bring a lot of memories. Sonic noticed her gaze going everywhere and smiled. The last time she was here, everything was so unorganized. Now Tails had to be neat because of all the new things he made and the many components he would need for them. What's the point for wanting to build something if you don't know where your stuff is?! He invited Amy to have a seat on the sofa and he himself made himself comfortable there. Sure he was not too close to her. He put his arms behind his head and relaxed. Amy had the time to look everywhere and memorize the surroundings. As you enter the workshop, you're greeted in a somewhat lobby yet living room. It had a huge table, a sofa and about seven chairs and arm chairs in total. The carpet was also huge so that it would be able to size the furniture. There was another table, only that it was for the TV. She also noticed that there were two strange machines next to each other against one of the walls. She even got up and checked on them. She was looking curiously until Sonic came to the rescue.

"Wonder what those are?"

"Um…yeah. What are they?"

"One is a coffee machine; the other is an ice-cream one."

"Wow…but why do you need them?"

"Well the thing is that when things get boring I usually say I want a cup of coffee of ice-cream or anything just to leave, so he build those two things…"he finished a little ashamed. Amy giggled by that confession.

"What?"

"You should be happy that now you can get those things for free!"

"Yeah…real luck…"

"What are you two talking about?" sneaked Tails from behind them.

"You'll be disappointed if I tell you." said Sonic with a smirk.

"So… does Knuckles know to come?" asked Amy.

"Yeah…And he said that he would test something out…Didn't tell me what…" explained Tails. Just as he said that, Knuckles stepped in the workshop and froze in his steps. Everyone turned around to face him and just stared at one another for a while. Amy was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Hi, Knuckles! Long time no see!"

"You're Amy?" he asked with a hint of idiocy. Both Sonic and Tails looked at him as if he became green.

"The one and only!" answered Amy cheerfully.

"There…might be a problem…"

"What?" asked the other three.

"Someone…is going to come and…just by looking at the only female here…I'm sure there might be problem…"

"Really…and who else is coming?" wondered Amy.

"You'll find that out soon enough." Amy just shrugged and made herself comfortable on the sofa and so did Sonic. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other slyly and sat on the other free chairs.

"So how've been Knuckles? Anything new and interesting?" she could tell that Sonic was trying his best not laugh at her attempt to start a conversation with, of all people, Knuckles.

"Oh, I've been doing great!" started Knuckles as he saw the mocking hedgehog next to Amy. "I've almost perfected the way to detect the Chaos Emerald via the Master Emerald. Soon enough I hope I'll be able to even summon them when needed…"

"Yeah and when that happens Eggman will have his pension…Oh wait…he's not a normal citizen…that won't happen…Oh well, not like the other statement will…"added Sonic with boredom. Amy could see that Knuckles was just seconds away from exploding and that Sonic didn't have any intention of apologizing. The two of them will never change. She just grabbed a pillow next to her and smacked it in the blue one's face.

"What did you do THAT for!?" growled Sonic at her.

"I was trying to make a conversation, which you ruined!" Sonic just humped and threw the pillow back at her. Amy was shocked yet irritated. Grabbing a hold of another pillow she positioned herself on the sofa into being on her knees to get a better hit and landed the pillow on top of Sonic. Tails and Knuckles were looking at them and didn't know what to even think. Knuckles had the bright idea of tearing them apart from their pillow fight.

"Hey you guys! What do you think will happen if Shadow sees you like this when he comes!?" That made both Amy and Sonic stop their fight on the stop. Amy smiled from ear to ear and sat back down on the sofa.

"Really!! He'll come??" she said eagerly.

"Since when you'd get so happy over seeing Shadow?!" said Sonic irritated and a small note of jealousy could be sensed. Knuckles smiled at his victory and Tails got the hold of the situation.

"Yep! He'll come alright. He doesn't come here except if there's a chaos emerald. But this time he easily agreed to come…" Tails could barely hold his laughter.

"Really?" asked Amy shyly as a blush appeared on her face. Sonic only raised an eyebrow and glared at her. He didn't like the idea of Amy getting happy over just seeing that…that…

"So Sonic please promise you won't start a war with Shadow?" asked Tails pretending to be worried about his friend's well being.

"Che! Why should I fight with that fake?!" said Sonic in a low voice as he crossed his arm and sank in the sofa.

"Well you'd always start a battle over a…" a slight pause, "Chaos Emerald…" Sonic looked at Tails with wide opened eyes.

"What? When was the last time we had a battle?! We agreed on him having the red one…"

"Oh…then don't start one for other reasons…" said Tails with a smirk. Sonic looked away in annoyance. Tails and Knuckles could only cheer for their successful plan to make things sure about Sonic. Amy understood what was all that about, but didn't think of a possibility for Sonic to be jealous…She had faced the fact years ago that there was no way that would happen.

"So…", Amy started a little scared of the atmosphere. "When will he come?" Sonic glared at her and that made her feel more uncomfortable. She looked away disappointed. And this was supposed to be a meeting of good old friends? Felt more like a battle field…

"When who'll come?" asked someone with a low cold voice. Tails and Knuckles turned around and Amy's gaze changed instantly. Sonic could only roll his eyes and respond annoyed,

"Guess who…The tooth fairy…"

"If you don't watch your mouth," began Knuckles, "I'll become the tooth fairy! Only that I won't give you money for all the teeth I break!" Sonic was still looking away from everybody. That is…until he heard Amy's turn of speech…

"Shadow?" she asked. Sonic looked at her in disbelieve. "Shadow!! It's you! Am I glad to see you again!" Before she had finished her statement she was already on her feet and ran up to the black hedgehog to hug him. Sonic was perhaps the most irritated one in the workshop. As selfish as it sounded, he wanted to have Amy's attention again. He did miss it over the years and now wanted it again. Shadow on the other hand pulled Amy away from him and looked at her from head to toe. She was a bit embarrassed by this but was relieved when his eyes were again focused on hers.

"I have to say that it's way too dangerous for you to be near that faker…"informed Shadow.

"Because of Eggman?" Amy suggested.

"Because of him himself. Who knows when he'll take advantage of you…" he explained.

"He would?" Sonic was only just a few lines away from actually starting a bloody battle. Knuckles and Tails were already sorry for letting that happen just by looking at him tapping his fingers nervously.

"As far as I can see things, you are a male magnet… you have the looks to be one…" finished Shadow. Amy turned to her other side with a blush and started to play with her fingers.

"That's a lot coming from you…" That was the last straw…

"Will you two cut with the flirt?!" asked Sonic in a rather angry voice.

"Flirt? What are you talking about?? We're just talking." explained Amy

"Just for your information there's just a brother-sister relationship between us…" Shadow stated and could see that Sonic was calming down. "…for now that is…" Amy was now blushing madly and looked away from all the commotion. Sonic just glared Shadow in the most deadly way possible. Maybe it was a mistake to get those two in the same room.

"Now, now…Don't start a war here…" started Amy trying her best to make world peace. "Isn't this supposed to be a happy…" she began but was cut short from her phone ringing. "Excuse me for a moment" She fumble a little in her bag and took out her cell phone. "Yes?... Hello?...Hel-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HELLO'?!" the rebuking voice of Mally could be heard over the earphone and Amy had to keep it a save distance just not to become deaf. "I WAS EXPECTING YOU TO BE BREATHLESS FROM ALL THE MOANING AND HARD-WIND-"the rest of the rebuke couldn't be heard because Amy had crushed the phone in her hand in just a moment. Everyone stared with fear at her as she had her head towards the ground and both hands clenched tight. Slowly her hand with the crushed phone came down to her side. A slight silence before Amy looked up with a face smile and said,

"Sonic would you please walk me home to kill somebody?" Mostly Knuckles and Tails sank in their seats in fear. Amy may not have her hammer…but she looked like she didn't need it to be even better… and scarier… Sonic just nodded and followed her to the exit. Inside the workshop the three left only looked at one another silently.

"And I thought that just the thought of a battle between Sonic and Shadow was fearful…" confessed Tails.

"I double that one…"added Knuckles in agreement.

"I don't envy Sonic even the slightest…" shared Shadow. At the last statement they were silent before broking into laughter…

With Sonic and Amy… the atmosphere was quiet…too quiet for the licking of Sonic…

"Are you angry over the phone call?"

"Nope…I'm furious…" she answered in a low voice.

"Why?"

"Was it better if I had let her say 'from all the moaning and hard-wind sex in every pose on every surface'?"

"No…" confessed Sonic…it was going to be an embarrassing moment if that had leaked out… "How do you know she was going to say that?"

"That's just what she always asks the girls in the hotel…And she said I was predictable…"

"You're not."

"Er?"

"For example that phone-crushing thing you did earlier was unexpected…"

"True…but it's just because I pictured her head…" Sonic gulped a little before continuing the conversation.

"Are you angry over what happened just in the workshop?"

"Over which thing of all? The interrupted talk with Knuckles, the harsh words, the attitude towards Shadow?"

"Okay, okay…all of them…I'm sorry about those…But I had a reason!" Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelieve.

"A reason? What reason" Sonic looked away a little uncomfortable by the situation. He had to say it or risk Amy's anger on top of him.

"Well over those years I kindda missed you being around, with all the attention and all…So now that you're here…I…er…I'm just being too selfish that's all… I wanted it all to myself…" Sonic was still looking away from Amy. He was still sour from the events and like a little boy confessing to his mother. He had a slight blush on his face and Amy was looking at him curiously. A small smile appeared on her face as she now knew what was going on. She moved closer to Sonic as they were still walking through the forest. At one point she bumped into him and he looked at her. She was happy and had a playful look. Sonic was relieved that she wasn't angry with him. So the two of them continued their walk towards the hotel with smiles and funny stories accompanying them till they parted with another meeting arranged for the next day. This time…with an hourspecified…


	4. Day Two, Walk in the Park

It was morning and Amy had woken up early. No way was she going to let Mally surprice her like the previous day. She had taken a long bath and at some point she heard the opening of the front door to her hotel room. She didn't bother with getting out of the bathtub nor call out where she was. In a minute after a search in vain for Amy, Mally decided to break the silence.

"Amy! Where are you?"

"In the bathtub…" answered Amy lazily.

"Oh…Are you alone? Can I come in??"

"Yes I'm alone! What makes you think I'm not?!" asked Amy a little irritated.

"Well…the bathtub is the perfect place for a morning sex…" informed Mally as she walked inside the bathroom. "And yesterday you seemed like you didn't want to be disturbed…"

"That's not true!"

"Then why did you hang up on me!?"

"I didn't…I crushed the phone in my hand…" glared Amy.

"Oh…You'll need another one then…" said Mally as she looked away deep in thoughts.

"What's up with you?! Why can't you once and for all just stop butting in my personal life!!"

"I'm only trying to help…Don't you need it?"

"NO! Not like that that is…"

"Oh…sounds like yesterday was interesting…"

"It was…but in what way are you thinking about it?"

"Well you know…seeing old friends…having a great time…talk about things…And NO I wasn't thinking about group sex…this time…"she explained with a blush.

"Let's just say that it was interesting to see a guy get jealous over some attention…"

"What? No, no, no, no! Don't tell me that Your guy wanted your attention all to himself even though that was originally a Happy Friends' Reunion…"

"What if I say yes?"

"Oh my ass! I'm having the feeling that it has began! And it was just the second day of you seeing each other…"

"Hold on a second! We've known each other ever since I was ten and were inseparable with the others for what…five years?!"

"Wow…you've known him that long? And his your first love…Things will get interesting… Only that I can't watch from behind while eating popcorn…"

"What are you talking about anyway?!"

"I'm saying…that the two of you might soon become something more…and luckily for you…there will be pure love and not just lust for each other…"

"I don't get it…why are you giving such type of an opinion…there's nothing going on-"

"Jealously!"

"Er?"

"He wanted your attention. Why would he if he doesn't have the slightest crush on you?"

"Because…well…I can't say it's still that way…but before he was sometimes just so self-centered…selfish too…"

"Then you can be sure he'll keep an eye on you and wouldn't let anyone close to you."

"Yeah…" trailed off Amy and sank a little in the water.

"Wait…" noticed Mally. "Did something else happen?"

"Let's say that you called at the perfect time…"

"Tell me!"

"I won't!"

"Do it!!"

"Fine! As another hedgehog came, with whom I have a brother-sister relationship, he just…"

"So your guy was irritated and would glare all the time?"

"Yeah…"

"You see! I can tell so many things by just a mare statement! You have to share more with me, girl!"

"Why…you'd guess anyway…Besides…Next time you ring, I won't pick up. Because yesterday everyone in the room heard what you said and who knows what they think of me and you now…"

"Nah… Who cares! Who doesn't swing that way nowadays!"

"Well I for example!"

"Just shut up and get out from that tub. You'll grow gills…"

"You get out of my bathroom!"

"Why?! We're both girls!! …Are we?" a huge splash arose and came down over Mally.

"You have no right to suspect me…"

"Man! You don't have to make me wet!!"

"Oh? Am I that sexy?" Mally just looked at the wrapping around herself towel Amy and said after some silence.

"Look at what we have here…Head Manager Amy Rose thinking dirty things…"

"Are you still here?"

"I'M OUT!!"

Sonic had just woken up and moved on to the kitchen to have something to eat. He did come home late last night…like always…And he did see, that is, didn't see Tails nor Knuckles nor Shadow in the workshop's lobby. Tails was not even in his lab. Whatever was wrong, he could see that Tails was not yet again at the only place he would feel right. Instead he was in the kitchen, on the table looking blankly at his coffee cup. He didn't even notice Sonic coming in…Sonic said 'good morning' but didn't receive a reply. As he took a piece of pie from the fridge, sat on the opposite chair and stared at his best friend. Bite after bite, breakfast went silent for Sonic. Tails didn't even look at him. In an instant Tails' mouth made an unsatisfied frown and looked directly at the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!"

"Hm?" said Sonic a little startled from the sudden call.

"Please answer me the questions without any lies!"

"Er…o…kay…"

"First! Have you hugged Amy during the last two days?"

"Yeah…?"

"How many times?" Sonic looked at him puzzeled.

"Well…technically more that eight times…in different situations that is…" he answered a little unsure. It was true to some extend. The first time was when they saw each other for the first time in years. Then when he caught her from behind and took her up that tree. Third time while he was holding her there close…a little smile appeared on his face on that flashback… The forth time when he let her go and she was the one to grab a hold of him… When he finally agreed to let her down on the ground… The next day every time they would play around, especially the cookie war. And the goodbye one. Perhaps the first one they would share as a real hug.

"You've…been so many times… so close to her…so close to her bosoms… feeling them?!"

"Well yeah. I don't think there is a way to hug someone without feeling his chest's form… Well maybe there are some other ways to do it…" he added as he trailed of into space, picturing the posses. Tails looked at him in disbelieve and admitted.

"I envy you…You get to have a hot and sexy girl, while I get the coffee machine…"

"First of all – she is not my girl…yet… I don't think she would want it. Especially since she'll be busy with a baby… And second – what on earth do you do with a coffee machine?!"

"Well I…HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! I didn't mean it that way! It's just that it's the only thing that could relax me after a drink when I'm tired and make me enjoy it… and…" Tails looked at the dull face Sonic had and realized the way he said what he just shared.

"You have a serious mental problem… I know you love to make machines but… to actually love one of them?! Don't tell me you'll propose to the coffee machine in time just because it can pleasure you with what comes out of her…"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!!"

"I sure sounded that way…"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A DATE OR SOMETHING?!"

"Maybe…" and with that Sonic ran for his life because of the already red fox in the workshop. Last time he checked the time, it was somewhere about three hours before their meeting. So why not just be a little early…

Amy had dressed and was now cleaning up her place. The bed needed to be tidied up, her old clothes separated for washing and those kinds of small housework. She had plenty of time before her meeting with Sonic. She was quite surprised from the previous day. She had never seen Sonic with such a powerful aura of power and evilness around him. What would have happened if her telephone hadn't rung at that moment?! Perhaps another fight between Sonic and Shadow. But knowing that she hadn't seen either of them fight for more than seven years…she was sure they had grown much stronger. Who knows who would be the winner of such a battle. She let out a sigh and laid on top of her bed. She would have never thought of Sonic being jealous. What was he thinking… As if she would leave him and go to Shadow…Just by that thought her eyes shot opened. What did she just think?! Amy got up from her bed and ran to the closest mirror. There she could see herself with a blush and a very familiar expression. Has she fallen in love with him again?! Even after all these years of not seeing Sonic, her feelings would return?! Amy went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Oh, yes…That calm and somewhat dreamy look…It was almost better than it was when she was twelve. But how did it happen!! When did she fall for him?!

"No….It's not possible…I can't be…It's just from my previous habits and way of thinking about him…Yeah…That's right…I used to think about him for years…Old habits never change…It's just an illusion…I am not in love with him…And I'll prove it for myself this time we meet…" She dried her face with a towel and let out a sigh. Was it possible? Mally did say that first love never ends. So maybe…Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, Amy found her way towards the exit. She may be one hour early, but some clean air wouldn't be so bad. As she entered the elevator, the young boy serving for the shift looked surprised at her. Amy noticed that expression and wondered a little about it. The boy scanned her from head to toe before his eyes fell on hers. She was so beautiful. And that lovely light-pink dress that reached to her knees as it would follow every curve of her body, that little yellow blouse to cover up her bare shoulders. Even if she was in high-heeled sandals, she was still shorter than him. The young boy had a blush on his cheeks and said in a whisper,

"Wow…such elegance…" Amy just smirked by that remark. For it did distract her from the early problem. She left the hotel with everybody's eyes following her till out of sight. She really was like a magnate. And the most interesting thing is that she doesn't use that power of hers for selfish desires. Not that she couldn't…It just wasn't her taste and way of doing things. She was walking down the street until she came across a shop. But not any kind of shop. In it you wouldn't be able to buy any food. Clothes… yes…a certain type of clothes that is… She eyed the shop as she recalled a hateful memory just from two days ago.

'If you can't do it with a real one, then use an artificial one…' Yes. It was a sex shop, situated just a few blocks from the hotel. She hated the thought of even coming close to such a place. But what could she do?! It was the path she had to take to go to the park-forest. This time they were to meet in the park and on a specified bench. She hurried pass the dreadful shop and proceeded to the park. She sat on the bench with relief and let out a sigh. The weather was peaceful and not too hot nor too cold. It was the perfect time for a walk in the park. As she was relaxing in the calm atmosphere she would draw away more and more from reality.

"You're early." Amy's hearth got stuck in her throat.

"Sonic?? Don't scare me like that!!" she protested.

"Sorry. It's just that you could have watched that shop from earlier a little longer…" Every color from her face vanished. Did he…see her in front of the sex shop?! "By the way, which one were you looking at?"

"Er? Well…there was a… an advertisement! Yeah! Just reading it! That's it…"

"Really…?" Sonic inspected her for lies. He was suspicious… after all Amy was nervous and embarrassed. "What was it about?" he dared. Oh how Amy was glad to have actually spotted such an add. She had seen it near the shop and it was the same add that made her attention go to the place it was placed next to.

"It was about some kind of Sports Day… didn't pay much attention to it…"

"Hmm…Ok…if you say so…Though I saw the things in a different way. Anyway, yes, there is such a day. It will have all sorts of sports – races, battles…"

"Are you going to take part?"

"Me? Nah…Why should I? There's not much of a challenge anyway. What's the point of just winning?!"

"If you're talking about the races, as in sprint, you have the perfect opponent!"

"Who? You?"

"No, not me."

"Then who?"

"Shadow."

"…"

"What?"

"There's no way I'll race him again…"

"Why? Did you lose to him?"

"Not exactly. We have the same number of wins and looses against each other. There's no way I'll let him get in front of me. I made compromise to let him be at the same level as me, but that's it!"

"Sounds to me like you have a though rival…"

"No I don't!"

"I'm just sharing my observations… that's all…"

"Well he's not! He's a fake and that's that!" Amy giggled by that comment. Sonic just eyed her.

"For him you're the fake, and for you – he's the fake. Which means that either you both are not, or both are…" Sonic was just tapping his fingers on his crossed arms while glaring at the laughing Amy. Seeing this the pink hedgehog stood up from the bench and headed towards the forest of the park. She could feel the angry blue one behind her as she was still giggling from before.

"Oh, come on…can't you take a joke?"

"Suppose that I'm a sensitive type…" added Sonic a little pissed of.

"Oh, really… The older we get, the harder emotional we become. If you're sensitive now, I can't imagine how much more you must have been seven years ago… Perhaps even more than me and being able to understand other people's pain." Sonic was a little puzzled by where this was going. "But then again… Why weren't you able to see how much in pain I was when you would run away from me…" strike one. "I don't know but… it's a good thing that I got over it…" strike two. "Don't worry. Every girl may be a little princess and a little piece of hell at the same time…I bet I was more of a pain than a piece of cuteness…"Sonic was taken aback by what she just said. He knew all too well what he had done before. But how was he going to tell her to wait for him until there was no danger of becoming target number one and plan B for escape. There was no way he would be able even now to ask any girl to wait for him until Eggman is gotten rid of. Who knows… it's not impossible for him to be eliminated instead… He just wanted to explain that to Amy. To let her know that it wasn't her fault at all. He looked up to her and started,

"Amy look…It's a bit complicated but there was nothing wrong with you…Amy? Are you listening?" Amy had found herself something interesting. Something more interesting than remembering that Sonic was with her. She went towards a bush and peeped behind it.

"Hey, Sonic! Come here!" she whispered. He was a little hurt that she didn't pay attention to him. As he went a little closer, his eyes opened wide from what Amy was doing. She laid on the grass at her full length and was watching with interest. What was she doing?! Not that the way she had positioned herself made her look sexier. Not to mention that the way she was laying down would seem suspicious for whoever passes by. They might think that the two of them had something in mind and wouldn't hesitate to even have some sex in the open. Why not?! Clean air, no old style love making… Not quite understanding, he crouched beside her and saw what had caught her attention. It was a nest with egg shells and one whole egg. And it 

seemed as if it was moving. Amy was perhaps more excited than he was interested in what was going on.

"Oh, it's going to hatch! I think it's a little ducky! But where are the other one, two, three, four, five duckies and mother? How can she leave one behind!?" The shell cracked open and a little head pooped out from there. It seemed that it wasn't strong enough to break free on its own. "Poor thing…can't get out?" Amy took the trapped baby and wondered of a way to set it free without hurting it. Sonic just took it from her hands and gently squeezed the egg until it cracked.

"SONIC!! You'll hurt the birdie!!"

"No I didn't. Besides, it's something that a mother duck would do with her beak. Do you have such an instrument??" Amy looked at him with a slight glare and looked away with a slight blush.

"Just because you have it…" she murmured. Sonic, being beside her, heard every syllable of what she had just said. He moved his head closer to hers and looked at her annoyed.

"What did you say?" he dared. Amy looked at him with the same annoyed expression. They were so close, but neither seemed to notice. Now this was a war.

"…Okay… So let's make it with a shorter 'i' and make it start with a 'd'. Pleased?" Oh how he knew what she was starting. Even if it was just a word war, it was still about pride. She did start with 'beak' and ended after some transformations with a 'dick'.

"Why are we discussing my organs, when yours can be just as interesting?"

"Because I bet you discussed them with Tails, am I right?"

"Not my fault you are irresistible…" Their argument was cut short by the cheeping from the little duck. Amy looked at it and so did Sonic.

"Pa!... Pa!..." it was calling for somebody. Perhaps his mother…

"Okay Pa-Pa. Let's go before we actually start something…" said Amy victoriously as she got up. Sonic put down the new hatchling and was just about to grab Amy. She was quite ready for such and attack that she turned around and began to run for it. Sonic was close by but so was the…

"Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!" the duckling was trying its best to keep up with them on its little feet. Amy stopped in her tracks and turned around only to bump into Sonic. She was looking at the little one over his shoulder with sad eyes while Sonic was a little irritated by her sudden 'mood swing'.

"Oh, you poor little thing!" said Amy lovingly as she broke away from Sonic's hug and went to the baby duck and cupped it in her hands gently. Sonic was a bit disappointed by the sudden change of interest. Was a little pet more interesting than him?! Amy looked at the duckling and noticed that it was looking at Sonic.

"Well what do you know. It wants you, Sonic!" Amy cheered as she placed the little creature on top of Sonic's head. "It really thinks you of its father! Or mother…"

"Really…And what am I supposed to do with a baby duck on my head?!" asked Sonic nobody in particular. Amy smiled at the cute picture in front of her. She took out her cell phone and took a picture of an irritated Sonic with a duckling as a crown. He just eyed her, but how could she resist! It was such a cute moment it begged to be memorized.

"Okay…what is your plan? I can't have a pet…"

"Hmm…Let's find a nearby lake or something. Its mother ought to have gone there."

"I know where the nearest lake is. Let's go."

"Ok, Pa-pa!" giggled Amy. Sonic glared at her for a while.

"When this is over, you'll get it…"

"Oh? Why not now?" wondered Amy.

"Because I have something on my head that I don't want to hurt. So you'll have to wait for a while. I have a lot to give from just a few minutes ago…" Amy didn't pay much attention to the threats. She was happy that Sonic was still the care-about-everybody-else type. And he didn't want to hurt a little baby bird. That made her all warm inside. He had always been the best in her eyes. Not much guys like him nowadays. Only selfish and self-centered. Not that Sonic was not like that a long time ago. Plus he proved to be a little selfish for wanting her attention all for himself. It didn't mater. Not even a bit. What was her first priority question was whether or not she had fallen for him yet again. She was having fun so far. Nothing suspicious… If it goes on like this, then she would be glad to say that no feelings have returned.

"So…what happened after I left yesterday?"

"Well by the time I came back both Knuckles and Shadow were gone. Tails had probably gone to bed… Nothing much…It's always like this ever since we became an all-men-fighting-force…"

"What would you have done if there were us females there?" asked Amy. The only answer she got was a smirk from Sonic and a somewhat flirty stare."Oh, man… Don't tell me you're a pervert yourself!!"

"Everyone's a pervert. Only that men are more perverted than women. And every guy would be different in that way. One might show it all the time, while another would show it only sometimes, but to the fullest."

"Wow…you know a lot. Then which type are you? The covered up one?"

"Maybe…" added Sonic with a satisfied smile. "You have to find that out on your own."

"What? Don't tell me that Sonic the Hedgehog is giving me a chance to get to know the hidden parts of him?!"

"What? Don't you?"

"Do I? Well…there was a time when I wanted it more than anything."

"And now?" Amy looked at him surprised. Sonic noticed that he was sharing a little bit too much of his hopes.

"Maybe that's what you should find out yourself…" Amy said at last. She did copy his words and that was exactly what made him feel unsure by what she meant. The little duckling on his head wouldn't stop cheeping and Amy would laugh from time to time.

"Do you want to hold it for once?"

"Nope. Even if I wanted, it wouldn't want to be separated from his pa-pa"

"You really should stop with that…" warned Sonic.

"Why papa? Are you gonna spank me?" asked Amy innocently. The thought of him actually spanking her…that way…made him blush. Another score for Amy! Sonic just looked away embarrassed and crossed his arms.

"You are so going to get it…just you wait…"

"Ok pa-pa! I'll be waiting for my punishment…" said Amy in a seductive voice. Both of them knew that all this was just a game and that nothing was said seriously, but for Amy….She had so much fun playing with him while he couldn't say anything back or do something about it. The walk continued with the two of them talking. Or at least Amy was the one to talk and Sonic to threaten. Sonic was having the time of his life. With all the talk about Eggman and how to stop him, this might have been one of the best normal conversations with anyone. So were the last two days. It was good to have to talk about something else once in a while. He just never thought that it would be with Amy. If in the past she would talk only about dates, now she would talk about so many things. And give a good advice. To be hones with himself, he wouldn't mind actually going out with her. First she was a wonderful person and second – he had a thing for her. Not that it would be any different from what they do every day. It's just that when you say date it means that you do show good feelings. The only thing keeping him from asking her out for now was the fact that they were already together. And for a whole day! Plus they had agreed to be like that every day during the two weeks Amy has off from work. Soon Amy became silent. She didn't say a word and that was what made Sonic actually think of he had said too much as a threat. Then he noticed what was going on. They had finally reached the lake and Amy was probably a little sad because they had to say goodbye to the duckling. It was nice to have him cheep all the time… Only that it was on Sonic's head…He did enjoy it there, only the teasing from Amy was the bother. Amy let out a sigh. She could see the mother duck with the other ducklings trying to get in the water.

"Well…this is it…" she said sadly. Cupping the duckling in her hands, she was greeted by some loud cheeping in protest. Sonic let out a sigh in relief. At least there weren't any unwanted natural actions done on his head by the baby bird. Amy placed it near the lake, but not too close to the mother duck. "Go on!" The duckling didn't want to leave Sonic and tried to go back to him. Amy pushed it towards its mother again, to which the duckling protested loudly. Hearing this, the mother duck looked at Amy and her baby. Seeing this as a threat, she let out a battle cry and tried to get rid of the pink hedgehog for the sake of her offspring. Maybe just by instinct, but Amy noticed that she had cuddled up in Sonic for protection. It did surprise her though. Sonic on the other hand was holding her firmly and was pleased by the sudden twist of actions. A light blush appeared on Amy's check when she realized how she was pressing her body against his. She didn't dare to turn her head to see his reaction for she could feel his breath slide down her neck. The group of ducks moved on into the water and soon it was only Sonic and Amy. All alone…again. Amy tried to break free from his secure grip but…he wouldn't let go. Confused by this, she looked at him straight in the eyes to read what was going on.

"Now…What were we talking about earlier?" Chills ran down her spine. This was it. No matter what he had in mind to punish her with, he would do it. There was no way she could break free from his strong grip. Not to mention that not knowing what was going to happen scared her even more. She gulped as she tried to gently push him away. Not a chance. Sonic was enjoying her reactions and the only thing on his face was his devilish smile and determined stare. He grabbed one of her hands and bent over a little so that their faces were touching. He just had to make her feel less and less at ease. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about them."

"No…" she confessed a little scared. If she could, she would have already sank in the ground from embarrassment. "Is it too late to say 'sorry'?"

"Just a 'sorry' or a cookie wouldn't do the trick. Now either you make it up for me, or I'll think of a way to get things my way…" He whispered in close to her cheek. She couldn't take it any more. Gathering all her power, she was able to escape. Running without any direction Amy was trying to hide somewhere between the trees. No such luck all the times. A pair of arms surrounded her and she was trapped again from behind. Only that this grip seemed more like 

a… tickle attack!? He was tickling her around the waist without any mercy. Trying hard not to laugh so hard in vain tired out Amy fast. She was completely in his hands now. Whatever he wanted, he would get it.

"Had enough?"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes! Ha-ha-ha-ha…" but the tickle didn't stop.

"I think you don't have enough. Let's say it till you actually start calling me Master."

"Ha-ha…What?! I wouldn't even think about it!!" Amy protested.

"Are you sure?" the tickle attacks appeared to get more and more powerful and effective. Effective as far as her condition has changed into being on the ground now that is. Sonic didn't have in mind to torture her till she got hiccoughs. He knew that it was dangerous because of the lack of air. He was planning to stop but Amy was ahead of him for she was the one to stop this to the better for her. She swung her hand behind his neck and with her last strength she knocked him down to the opposite direction. Now he was no the ground on his back and Amy slightly on top of him. She had her right arm still stuck behind his neck which happened to pull her on top. Her feet were, thankfully for her, to his right side. She was still laughing, but slightly. Her head was buried in his neck and Sonic had placed one hand on her back as in accepting her as the winner. He had a satisfied smile on his face and he himself was. Having such a game in a long time… After calming down a little, Amy tried once again to stand up. The one thing in her way was the still trapped right hand of hers. Not being able to get up, she just unconsciously stared into Sonic's eyes. They were just as she remembered them. The same color she would sink in, the calmness inside them…Oh how she used to adore them back then. It was like she was hypnotized or something. Sonic wasn't too far from the same state as hers. He too was enchanted by her eyes. Such eyes that would show warmth and trust. No matter what has happened, just one look and he would forget the world around him. Amy could feel herself actually sink in his eyes. But it wasn't an illusion. She in fact was inching closer and closer to him and in for a…kiss…Both of them as if synchronized wanted it. No more eye contact, no more thinking… As their lips slightly touched, Amy was the one to awaken from this trance. She let out a painful sigh which brought Sonic back to reality. Standing up, Amy sat up in the grass and looked away from him. From just a minute ago, when she looked so happy, now she looked wretched. What was she thinking?! How could she be so bold?!

"Amy? Are you ok?" asked Sonic with concern. Amy looked at him with a forced smile and said weakly.

"Yeah…just fine…" He knew that smile and look from before. It was the same smile she had on the last day before they separated. He frowned a little but decided not to bug her with that. If she didn't feel like talking about it, then there's no point in asking about it. Getting up, he held his hand out for her to hold while she stands up too.

"I think I should go home now…"

"Ok…I'll walk you to the hotel…" The walk went on somewhat silently. They would say a few words, but Amy had so many questions on her mind. She just needed to go home, have a nice bath and forget about all the problems. Sonic was feeling a little guilty about this. Maybe he was the one that provoked her a little while ago. Whatever it was, he was hoping to pass away by tomorrow…


	5. Day Three, The Sex Shop

It was a cold early morning. There was still a thick mist on the highest parts of tall buildings. The sun still hadn't shown its warm beams to the still sleeping town. Everything was so peaceful. Perhaps peace is not the correct word in this picture. To say that it was like a dead town would be best. Nothing was moving, no light, the air was heavy to breathe…It was just one of those days where the weather wouldn't be on your side. Everyone would be sleeping soundly in their beds, with no idea of the outside world. If we redirect our attention to the highest class hotel's top floor, we would see a huge swimming pool just for the people living there. But in such an early hour, nobody would want to actually go outside. If we say that the temperature was low, we would be only half right. The mist and strong wind up there would make even the healthiest person ill in just an hour. No one would even dare to think of going out there in five o'clock in the morning. There was someone though, who had been there for an hour now…or even more. The coldness didn't reach her, because she would either be most of the time underwater or wrapped in a towel near the pool. That someone…was Amy…She had barely had any sleep the previous night. First she was thinking and could fall asleep till late midnight and second would be out in the open since the middle of the night. She was swimming under water and had an emotionless face. She would emerge and submerge because of the need for air and would stay under for quite some time. After all, she could swim so why not use it to calm her down. After quite some time of pointless spinning around in circles she sat herself on the edge of the pool and put the towel on top of her head. She didn't bother to dry herself up…Even though she seemed emotionless she was bothered in the inside. She had been thinking over and over again the events from her last meeting with Sonic. At first… everything went so good…Then she just had to have the urge to kiss him. Why?! There was no way for her to have fallen for him…She had the perfect cure for her love towards him. Even if it was just a suggestion, it did work. She never needed to see him again just to feel relieved to go on during the day. There were two sides of that cure. The first one was to get rid of her feelings. It was too painful to have them and to sigh every time he would run away. It was becoming more and more painful with every time she would see him. She just had to bear the pain for one time, but perhaps more painful than ever, to get rid of that curse on her heart. She just imagined that Sonic already has a girl that he cherishes the most. That that was the reason he would avoid her. And in time…she really did accept it that way. She knew it may not be true, but she didn't care…All she wanted was to be free. To feel free and not regret if she would ever reject another guy. But despite that thing taken care of, she would still compare everyone to her first love. They were not good enough, not honest enough, not brave enough… All they could ever care for was everything material. They would even treat her like an object or somebody's property. That's why eventually she wanted to have a family without her child's father. But… looks like there was something in her way… She knew that being a single mother was risky and that she would feel alone. But when wasn't she alone? She had never felt the sensation of being held closely and lovingly, to have her hair and cheeks caressed… even the warm feeling after being told that you are loved… She was alone…All alone…Alone to fight against the world and in the future to protect a child. That was her second step to take care of and to become free from Sonic's influence. She knew that the reason Eggman would kidnap her was because he knew she was Sonic's weakness as one of his friends. She was, after all, the weakest of all. Actually Cream was, but she wouldn't put her nose in danger like Amy. Amy would always look for Sonic to be sure that he's okay. She never doubted him. Just that she needed to see it with her eyes. When she was with him, she felt safe. But after that day… her last day to ever see and battle against Eggman would haunt her day and night. The memory of it would bring shivers through her whole body and tears to her eyes. The day she nearly lost her life and the day after which she changed completely. After that day she would just repeat that every time she was in danger, was because of Sonic. Perhaps the only time when she had forced herself above her limit to save the one she loved. Being so close to death didn't scare her then. She just wanted him to survive… And in the end… he just yelled at her and forbid her from ever having anything to do with him or Eggman. If she hadn't killed her feelings for Sonic then… she might have already killed herself… But even with all those things in mind, why was she so happy with him? Why did she want him at that moment? And wasn't he the one to ask her to see each other everyday during the next two weeks? She was afraid… Afraid to let herself fall in love with him again… She knew that she would end up broken. She knew that this time… she wouldn't be able to revive from the dust… All these things would circle in her head and she would try to find an answer to her questions. But there was one thing certain… If she wanted to prevent herself from loving him again, she just had to break him off. She would go to the clinic, have her baby implanted and live happily. Without Sonic in her life, she would be just like before… Then that meant only one thing – she would be alone again… Too tired from everything, she collapsed on the ground, with just her towel covering her and her wet swimsuit…

Sonic on the other hand didn't think much about the last events. All he knew was that Amy was bothered by something, which she didn't want to share. That would make it two things in total. He was a little sad that he wasn't trusted, but people had personal problems which they had to keep a secret from everyone. He also has things which he wants to tell but wouldn't… They were just too personal and didn't want others to be bothered by. One of the things, if not the only thing, that he kept hidden from everyone was Amy. Everything that would be connected with her, he would hide it. He wouldn't share his thoughts or wisher or anything. He would be like an unbreakable wall on that subject. It was true that she was his one and only fatal weakness. But it seemed as if only Eggman could see through it. Even on that last day… He told her not to worry and interfere, but she still ended up in Eggman's hands. Back then Eggman really thought of killing Amy for ruing his plans… Just picturing her back then …it was able to freeze the blood in his veins…and it still is. There was no way he would ever let her go near that man. He would fight until there's blood in his body to protect her. He promised himself that back then. He was convinced that that was the only way to keep her alive. Even if it hurt her deep, she would at least be safe. That was what he thought back then… more than seven years ago, during the ten days she was hospitalized. Now he just wanted to be with her. He missed her being there for him. That attention, that feeling of not being alone… He wanted to be like that forever. If back then he would smile whenever she would say 'I love you' or 'I want to be by your side', now…just her being close to him would be enough to make his day. Now he wouldn't mind if they were to go and paint the town red (p.s. this expression is not to be understood literally. It means 'to have the time of one's life', 'have fun'). It was at this moment that he realized something. Amy had already planned her life as a single mother. When her belly starts to grow, and later be forced to stay home and take care of herself and her newborn… The little paradise he has now will come to an end. Perhaps if he had seen her a month or two earlier, before she was convinced to settle down like that, he might have had a chance. It was true that he had something for her. There had always been something. But all along he had been trying to fight back. He didn't want to turn his relationship into an opportunity for Eggman. Not that even if there's nothing official he would back off Amy. She would always be target number one. Now he had two choices. The first one was to keep fighting back his feelings and soon bare the parting easy. The second one was to play gamble and to try and win her again. He would do anything for her. He would protect her no matter what. But which of the two things should he choose? He was always the one to try new things. So why not the second option! He already knew what the worst case scenario was – she would just stop seeing him and spent her time with her newborn. She had always been a caring type, which was a good thing. She might be able to fill in the empty space that would have belonged to a caring father. Letting out a sigh in boredom, Sonic just sat up from his bed and went straight outside. Now he had a mission. A mission set by himself to fulfill. A mission to win Amy and to be with her.

Up the stairs went a very happy and energetic Mally. She was going up two steps, spins around, goes down one step and would repeat these three things over and over again. Earlier she had a nice surprise. There was going to be a new pool-boy. And oh the things a girl could do with a guy in his shorts and with or without his shirt, nearly wet, and holding a big stick… All the perverted things she could think just by looking at him doing his job. Not to mention that he saw him earlier. Ah, what a dream come true… She opened the door to the top floor of the building where the pool is and her smile faded. There was Amy in her swimsuit and was lying on the floor in a sexy way in Mally's eyes. Was she here first to get him?! She went up to her 'love rival' and removed the towel.

"What the ass are you doing here in seven o'clock?! Are you here to see my guy knowing that he'll come any n\minute now?!" asked Mally in an angry tone. Amy, having fallen asleep just two hours ago was awakened quite easily.

"Huh… Mal?...Wha…where…uh…" Amy remembered what and where she was and stood up. She began to rub her eyes but the sleepiness wouldn't go away. No wonder… She had slept no more that four hours for the last twenty four hours…Mally saw how awful she looked and every thought of her love interest disappeared in a flash.

"Amy?! What happened to you?? You look horrible!!"

"I couldn't sleep at all this night…"

"Okay…I won't ask if it was for a perverted reason, because I can tell it's not… Did something happen between you and your guy?"

"No…not really…it's my problem…and I have to solve it…"

"Problem? What problem?"

"I just want to prevent something from happening…"

"What?! What are you talking about?! Is there are serious problem?"

"For me – yes…For you – it doesn't concern you…" informed Amy coldly as she got up weakly. Mally was hurt by that reaction of hers but still could understand her. This case was worse when she would be sour in the morning. She just helped her get to her room where Amy could get a nice warm bath after the cold swimming pool. Mally just left the apartment because she thought it best to leave her alone now. Who knows what was bothering Amy now… Amy was now all warmed up but still like a zombie. How she needed some healthy sleep… But she had a little mission to complete. If not a mission, then a high priority task. She put on some random clothes and shoes and went out. The same boy from the previous day looked at her but this time not with amazement, but with a puzzled expression. The girl he adored was so beaten up, looked troubled and her clothing didn't look that gorgeous on her. True that she was with a long shirt that reached a little above her knees and had a belt to show that there was a waist. Usually she would use the same shirt with one of its ends tied high up to her waist and show off slim white trousers. She looked so messed up but she might have a reason… Leaving the hotel as if on autopilot, she was walking the already lively street. She was determined to do it and nothing could stop her. She hated the thought of it, but either this, or end up heartbroken. She was still a little uncertain but when she reached the place, she entered without hesitation. Not so far from that place, a pair of eyes was watching her in disbelieve as she entered a shop, entitled 'Sex Paradise'. In the store Amy was having her hardest to not run away from it. There were just too many pictures, magazines, toys and unidentified stuff that she wouldn't even dare to think for what purpose it would be used. She tried her luck in the first row. In it for her 'luck' she was enriched by so many pictures and posters and screens showing porn movies. Not even going till the end of the row, she skipped to the next one. The wonders she saw there! A candle in the form of a penis, some sex dolls, and a lot of artificial…female holes… And that was not all! She was even granted to see special instruments to enlarge a sex organ. Even pills to make you orgasm or keep you longer in it. She just skipped all of them and went straight to the cashier and asked politely and faked naughty,

"Excuse me. Do you have a vibrator?"

"Sure doll…We have…But aren't you a little old fashion? Those are the old days. Why not try the penis belt. A friend of yours puts it on and can pleasure you however you want…"

"Er…I'd prefer the classic one…Besides…Old habits never change." Amy added with a small wink. Oh how she hated herself at that moment. To actually ask for such a thing and to pretend to love all those things. Soon she was given a classical one, which didn't have any shoots or lights.

"I won't give you any instructions because every girl is supposed to know how to use it. Just 'plug it in', right!" Amy gave a fake smile and hid the product in her plastic bag. Hurrying to leave the place, she opened the door and flew out. She just needed some fresh air.

"I doubt you went it to investigate on the sports day tomorrow…" Amy just turned around slowly as if she would drop dead any moment now. Behind her was Sonic looking at her half surprised half disappointed.

"I…didn't…I just…"

"It's okay... I don't mind if you are that kind of a person…"

"I'm NOT! This is…it's just for Mally! She asked me to buy her one!"

"She asked you to buy her a vibrator?? Why wouldn't she do it…" he was way too suspicious to let her go just yet.

"Because… She has work today while I'm free."

"Oh…Then why do you look so tired?" Amy gust rubbed one of her eyes as she tried her best to think of something.

"Paperwork…"

"Couldn't you have left it for later?"

"…no…" said Amy as the two of them went on to the park. Amy had already hidden 'the goods' in her shopping back for safe keeping. There was no way she would let anyone else see it…

"So…why don't you just go home and have some sleep?"

"Well…I don't know…Maybe after an hour or so… Just need some fresh air…"

The walk continued as they would talk about minor things. Sonic would keep an eye on her just in case. She looked so tired and exhausted. She would barely keep balance with those shoes with high heels. And as he predicted, so it happened. Amy just tripped in her own feet and Sonic just caught her. She felt so limb in his arms that he would mistaken that she might be unconscious. She wasn't though. It took her a while to realize that Sonic had her in his arms bridal style and was walking off somewhere.

"You don't have to push yourself to the limit…Neither of us wants things to turn out like last time now, do we?" Amy looked at him and could feel herself warm inside. Perhaps for the first time he actually showed concern. She smiled weakly and held herself to him with one of her hands and snuggled in him. How many years has it been since the last time he held her like that? She really missed the old days and just the memories of them would put her to sleep.

"You're not going to take me to the hotel, are you?"

"Nah…Too fancy to get near to. You said you wanted clean air right?" he asked without expecting a reply. He just sat under a tree with Amy still in his lap. As he rested against the tree, Amy could relax on his right side and snuggle in his neck to hide from the sun light. Sonic just help her tight to keep her warm and would pet her on the head to relax her even more. She needed sleep and he wanted to make her as comfortable ad possible. Though that wasn't needed. Just being in his embrace would be enough to relax her and make her feel safe. All the problems from last night and this morning were far away from her. She was already asleep with a weak but happy smile. Sonic could tell that she was already somewhere in dreamland. He continued to pet her until he felt the urge to have a nap as well. He leaned and placed his head on top of Amy's so that he could have a nice rest as well. Having Tails to talk to you only about plans and plans is tiring. He was glad. He was going to try his luck and do his best in winning her back. They were far enough from all he places where people would be able to see them or even get near and disturb them. Perhaps Amy hadn't slept so well. She was calm, relaxed, and safe and felt happy. She was in the hands of someone she held deer to herself. True that at this point she didn't know whether to let herself fall for him or just go on with the vibrator. The second option was so not her type. She hated everything connected to that stuff. But… if she were to love him again… She would be afraid again. From both being hurt and being killed by Eggman. She could never forget the pain back then… But on the other hand she felt brave enough to gamble everything dear to her and risk her feelings. If he does have something for her, they might actually get together. Her childhood dream… Now it seemed so close. But if it were to turn out to be an illusion? Then both her freedom and happiness would disappear. She didn't care. Not at this moment, nor later. She just wanted to try her luck and be with him. Sonic may love his life as a carefree guy and she didn't want to take that away from him and burden him with having to take care of her. Amy was so confused… she didn't know what was best and what was selfish anymore. If she gets something, she'll lose something. Same for Sonic. For now she just decided wait and see how things would turn out. Sonic was also thinking on the same problems. He didn't want to risk and make the first move too soon and actually ruin his chances. Right now he was walking on thin ice. One false move and he'll fail his mission. If only things hadn't turn out like that. If only he had found her earlier… Or maybe… if he hadn't forbid her from staying in the team. Then he might have been able to… His thoughts were interrupted by something vibrating in his back. He opened his eyes annoyed and lazily fumbled in his back quills and took out his pager (s'prise XD). On its display he could read a message 'Come to WS ASAP' from Tails.

"Now?! What does that fox want this time?!" He was pissed. Who would want to be disturbed at a time like this one? He was holding his sleeping love interest and now had to cut the paradise short. He let out a sigh and looked down at Amy. She still had her eyes and nose hidden from the sun in his neck. And every time he would move his head, her moist nose would tickle his neck and sent shivers through his spine. Well who wouldn't get. That is the most sensitive place for everyone. He smiled at her peaceful sleep and stroked her cheek with soft words. "Amy? Wake up. Time to get up." It did work. But she was a little unwilling to wake just yet. She just wrapped her hands stronger around him and nuzzled in his neck. She had her right arm around his neck, her nose in his neck, her breath in his neck… Everything made him a little uncomfortable and made him blush. "Amy…Come on… You have to wake up…"

"…I don't…want to…" she murmured sleepily. She could finally have some rest and didn't want it to end.

"You don't want to? Then what do you want?" asked Sonic jokingly.

"…myu…" she whispered before falling asleep again. He couldn't understand that 'myu' thing and decided to think of it on his way. Since she didn't want to wake, and he wanted to get Tails back for what he wanted, he just picked her up and carried her in his hands all the way. He didn't run. More like he was taking a carefree walk… He didn't want to disturb her anymore. So on the way he started analyzing her wish. She was half asleep… All her words would be muffled… Having this things in mind, he decided to look up in his vocabulary for all the words that contain a 'u'. Since the 'm' would be just a small note of a moan, all that was left was the 'u'. But the longer he searched for words with one syllable that have a 'u', the more he was at a lost. Letting out a sigh in defeat he could picture Tails' face when he sees him with Amy in his arms. He would go 'why are you late?!' and 'what have you been doing?' all day long. When he thought about it for a moment, he realized it! The word he had been looking for – you! He smiled warmly at the sleeping Amy in his hands and nuzzled her head a little. So there was a high possibility that he has a chance! Even just that was enough to make him feel warm inside. He continued towards Tails' workshop with the same speed as before. From afar he could see the place. He could already hear Tails' yells on how he was waiting and how he should use his speed when it is needed and so on. Entering the lobby he was greeted by the two-tailed fox's yell from the kitchen.

"What…took you so long…" Tails growled from his chair. Sonic let out a sigh.

"When you get to have a sleeping beauty in your arms, you'll have your answer." Only that was enough for Tails to pop up from the kitchen's door with his eyes wide open.

"AMY?!" he was shushed for being so loud. "…sorry…what is she doing here?!..." he asked in a whisper, which looked more like a scream in low volume.

"Sleeping, duh." replied Sonic dully.

"I can see that! But why does she look so tired?! Don't tell me… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TIRE HER LIKE THAT?!" he whispered the same way.

"I didn't do anything. She just has had a lot of paper work last night."

"Oh…and now what?"

"Well you could help me put her to bed."

"Me? What do I have to do?!"

"For starters you could open the doors…"

"Oh…then… your room?" asked Tails, wondering what Sonic had in mind.

"Ok. I don't mind. Thanks for the suggestion." said Sonic with a smirk as he walked pass Tails. Tails just sighed and followed. In the end he could understand what his best friend had in mind. Opening the door, he let Sonic in his bedroom. There Sonic put Amy on the bed and tucked her in. Before leaving her alone, he petted her on the head lovingly and exited. Tails looked at him surprised. As they went to the lab below, he couldn't take it and asked,

"So you really do have feelings for her?"

"Maybe…maybe not…" replied Sonic with a smirk.

"Don't give me such an answer. I saw the way you looked at her and the way you stroked her hair! You really are in love with her!"

"If I am… what's in it for you?"

"Me? ME? There's nothing in for me! There's a high chance for you to be heartbroken! You know she had chosen the life as a single mother! Do you want her to tell you this the hard way?!"

"I know that…But I still took the risk of giving it a chance…"

"Okay… so you want to try your luck…But! Does she want you as she wanted you before?! Or if there is a slight chase of it, can you give her what she wants?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! You're thinking way too far in the future! Let's see if I have a chance and then wonder if I can or can't."

"…are you that stupid? If you two end up going steady, she would be expecting of you to give her a family! If then you realize you are not ready for such a thing, then SHE would be broken!"

"You know… there's one thing I can't understand… I would always bug me… You know what it is?"

"Eggman?"

"No…that thing is even more annoying than Eggman…It's you and your always butting in my business!"

"Well if you don't like it then say it! I won't give you advices anymore!"

"I never wanted them in the first place!"

"Last time you hadn't listened to me and Amy nearly died!" Sonic was silent. That really did pull a painful string. Tails realized what he had said and looked at the ground with embarrassment. He knew all too well how long it took for Sonic to rebuild his pride from that day. If he weren't mistaken…he still caries the pain in his chest. The guilt was still on his shoulders… "Sonic look…about that-"

"Forget it and say what you called me for…" cut him off Sonic with a cold voice. They were doing their business but that was it. No friendly remarks no nothing. Tails was already sorry for opening an unhealed wound in his best friend's heart. He didn't bother to ask him and finish what he called him for. He knew he was hurt enough…

"That's it…you're free now…" said Tails almost in a whisper. He regretted what he had said earlier. But he couldn't take it back. Sonic just left the room and headed to where Amy was.

Her eyes opened and could see that she was in a room. Rubbing her eyes a little, Amy got up and stretched. She was full of energy now, though she would have preferred to stay in bed and just laze around. But as far as she could tell by the way it was organized…it looked like 

Sonic's room. She was wondering how she had gotten here until the memory of falling asleep in his arms came back. She blushed by that memory. She also recalled the whole story in front of the sex shop. Oh, the humiliation. How glad she was to have though up with an excuse of being there! There was no way she would let him find out about her little problem. Even if…the problem seemed so far away. She felt warm inside. Not just because she was under the covers just until a few seconds ago. She was happy. Happy to have been in his arm. Before she would only dream of such a thing. How he would stop and spent the time with her and her only. She had even dreamed of how the two of them would relax under the shade of a forest tree. Now it was like an everyday routine. She got up and looked herself in her mirror. She looked horrible. Fixing her hair as much as she could with her hands and her looks changed dramatically. Now the clothing. She hopped that neither Sonic nor Tails were to come in on her now. She unzipped her dress and fixed its position and put it back on. Putting on her belt she was surprised by someone entering the room. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she froze. Looking behind her, she saw a broken down Sonic. He seemed so much in pain and as if the whole world was on his shoulders. He noticed that Amy was already up and lightened up a bit. But just a bit. Amy turned fully towards him with concern.

"So you're awake. All better now?" he asked her, trying his best to look fine.

"Sonic, why are you so down? What happened?" she asked as she came closer to meet his eyes. He looked away from her with a sigh. "Sonic?"

"I had a fight with Tails. Before we knew it, we went too far and he said things he shouldn't have…"

"What did he say?" she asked as she tried to meet his gaze again. Sonic clenched his fists and shut tight his eyes. Memories from that day came back to his mind and he saw how she looked back then. The painful sight again… He just wrapped his arms around Amy and held her tightly. Amy was taken aback and didn't know what do to.

"I never got the chance to say how sorry I was for that day." As he said that she loosened up a bit in his arms and returned the hug by wrapping her arms around him tightly. Now she knew what was killing him inside. She could feel his heart on her chest. It was fast. So was his breathing. He really was in pain because of that memory. As she had her head on his shoulder, she could relax in the feeling of his head being on her shoulder. It felt nice. Perhaps too nice. She didn't want to let go and neither did he.

"Sonic…it's ok…don't worry about it…" she tried to comfort him even though she herself was now in the middle of that horrible moment.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to let you get hurt like that…I never meant to hurt you myself…I just…" Amy pulled a away from him but was still in his arms. That made him stop his talking and panicked if he had said something wrong. Amy looked into his eyes with a warm smile and stroked his cheek. Her thumb was caressing his lips, telling him to say no more.

"Hey, I'm okay now, aren't I. Just don't blame yourself anymore. I'm not angry with you or anything. It's all in the past. Just forget about it…" Sonic could only melt in the warmness in her eyes. She really didn't hate him for that day. He smiled and hugged her again. This time it was a loving embrace. Both of them were happy for what was said. She knew that he didn't feel indifferent for that day and he knew he was forgiven. Tails, who had been listening the whole time to their conversation, was half relieved. Sonic was now ok, but it wasn't him to apologize. He had to. Maybe he would when Amy leaves…

"You want to see something beautiful?" asked Sonic as he broke away from the embrace.

"Now? What time is it?"

"Way too early for you to go home." answered Sonic as he led her out of the door. Tails was long gone just as he heard Sonic suggest going out somewhere. As Amy and Sonic were now in the open, he suddenly pulled her in closer and before she knew it, she was in his arms. She looked at him surprised and received a smirk from Sonic.

"It's too far to just walk. Hold on." And with that you could see a blue blur heading from the workshop towards the surprise place. Amy couldn't be happier! How wonderful it was to be carried like that again after all these years. She just smiled and relaxed on him. There was no point in looking ahead of her when either her hair would get in her eyes, or the wind would be too strong to look against. Soon Sonic stopped and Amy could say that this special place was not so far as he said. It was perhaps somewhere just outside the city. And they were yet again in a forest… Should have figured it out…But Sonic continued to walk with her in his arm. This made her feel a little uncomfortable. As she was about to comment on that, Sonic jumped suddenly on a tree and let her step on the branch. How was she supposed to step on it and feel safe when they were at least seven meters from the ground?! She didn't let go of him and stayed close. He smiled by that. If there were times when he needed her to be so close to him, all he had to do was get her on top of a tree.

"It's okay. This branch is solid and will hold you and me. Just relax and eat as much as you want. They're clean here and get as much sun as they need and you wouldn't find sweeter than these here." What was he talking about?! Eat?! Eat what?! The leaves?? As she dared to part from him and try and sit on the branch, she finally noticed them! They were on a cherry tree! And there were cherries everywhere around them. Red and big and so tempting. She smile as if she were a little girl just given a chocolate bar. Taking the first one she saw near her, she had a taste and smiled from ear to ear. Those were really sweet!

"These are great! And so delicious!!"

"They sure are. And now is the best time to eat them. Not too green, not too overripe. So have as much as you want. Next time would be next year." Explained Sonic as he sat and laid back against the tree. He would stretch one hand and grab a hand full of the delicious fruit.

"How did you find this tree?"

"When you travel as much as I do, you'll find such miracles."

"I am! Every month I would go to a different planet to represent the hotel and get some ideas. So how come I would never find interesting things?"

"You don't look in the right places."

"Really? And where are the good places?" asked Amy a little unpleased.

"You don't know?! Oh, come on! Don't tell me you forgot your first discovery of something wonderful!"

"Say what?"

"Remember the first day we met?" Sonic was hoping that she would get his remark. Amy did get it, but decided to play dumb.

"Hmm…first day…Well… Then… Ah! Eggman!!"

"WHAT?!"

"If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have met you! Plus he is a genius! An evil one but still…" Sonic was speechless. Where did he go wrong…He wanted to hear her praise him like before but… She started to worship, of all people, Eggman?! Amy looked at him from her heated speech and her inner self was now victorious. "What? Isn't this what you meant?"

"…no…" replied Sonic a little down. This was going nowhere… Amy smiled warmly at him. He really did miss her praising him every now and then.

"Don't tell me you wanted me to feed your ego?" Sonic's eyes opened wide and looked at her in disbelieve. "Got'ya!" she added with a wink. Sonic eyed her, before throwing a cherry at her while laughing.

"Hey!" she immediately searched for red marks from the cherry. It was a fruit that can leave stains to shine on her dress for ever. Sonic smirked. He knew she wouldn't attack him back. She was too afraid to even move... So for every slight scream from her he would trough the next cherry.

"What's the matter? Can't fight back?" mocked Sonic. Amy couldn't take it any more. This childish game had to stop! All of a sudden she turned towards him with an angry expression.

"I SAID STOP IT!" That shout from her made Sonic jump a little. He was just about to throw the next cherry when she exploded like that and… Let's just say that the way she was towards him and the way she had her hands on her sides and… well…the cherry fell in between her breasts in her dress. "Yaaaa!" She tied to cover up her bosom in protection and Sonic tied to hide a huge blush on his face. Oh, he saw where it went… And by the sudden movements from Amy, she lost balance and fell from her branch. Sonic saw that a little too late to catch her hand or something and she ended up hanging on a few meters lower branch. Sonic was a little irritated. If there had to be a branch to grab a hold of, it will be one that has no other branches below it. There was no way to just go to her and save her… He could only go to the ground and try to catch Amy when she lets go. And so he did.

"Hey, Amy! Need you to let go! I'll catch you!" he shouted for her to hear him. But when she looked beneath her, she saw him precisely below her. She crossed her legs and bent them in order to hide her bottom, visible under her dress.

"First my breasts and now my bottom?! What kind of a pervert are you?!" she shouted with a deep blush on her face. It was embarrassing… And Sonic fought back his blush as well. First things come first. This was not the time to check her out. It never was. It was all a misunderstanding…

"I'm not!! I'm here to catch you! So please let go!" Amy was hesitant. She was still upset and didn't know what to do. So she tried to pull herself up, but her arms slipped and… she fell in Sonic's hands. She was looking at him a little scared and unsure, while he got offended by that. He put her down as she turned around and covered her breasts. "I'm not going to do anything…" he added irritated.

"I'm not saying you would… I just… want you to turn around…" he replied angrily. He raised and eyebrow wondering what she meant by that. "The cherry…is still…in my dress…" she explained holding back her anger. He went behind the cherry tree and sat down. He was hidden there and he wouldn't peep on her. He wouldn't fall that low. Amy was now relaxed and could search for the cherry in peace. Though she had to undress a part in the end to get rid of it. A little deeper… a little more… YES! She took it out at last and was glad it wasn't squashed. It wouldn't be pleasant of it were to color her clothes… She went up to Sonic with a blush and looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Can you please take me home?"

"Can you trust a pervert?" asked Sonic a little irritated but still mockingly. He didn't like the thought of being suspected of being such a type of a guy, but she did have a lot of them… It was quite normal to have some kind of a fear…


	6. Day Four, Sports Day

Amy woke up quite early in the morning. She didn't need any more of it. She did get enough from the day before… True that Sonic was a nice pillow, but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't afford such a luxury even for a second. He was not someone to buy him, use him, and get rid of after a while. He was a living creature, which wanted its peace and space. In his case – freedom. She wouldn't dare to steal that from him. She did say that she was going to let thing in fate's hands and go on as her luck says it should be. She did know the worst thing that could happen. He would just say 'I didn't have such intentions' and leave her. She was ready for such a thing to happen. But hey! Hope dies last! She could picture Sonic actually saying that he loves her and wants to be with her… Old habits never change… She still has that thought and image of them both holding hands and saying sweet things. Well, she did find out one thing for certain. Even though it was only when she opened her eyes that she pointed it out. Her feelings for him were the same as they were when she was twelve. The only thing was that she knew that those types of feelings were considered fan-girlish and not real. Amy let out a sigh in sadness. So in the end she really did fall for him. And worse of all was that she didn't know whether those thoughts were actually from love or from her previous fantasies. The problem was that she didn't know what love would feel like if what she had experienced so far is not the same thing. Isn't it good enough to always think of him? To miss him? To want to be with him? To be ready to do anything?? Seven years ago she was ready to die to save him. But maybe that's not quite right… Perhaps that is more of a desperate action than a protective love. That's it! It would be a waste to just die, when there could be a way to prevent things from happening. Then, if she did love him more than anything, she wouldn't have given up trying to stop him. She felt bad about that conclusion. So her feelings weren't what she claimed them to be. Then what were they?! And if she feels the same way now, what will happen?! Amy remained in her bed, hidden from the morning rays, and cuddled in her bed sheets. She didn't want to think of this any longer. The more she thought about it, the more unsure she felt whether she had taken the wrong road and would end up in a dead-end. Mally entered the room and Amy noticed it right on the spot. Her friend really did try to make the same trick again and jump in her bed to wake her. Only this time Amy didn't scream, nor move. That scared the hell out of Mally…

"Oh, no, Amy!! Tell me you're not dead!!" she screamed in fear.

"What?! No… I heard you entering… And was thinking and didn't feel like following your game…"

"Oh, thank goodness… I thought that I had actually killed you… or worse… your boyfriend did…" Amy gave her a shocked stare and before she could say anything, Mally went on gabbing. "So how was your boyfriend? You were tired yesterday, so I thought that he may be nice enough to take you somewhere to sleep! Where was it! Tell me!!" Amy was way too busy trying to roll Mally off of her, so that she could get up. No such luck. "I know how to stand on top of other people so that they won't be able to do anything. So resistance is futile."

"Oh, fine! I'll spill the beans if only you let me go take a bath!!" Wish granted. In just a second Mally was already meditating in her bed and showing her that she is free to do as she wishes to. Amy stood up and locked herself in the bathroom. Peace at last! She sank in her bathtub and let out a sigh in pleasure from the nice warm water. She knew that Mally wouldn't let her be, until she tells her every detail of yesterdays' adventures. Why wouldn't she!? She had a source of nice and spicy stories, which she could tease any now and then if now nonstop…

"Is Princess Amy available for a conference at this point?" asked Mally in a diplomatically, yet mocking manner. Amy knew where this was going. Mally wanted the story ASAP and wouldn't be satisfied if not told about it.

"The princess is not available! She wants to have one peaceful morning!"

"Well, that is too much to ask."

"Why? What did I do to deserve such a prohibition?!" protested an unsatisfied Amy.

"It's more of a what you did not do! You didn't tell me anything yesterday! I feel ignored!"

"No, you're not, Mal…"

"I am! And I'm beginning to think that this new boyfriend of yours is taking you away from me!!" cried Mally. At that moment the door to the bathroom was flung opened and Amy stood at the entrance of it with shock. Mally looked up at her sadly. There was no way Amy could tell whether that expression was real or fake.

"What?" asked Amy after an awkward silence.

"I said that I was beginning to think that your boyfriend was taking you away from me!"

"Wait just a minute. First, nobody is taking me away from anyone. Second, he is not my boyfriend, and third, what are you talking about?!"

"It's just that I feel like you don't want me around and prefer him than me…"

"Oh, Mal… It's not preference… I see him for who he is, and I'm with you because of who you are. I won't choose between you two. Besides," she changed her tone, "Why do I have the feeling that you sound like you're in love with me?!"

"Well I do love you, Amy!" Mally said proudly. "Only that it is friendly love! That's why I want you to share with me so I would be able to guide you!" she finished with a smile. Amy smiled as well. She had never seen that side of her friend before… "So tell me the spicy parts!" she added with a grin. Amy gave out a disappointed look but shock her head. People just never chance.

"There wasn't any spicy stuff…"

"Eh?! How come?? Oh, well… then what did you buy yesterday?" every color left her face when she was asked. "You said that you wanted to get something… as soon as… possible… Amy? Are you okay??"

"Yeah… I'm just glad that I didn't forget it in there…" she finished with relief.

"Where's…'there'?" Amy realized that now she had to say everything. "Don't tell me that you went to his place?!"

"Y-yes… b-but it's not his place only… he lives there with his best friend…"

"Oh? And what did you buy that made you freeze by the mere thought of actually forgetting it…"

"Don't make me say it…" whispered Amy.

"Oh, come on! It wouldn't be as worse as actually forgetting something like a vibrator in the two guys' home!" Amy sank even deeper. Mally was speechless. "The thing you wanted to buy was a vibrator and you almost forgot it in your boyfriend's home, which he shares with his best friend, am I correct?" asked Mally emotionlessly. Amy could only nod and all the embarrassment was visible. In precisely 8.26 in the morning, everyone in the hotel was awakened by the loud and powerful, "WHAT?!"

"Shhhhh…." tried to shush her Amy. "I know, I was desperate and didn't want to risk falling for him again and was ready to do it and…" Amy began with panic.

"Did you use it?!"

"No…"

"Did anyone see you buy it beside the seller??" Amy sank even lower. She had such a blush already, and the way she was pressured made her sweat. 'I doubt you went in to investigate on the sports' day tomorrow…' was the only thing now in her head.

"…yeah…"

"Tell me who he or she is and I'll take care of the problem!"

"No…" she said almost in regret.

"Don't tell me it was your boyfriend! Oh, man… What did you say?"

"I said that I had to buy it for you… I didn't want him to think that I'm that kind of a girl…"

"That's my girl!" said Mally proudly as she held Amy by the shoulders. "As the greatest mind of all said, 'In life… when you don't know - cheat. Repeat until caught. Then lie…'. You were able to do all of this without knowing it. You didn't know what to do, so you pretended so that you can get the vibrator, and then lied about its purpose. I'm proud of you, Amy! Now, if you want, I can teach you how to use it…"

"What?! No, no, no, no…I won't use it! It was a mistake!"

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well… I think that there might be… something…" she trailed of and looked away with the same blush still on her face.

"See! I told you there was going to be romance!"

"Yeah but…I'm not quite sure…"

"Amy," began Mally with a warm smile. "I can see that you have feelings for him."

"Er?" Amy looked at her in disbelieve.

"I can see it in your eyes. They look as if looking into the future with hope. Your expression looks as if your dream is about to come true. Your behavior is that of someone who has lost his previous source of strength, only to find it in someone else. In other words, you are in love, Amy. You're no longer the strong independent manager. Now you are just a calm girl, who is unsure how to preserve the new thing that she has found. That's you, Amy! And I have to say that you look cute." she finished with a smile. Amy was speechless. Was all that true? Was it really that obvious to see? "And besides. The fact that you share things with me now, means that you are uncertain and want to be sure that you won't lose him. Am I right?"

"Well…" Amy thought for a second. "…maybe…"

"Now that that's clear, let's go on with the story. I promise that I won't ask you about spicy stuff anymore, until that actually happens. Since this is turning out to be a romance, we have to make sure that everything goes on well."

"Promise?" asked Amy. Mally not talking about hot stuff was just too good to be true.

"I promise! Okay. So you went to buy the vibrator, he saw you, you lied, he believed you, and then?"

"Well… we talked about stuff… but since I was too tired, I…" she paused for a second till she could remember. "I think I fell asleep while still walking…"

"And then?"

"Well… I do remember that he carried me and that I slept in the open…" even though the image of her sleeping on his lap came back, the only thing that proved it was the new blush on her cheeks. "Well… when I woke up, I was in his room and in his bed."

"Was he there to watch over you?"

"As far as I remember he did bring me there, because his friend called him…"

"So until then you were sleeping for quite some time together. Because I bet his friend knew where and what he was doing. Am I right?" the only answer was a nod from the shy Amy.

"Then… he apologized about something that happened years ago. I didn't know it still bothered him…"

"Then?"

"He took me out of town and we ate the most delicious cherries possible." She finished with a dreamy look.

"Well, I can tell that it all went like a normal hanging around… except for the high percentage of romance…"

"What do you mean? There was nothing like kisses and confections!"

"He did apologize for something that happened before you two went on separate ways. If that doesn't bring a romantic atmosphere, then what does? Every time one wants to be forgiven, proves that he isn't indifferent to the problem and the person connected to it. And while begging for an apology, most of the cases have a heard melting end." Amy was indeed surprised about how deep Mally could look into something. Not to mention that it was all true. It was a heart melting end. "Now! You have a meeting with him today, right?"

"Well, yeah… We kind of agreed to go with his best friend to an event…"

"Which event?"

"If I tell you, you'll go there, find out who he is, and steal him away from me. You did say so!" said Amy proudly.

"Ok, ok… don't tell me, I will be held back for a while…"

"You don't have a chance… "

"We'll see…" Mally dared while they started to laugh.

Sonic woke up from a knock on the door. It was Tails and he seemed like he had what to say. Sonic on the other hand was still sleepy and could find any difference in a normal Tails and the current one. He got up lazily and stretched his arms. Tails was looking at him sadly and moved away his gaze. Sonic finally awake could see what was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey, Tails, what's wrong?"

"I, er… want to apologize about yesterday… I didn't mean to pull a painful string at all…"

"Nah, it's ok, pal. I even forgot about it…"

"What? You mean that what I said just now had no meaning??"

"Well, I do appreciate that you feel guilty about it and want me to forgive you. But as I said I got over it."

"Aha… so the only effect it had yesterday was to pull you and Amy closer…"

"How do you know about that?!"

"I wanted to say 'sorry' yesterday. So when I followed you to your room I saw everything. I didn't mean to spy on you two…"

"Oh, boy… you sure know where to cause trouble…"

"Hey, Sonic. You know about that Sports' Day today! Do you wanna go? I could really have some rest from the indoor life."

"Thanks for reminding me. Amy and I were going to go there today and thought about inviting you as well. "

"Really? You want me with you together? Even though the event is two days?? Wow… I feel wanted as company!" he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

"But, Sonic… What about Amy?"

"What about her?"

"Is she still mad about what I shouted the other day?" Sonic though for a while.

"Well… I can't say for sure… but perhaps she's the type of person who will get mad about it only at the moment."

"How's it with you? You seemed kind of unpleased yesterday when you came back."

"Well… I did take her to that place with the wonderful cherries. Then we started to play around and… let's just say that she thinks that I'm some kind of a pervert!"

"What did you do?"

"One of the cherries I threw fell inside her dress and because she was surprised by this, she fell from the branch she was on and caught a lower one. I wanted to catch her from below, but she thought that I was looking up to her. I don't get it at all…"

"I don't know, but maybe it's because she likes you, Sonic."

"How can she like me when she doesn't believe me?!"

"Well, think about it. If it were any other guy, she would have either ignored it and walked away or something like that."

"The one time I witnessed such a thing, she practically broke the guy's nose…"

"…okay… So if she feels unsure of your actions and doesn't know whether to trust you to the fullest, then she doesn't think of you as someone indifferent. And logically enough that means that she has something for you." finished Tails.

"I was wondering whether you would use logic or not this time… Looks like there is no such thing as Tails talking without reasons and logical conclusions…"

"Was that a compliment?"

"Just sharing my opinion… Come on… Time to go or we'll be late!"

"Hey, Amy! I'm off to work. We have to be ready to greet a special tour group. In the name of our grand hotel, I must be there! They need me!" proclaimed Mally with pride in her voice. Amy laughed at her comment and went on reading her pamphlet about the sports day. Seeing this, her friend wasn't so pleased and decided to tease her a little. "And don't forget. Be a good girl, don't talk to strangers and be sure to have a date with your lover this Saturday!"

"Hey! You promised that you wouldn't make fun of me and my condition," protested Amy. "And he's not my lover!!"

"Chill! I said I won't do it while you're retelling the day," explained her friend and left the room before Amy had a chance to do anything.

"Most people would have fired her if they were in my place…" murmured Amy. As she was about to stand up and get ready for the day, Mally went in again and shut the door behind her.

"I almost forgot. Show me the goods you bought yesterday."

"What? What are you… No… No, no, no, NO! I won't show it!"

"Fine, keep it to yourself if it is that precious to you…" she added as she turned around to leave.

"Wait! I don't want it! You can have it if you want, because I was thinking of getting rid of it…"

"So now you're giving me things you have no need of… All right… Let's see it. My last one was not so high-graded…" Amy looked under her bed and took out the bag. After a while of fumbling with the box she gave the vibrator to Mally with disgust. Mally could only eye her for such a treatment and took the holly object with respect. After inspecting it for a while she came to a conclusion. "This one is so last century. You know, you could have taken one of those belts. That way I could have even saved you some difficulties…" she said with a bored voice.

"That was the exact same thing the seller told me… I never thought that you would even think about it… What is wrong with this world?! Is everyone like that?!" shouted Amy, furious about the whole situation.

"Well, you're a good exception!" smiled Mally. "I'll take this and have all the pleasures to myself. You can just go now and have fun with your lover-boy. If there's something new to tell you from the 'welcome to our world' ceremony, I'll give you a call. Bye!" and with that said, Mally left, leaving Amy on her bed with a sad face. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe all those things are normal and she's the one who has the problem. If she's the one that is different from everyone, then what else does she have to do??

'No. Being different is not a bad thing… You can always find someone like you… yeah… that's right…' happy from her discovery, she stood up with new energy and went out for her meeting. She was dressed especially for the sports' event and she could relax that no problems while walking could be happening.

Sonic and Tails were already at the meeting spot and were waiting for Amy.

"Hey, Sonic. We're going to go tomorrow again, right?"

"Yeah, of course. It's a two day fest…"

"I was wondering if we can invite both Knuckles and Shadow for tomorrow?"

"Now way!" protested Sonic.

"Why not? It's a great idea, Tails!" said Amy from behind them. Sonic and Tails turned around and saw her.

"Then it's settled! The more the merrier!" cheered Tails. Sonic looked away in disappointment. Amy went up to him and tried to understand what was wrong with him. Tails also joined the research but in vain.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy.

"Nothing in particular. Why do you ask?"

"We can see that something is bothering you," explained Tails.

"You can tell us and we'll listen," added Amy with a smile.

"Can't you two just cut it out! I'm not unhappy about anything."

"We see things differently," Amy was already getting irritated by his attitude.

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Tails with a sly grin. "You want to be alone with Amy, right?"

"What?! No! I just don't want Knucklehead and that fake around!"

"Why? You think that Shadow will take her away from you while you and Knuckles argue?" Amy was so left out of this conversation. Not that she wanted to interfere…

"That's not the problem!'

"If you have such an attitude, I won't invite you to my party!"

"Like I would care…" The mentioning of something she was not told about drew her attention.

"What party?" she asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Next Tuesday I will have a party. I have invited everyone of the previous team – Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow… even Vector and company, but I'm not sure if they'll come. They said they have work. After Sonic mentioned that he saw you and could hardly recognize you, I thought that maybe such a reunion would be a great idea."

"It is," agreed Amy. "So you say it's next Tuesday… Let me see what my plans are…" she took out her phone and checked in the organizer. "Today and tomorrow's the sports' day…Free till the end of the week… Monday – busy …Well looks like I'm free till Friday. Saturday afternoon I have a trip to go to. So I'll come to this party," said Amy with a smile.

"Great! And what's this trip you have?" wondered Tails.

"Well, the head of the hotel wants to make a fourth branch of the hotel on another planet. We have to take some special materials plus to finance the project. And I have that responsibility…" explained Amy.

"See Sonic! You have more than enough time to spend alone with Amy!" mocked Tails with a smirk. If looks could kill, Tails would have been long dead because of the stare Sonic was giving him. Amy didn't know what to say, but either he didn't want to be teased like that, or he really doesn't have such intentions. That made Amy a little sad. She was hoping that he might have interest in her romantically. Maybe it's not like that. Maybe he really does see her as an old friend and as soon as he catches up to everything he had missed as events, he would lose interest. She let out a sigh and fumbled in her bag to get her ringing phone. It was Mally and she sounded exited.

"You'll never guess what I just learned from one of the guests!" Amy looked a little uneasy around Tails and Sonic and moved away a little because she knew that Mally's voice could be heard over the phone.

"New shopping center?"

"That's one! The other thing is that there's a new high-marked shop that sells the best outfits! And not just any type… They have for strippers, and for bad girls… and best of all… For MAIDS!! We are SO going there the day after tomorrow! And I WILL take you by force!!" and with that the phone call finished without Amy having a chance to express her personal opinion. When she turned around she saw the faces Sonic and Tails had. Sonic was looking away a little uncomfortable because of what he had heard. Only he himself knew what pictures he had imagined… Tails was looking at Amy with plate-sized eyes and didn't know what to think. Perhaps it was enough to see Amy fully towards him to actually start a nose bleed. Amy was furious… She hid the blush she had and stormed pass them.

"At least she didn't shout 'tell your lover that I'll send pictures'!!…" she shouted. Tails and Sonic looked at each other. The mere thought of Amy in maid's outfit was too much… Not taking any more time for such images, they ran to catch up to Amy, before they actually lose sight of her…

Later on the way Tails decided to break the silence. It was too awkward to just walk with an unhappy Amy, an unsatisfied Sonic and Tails was in between them. But how was he able to do it? Was there anything he could ask that would distract them both??

"So, um, Amy?" that got her attention. "You said that you had plans next Monday. I was hoping that you might help with the preparations. What do you have to do?"

"Hmm… I had planned to go to a spa hotel so that I could loosen up… but the main purpose is far away now. Since I have already paid to go there, I will. Nothing bad will come out of it…" she said with a smile. Tails was glad that at least Amy was happy now. Now all that was left was Sonic and they could have a happy day.

"Hey Sonic," he looked at Tails with a questioned look. "What do you want to do now?"

"Don't really care…" he replied with boredom. Tails saddened because of his unsuccessful try.

"The place where the sports are held is right ahead of us. I'm sure you can find something interesting to do…" tried again Tails.

"I doubt that there would be anything interesting for him today," interrupted Amy. "Today's program says that there will be minor sports like darts, small games and so on. Even though they are not exactly a sport type of activity, they say that the main purpose is for it to be in the outside. As for tomorrow – tennis, swimming, fighting and even racing. So I say that tomorrow would be a better day." finished Amy with a smile. Tails lightened up while Sonic remained indifferent.

"Looks like you really were interested in the sports' fest…" said Sonic. Even though he was annoyed by what was around him, Amy became even angrier with him. She knew what he meant by that, which was even worse.

"Are you saying that I'm a liar?" Sonic looked at her confused and didn't understand what and why she was so heated up.

"I never said that…"

"Then you don't believe me…"

"Why wouldn't I?!"

"You just realized that I was telling the truth!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about both yesterday and the day before it!!" she yelled. Sonic was silent and so was Tails. He felt so endangered that he couldn't even move. He was only watching from left to right as his two friends would shout over him. What could he do?! He was in the worst possible situation ever! Amy just went on walking, completely ignoring Sonic. He kind of did the same. Tails was wondering what would have happened if he hadn't agreed to come. Perhaps Sonic wouldn't have been so sour from the beginning and none of this would have happened… He felt awful. In his trying to make things better, it looked like e made them from bad to worse…By the time he gained strength to say something, they were already in the fest's territory.

"Hey, guys… please don't fight over minor issues…" begged Tails.

"We're not. We're just saying thing that need to be said," explained Amy. Sonic was still silent and avoided eye contact. Tails let out a sigh and they went on looking around. People were gathering by their interests and would even do things as teams. Some of them even joined competitions like table tennis, darts, small game races… The only problem was that the atmosphere was not good enough to actually look at other people's joyful time. At one point Tails couldn't take it anymore and stopped in the middle of the road. Amy and Sonic turned around with a questioned look as they saw his angry expression.

"Can't you two just kiss and make up?!" The two addressed just looked at each other as if searching for an answer from the other. None was found and they looked at the ground a little guilty. They did come to have fun… And all they did was stay sour and silent all the way…

"Guess you're right…" said Amy in a whisper, still looking at the ground. She did feel really childish both in her behavior and way of thinking… Well that's what you get for being pampered the last three days… Sonic looked at her with a small smile of sympathy and before he could say anything, Amy was already the one speaking. "All right. I forgive you! But you have to make it up to me!" and with that she went on proudly straight ahead. Tails was happy, while Sonic was looking at her dumbstruck.

"What do you mean I have to make it up?!"

"You're at fault…"

"No, I'm not!"

"You're so like the twelve year old Amy!"

"We are the same person!" and they were at it again. Now they were walking side by side, so that they could exchange their charges in whatever situation. They were arguing, while Tails was walking silently behind them. Perhaps if he didn't come…

"Step right up and see if you're strong enough to win a prize!" yelled a man, next to a tall bar, holding a hammer. It was High Strikers – a game where you swing a hammer and aim to hit the bell at the top. Sonic and Tails were least interested in this and thought of it like a waste of good time and energy. "Why won't one of you gentlemen win the prize for the little young lady here?" he addressed the three of them and winked at Amy. Sonic only eyed him and Tails was now next to Amy.

"Let's just skip this…" suggested Sonic annoyed as he started to walk away. Amy on the other hand came closer to the bar with a smile on her face and looked up. It was really high… About twenty meters… The man there tightened his grip on the hammer and came closer to Amy.

"Hey, beautiful…" he whispered to her. "Can I ask for your phone number?" Both Tails and Sonic heard this. Perhaps Sonic was going to take Amy away from that imposter if only he didn't see what she did next. She came closer to the guy and took the hammer from him without breaking eye contact. And what eye contact! It was as if she was telling him 'wait just a sec and I'm yours'.

"Maybe?" and with that she swung the hammer and hit the paddle with such force, that the bell was about to fall. Everyone around was looking at her with eyes wide opened. Mr. Flirt was speechless and had his mouth opened. "You were saying something about my phone number?" asked Amy innocently. He gave her the prize she deserved and Amy walked away while hugging a teddy. She really looked like a little girl – hugging her teddy bear, big smile on her face, innocently closed eyes, a blush on her face… Simply said – she looked cute. Tails followed after her with admiration.

"Wow, Amy! You still have that power of yours with hammers!"

"Yep. Too bad that over the years I forgot how to summon it…"

"You forgot?! How can you forget it?!"

"Well, when you don't need something, you eventually forget about it."

"That's too bad. And for a second I thought that if Eggman sees you with us again, you won't be in danger…"

"Hmm… even with a hammer I would still be in danger…I had problems back then, so what chances do I have now?"

"You have a point… But hey! At least Sonic will save you again!"

"If he still remembers how to do it, that is…" added Amy as she looked at Sonic.

"Old habits never change…" he said after staying quiet so far.

"And I thought that you two would remain sour till the end of the day! Not that it's not the end of it now…" informed Tails with a sad smile.

"We have tomorrow!" cheered Amy.

"I know… and that's what makes me worried…" laughed Tails. Sonic just smirked and went on walking. True that today was not that interesting, but hey! There's always tomorrow!... For better or worse…


	7. Day Five, Sports Day 2

Amy was sleeping with her newly won teddy by her side. True that it was childish, but she was happy to have it. It was like proof that she still had her powers to fight and defend herself. She herself was amazed by what she did. She didn't expect to hit the paddle so hard. Perhaps she had gotten stronger… Whatever the reason was, she felt happy. Happy to be with friends, happy to be strong and independent, happy to be sleeping so peacefully… But not so happy that she found it hard to breath. That was quite strange for her. It's not the first time she would sleep while facing her bed. Not that relaxation on her back was worse… But in this case, it was like she was sinking deeper and lower into her bed. Her eyes opened a little but couldn't see anything that would be the problem. Trying to get up was a failure. She felt twice as heavy and her arms couldn't support that weight to actually lift herself. What was going on?!

"Hurry up, soldier! Give me a hundred push-ups!!" commanded someone from above. Oh, how she knew that voice. Sudden strength came from nowhere and Mally was already rolled off the bed.

"I'm sorry, captain, but I'm off duty!" pointed out Amy while getting up and passing a fallen leader, a.k.a. – Mally.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you have a report to report!!" commanded Mally.

"Nothing to report, sir!" shouted Amy from the bathroom.

"Oh, ok… HEY! Call me ma'am, not sir! That's sexual discrimination!!"

"Sorry, sir…"

"That's it!" and with that Mally went next to the door of the bathroom and turned off the lamps.

"Oh, how scary it is without lights…" said Amy sarcastically. Mally just smirked.

"True, but how will you reach the door? Hmm?"

"Easy… Just like that," and out came Amy. That was exactly what Mally was waiting for. She grabbed the towel around her boss and pulled it. The beautiful sight made her smile, but could enjoy it for a little time because she knew that Amy would come running for it. In a second Mally was already on the bed, while Amy locked herself inside the bathroom. Mally was the winner and soon Amy came out with a bathrobe. This was not something that could be taken off easily.

"No wonder your boyfriend's still with you. You're just too easy to strip!"

"There might be certain consequences if you don't behave…" threatened Amy.

"Yes, mommy…" gulped Mally. She knew that she could be fired… "So you're going to that two day sports' festival again?" Amy froze.

"How did you know?!"

"Quite easy. The only two-day even these days is this. As easy as that!"

"You didn't go there yesterday, did you?"

"Keeping him away from me for so long is something to be proud of. But all games must come to an end." That was it… She knew it was Sonic… At least that was what Amy thought… "That's why I'll do whatever I can to learn his identity!"

"Oh…" Amy let out a sigh. "So what are you going to do today?"

"The new tourists begged me to find a certain someone and call them when I do. I've heard of people that adore sightseeing, but this is ridiculous! How can thirty-eight people actually come all the way from another planet just to see one celebrity… ok, maybe four of them… Which makes it even worse! How can I find them and bring them in one place…?! I sure hope my sources of information would be of great help today…"

"Who are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if I tell you, it's not like you would help, since you have a date…"

"I would love to help, and I don't have a date! It will be a friends' gathering…"

"Again?! That guy of yours doesn't know how to seclude himself with a girl like you…" Amy blushed by that comment.

"There's nothing of this sort between us!" protested Amy.

"But you DO want it with him, right?" asked Mally with a sly smile. Amy's words were stuck in her throat and a bigger blush came out. "Knew it…"

"THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!"

"Come on, Tails! Everyone had left and you're the last one!" protested Sonic.

"Well, sorry for making you late, but there're things that need to be done!"

"I thought you said you needed these two days to relax and run away from the workshop…"

"Yeah, but what if Eggman comes?!"

"You already have about twenty available options and plans for such events, plus fifty backup plans… What more can you want?!"

"I just don't want things to go out of control."

"You want everything planed… You sound just like Amy!"

"Was that an insult, or a warning that you'll break my plans to get things your way, just like you plan to do with her?!"

"As a matter of fact, since you mentioned it, I will!" And with that said, Sonic dragged Tails out of the workshop. "You seriously need a life…"

"Look who's talking…"

"I never said that you should take example from me!"

"I don't have such intention… Never had…"

"Then I don't have to drag you anymore, right? I bet you can walk."

"Now that I think about it, why do I have to come?! You and Shadow will race, Knuckles will wrestle… Where am I in the picture??"

"There's always need of cheerleaders… You, yourself said you needed time out!"

"All right! We're going… and we're going to be late at this rate…"

"Not if I can help it!" before Tails had anything to say about this, he was yet again dragged forward. Only this time Sonic was running at full speed. All the horror the poor fox had to face when they were to enter the forest… Imagination was way below what happened to him. Weren't it trees, leaves, branches… everything that could hit you, had hit him. Perhaps trees were the only things avoided… Soon they saw Amy, Knuckles and Shadow in the distance and in no time was Sonic already by their side. Tails, on the other hand, was hardly recognizable. He had a big tree branch, stuck in his lab coat and made him look like a deer. Leaves were everywhere on him and small sticks were pointing out from his pockets. He was an interesting sight. Everyone was looking at him dumbstruck. Even Sonic, who had just turned around to see him in that… condition.

"Nice to see you finally come, slowpoke…" growled Knuckles.

"Nice to see you too, Knucklehead. Blame Tails for the waiting…"

"Is he ok?" wondered Amy as she stepped closer to what was supposed to be Tails and started to remove all the twigs and leaves from him. Sonic just approved her actions silently and soon everyone could see that Tails was like the living dead… He was standing still and had his eyes wide opened. He did not react to anything around him and Amy was getting worried.

"If it's his fault to make us wait for more than twenty minutes, then he should pay the penalty for it…" said Shadow with annoyance.

"Don't say such things, Shadow!' warned him Amy. "Sonic should just apologize and everything will be okay!"

"How can I apologize to a statue?!"

"Do you want him moving and speaking right now?" wondered Amy. She had a point. If Tails weren't in shock, he was so going to shout at Sonic for what he had done. So he stepped forward a little to his best friend and spoke,

"Sorry about that. I just didn't want us to be more late than we already were…'

"…just don't do it anymore…" a miracle happened! Tails regained his consciousness! "I saw my life like a movie!!"

"Great! Now can we go already!" protested Knuckles.

"For once Knucklehead tells something with meaning," remarked Sonic. That made Knuckles furious and started chasing after Sonic to beat him up. Not much luck in that… Tails was already in his normal state and went beside Amy and Shadow, who started to follow after the two trouble makers.

"I have to say that I don't envy you, Amy," pointed out Tails all of a sudden. Amy gave him a questioned look and he went on. "You're the only girl in between us four guys. It must be a little uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"Well… not exactly…Are they always like that?"

"True that it might be me, instead of Knuckles, but that sort of thing happens rarely," added Shadow. "Things became frequent ever since you came back in our lives."

"It's my fault?"

"Don't listen to him, Amy. It may be true, but at least things got a lot more lively than before! If you take a closer look, you'll see that all of us are happy. Because we feel more and more like before. When we all were a team!"

"I guess you're right…" Amy was still a little upset for being the reason that everyone would fight. But Tails did make her feel better about it. If there was anything she would hate herself for, it would be if she's the reason that someone is hurt because of her. And she did feel that a lot when she was at the team. How many times was it her fault that Sonic got hurt because she was taken as a hostage. She did hate herself for this. And she did try to make it up to him… Only that he didn't want any of it… That was even more painful. How she wished that she wasn't so helpless and that she could actually be at help. No such luck in her hopes. Perhaps it was for the best. If she was strong and all, she would be like Knuckles and Shadow to Sonic. Someone who can be used as training partner. Even expect cooperation during battle… That was way too much for her to handle. Besides… she was a girl! No girl should stick her nose in those types of dangerous things! But it would have been better if she could defend herself when needed… She let out a sigh and brought herself back to reality. During all this time of daydreaming, they had reached the sports' festival's grounds. Sonic and Knuckles had long stopped their fighting, even though Knuckles was still under high pressure. Some things just never change…

"So what's the program?" wondered Tails.

"Well… first it's my tennis game, then comes Sonic and Shadow's racing and after that Knuckles' wrestling. It's a long distance between each game, so we could watch and cheer for one another!" added Amy with a smile.

"I don't get it," interfered Knuckles. "What's the point in just winning!?"

"I bet that you won't win!" teased Sonic.

"For once I agree with Faker…"

"Don't say that you two!" pleased Tails, who wanted nothing more than peace in this group.

"Fine…" agreed Sonic with disappointment. When he thought about it a little, Amy had a tennis game to attend to. He looked at her clothing – the same light pink silk dress and yellow unbuttoned shirt she had a few days ago. The same day when they were about to… kiss… He still didn't understand why and what happened to Amy at that moment to reuse at the last second. Could it be that she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore?! He took another look at her and concluded that this outfit had another purpose. In other words… NOT fitted to play. "Hey, Amy," she turned to him. "How are you going to play with that dress?"

"Oh, they said they had the typical tennis outfits for people to use."

"The white skirt, t-shit, socks and shoes?"

"Yep! The very ones!"

"But how can you be sure you'll find the right size?" wondered Tails.

"Don't worry… I'm sure things will turn out just fine!" proclaimed Amy.

"Hmm… With your measures… I doubt that you'll find anything?" admitted Sonic and everyone looked at him. "What?! She's tall and slim! It would be a miracle if they thought about that kind of a person actually coming… More like fat ones, that need some exercise…"

"Good point… But they must have all sizes…" added Tails when he saw Amy's expression. She felt a little embarrassed about her body since someone dared to comment on it… and from all people – Sonic!

"So when will the tennis match start?" asked Sonic all of a sudden with a smirk. If there was any way to know if the clothes they offered were big for her, that would be when she actually goes to change. Amy looked at him got the hint. He actually wanted to see her all clumsy with the big clothes! She herself could picture it. What would be more important – fixing her long shirt or concentrating in her game??

"It will be in about two hours… if you're so impatient, you have to find yourself something else to do…" she said as she turned her head away, ignoring him.

"So, um…" broke in Tails, fearing the tension between the two love birds. "When will the race be?"

"It's about forty-five minutes after the tennis game. Then the wrestling is one hour after the race… We have plenty of time." Explained Amy, apparently distracted from earlier. "What are you planning to do in the meantime, Tails?"

"As Sonic said, I'll be the cheerleader…" he answered annoyed. Before he knew it, there was a huge crowd of people coming towards them. In this situation the sports' fests' grounds seemed smaller than ever. Soon they were part of the happy crowd and even pushed by it towards the direction it wanted to go. Neither Sonic, nor Knuckles, nor Shadow, nor Tails, nor Amy could resist the strength of about a hundred people, rushing to get as soon as possible in the sports event's game grounds. It looked like some kind of a tourist group had decided to join the party and there they were! When Amy came to from all the chaos around her, she realized that she was free. Free!! No more pushing, no more stepping on her feet, no more dust from all the running, and last, but not least – no more running! They were so hard to escape from, that she just had to become one of them, in order to survive. But then she realized what penalty she had paid for such a freedom – she was alone… Apparently the huge group had divided into several smaller ones and she was separated from her friends. Oh, how enormous the whole place seemed to her right now. Not to mention that she thought she was lost… Everywhere she looked it felt the same. Like she was seeing the same shop, the same game places everywhere. No difference at all. She felt desperate… and scared… What could she do? True that she knew the place well enough, but only in sectors. But unfortunately for her, this was a neutral one… One of the many… As she looked about, she recognized where the city was by the tall buildings. Now that she had some orientation, she was able to go back where she came from. If only she didn't feel the piercing eyes of the many men around her. It felt awful… Everyone watching you carefully as if waiting for an opportunity and launch at you with high speed and consume you. She didn't want this. She was scared… Panic took the best of her and she started to run away from those, who want to use her for their own pleasures… And what felt even worse – it seemed as they were following… 'Sonic… where are you?!'

Tails was released from that torture as well. He found himself in front of a bowling ball saloon and the now small group of people went inside. Where exactly was he?! The only person who knew the most this place was Amy. As he turned to face her and ask her for more information about their whereabouts… he saw emptiness… No Amy, no Sonic… nobody… Soon he felt panic arise inside of him and he started to scan the whole place for something familiar. No such luck… What could he do?! He knew that the tennis game would be the only place left for them to meet… But until then he had less than two hours. Until then he had to find out where he was, and then if he's lucky enough, he would actually arrive just in time. And so he started to walk towards the direction he thought he came from. The only problem was that there weren't any people to ask for directions… And he couldn't fly with his tails here… There were too many wires, laps and confetti above him. He would most likely fall back on the ground implicated without the ability to move than actually get a tip about where everybody else is… After some walking, he saw a young girl, about the age of eight, looking for something.

"Hey, can I ask you where this place is?"

"I don't know! I'm looking for the exit!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Really? Then, where did you come from?"

"I came through the entrance and now I'm looking for the exit. The entrance is not that far…"

"As far as I know, the entrance and exit are the same thing."

"Really? Then let's go!" she said cheerfully and started to lead the way. "It's not that far… only half an hour from here."

"Not that far, huh." murmured Tails as he followed the girl.

Knuckles couldn't be any more pissed than he was now. He was dragged by the female part of the crowd in front of a cooking pavilion. It looked like they were going to compete in both fast cooking and tasty food. But only the smell of it was enough to disgust him and want to through up. To him, it looked more like a fast and awful competition, than what it claimed it to be. He even doubted that the food was safe to eat… Knuckles shock his head to distract himself He didn't have time for such a waste and looked around himself. For his bigger horror, he discovered that this place was for women's interests – were it not the cooking competition, then the beauty contest, and not to mention what… beautifully unbeautiful examples he saw… Way too much for a life time… and the one that made him want to run away from this hateful place – dating pavilions. Which girl would be able to seduce more men, passing through there… As he was running away from those… supposedly female creatures, Knuckles realized that he was the only one running. Not that he didn't want to escape from those girls, but… his friends were nowhere to be seen. 'Just my luck…' Did that mean that he had to go back and look for them?! What choice did have… Amy was the only one that knew this place and would be able to get them out of there. He took a deep breath and went back. For his terror, the girls from before saw him running back and thought that he was coming back to them for a second chance. They made a line in front of him and each one took a different pose, which was supposed to be seductive. Knuckles' eyes widened in shock as he couldn't stop. The horrified screams of a fallen warrior could be heard all over the valley… After what seemed like eternity of kissing, touching, hugging, licking, flirting, dragging, hiding, groping and terrorizing… he was free. Free to walk away from those bunch of… Reality was way too cruel for him that day… He knew that he had to look for Amy and friends in this place, even if it cost him his male pride… There was no other way… He had to look everywhere in this place, which was even worse than hell itself… Taking another deep breath, he took another, and another, and another… This wasn't calming him at all. He was furious, and upset over that humiliation…

Sonic was not at all troubled by this crowd. All he had to do was jump high and land on top of a pavilion and wait for the huge wave to pass. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to see where his friends were. With all those people, it was impossible to find anyone specific, let alone four at a time… He let out a sigh and remained there to keep an eye on everyone passing by. Who knows! He might spot one of his friends. And so he did. He could see Shadow in the far distance. He was holding a Chaos Emerald and was looking at it with satisfaction. By the looks of it, he had used Chaos Control and teleported himself back at the entrance. Of all people to find and team up on a search for the others, it just had to be Shadow… Not that Knuckles would be a better option… He just had his preferences. And so with a slow step he came close to Shadow and said,

"I knew you would use it to escape. You always use Chaos Control that now you're just predictable."

"Just shut up, faker. Where are the others?"

"I don't know… Separated in the crowd… Who knows where they could be…"

"Then let's split up and find them. You'll look for fox-boy and that echidna…" he ordered with a smirk. Sonic eyed him. "I think that my speed rival would be more than happy to play hero, again…"

"So that you can go after Amy? Not a chance!"

"Then what do you suggest? The other way around and World War III?"

"No… We have to watch Amy's tennis game in less than two hours. I bet that everyone would go there as a meeting spot."

"I agree… Let's go…" and with that the two hedgehogs walked off toward the tennis court… or at least where they thought it would be…

Meanwhile Amy was still trying to lose the men that followed her. It was such a pain… She wished that she would see some of her friends and be saved and… She froze dead in her tracks. She never expected this… not here… not today… Of all people she knew… True that she wished to see a friend that would save her… true that she did find a friend and right in front of her… Just a few steps away… She could even smell the aroma coming… But… She was already seen by her…

"Hey, Amy!! Long time no see, huh!" it was Mally…

"W-what are you doing here?!" panicked Amy. If Mally was here to see who her boy-, er, who she was seeing these days… she would never hear the end of it! She could already hear the teasing and dirty questions…

"Remember that I had to find a certain someone? My sources told me that he is here. So I came to check.

"Oh…" Amy was relieved. She was just doing her job and that was it. How glad was she that they all got separated in the crowd. If Mally saw them together… She didn't want to even imagine what was going to happen.

"Hey! Where's your boyfriend? You said you two would be here with old friends…"

"We, er… They left! Yeah! They just got bored and left… that's all…" how she hated to lie… but what could she say? 'I lost track of them'? Then Mally would try and find them for her and so on with the problems. She had to do everything in her power to prevent them from seeing each other. Why? Because even though Mally thinks that they left her here all alone, Sonic and the others didn't know that she wants to keep them a secret from her friend. And if they were to say something to her, Mally would become suspicious of Amy and ask her how they know her. Then she would be forced to confess…THAT must NEVER happen!!

"What a loser… Oh, well… now that you're here, I guess that you will help me with my little assignment?"

"Ok, sure. What is it?" Amy just had to ask. If she knew what was going to happen before, perhaps… things would have turned out a little better.

"I'm looking for Sonic and his friends!" Amy sank low in the ground… of all celebrities!! "They say that all four of them were here – Tails, Knuckles, Shadow… I just need to see one of them to call the tour group. They said they were nearby…" Oh, how Amy wanted to just disappear… not only would Mally find out about Sonic and her, but the WHOLE hotel. And from there, ear to ear, everyone would… This was a nightmare… She had to keep them apart no matter what! Being with Mally was the best choice. She would keep an eye on her all the time. "Are you in?"

"Yeah… I'm in…" she said still a little hesitant. It was a very high risk…

"So where do we look first? You've been here for one hour or so… I still can't believe the nerve of that boyfriend of yours… getting bored after just an hour… And you!? How could you not do anything to keep him interested till the end of the day!!" Mally was really disappointed with Amy, and she knew that.

"Well… It's not like we won't see each other tomorrow…"

"YOU WON'T! You are coming with me to the mall tomorrow to buy new things for my room. Then the day after tomorrow – strip clothes. And I'll get some for you!"

"WHAT?! I won't accept them!!"

"Yes, you will…" threatened Mally. "You weren't able to keep him for long today, so I'll make sure he would want to be with you not only for the day!"

"But I don't want it like this!! And don't you think that this is not the best place to be shouting embarrassing stuff like this?! I can so feel everyone staring at me!" protested Amy almost in a whisper. It was true. Most men around them were looking at Amy with dreaming looks on their faces. It was like they envied that mysterious boyfriend of hers to be so lucky! Lucky to have such a hot chick, but at the same time – cute. Amy was most definitely cute when she felt embarrassed about her body and clothing… at least from recently…

"Okay, okay! Man! Like everyone swings that way…"

"I don't…"

"You're still inexperienced. After he gets you down, you'll beg for more. Trust me!"

"Can we talk about this somewhere-" Amy's words were stuck in her throat. It has began…

Tails was walking with the little girl guiding him. They had been talking all the way and now he knew that her name was Simone, that she was nine years old, she was here alone, because her parents were at work… But there were two things bothering him. One – she said they were only one half an hour from the entrance, but so far it had become an hour and a half. At this rate he would miss the tennis game. The second thing that worried him was that they seemed to be walking in circles.

"Hey, Simone?"

"Yep?"

"Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yep! Towards the entrance and exit at the same place!"

"Don't you get the feeling we're walking in circles?"

"Yep! Because I don't know the way, I just walk the exact same way I came from!"

"So that means… Oh, boy…" Simone was such a cheerful girl. But Tails felt more and more desperate. Since Simone was looking everywhere for the exit, and now she's following the exact same way… that meant more than two hours of walking… He let out a sigh. "So, um… Have you seen somewhere a tennis court?"

"Yep! We passed by it fifteen minutes ago!!"

"Huh?! W-why didn't you say so?!"

"Were you looking for it??"

"Yeah! Can you take me back?"

"Nope!"

"Why??"

"Because you'll go there and I'll have to go home by myself!!"

"Well I can't go home with you…"

"But!"

"Sorry, but I have friends waiting for me. I'm sure they're already at the court. Would you like to join our group?"

"Yep!!" she cheered and hugged him. So she would still have some interesting stuff to talk about. "Let's go!" but Tails didn't move a muscle. He was staring at two girls, talking in a rather loud voice. He could comprehend some of the words… That's when one of them saw him and their eyes met. He noticed that her eyes were now full of panic as he was not too far from them. He didn't understand it. Not long after that did the second girl turn around. She was a yellow hedgehog, with low tide hair, short black skirt and a white chemise. He didn't recognize her like the first one. That's when it all began to clear for him.

"Amy, look!! It's Tails!! I knew it!! I'll call the tourists from the hotel!!"

"What?!" Amy was desperate. Mally was now dialing one of the group and even if she wanted to snatch the phone right on the spot, Mally had already said the key words 'Found them! Sports' Festival!' Tails didn't get anything. He did think that the second girl knew Amy… And by the looks of it, she seemed like a fan of his… He waved his hand at Amy in order to make her come over. She hid behind the now out-of-telephone-conversation Mally and started to wave her hands in panic, trying to signal him not to come over. She waved her hands with only her forefinger outstanding as to tell him 'NO!' He could see that and just shrugged. Then he started to walk towards Amy and Mally with Simone close by. Amy froze. Was this the end of her peaceful life? Mally looked around her to see who he was waving at, but found that no one would take notice of him except the two of them. She knew for herself that he couldn't be waving at her… So that left… She looked at Amy and raised an eyebrow. Amy could only blink a couple of times as she gulped hard. Then something even worse happened. Right pass them went something red with ribbons of every color everywhere in his head for decoration. Perfume could be smelled from miles away coming from him, and not only one. It seemed like there was a pretty rich mixture of aroma surrounding him. His quills were curly and out of order. He had lipstick all over his face from all the kissing he got. There were even small traces of make-up… That misfortunate creature was Knuckles. He was striding with heavy steps, fists clenched tight and everyone could hear his low growling. He was not angry… he was not mad… he was not even furious… he was… far ahead of these words… He passed right trough Amy and Mally and Tails went up to his side. Amy felt relieve just for a second. At least Tails got the hint and was going to tell this to Knuckles. But… What happened to him?! The only one who knew best was he himself…

"Boy, what a fashion disaster… " commented Mally. Every color from Amy's face vanished as he turned around to see his insulter. Tails gulped at this and tried to say something,

"D-don't mind her, Knuckles… w-with looks like that, you will get that a lot! L-let me fix it for you, before Sonic and Shadow see you like this… that would be worse that this, right??" he was afraid. Amy, who was behind Mally, only bend down her head very low and had her clasped hands above her head, begging silently for forgiveness. Knuckles eyed her for a while and turned away to just walk away, with Tails trying to remove all the ribbons from his head. He just turned his head and apologized for this. Amy grabbed Mally by the shoulders and turned her around to face her.

"Mally!! What were you thinking?! Do you intend to get us hurt?!"

"Relax! Not my fault that I just shared my opinion!"

"That was not nice!"

"Okay! I'll give him a chance to take his anger on me! Better?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see…" and they stated to walk off. Tails heard all this and said after a while.

"Looks like that's Mally. Amy's friend, who would always give her perverted advices. So she was the one on the phone yesterday and last Saturday… Wow… she's pretty interesting when you see her in person…"

"Great… So why was Amy so worried when she saw us?!"

"Well, since we played dumb and pretended that we don't know her and she was absolutely fine by this, I guess she doesn't want her friend to know about us."

"Why would she want that?!"

"Remember when that Mally girl called last Saturday? She practically yelled-"

"I know what she yelled! And?"

"I can understand her now… I can't picture poor Amy's life with Mally always asking her about Sonic…"

"Hey! Who's Amy?" asked Simone all of a sudden.

"She's a friend of ours, who apparently wants to keep it a secret for today."

"Why? What about Sonic? What does he have to do with all this??"

"Hey, Tails… is it me, or is this girl a little too curious about this whole situation…" whispered Knuckles.

"It's a secret, Simone. I can't tell you. You can ask only Amy or Sonic, and if they decide to tell you, you'll know." explained Tails with a smile.

"Oh… then I'll ask them." she decided without the slightest hesitation. Of course, for a girl at that age, the world was as simple as that. Like a 'yes' or 'no' question. Tails shock his head and gave up. He would get scold later for this…

"Hey, what time is it?" wondered Knuckles.

"Well, it's…" Tails froze. "We have less than thirty minutes before the tennis game begins. And we have to tell both Sonic and Shadow about Amy's friend!! Let's hurry!" said Tails as they started running towards the tennis court. Simone was glad to show them the way. But since Tails had lost precious time to fix Knuckles, they had to catch up to Amy and Mally and reach Sonic and Shadow before it was too late.

Meanwhile Amy and Mally were already near the tennis court. Then all of a sudden Mally spoke.

"So, why do you want to take part in this? You have a pretty damn hot trainer back at the hotel. And he has an eye for you. Perhaps that's the reason you're so good at it…"

"I just want to take part in it… That's all…"

"Aha… just for the sport, huh… Oh, well… I would love to see how you beat all the other contestants…"

"Hey! Everyone can lose if he's too proud of himself…"

"Oh, I can see just how much you'll lose… Oh, the horror… At least your boyfriend won't see you fail…"

"He's not… Forget it… I give up… Call him what you want for all I care…"

"Yes!! You have finally admitted it!!" Amy just ignored her. In the distance she could already see Sonic and Shadow waiting. She stopped and said the first excuse she could think of.

"I , er… need to have something to drink! I'm so thirsty…"

"You don't have time for this… You have to sign up no less than ten minutes before the match. It's already fifteen minutes…"

"Yeah but-"

"Wait!!" interrupted her Mally. Her gaze was directed towards the entrance of the court where the two hedgehogs were standing. Shadow, leaning against the entrance's gate, crossed arms, completely ignoring the world around him. No matter who passed him, he wouldn't open an eye to see him or her. Sonic, sitting on the ground, crossed legs, arms behind his head, spaced out because of boredom. They were positioned back to back and the sight was just…

"Hot… This is way too much for my desires… I want them both in a sandwich with me and with lots of mayo…" Mally said half erotically, half dreamy. For those who did not understand her desires, let us just say that she wanted a happy trio with the two of them… As for the mayo… you'll understand it if you imagine… Amy was a little disgusted… she didn't approve of just pleasure in a relationship… She wanted feelings and romance. That was the difference between the two of them. Sonic's gaze met with Amy's and his mood brightened. He got up and informed Shadow that Amy was near and his gaze went up to her as well.

"Who's the other girl, with the strange expression beside her?"

"I don't know… We just have to ask…" trailed of Sonic as he tried to understand why Amy was avoiding eye contact. Was she mad at him or something? "I'll just go and check things out…" he said as he started to walk towards the girls. Amy could feel cold sweat running through her whole body.

"Amy, look! He's coming this way!!" said Mally excitedly. She still didn't know that Sonic was interested in Amy, and not just the sight of the two of them…

"SONIC!!" yelled Tails from the far distance. Sonic stopped dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Tails was running towards him with his final powers, left in his body. Knuckles was beside him, carrying Simone under his right arm. She was enjoying this to the fullest. She was even imitating an airplane, since she was, thanks to Knuckles, already horizontal. And with such a high speed – it was just too much fun to miss! Seeing that the two didn't intend to stop, Sonic started to back away, scared of the consequences that could occur after a powerful crush, that could happen any second now. As Tails and Knuckles passed through Amy and Mally, the powerful aroma from Knuckles could be felt with its full force. Mally's fantasies faded after she sensed it and almost fainted. She was like a valley of flowers, that had just died because of the toxic gas around them…

"Of all people, he just had to ruin my fantasies…" complained Mally as she was holding her nose. Amy was still worried as hell, since she didn't know what could happen. Tails grabbed Sonic by the hand as he was still running and whispered,

"Don't look at Amy, I'll explain later." And with that, they teamed up with Shadow, who for once had a what-the-fuck expression.

"What is this SMELL?!" asked Sonic, backing away from Knuckles.

"Watch it, blue-one…"

"Can't find a place to take a shower?! You'll kill somebody…" informed Shadow, holding in one hand his nose, and in the other a Chaos Emerald to use as an emergency escape…

"Listen," stared the breathless Tails. "Pretend that you don't know Amy. I'll tell you the details we know inside." For now Sonic and Shadow could only trust him and followed inside the court. Amy felt like a huge stone was lifted from her shoulders. Mally was upset. It wasn't rare that she had such fantasies… But with those two fine examples of the male half of existence… It was a first…

"Oh, well… All good things must come to an end… Let's go sign you up… The tour group will be here in one hour, since they have to eat first, so you can play till the end."

"Right after you!" said Amy with a smile. They went to the 'Register Here' pavilion and Amy signed up. Since she was the last one to join, she was the last pair to play in round one. Good enough for her. She had time to change and prepare for her game. By that time, Sonic and Shadow already knew what Tails had to say to the situation. It was confusing, but it did make sense… only the part with them kept a secret from the beginning… Either way they just had to have faith in Amy and hope for an explanation later. Sonic just got up from his seat in the audience and started to walk off to somewhere.

"Where are you going?" wondered Tails.

"Well, I have a bet to witness and win, of course."

"You mean you'll go to Amy and see if the clothes are big or not? You're crazy…"

"Just because we have to play dumb when we see her till the end of the day, doesn't mean we can't have fun while teasing her, right?" he added with a smirk.

"Just don't cross the line…" warned Shadow in a dark voice. Sonic nodded and was off to who knows where.

Amy was glad to have Mally off her tail. It was way too much pressure for her while being with her. Having to breath easily was so much better. Now she was on her way to the changing room for girls and in her hands she was holding her outfit. True that it was the last one available, but for being late, that was enough to expect. The workers were a little hesitant whether it would fit her, but when they saw her figure, they changed their minds. As she was about to enter the empty changing room, she heard a voice, that made her heart go up to her throat.

"So which size did you get?"

"Sonic?! You're not supposed to be here!!"

"Why not? I just want to make sure I win the bet…"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you'll lose. It won't be big for me!"

"Well, it's a shame…"

"Why do you insist on it being too big for me?" Sonic gave her a sly smirk before answering.

"Because I want to see it fall off…" and he ran off, before Amy had the chance to comprehend his words. When she did, she just wanted to kick him… hard!!

"Amy!! Are you ready?" shouted Mally from somewhere far in the empty corridors.

"Be there in three minutes!!" And with that, she entered the changing room and made sure it was empty, before locking herself inside. There was no way she would risk Sonic coming in to check upon her suit… before she had put it on that is… She let out a sigh and sat herself on the bench and unpacked her outfit. It was brand new, clean white and… Her eyes widened when she saw the outfit…

"This CAN'T be happening…"

Mally was getting impatient. Amy did say three minutes… Why was she taking ten?!

"That does it! I'm going in…" well said but the obstacle was the locked door. "Amy? Are you there? What's taking you so long??"

"…mull…" she murmured.

"What? Mal? I'm here!! Tell me! What's wrong?!" she was getting worried.

"…it's… mull…" She could take it no more. With one powerful kick, the door flung open. It wasn't her fault the door had such a poor lock… There she saw a terrified Amy, who was calming down when she saw her friend.

"Now tell me whaaa-..." her words were stuck in her throat and her eyes shot opened by the sight of Amy. She was dressed in her tennis outfit… Her shoes were all right… her socks were pretty long and reached the middle of her hips… She only needed a garte and she would look like a stripper. Her skirt… was way too short and if she were to bend over, she would reveal everything that is supposed to be hidden by the skirt. The t-shirt looked obviously too small for her and like it was about to burst open. It looked tight around her breasts and the way they were pressed, they looked bigger, rounder and more tempting. The buttons that were supposed to keep the shirt closed, looked like they were about to fly away from their places. But that way… she looked hot!! Her blush and worried eyes made her look so cute, that it could melt your heart. Being both hot and cute at the same time? It was possible in her case. And the effect was just crushing. "You look so sexy… I wish I were you…" Amy turned away, trying to hide her popping out twins, a.k.a. breasts. She felt so embarrassed, that she could sink lower than anyone has ever had. Mally glared at her and grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the changing room. "You have such a wonderful body! You should be proud of it! You can't just keep it to yourself… Show it to your boyfriend! Show it to your friends to envy you! Now you will go there and fight with everything you've got!! Did I make myself clear?!" shouted Mally. Amy feared this new Mally and just protested to her pulling her so forcefully. She could see the light of the outside, where the court was, as well as hear everyone cheer for the winner of the first match. This was going to be a disaster… Now everyone will see her and make fun of her…

"Hey, Sonic?" started Tails. "What happened with Amy?"

"I don't know… She was sure that the outfit was just right… perhaps it turned out wrong and is now thinking how to make it look better?"

"You still think it would be bigger?"

"Well… I was hoping for something attractive…" Then he saw Mally trying to pull out something apparently unwilling to go out. It was Amy. As far as he could see, only her head was visible and he could see that her hair was now in a high ponytail. Mally took a deep breath and summoning all her might, she pulled Amy out of her hiding place. Sonic's eyes widened and bent over to get a second look, for he could not believe his eyes. Tails, Knuckles and even Shadow did the same and couldn't believe the sight that was before them. Even the game had stopped just to see this… unbelievable sight. Everyone from the audience was staring at her with mouths wide opened. Amy froze. This… was too much… Everyone was piercing her with their eyes, as if wanting to swallow her whole. Her ears dropped down and her deep red blush was the only color left on her body. She could hear her own heartbeat in her head, as if trying to burst it open. She couldn't take it… She ran back inside and everyone, that is, every male, protested loudly about this. Mally went in to get her back. Sonic wished that Mally wasn't there. If she weren't then it would be him to cheer Amy up and comfort her. But alas… he had to stand out… When Amy was yet again pulled back to the court and made to sit still, everyone relaxed and the game continued.

"This is a nightmare…" Amy said as she was breathing nervously.

"Don't say that! Look at all the attention you get!"

"I don't want it!! You can have it!!"

"Amy! Just relax… Just picture that you're in a bubble. No one is in it but you. Ignore everything that is outside the bubble… ok?"

"Does this work?"

"I have no idea… Just made it up…"

"Thanks… I'll try to use it…"

"You have your first game after this one, and the one after it…" just as she said that, one of the contestants resigned from the game. "I… guess that means that you will be after the next game… better work on calming yourself down…"

"I know… I know…" she said in a whisper. How was she going to do it?! She could easily ignore everyone from the audience. That's how she would do it most of her time. But now there were Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow… That was way too humiliating for her. And that was showed in her playing later. She could hardly win, just because she limiting her own movements. She didn't want to show more that it was already shown…Then came the last game. She was playing against someone who claimed to be the best player in town, if not the country. He was so full of himself that before the game started, he spoke to Amy,

"You know… we don't have to do this… It will be my win no matter how much you struggle. You should save you humiliation… That is… not allow more than you already have in front of so many people here…" Amy eyed him.

"If you have something to say, then say it straight!" she dared him. Everyone was watching this fight with words.

"All I'm saying is that an amateur like yourself cannot rely only on the support she would get from the audience, just because she went out like a stripper!" Amy glared at him. Most of the audience was shocked by this comment. Mally went down next to the court and shouted,

"Like she had anything else to wear!! She was late, so what? She got the last available outfit," her gaze went up to Amy and went on. "Show him what you're made of Amy!... Amy?" but Amy couldn't hear her. Her eyes were fixed on her insulter and she was already planning how to give it back to him. As the judge told them to shake hands before the game, she went next to the net, without breaking eye contact. He was way too cocky. She was so going to give him a lesson to remember.

"You have some ego," she told him in a whisper when he was near the net. "I can see that you've grown some pretty big balls to talk like that to a girl… I'll take care of that problem…" she added in a threatening voice as she gave him the hand shake.

"Let's see you try, amateur!" And they walked back to their places. Tension was high. Amy had the first hit. She looked at him again and threw the ball high in the air before hitting it so hard, that he didn't see it coming.

"0:15!" He eyed her.

"Beginners luck…" she smirked at that comment. Her ball again. She threw the ball high again and hit it as hard as before. This time he saw it coming and was able to respond to the hit. Before he knew it, Amy had already responded to his one and send it back to him. But what made him panic was the fact that when it bounced off the ground, it was going to hit his sensitive parts… He blocked the ball from hitting there, but failed to respond to her hit.

"0:30!" He eyed her again. Was she pretending until now?! Or was it his fault that she was all serious right now.

"You think that you can win?! Like I would let you do it!"

"Then I won't let you have a single successful hit. I'll win in just two sets…"

"You're on!" he dared. Amy hit a spinning ball and sent it in one of the corners. He wasn't able to respond…

"0:40!" Play time was over. He took position and waited for her next hit.

"Wow… she's good!" complemented Tails. "I guess she just felt uncomfortable in these clothes to actually move freely…"

"You have a point…" added Sonic as he was watching her opponent close. He seemed no good… That's why he wanted to keep an eye on him.

"0: ADV!" Amy had the upper hand. Next hit, and she was going to win the set. Her opponent didn't like the sound of that… Not one hit… Next set, when he's going first, he would get back in lead. While he was plotting his attacks, Amy had already hit the ball and it passed right beside him.

"First set – finished!" Amy was disappointed.

"What's the matter? Were those words just hot air?" that turned him off. He grabbed the ball and hit it as hard as he could towards her. She moved away a little and hit it again towards his weak parts. He moved away and hit the ball for the first time… only to lose next turn…

"15:0!"

Everyone in the audience was now thinking lowly of him. He talked big, but couldn't do anything after all…The game was really boring… Amy did win and on the other side of the court was the cursing looser. Every time she would send the ball back at him, it would be directed towards the only thing that was proof for his male sex. In the last shot there was a direct hit… and a hard one… Everyone felt his pain. That was why he was on the ground. He couldn't believe that he was beaten by an amateur, who looked like a low class prostitute…And dared to humiliate him like that in front of everyone! Amy was talking to Mally about the game and she looked bored. That made him go mad… He stood up slowly because of the pain between his legs and most of the audience, who weren't on their feet to leave saw this and signaled to the rest to watch.

"I won't let anyone humiliate me and get away with it…" he threatened in a low voice and threw the racket at Amy with all his strength. If Mally didn't jump on top of Amy and save her from the hit, she would have been a goner… Perhaps Sonic and Shadow would have gone and beaten the hell out of him if only every single person in the audience didn't charge at the sour-looser for such a low action. Not only was he an idiot and a self-proclaimed champion, but dared to endanger his opponent. Amy had won the admiration of the audience and was protected by it. All good things come in tie. Deciding to release the pressure, Amy let out a long sigh and sat on the ground. That was exhausting… She was still shocked from what happened and watched the angry crowd chase him out of the stadium. The last ones there were Sonic and his friends. They were happy to see that Amy was ok and that Mally was asking if she was fine. Perhaps being last in the line was a good thing for Sonic to do…

"Amy? Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just like the previous three times you asked me, Mally…"

"What if you changed your mind?"

"Ok… I change it! I can hardly breathe with this tight shirt!!"

"That's not a problem!" said Mally with a smile, as she pulled the only three buttons to keep the shirt closed. They only needed a slight touch and the shirt burst opened, revealing what was beneath the it – a white bra that covered only half of her 'twins'. And guess who saw this… Amy closed the shirt and her red face was now back on. She felt cold chills run down her spine as she saw the satisfied sly smirk on Sonic's face, before he disappeared. He was SO going to get it!!

Later that day, we could see Amy in her normal clothing, walking straight towards a place, she knew she could find Sonic in. She was lucky enough to get rid of Mally by telling her to great the tourists if she wanted them to see what they wanted. And so she did. Now Amy had all the free time to scold Sonic for his actions. She reached the place where the races were going to take place and saw a couple of tents there. They were absolutely identical and if she didn't see Tails coming out of one of them, it would have been impossible to find her love interest. And so she entered his tent, only to find him not even a bit worried of what she had in store for him.

"Hey, Amy. Long time, no see!"

"How can you say 'hi' after what happened a while ago?!"

"What happened?" he played dumb.

"You… saw them…" she said as she was already having problems speaking out of embarrassment.

"All I can see is how cute you look when you're angry and feel uncomfortable…" he trailed off. Amy felt hot in her cheeks again.

"How can you be so carefree!? You've been acting weird all day! You even want my clothes to fall off?!"

"Well, I lost the bet, but was rewarded with something better. Besides, you owe me that much…"

"I do?!"

"If you want me to keep quiet about us seeing each other everyday, then you have to give something in return." added Sonic with a smirk.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No… I just love to see how you react when you're embarrassed…"

"So you're testing me?" asked Amy, not really getting what he actually wanted. Sonic didn't answer that question. He just looked away with the same smirk on his face like he didn't care a bit. "Just for today… I want you to play this game for me only for today…"

"You'll have to make it up to me after that…"

"You did see me!!"

"How can I see anything from such a distance?! The only reason I know that you're a C-cup is from all the hugs…" Amy's eyes widened. Did he have to be so accurate?! Sonic noticed that he said a little too much and looked at Amy for a reaction. She was red n the face, and perhaps she was about to shout something at him, if only Mally didn't enter the tent. She was looking at them, and they were looking back at her. Silence…

"Amy? What are you doing here?" she asked a little slow, still not getting the situation. Amy was quick to react.

"Me? I just came here to ask him if he wanted to be the center of attention back at the hotel for all the guests we have…" she started without the slightest trace of hesitation about her lies. Sonic didn't like the fact that she was talking like that about him. He wasn't just an attraction… And so he came up with an idea for revenge.

"And… what did he say?" wondered Mally as she looked at Sonic. If he were to say 'yes', that would be a huge plus for the hotels reputation. She could hardly believe that Amy had actually come here to ask him for such a thing…Who would have thought that she could be such a workaholic?!

"I said 'No'…" answered Sonic indifferently…

"See? He's hopeless…" added Amy with a smile. Sonic eyed her. Now she was going to get it…

"But now that I think about it… There might be a small condition…"

"What?! Anything!!" promised Mally. Sonic smirked and looked at Amy again.

"If she would go out on a date with me…" Mally's mouth had probably reached the ground from that while Amy's eyes widened as every sound that she could ever master was now stuck in her throat. She couldn't say either 'yes' or 'no'… That's when Mally came into picture with a small laugh and took the place between Sonic and Amy.

"Sorry to disappoint you but she is already taken!"

"Oh? And who's the lucky one?" Sonic fake wondered as he wouldn't break eye contact with Amy. She had her pined to a wall. If there was something he wanted to know, Mally would tell him. If Amy wanted to interfere, Mally would then ask her questions and her secret would be revealed. Being kept a secret had its good points in situations like this one…

"Well, I don't know who he is, but she's in love with him!" Amy sank, Sonic was victorious. "Even though he proved himself a big looser today for leaving her alone here just to be with his old friends, I still think that he might do things better next time…" Sonic's expression changed dramatically. Amy's heart sank to her feet. She never said that he was a looser or any of the bad stuff… She looked at him with eyes ready to shed tears.

"So that means that she's free, right?" he said with a smirk, not looking at her, and started to walk away and off to the race lines. She felt hurt. He was just toying around with her, so that he could get some answers… She didn't want him to find out that she was in love with him like that…

"Amy? He's going to race Shadow, right?" Amy looked at her. "Let's cheer for Shadow… I won't stand up for someone who would blackmail other people…" Amy smiled at that comment and brightened up. When they went out, Amy could see an enormous group of people standing there to cheer for the racers. "Amy, these people are from the hotel. I just brought them here." Sonic and Shadow were waiting for their separate race. It would be a waste to run with the other 'slow ones'… And so the time has come. They went to their places at the starting line and took a starting pose.

"Ready to loose, Shadow?"

"You'll eat the dust behind me…"

"Go, Shadow!!" shouted Mally. The group of tourists behind her would repeat 'go, go, go!' over and over again. They were just glad to be there… Amy was silent and looked upset. Then all of a sudden, the childish attitude took the best of her and she started to cheer for Shadow as well. He was surprised by this and asked Sonic,

"Did you have a fight with her?"

"Just a small one… Everything is cool…" he answered with a smirk. He had his answer. He was trying hard to win her back, and just hearing that she was in love with him was enough. He had big chances now and he didn't intend to let them go to a waste.

"Ready! Get set! GO!"

Later that day we could see Amy looking around alone with a cup in hand. It was near the end of the day and only a few activities were left. She was drinking a fruit juice and felt refreshed and relaxed even for a little while. There was a two and a half hour interval between the races and the wrestling matches later that day. After all the running around, trying to keep Mally and Sonic apart, since she didn't know what else she could spoil for him. Mally and Knuckles were kept at a very big distance to maintain the peace in the world… Mally was the person to never stop giving out her opinion… for better or worse… She had to keep Shadow away from Mally as well. Since the tennis game, or more likely the entrance of the court, she wouldn't stop daydreaming about him. She would even share her dirty fantasies with an uninterested Amy… In other words, for his wellbeing, he had to be as far away as possible from Mally. Who knows which one of her desires would be put into action… in public… And last, but not least, Tails. He was the easiest one of all! No trouble having anything unwanted told, or fighting or even sexual harassment. At least she had four people to keep apart… Perhaps that was the reason behind her five already tossed up… Yep! That cup in her hand now was her sixth one in a row! Seeing Mally in front of a big tent, she went up to her to see what was going on.

"Hey, Mal. What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"I'm here to sigh in for the wrestling competition! And look!" she showed her a middle sized bag. "This thing here will be my secret weapon!"

"Oh, ok… have fun… WAIT A MINUTE!!" Amy realized that Knuckles was going to take part in it as well… "Y-you can't be serious!!"

"Remember when I said that I would let him have a chance to take his anger on me from earlier?"

"But!! Do you even know how strong he is?!"

"It doesn't matter… Everyone has a weak point… I'll test his one!"

"You're crazy!" This was a disaster… Then Amy thought of a way to prevent this from happening. She threw all the juice in her cup directly at Mally's white chemise. The red stain was clearly visible… and both wet and sticky… "Woops!! Sorry about that!!" she acted innocently and looked away. "Let's go to the ladies' bathroom and clean this up before it leaves a stain!!" and she started to push her towards the specified direction.

"What the hell, Amy?! I can't go now!! The matches will start in a minute!!"

"You can't play with such a dirty chemise!!"

"Hey, you're right!" and with that Mally turned around and Amy stopped pushing just to see what she was up to. Mally grabbed the shirt for below and took it off in the middle of the road. Everyone around stopped dead in their tracks to gaze at her black bra with imitations of belts on its sides and could just drool. Her breasts were held tightly and looked tempting. Amy's eyes widened. "I'm off!" and with that said, Mally went inside the tent.

"MALLY!! Wait a minute! You can't fight like that!! Mally!!" She went inside the tent as well to look for her but… the whole world seemed against her at that moment. Not only was she going to unwillingly allow a battle between Mally and Knuckles, but even allow Mally to show off her body to everyone. And what worried her the most was that secret weapon of hers that she mentioned. This day just couldn't get any worse… The penalty she paid to keep her developing relationship with Sonic a secret from her perverted Mally was even worse – Sonic now knew about her feelings… And who knows how he would act from that day on. He proved a personality switch already… She just didn't want things to go wrong any more… But all she got was a huge tent with hundreds of men only, shouting whatever they want, waiting impatiently for the matches to begin. They were just like wild animals, waiting for a piece of meat, wanting to show off their strength and abilities. And Amy felt like a small lambkin in the middle of this. She couldn't see Mally anywhere and the matches were about to start. She went to look for her friend deeper into the crowd. It was like the most impossible thing she could ever imagine… There wasn't any room even for an egg to fall to the ground.

"Hey, Amy, what are you doing here?" asked someone from behind her. From all the noises she could hardly recognize the voice and turned around in fear.

"Tails? Oh… you scared me… I'm…er… kind of looking for Mally… She said she was going to take part in this and… I want to prevent it, but she did something stupid and…" she was getting more and more nervous just talking about the situation. The more she talked about it, the more she realized how doomed she was. She grabbed Tails by the shoulders and went on with panic in her voice. "I just can't find her, Tails!! She just disappeared and who knows what could happen!!" she was even lightly shaking Tails out of fear and panic.

"R-relax, Amy… I'm sure things will turn out just great! I think you need some water to cool you off. I've been watching you all day… You'll collapse out of exhaustion… Wait here. I'll get you some…" and Tails left her where she was. Trying to stop him was futile and she could only resume her search before it was too late. She could see Sonic and Shadow looking at one of the exits for the contestants. That's where she saw Knuckles waiting patiently. They could care less for this, but they did make a bet that Knuckles would lose. Which made things even more complicated! He would do anything to win… She could feel all the troubles in the world on top of her. Amy let out a sigh and went on searching. The other exit for the contestants was empty. But then… where the hell is Mally?!

"Are you ready for battle!!" shouted the judge from the middle of the arena for fighting and for an answer everyone growled out loud. Now it felt more like a jungle… "Since we have someone special today, the way of fighting will be changed!" everyone looked at each other, not knowing what was going on. "We will have one fighter face everyone who is willing! Every type of fighting is allowed! So here is the opponent you all have to be aware of!!" and Knuckled went up the stairs to the arena and everyone was deadly surprised. No one would go out there boldly to challenge him.

"Great… Now that no one is willing to fight him… that means that he wouldn't lose…" stated Sonic.

"I agree… what a waste…" complained Shadow. To everyone's surprise someone did come to challenge him. And guess who it was…

"Mally?! What do you think you're doing!!" exclaimed Amy. And of course, Mally was only in her bra from before not too long ago, her short black skirt and black shoes. What made Amy even more furious was that Mally did dare to go out and fight Knuckles. Knuckles was watching her with eyes wide opened and just couldn't understand the mind of that girl. Sonic and Shadow went silent from their complains and didn't know what could happen… True that Knuckles was a knucklehead and could easily be pissed off; he had a bet to win; his opponent was someone who had offended him. Yes, Tails told them everything. But none the less, she was a girl!! As far as they knew him, he wouldn't attack a female unless she has her eyes on the Master Emerald… like Rouge… But she is a different story… What made it even more complicated was the fact that Mally was Amy's friend. Not long after she had climbed the stairs did the audience cheer loudly for her with both whistles and more growling. Amy, on the other hand, after many pushes through the crowd , had reached the arena. She didn't climb the stairs, but was near and underneath Mally.

"Get down from there!!" she ordered.

"No way! I promised him something earlier, right Mr. Model?" she said sarcastically while looking at Knuckles. He was pissed by that…

"Malica! This is an order!!"

"Oh, come on, Amy! It will be over in a minute…" Amy was silent. She was clenching her fists and could hardly contain her anger. Everyone was watching this with excitement ... even Sonic and Shadow. They just didn't know what will happen next. Will Amy drag her out of here; will Mally fight Knuckles; and will she win… Those were though questions. Tails entered the tent with the cup of water and saw Mally in her bra in the middle of the arena. He dropped the cup and just benumbed… What was going on?!

"FINE!! I won't stop you even if you go to the hospital after this!!" shouted Amy. Mally saddened a little, but then Amy took off her yellow unbuttoned shirt and threw it at Mally furiously. "Just put this on…"

"Oh, man… What a party pooper…" protested Mally.

"Do it, or I'll fire the pool-boy…" warned her Amy in a low voice.

"NO! That's low!!... Ok, fine!" and Mally put the shirt on. Then she thought about it for a while and said it after all, "It's too big…" All eyes were directed at Amy. That small yellow shirt that would look like it just couldn't be buttoned up around her chest… was small on that hot chick with big breasts?! Were Amy's bigger?! Perhaps… Because Mally had to tie it in a knot so that it could cover her wonders…

"Hey, I have a question!" Mally addressed the judge. "Since he has the upper hand, and you did say that all fighting styles were allowed, can I fight with a small weapon?"

"This is normally a hand to hand combat…" thought for a while the judge.

"Oh, come on!" begged Mally. "He's been fighting robots as big as a skyscraper! He can handle something so small. And it's not a gun!"

"Whatever… do what you want for all I care…" stated Knuckles in between his teeth. Mally grinned from ear to ear and she took her bag.

"Don't do it, Knuckles!!" shouted Amy. "Since she wants this, then she is sure that you won't have any chances!!"

"Bring it on!!" he shouted at Mally. Amy was getting unsure if this was a good idea or not… She could already feel uneasy about something. Mally's hand let go of the bag and in her other hand was reviled something winded up, that brought chills down everyone's spines… Amy's heart sank low. He didn't deserve this…

"A whip?" wondered Shadow. "How can she fight with that?!... Unless…"

"You guessed right…" said Sonic, already feeling sorry for his friend.

"You can't be serious…" whispered Amy. As soon as she said that, everyone in the tent started to cheer for Mally and her masochistic character louder than before and their screams could be heard from afar. What do you expect? Everyone there was male, except Amy and Mally, and what kind of a man wouldn't want to be punished by such a sex-goddess!! "Knuckles!! Get away from her!! She's not joking!!"

"Whip or no whip, I'll take her down!" claimed Knuckles and took a battle pose. Mally smiled at him sadistically and grinned even more.

"I'll give you my best…" and with that, the powerful lash of a whip, hitting the ground, could be heard and Mally was ready to attack.

"Ready? Fight!!" ordered the judge and before Knuckles could charge at her, the whip was thrown at him, wrapping around his neck. He tried to untie it, but she pulled him hard and he fell on the ground. Everyone in the tent was left speechless as she started to tie him up like a wild bull. The fight really was finished in less than a minute to everyone's surprise. Knuckles couldn't break free because of the whip, tied both around his hands and legs in one and his neck. If he wanted to pull harder, he would choke himself. Mally was sitting victoriously on top of her wild catch, while Knuckles would snarl quietly over the unfair fight. The tent was filled with the loud applause from the 'brave' men and Mally felt like she was worshipped. Poor Amy… She could picture how Sonic and Shadow would make fun of Knuckles for who knows how long… She looked up at Mally again and then turned around and left with a sad expression. Mally saw this and saddened as well. Maybe she did overdo herself. It wasn't necessary to humiliate her opponent like that. She untied him and the judge made her the winner of the day! Everyone cheered even carried her on their hands all over the tent. She was like a goddess to them. Knuckles massaged his neck and arms and went down silently. He saw that Amy already left and knew what was bothering her. He let out a sigh. Thinking that the one having it tough was not him, calmed him down. But he was worried about Amy. And he found out about Tails also worried about her, when he saw his panicked expression in front of him.

"You saw Amy leave, right?" asked Tails.

"Yeah… I don't envy her a bit…"

"I thought you would be furious…"

"I'm not… But if Sonic and Shadow start something, I will get furious!"

"I can tell… don't you think that we should probably leave? That way Amy would be free from Mally. She did come here because she wanted to show us to one of her tour groups…"

"So, you're telling me that this is our fault?!"

"Technically… But we never intended this!!"

"Then we'd better get going, huh…"

"I'll tell Sonic and Shadow."

"I'll wait for you guys outside…" and Knuckles went where he said he would go – outside the tent. The air was so much cleaner than the one inside and that calmed him down. He wasn't that mad that he lost like that… That wasn't a type of battle he had ever experienced and even if he did, he would still never be able to fight against it. Then out of nowhere came Mally. He went up to him and smiled,

"Hey, you won't kill me because of the fight, are you?"

"It would be just a waste of my time…" said Knuckles indifferently.

"So what happened before could have been something else?"

"Maybe… maybe not… Why are you here?"

"I just came to apologize. My friend would never forgive me if I didn't…"

"No big deal…"

"Really?" Mally didn't expect this. "You forgive me that easily?!"

"Only on one condition."

"Ok… and what may it be?"

"Does that friend of yours have problems with guys?" he asked with a smirk. If Sonic or Shadow were to start something, this would be his thumb card.

"Amy? Yeah… even Sonic tried to hit on her… in front of my eyes…" added Mally annoyed. That didn't surprise him even a bit.

"Well then, you should teach her how to use that whip!" stated Knuckles proudly.

"No need… She was the one who taught me!" Knuckles' eyes widened. He didn't know that Amy was that kind of a person… Amy from afar could see the two of them talk. She even saw that Knuckles was surprised over something that Mally had obviously spoiled. Amy knew that something wrong was said… She had to stop this… What could she do as an excise now?! She started to run towards Mally with all her strength. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea, but it was worth keeping her name clean for a while longer… She crashed into her head on… This was painful…

"What the… Amy!? What are you doing?!"

"I… er… I tripped!!" Amy exclaimed innocently. Mally eyed her and continued to rub her head. Amy did the same. Knuckles saw that as an opening and went back inside. As Mally turned back to say something to Knuckles, all she saw was one blue blur and one yellow. It looked like the four of them had left the party… Amy let out a sigh and felt lighter than ever. Mally got up still holding her head and said,

"I'll go find the tour group… They said they wanted to go to some night club downtown and I'll escort them. You can wait for the fireworks later on..." and she noticed that it was sunset… at the end of it… "Well, let's say half an hour and it will be pitch-dark!"

"Yeah… I wanted to see them…" said Amy weakly. Even though she was finally free from all that commotion, she felt lonely. Mally had her work to do… Sonic and the rest are home… They probably already knew that they were the center of attention for Mally and her tour group…

"See you tomorrow at the hotel!"

"Just don't wake me up… I want to have a long rest and sleep…" she begged.

"Ok, ok… You will be with me, after all. I want you fresh and happy in the morning!"

"Yep… I'll try to be…" After some talking, Mally left and Amy was all alone now. She could enjoy the fireworks after all… After she gets another cup of juice, she would be just great! 'What can I do until the fireworks start?' she wondered. She already had something like complete darkness. She could see people gathering in small or big groups to watch the sky. The stars could be seen now. The night sky was beautiful here. Now lights from the town to cast a shade over the moon's or stars' light. It felt romantic this way. Some people were even making t like that. Couples snuggled close to each other and pointing out the constellations. Others would tell stories just to kill time… She could even see some people arranging the fireworks and wiring them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!" Someone said over the microphone. "In less than five minutes we will set the fireworks. Please take your places now, because we will turn out the lights in the city from the main switch here. We have permission and the whole town will enjoy this night show. It's a once in a yeah event, so be patient. We have most of the fireworks already ready since this morning. The finishing touches are now made…" Amy stopped listening to him. Looked like he wanted to fill those five minutes with useless words… She went closer to the center of the valley, sat herself down and looked up at the night sky. Amy felt so tired that she didn't even have the strength to remain. As the workers tried to stop the lights, an explosion was head from the main switch, supplying the city with electricity. It was a small one, but could be heard all over the valley and people were now nervous. Amy stood up right away and looked at the small fire that was now roaring.

"Don't worry! Just a small technical problem! It should be fixed in less than an hour!" shouted one of the mechanics. Great… Amy just couldn't wait for an hour and wait for some fireworks. Who knows… Maybe the fireworks were just shown as the explosion… And so she started to walk off home. The only thing that worried her was the fact that she had to go all the way through the forest. It wasn't that scary… Even though there weren't any lights to guide her, soon it would get even darker… She was just perfect! Amy could see the shadows of the trees ahead of her. It felt like they were waiting for her to consume her. She took a deep breath and went in. Darkness surrounded her even more now that she was hidden from the moon's light. Her paste was slower due to the fact that she could hardly see. The light from the moon would stab the darkness like a blade, allowing her to keep her cool. Panic was not supposed to be here. She was watching straight ahead of her. No one wanted to bump into a tree or something of the sort… But the more she walked… the more she felt her legs go numb. She was tired… too tired from today's events… She was sad, she was hungry… She hadn't eaten all day except breakfast but she had a tennis game plus a whole day to run around and separate Mally from the others… The only thing that assured her that she was walking, was the sound of rustling grass and sometimes a broken twig. Every time she would step on and break stick, the sound from it would send chills down her spine. The sudden sound of something being broken scared her. As the wind would blow, the leaves would rustle and Amy could feel the coolness of the night. She gave away her yellow shirt and now she was bare in the arms. A dress that reaches a little above the knees, has no sleeves and the only thing holding it were two thin straps. How could she keep her body heat to herself, when she had almost nothing to cover her? She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she was already getting dizzy. With such a slow step, she could never reach the hotel. Stopping for a second to rest against a tree, she almost tripped while getting to it, but nobody knew that beside her. As she took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh, her ears caught a distant noise. It sounded like someone else was in the forest as well. And the sound of it was getting closer to her. She couldn't move. The protection of the tree was all she got for now as she couldn't run away. She just closed her eyes tight and waited for this to pass away. Silence…

"Amy?" her eyes shot opened as she recognized the voice.

"Sonic??"

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with Mally?" Amy felt so relieved. It was Sonic! She felt small tears in her eyes but tried to locate where he was. She couldn't see him… Everything was hidden in the shadows and Amy panicked. Sonic started to walk towards her, seeing that she didn't move from her place. Was she still mad at him?! Is that why she ignored him?? "Are you ok?" he asked now only a few meters away from her. At such a small distance, she could finally see him! She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Sonic didn't expect this, but gladly accepted it by returning the embrace. She was trembling both with cold and from fear. She buried her face in his neck and tried to calm herself by taking deep breaths. She could finally relax now that he was here with her…

"I thought you left…"

"I did, but I came back! We knew that Mally would leave if we did, so I came back for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Every little girl is afraid of the dark. Am I right?" Amy smiled a little embarrassed by that comment and let go of Sonic. She felt better. Whatever happens now, she would have Sonic by her side to protect her. He smiled warmly at her silliness and pet her on her head. "Let's go. We have a long way ahead of us since you went the wrong direction."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did! Now we have to walk twice as much!" he stated with a hidden smile. He was more than happy to have her for more time. He would even try and make the way even longer, but he knew that she was tired and decided to spare her. He was walking with his normal paste while Amy was falling behind. He soon noticed that it was only his steps, that could be heard and no sign of Amy. He went back a little and saw her walking hesitantly and way too slow for him.

"Sonic? Say something…" she whispered.

"Why are you so slow??"

"I… can't see… I guess I'm too tired and my head hurts from that hit with Mally…"

"Then hold my hand." suggested Sonic. Amy looked up at him surprised. He just grabbed her hand and started to pull her forward. "You know that I can't slow down that much…"

"Sorry…" she whispered again. Sonic realized that perhaps he shouldn't have said that, even if he intended to cheer her up. Since she was going faster than before, Amy didn't have any time to look where she saw going. It was like she was blind and that scared her. She came closer to Sonic and hugged his arm. In normal circumstances, they would look like a sweet couple, taking a walk in the forest. At least that's what Sonic thought… Amy just trusted him fully that he wouldn't walk her to a hole or anything. She was holding his arm tightly both to feel secure and to get some body heat. Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier… she could hardly walk straight… Her head was aching her vision was blurry and she felt dizzy again. After a while of walking and depending on Sonic for support, she fell limb on the ground.

"Amy?! What's wrong??" he asked her as he kneeled beside her. Amy was now sitting on the ground as she regained her consciousness.

"I'm sorry… I just tripped… didn't mean to make you worry…" she said weakly. He knew she was lying. He saw that she was shivering trembling with fear. He hugged her from behind so that he could warm her up a little. He didn't want her to catch a cold or something of the sort. Amy was shocked by this. He even tightened his grip and he placed his chin on her shoulder. Amy could feel hot in her cheeks and it wasn't because Sonic had warmed her up that fast. All of this…

"You don't have to lie, Amy… I know that you're tired…" Amy was speechless. Not only did he understand her completely, but his voice and words were calming her. She felt warmer than before and relaxed herself as she leaned against him. Sonic smiled and nuzzled his face in her neck. If before she had fallen in love with him because he was always adventurous and cocky, now she loved how caring he could be. "Feel better?"

"Yeah…" she said sleepily. "You switched again…"

"I did what?" Sonic was dumbstruck. What was she talking about?!

"You've been nice to me during these days, but today you acted strange! And now you're sweet again…" Amy was getting upset over the topic, but she just wanted to know what happened to him…

"I've just been having fun…"

"Having fun?!" Amy stood up and looked at him half angry and half upset. "You've been acting indecently all day!!"

"Amy, look-"

"Why did you tease me?! What fun was it to tire me even more?! Wasn't Mally enough?!"

"Amy…" Sonic got up and held her gently by the shoulders. She had to finish and then he would have a word…

"You even wanted to see me with fallen clothes… I thought you were different!! And then-"

"Shhh…" shushed her Sonic as he traced a finger on her lips. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. The moonlight that would reach them from between the leaves of the trees would make the teardrops sparkle and add more beauty and purity to their owner. She looked away and put her arms on his chest to support herself.

"I don't get it… I didn't want things like that… I just wanted… Then you had to provoke Mally into telling you lies and…"

"Was all she said just lies??" asked Sonic, obviously hurt by what she said. She realized that and looked into his eyes again. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Not… everything… but most of it…" she said after a while as she looked away, trying to hide her blush. Sonic was relieved. It was one hearing it from Mally, but it was a lot better to hear it from Amy. "But why did you have to be like everyone else?! Why can't you just be yourself??"

"Amy, I'm no different from everyone else…" Amy tried to fight back her tears as she held her eyes shut tight. She didn't want Sonic to be like all those disgusting men, who would think only about their own pleasure. "…And just like everyone else, I want you more than anything…"

"…no…" Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even looking at him proved that he wasn't lying.

"I want you, I carve for you even for just one time… Even if you hate me afterwards…"

"Don't say that…" Amy was starting to try and escape from him… She couldn't stand what he was saying…

"I could take you even right here, right now, without the slightest hesitation…"

"Stop it!!" she cried. She was crying silently and though her hands were still on his chest, her fists were clenched and she was still trying to escape. It was no use… he was stronger than her… He placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her head to look at her. She was avoiding eye contact and didn't want to see him now. She could already picture it… A lustrous stare, longing eyes, and mouth ready to take bites out of her one after the other.

"Amy? Do you know why I didn't do it until now?" she was shocked by that question and looked at him. "Do you?" she shook her head.

"No… Why didn't you?" he smiled warmly at her and stroked her cheek gently.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Amy didn't expect this. Did he mean that he had feelings for her as well? Does that mean they have high chances?? That everything, every hope, every gamble was not in vain?! They didn't break eye contact. Amy loosened up and felt happy in the inside. Dreams could really come true… Even in the dark, she could see his eyes. The ones that she adored… His smile… Always a warm one just for her… Sonic loved the way she was looking in the moment. Slightly confused, happy and relieved. Her eyes were sparkling and he could see the hope in her eyes again. Amy could feel the same way she felt just a few days ago. The same sensation, the same temptation… No words were needed now. Her gaze went down to his lips for a second and then back at his eyes. It was like she was pleading him to kiss her. They started to slowly lean forward and closed their eyes. For Amy, the day just went from worse to the best. Their faces touched and shared a loving nuzzle. She could taste his breath… It was so intoxicating that she wanted to taste the whole of it… She could feel his lips slightly touch hers… As they were about to sink into the world of small pleasures, a sound of a small helicopter could be heard. It was coming closer and closer. Sonic turned away as soon as he heard it and tried to see where it came from. Amy was disappointed by this twist of events and looked down at the ground. A small ball with three propellers was flying in the air with a red light going on and off. It wasn't needed much brain to tell that this was one of Eggman's robots. He tightened the grip around Amy and watched the thing closely as landed roughly on the ground not too far from them and stated to patrol the area on his wheels.

"Man… One of these days…" he threatened in a low voice, piercing the thing with his stare. As it was going to go towards them, the lamp on top of it switched on and Sonic had to pull Amy out of the way of the ray and hide behind a tree. If they were spotted… Who knows what could happen…

"Sonic?"

"Shh!!" he shushed her angrily. Sonic knew the risk of allowing Amy too close to himself. And this is what he deserved for it… The small robot was a camera indeed. And it did spot something moving out of the way… It started to wheel itself further ahead of them and it passed close to the two. Sonic was holding Amy tightly, as if trying to hide her and protect her. Amy could see the determination in his eyes. She snuggled close to him and watched the small robot with fear in her eyes. She felt like the old days… Only that back then he wouldn't be so serious… Sonic could easily go out there and crush the mini camera just like a ball. But he could risk Amy being endangered… The small robot stopped suddenly and its light went off as well. Only the red light on top of it remained and started to go on and off faster and faster with a beep sound…

"Shit…" cursed Sonic as he picked Amy up and made a run for it. Not too far behind could be heard a loud explosion and Amy just hid in Sonic's neck. She almost forgot what it felt to deal with Dr. Eggman… Even such a small thing made the blood in her stop… As she watched the flames break the darkness and eat away the forest, she could only imagine what 

Sonic had to face each time he fought Eggman… Before she knew it, she was put down on the ground. Sonic let a sigh and looked at Amy. "Sorry about that…"

"Why apologize? It's not your fault…" assured him Amy. Sonic just smiled weakly.

"Guess I'll see you in two days…" then Amy looked behind her and noticed that she was just across the street from her hotel. And the lights were on!

"Why didn't you do this earlier??"

"Because it would have been easier…" stated Sonic with a smirk. "Oh! Almost forgot…"

"What?"

"You owe me for today!"

"I do?!"

"Yeah, you do! Even the 'taking-you-home' thing…"

"So what do I owe you?"

"I'll just offer you something, which you are not allowed to decline! Got it?"

"I can't agree to something I don't know!!"

"You don't have much of a choice…" and he was gone… Amy still didn't know what he had in mind, but after today… she knew that everything was possible… It was a good thing the electricity was back on. Now, there was no need to climb up the stair to the top floors…

_--_

That chapter took me two weeks to complete XD! Please review!! I'll wait for 10 reviews and in the meantime, I'll try and write my first lemon XD enjoy.  
I can't not give some credit to a frend of mine for her help in some ideas, which turned out to be a BLAST!! XD that's Akai-chan for ya :D


	8. Day Six, The Mall

Mally was walking down the corridors with a tired step. She looked a little hanged over, which meant only one thing – she has been drinking last night. Walking to one side of the corridor and then the other and again, and again… A door was flung open with great force and in went Mally. She knew it was Amy's room, but for once she wasn't here to wake her up… Though she did by the 'gentle knock' on the door… She entered the bathroom and without even bothering to close the door, she went under the shower with clothes and all and let the cold water run down her body. Despite the fact it felt awful, she was coming to her senses. Amy walked out of her bed and with a sleepy look on her face and went inside her bathroom to see who was there.

"Mally?! What are you doing here?? And why are you taking a bath with your clothes?"

"Felt too lazy to take them off… Usually there's always someone doing it for me…" she said with a zombie-like voice.

"Why are you taking a shower in MY bathroom??"

"Because I came to wake you up, but decided to wake myself first…"

"Ok… take your time…" said Amy and went to tidy up her room. Looked like Mally was having the time of her life yesterday. Since her job was to make sure the tourists get to see the most interesting things in town, she sometimes took the job personally. She had her subordinates as well, but sometimes preferred to do things herself. Being ready with her room, Amy just waited for Mally to free her bathroom. She waited… and waited… and waited… And out went her friend in a towel, wrapped tightly around her.

"I feel much better!" she added with a smile.

"Glad to hear. Mind if you explain your absence from work for today?"

"What do you mean?? I'm here!"

"It's Thursday and you have to go to work!"

"Your boss allowed me to have one day off in total, so I took a half day for today, and the other half for tomorrow. This sucks! Can you give me the other halves, Amy! Please!!" she begged.

"No can do… I'm off as well and can't do anything to help you out!" stated Amy with pride. Mally looked on the verge of crying.

"Ok, then tell me something that would cheer me up!"

"Like what?? Tomorrow?"

"I know you're waiting for in with anticipation, Amy," she stated calmly and before Amy had the chance to protest, Mally was already on a different subject. "Tell me what happened with the fireworks! Was it beautiful?"

"Since when are you interested??"

"I know that it would be romantic, am I right?"

"Well, there weren't any fireworks… There was something like a miscalculation and the power supply was down for the whole city…" she stated calmly.

"So that's why everything went black! I thought that we have all been too drunk to see!!" laughed Mally loudly. "So you went back home? How did you manage?? You looked so tired…" Amy looked away with a blush. "Don't tell me…" gasped Mally.

"What…?" asked shyly Amy.

"Don't tell me that Sonic took you home?!" she shouted and Amy's eyes widened. "The nerve of that guy!! Not only did he try to hit on you, but was stalking you all day!! And then used the opportunity to seduce you!! I SO envy you!" Amy gulped and before she had the time to say something, Mally went on. "Or was it your boyfriend?" she wondered with sparkling eyes. "He had come back just to pick you up just like a prince on a white horse! What a sweetheart…" she wondered dreamily. Amy let out a sigh in relief. Sonic did take her home, but was like the boyfriend version… So technically she was right in both cases. "So what happened? Tell me!!"

"Well… he took me home… that's… all…" Amy looked away with a blush. Things DID happen. The mere thought of the second unsuccessful kiss was just… And the things he said…

"Amy? I know you're hiding something…"

"It's just too weird… He told me some awful things, and then sweet things and then… I'm so confused…"

"Did he offend you?!"

"No… more like he confessed that he wanted me just like any other man would… And then he asked me if I knew why he didn't do it till now and I said 'no', but he didn't tell me, and just went in to kiss me and…" Amy hid her face in her hands. Mally was speechless.

"Did you-"

"No! One of Eggman's robots interfered and we had to run for it…"

"He's such a sweetheart! He didn't want to ruin your in vitro procedure! Wait… he knows of it, right?" Amy's eyes widened. He did know... So that meant… Her fantasies came crashing down as she lowered her head. Mally realized that perhaps that was something she didn't want to hear. True that there might be a possibility of him having feelings for her, but since they were old friends and he knew from the start about her plans… Amy felt broken… To think that she had almost forgotten about the whole in vitro business…

"I… guess you're right… He knew it from the start…" she said with a weak smile. "Anyway! Let's go shopping! That would surely take the stress out of us!" Amy added with fake happiness. Mally nodded and went to her room to change… And to get all kinds of looks on her way just because she was still in a towel…

"Hey, Sonic! Mind if you help me out?" wondered Tails.

"Sorry, pal, but I'm busy today…" answered Sonic.

"You are?? But isn't Amy with her friend today at the mall?"

"So? I don't see what's the problem…"

"Are you planning to drive her crazy like yesterday?!"

"How can you suspect such a kind creature like me?!" said Sonic sarcastically. Tails glared at him.

"You are so going to get yourself in trouble! Mally already has a hunch that you like her! It's only a matter of time before Amy spills the beans and everything is out!! She won't be able to endure this for much longer…"

"That's why I'm here!" stated Sonic with pride.

"You make trouble and then fix it…" murmured Tails. "Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when things backfire on you!!"

"Yeah, whatever…" and Sonic left Tails coughing in the dust behind him.

Amy and Mally were already at the mall and looking around. Perhaps this therapy was working his charm and Amy was now far away from the trouble with Sonic. Though it still bothered her… She was sure that the kiss was supposed to mean love, not just a tease. The place was not so crowded as they expected, but had that smell of new material. And everything was still so clean and shiny, and felt like one was at the same place where all the stars would be. The shops were full of new things, just waiting to be bought, with the always smiling people there to serve the best of all best. It felt like a huge museum for the most beautiful and expensive things ever. And everyone there today was either rich or super rich. No ordinary person could afford anything on the first day after the opening…

"What do you want to look for first?" asked Mally.

"I don't know… cosmetics perhaps? I need a new shower gel plus perfume."

"You're reading my mind, girl!"

"You always say that…" smirked Amy and the two girls went into the first cosmetic shop. All the wonderful aromas in the premises were intoxicating them… The girls were in something like a paradise! Mally was sniffing all the perfumes and would hesitate whether to take them all or just everything! Perhaps emptying the shop would satisfy her… Amy was looking at the rich variety shampoos and couldn't contain her excitement! She was kneeling on the ground and looked through each one of them with a huge smile.

"De-luxe! Kiss My Face! Nature's Gate! Burt's Bees! Oh!! Even Shikai! I want this! And Giovanni! And Sonic! And…" Amy blinked a couple of times as she said that. "Wait a minute… Sonic? Where the…" and her eyes caught the sight of him outside the shop waving at her with a grin. Her mouth opened wide and she started to rise up so that she could be at the same level as him. When her gaze went above the shelves with after-shower gels… he was already gone… Was that an illusion?!

"Amy? Did you find what you want?" asked Mally with a full load of cosmetics.

"Almost…" answered Amy, still unsure what was going on. Was Sonic really here?!

"Isn't this great! Not only do they accept credit cards, but can deliver them as well!! We can get as much as we want and not bother to carry them!!"

"Really?! That's fantastic!!" cheered Amy. The two of them hugged tightly with excitement and went on collecting things they needed or wanted to pamper themselves. Sonic was watching them from the upper floor over the railing. The mall's floors were like huge rings and you could get a pretty good view both downwards and upwards. The light from the sun would reflect in the marble walls and floors, making the whole place shine in a golden vanity. Every floor gave a perfectly original view to the 'other side'. And Sonic was enjoying this privilege to the fullest with a smirk on his face. Soon Amy and Mally walked out of the store in hands with smiles on their faces and waved goodbye to the sellers there.

"I feel so lucky! Good thing we came as soon as the mall opened! It still has this smell of being new… Being in the world's biggest hotel company really pays off! Literally!"

"Yeah! After a few weeks the stores will offer their products on lower prices. But the good things are going to be sold out!" stated Amy with a smile.

"Hey! What's the use of having something, if you don't have it before everyone else?!" and they laughed at that comment.

"What's the next stop? You're turn to pick a store Mally!"

"Me? Oh, I'm touched! Well… I need something for my bedroom… A new night lamp and bedside table… My last guy totally broke them while trying to show me his best… And he outdid himself…" finished Mally with a satisfied grin. Amy rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Are you coming with me?"

"Sure! Of course." Then Amy saw Sonic, leaned on a huge pillar, looking at her with a playful smile. Was he planning on making her day like the previous one?! "On, second thought… I want to check something out… I'll be back in a second!" And Amy went to Sonic, taking the longest way possible, so that she won't seem suspicious. Mally shrugged and went inside her shop with great hope. Amy was coming closer to Sonic with now faster steps, and she seemed unhappy.

"Hi, Amy!" he greeted her with an innocent smile. She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind the pillar. "Someone is cranky in the morning…" he smirked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Do you believe in coincidence?"

"Not when you know in advance that I'll be here…" Sonic crossed his arms and leaned against the pillar again.

"Remember when I said you owe me something for yesterday?"

"I don't owe you anything!" she protested as he grinned.

"I said you owe me a 'yes' to whatever I have to ask you… Remember?"

"And I said that I wouldn't agree to something I don't know…" she stated as she turned away ignoring him.

"Then I said that you didn't have much of a choice…" he whispered in her ear, which made her blush.

"What do you want?!" she whined.

"I've had a lot of thinking yesterday. Since I missed the old Amy, I decided to make one of her dreams come true."

"What are you talking about?"

"This Saturday I want you to go on a date with me. Not too fancy, not too ordinary. I'll pick you up where we always meet at precisely five thirty in the afternoon. Got it?" he asked his dumbstruck love interest with a smirk.

"But-" Amy started to say something helplessly as Sonic disappeared again before her eyes and from behind the pillar popped up Mally.

"Amy? Good. That shop was the worst! They didn't allow me to see inside the bedside tables… How can I tell how many things I would be able to put…"

"Oh…" Amy let out a sigh. Now she was more confused over Sonic, plus she had a date with him… Not that she didn't want one, but… It was too sudden!

"Ok, Amy! Your turn! Amy?"

"Since you were looking for something and didn't find it, it's still your turn with the furniture stores!" smiled Amy and so did Mally.

"Hey… You look worried… What's wrong, Amy?"

"I just met someone…"

"Was it your boyfriend?"

"Yeah… And he asked me out this Saturday…"

"REALLY!! He's such a sweetheart! What will you wear? Where will it be?? Tell me!"

"I don't know! He said something not too formal, nor ordinary… Plus I'm not sure if I should go…"

"What?! Are you crazy? You are SO going!! Understand?"

"But it was so sudden!! I didn't have it planned!"

"You didn't plan to go out with him before it already started, so what's so different now?"

"I don't know… I'll think it over…"

"Good. Now let's go!" ordered Mally as she dragged Amy to the next shop visible. She had already forgotten about the furniture and was now just looking around to distract herself. Sonic was yet again on the upper floor and was listening carefully to the whole conversation.

'So she might not come… I'd better fix this and make sure that she'll be there…" Sonic thought as he followed them with his eyes to the next shop they went in. He sat himself on a bench and would look at the two girls and the way they would 'check' either the bedside tables or even the beds!

"Hey, Amy! We should probably get new furniture for some hotel rooms. Like Serenity says, 'people complain that some of their furniture has scratches, stains and things like that…' I think we should work on that…" Amy thought for a moment. Serenity was her second subordinate and was looking after the complains and praises from the hotel guests. If she has finally said that, that would mean that the situation was critical!

"Let's call my boss and ask for permission. I bet he won't mind, but still. He has to know where his money is going…" and they laughed. True that every girl would spend countless money on useless things just to have fun, but these two had a purpose to do it. And since Amy was the one currently in charge of the home design of the rooms, she could easily do it. Sonic was practically falling asleep up there, while waiting for the girls to come out. He could see Amy talking over the phone while using what appeared to be the head man's laptop. What was she doing?! After half an hour of looking into her database, which was on the internet, talking over to Serenity and then asking permission from her boss, she was finally free to start walking around, asking for specified color and shape of the beds or any other furniture. The blue hero was now most certainly blue… He was bored… He was holding a cup of water to play around with while waiting. He was throwing the liquid from the cup in the air, then spin the cup, the water would fall back inside. He did this over and over again as if he was brain dead. What more could he do?! If he were to go and entertain himself while waiting, he might miss Amy. And then he finally saw her coming out of the shop with some papers in hands and with Mally beside her. The shop's owner was also behind them and looked a little concerned and yet happy to have such customers.

"So this was all bedroom furniture. Do you have another branch shop for living rooms and huge balconies?" asked Amy as she turned around.

"Y-yes… We have. But we're not connected in paying…"

"Oh… Then we'll have to pay now and then go to the next ones, right?" asked Mally. The man nodded, not being sure that these girls would be able to pay him.

"So… we have 23 bedroom suits, 45 single beds, 65 wardrobes, 49 bedside tables of each kind…" read through her notes Amy and looked again at the owner. Sonic was watching this as if it wasn't real. True that she was a head manager of the hotel, but did she have to work even when she has her time off?! Not to mention the amount of the things she wanted to buy!! "So how much was it?"

"Well…" he calculated it all and his eyes looked at Amy in disbelieve. "That would be one million… two hundred ninety-two thousand…" Amy and Mally weren't bothered at all by the price, while Sonic's pupils shrank and dropped his cup. Where would they get such a sum and actually spend it on useless things as these?! "Check, cash or…"

"Credit card, of course!" said Mally as Amy gave it to the sells man. They looked suspicious and checked it. It was real and had much more that they had spend.

"You two work at Grand Hotel Shelby? I'm honored!" said the owner. "My name's Jonsen. I have one of my sons working at that hotel!"

"Really? And where does he work?" asked Mally.

"Well… right now he's operating the elevator… But he hopes to be made a mechanic sometime soon!" said the owner, a little ashamed of the fact where his son was positioned.

"Oh! I know him! And he's such a sweet one!" added Amy with a giggle and a blush on her cheeks. Sonic raised an eyebrow and eyed her from above her.

"Really?" both the owner and Mally said in unison. "So he's the one who would always gaze at you and always spread around the hotel staff how beautiful and stylish you are!" added Mally with amazement.

"So, you must be head manager Amy Rose! He really does speak a lot about you at home…" added the proud father. "He does have a huge crush on you, but I always tell him that you're way too high for his reach. Kids these days…" he chuckled.

"There's no such thing as high or low. Everyone's equal by nature. So everyone has a chance!" smiled Amy. Mally rolled her eyes. Even though she says such things, winning her heart would be almost impossible. But by the looks of it, someone already did. But that somebody wasn't too happy about the things she has said. He watched the two girls walk off to somewhere and it looked like Mally wanted to use the rest rooms. The two females parted and Mally went inside to refresh herself. And so, with Amy all alone in front of the women's bathroom, Sonic decided to have a small chat with her at last.

"I have to say that I won't be very happy if you start two-timing me…"

"What?!" Amy turned around and saw Sonic leaned against the wall. "I'm not two-timing anyone!"

"Good. Because you sounded like you liked that elevator guy, when you already gave your heart to someone else!" smirked Sonic as Amy blushed by this.

"I never said anything like that! If Mally has said anything, then it's not my fault that you believe her…" she added as she was looking away, as if being offended.

"So then why did you accept my offer for the date?" he dared.

"I do owe you, right?" she stated and he shrugged. She wouldn't admit it now that she was angry with him. He didn't expect something different since the sports' day… It would be a while before she cools off.

"You know… I was thinking of pampering you this Saturday, but hearing with what amount of money you could do it yourself… I have to say that I might just give up!" he stated.

"Oh? I thought you were always up for challenges…" teased Amy but Sonic was already gone. She blinked a couple of times before hearing something else.

"Hey, Amy! I'm done!" cheered Mally from behind her. So every time Mally would separate from Amy, Sonic would come. But if she were to come back, then he would hide. In that case, if she wanted to be free from Sonic's teasing, then she just had to be with Mally all the time. "So, now that we're done with the furniture, it's your turn to choose the shop!" stated Mally. "And I know what shop! The clothes shop! You have a date to prepare for, so you need new things! Come on!!"

"I thought that it was MY turn to choose…"

"True… But I chose it for you!" smirked Mally and they giggled all the way to the closest clothes shop. And of course Sonic followed secretly behind them… A huge store with tons of clothes of every kind was now before the two ladies. Every type of female clothing was inside in every kind of variety both in colors and in style. You could find even the most hidden desires of your heart, once you enter. Not to mention that you might not want to even exit! Amy and Mally walked inside and inspected the place.

"So… not too fancy and not too ordinary… Does such a dress even exist?!"

"I have no idea…" giggled Amy. "He's really unpredictable."

"Hmm… Since it's the end of spring and summer will be here soon… Could it be something for warm weather?"

"Yet again… I have no idea… he likes to travel a lot and the possibility of taking me even to the coldest mountains is high…"

"As you said, unpredictable… Then!... Er… Oh my ass… I HAVE NO IDEA AS WELL" panicked Mally as she grabbed her head.

"It's ok, Mally!" tried to calm her down Amy. "Let's just look around for things and eventually like something!"

"Yeah… but!... The conditions are just… IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"Tell me about it…" she murmured under her nose. And so the search has begun and the two girls looked all over the store for something suitable. Sonic was just in front of the shop, hiding from the two of them behind another huge pillar.

"Hey, Amy! You like beige just as much as you like red, right?"

"Did you find something?" asked Amy as she came closer to her friend.

"Well I found this beige dress… It looks a lot like your light pink one… Only that it's longer and I think that it's more of a summer one. It's silk…"

"Let me see…" she looked at the dress. It looked cute…

"It's not too ordinary, nor too fancy…" trailed off Mally. "I think you should try it out!"

"Yeah…" and with that decided, Amy went to the changing room. Sonic did see the dress but only the color. No shape, no nothing… Perhaps he should have spoiled what to wear, but then the surprise would be spoiled as well. He just had to hope that her sense of clothing will be on her side. Mally was sitting on one of the chairs, precisely in front of Sonic. That way she was kind of hiding him, but didn't realize it yet. When Amy came out, she was dressed in the dress, which reached below her knees and looked like a gown as it followed every curve of her body above her hips. It had double straps, which crossed behind her back. She looked kind of cute that way. Mally was smiling from ear to ear and was about to die from cuteness. Amy felt kind of relieved and then all he happiness vanished when she saw Sonic behind Mally, giving her a thumbs-up with a sly smile.

"What?" Mally felt like the glare Amy was giving was for her. When she turned around, Sonic was long gone. "What??"

"I'll give you three guesses!" snapped Amy and turned around back to the changing room.

"Don't tell me that Sonic is here…" Mally let out a sigh. "Why must all cool guys like you more than me…" she whined and sat back on the chair. It wasn't fair. Sonic was chuckling from just above the shop. Amy was just too easy to tease.

"You know… you can have him!" Amy stated in a rather loud tone, because she knew that Sonic could hear her from somewhere. He ought to be near, so that he could keep an eye on her actions and listen to everything she would say. And he did, but only chuckled.

"What do you mean?! He's not yours to give away…"

"What a shame… I so wanted to get rid of him… for good!" claimed Amy again in a loud tone as she left the changing room. Sonic could barely hold his laughter. She really was just too easy to manipulate emotionally…

"Don't say that… You just have to ignore him and that's it! If things get messy, I'll take care of him…"

"Hey look!" cheered Amy, already forgetting about the Sonic issue. "This red dress is SO hot!!"

"Which one? Let me see! Let me see!" begged Mally as she went to her friend's side to look. It was a blood-red dress with thick shoulder-straps. The length was questionable, but supposedly it was above her knees, if not above the middle of her upper legs.

"This will be so good with a pair of red boots…" whispered Amy in awe and Mally nodded.

"Then I'll get you ones!" and she flew out of the shop. Amy gazed at the dress again and looked around herself. If she wanted to make it even sexier, she could do it easily. Deciding to fix her make up a little and to tie her hair, she put the dress on a chair and fumbled with her bag. Taking out her eye liner, she started looking at her pocket mirror and began her procedure. Something caught her attention as she saw the reflection of Sonic in her mirror. She focused more on the image and noticed that he was on the upper floor, looking at her with a smirk. He was just going too far… She put down her eyeliner and walked over to the door. Sonic noticed that and wondered what she was going to do. He saw something shiny in her hand and… It was thrown at him!! How glad he was to have fast reflexes… The mirror broke into pieces with great force against the pillar he was leaning on just a second ago.

'Is she trying to kill me?!' he wondered and saw her go inside again angrily. 'Guess I overdid it a little. Let's see just how far is the crossing line…' he planned with a sly smirk as he already had an idea. Amy changed her outfit and started to look for accessories. A golden belt in circles was chosen and a decorative small scarf was added around her neck. As she looked herself in the full-sized mirror, she picked up her hair high and span around. Deciding to tie it in a bun, she took her hairclip from her bag and did as she wanted. Mally came back with a pair of red high heeled boots.

"I found just the pair!!" she exclaimed. Amy smiled widely and put them on. They were just right and followed every curve of her legs perfectly. They reached a little below her knees and with the dress above them, the picture was fabulous! Paying for their newly bought things, the two happy girls went out of the shop with bags in hands. Amy didn't bother to change her new outfit. It felt good and she wanted to feel something stylish and new on her body. Sonic noticed the changes from above and whistled in amazement.

'Boy, does she have taste!' he thought. If he wanted to pamper her at all, he would have some really high financial problems…

"Ok… Now I'm really going to let you choose a shop…" stated Mally. Amy laughed and thought for a second. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of a toy store.

"There!" she pointed it with excitement. Before Mally had a chance to even read what the shop was called, Amy was already hugging a big plushy.

"Amy… And here I thought you were the same age as I am!"

"So? You play with your sex toys, while I play with huggable toys!" claimed Amy in a childish voice. Sonic was holding his laughter and could hardly do it. He changed his position to one behind a pillar next to the shop, so that he could get a better view and hearing. This was a huge spoiler on her likes and dislikes!

"Oh, come on! Don't you have already one?!"

"So? You won't be satisfied with just one of your type, right?" dared Amy.

"Ah, but you see, there is a slight difference in the age of use. Those types of toys are for adults, while the one in your hand is for babies!"

"What if I say that the toys I would buy are not only for me!"

"You should listen to her Amy," said someone coming out from the shop. It was a young female hedgehog with a baby in her hands.

"See! Even Jessica says so!!" pointed out Mally. Jessica was one of her own subordinates, that has just become a mother. Or at least since four months ago…

"Hey there little cutie!" baby-talked Amy and smiled at the baby as came closer to him. Mally was ignored.

"Oh, wait! There isn't anything wrong in the picture… Amy IS a baby herself!" stated Mally proudly. Amy stuck her tongue out at her friend and continued to play with the baby.

"Instead of playing with other people's babies, why don't you get one yourself?" asked Jessica with a smirk.

"She's working on it… Both with in vitro and a boyfriend!" mocked Mally.

"Hey!" protested Amy, now with the baby boy in her hands. It was slightly awakened by the commotion, but only yawned.

"What? Instead of having a plushy, why not a hubby for a huggy!" Mally was teasing her again, only this time Amy wasn't paying too much attention. She was looking at the little bundle of joy in her hands. The way it was sleeping would just melt her heart.

"I really want one…" whispered Amy.

"Then what's taking you and your boyfriend so long…" rolled her eyes a bored Mally. "I'm telling you that you'll like it!"

"I don't want to burden him… That's all…" she confessed and returned the sleeping one back to his mother.

"Don't worry! All good things come in time," reassured her Jessica. "Besides… It wasn't easy to make this little fella together with my husband… We were really about to give up."

"By the way, why are you caring him, when you could get a baby carriage?"

"Oh, the last one broke and since my husband is on work duties, I couldn't leave him home."

"I bet my job that Amy wouldn't let her baby go even to take a bath…" teased Mally. Amy glared at her.

"Well, you'll never know until you actually see it! Besides… Even I don't know for myself."

"Yeah, yeah… Like a baby could take care of a baby… I don't envy your boyfriend… Being burdened with two babies at the same time…"

"You really need some manners…"

"I'm done!!" panicked Mally.

"To tell you something then," said Serenity and came closer to the two. "If you're planning on getting pregnant, you better get a huge load of bigger underwear and bigger sized bras. Because with your belly and breasts growing and staying like that for a long time… It really isn't comfortable to look for them when you need them urgently…"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go, Amy!" commanded Mally as she started to drag Amy to the next shop.

"Hey! There's still plenty of time till then! Why rush!?" whined Amy.

"We're here today, aren't we!" And so they separated from Serenity and her cute bundle of joy. Sonic was still hiding and had his arms crossed. What was heard just now made him think hard over some things. Noticing that the two girls have already left and no sign was left, he shrugged for his spacing out, and just started to walk in the middle of the path and scan everywhere. Since their next location was said in a whisper, he didn't hear it. So there was no way he could tell where they were. Or so he thought before he saw them in the far distance…

"So…" wondered Amy as she picked up the hugest bra in the shop and lifted it up. "Do you think this will be enough?"

"I know that you would be like a cow to the newborn, but this is ridiculous!" laughed Mally.

"Tell me about it… I don't know even if I can tell how big I'll become…"

"Trouble!" informed Mally as she pointed at someone behind Amy. When she turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of a waving towards her Sonic. What was he thinking?! Another unwanted spoil?!

"What does he want…" she whined.

"I have no idea, but I think he's stalking you."

"Let's get out of here before he actually does something…" They left the shop with a fast paste. There was no way Amy would let something else to be said without her will. The two girls went out through the exit, thinking that the stalker was left behind in the crowd inside the mall. Unfortunately for Amy, he wasn't…

"Did you have enough shopping for a year?" Sonic wondered with a smirk as he was now standing in front of the two, blocking their way, even though they were already out of the mall.

"Were you stalking us?" dared Mally.

"Stalking is such a harsh word… I wouldn't say it like that…" trailed off Sonic as if thinking of a more professional word. "I'd say more like observing." Amy crossed her arms and looked away, not happy at all for his actions. Mally came close to him and said with a small evil laugh,

"You remember what happened yesterday with your friend, right? What if I tell you that Amy here could do it on you?"

"Depends…" he thought with a smirk, before looking back at her. "Is it a warning or a promise?"

"I give the warnings and promises here!!" protested Mally, obviously fallen for the trick. Sonic chuckled and ran behind Amy, wrapping one hand around her to pull her closer.

"So that means that she's safe, right?" Amy was getting angrier by the second while Sonic was enjoying this.

"You are so lucky that I can't summon my hammer…" she snapped.

"You have no idea how lucky I am as a whole!" he replied with a nuzzle.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you she's not free!!" shouted Mally. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he hugged Amy tighter and nuzzled in her neck even more. Mally was furious… As for Amy… she was both embarrassed by his actions, yet angry that he did them in front of her friend. Mally on the other hand decided that it was high time to use hand to hand combat with the stalker as she ran towards him. What chance did she have?! He was faster than anything and before she noticed, he was gone… along with Amy!

Somewhere in the forest near the hotel Sonic stopped and placed an unhappy Amy down. She looked at him with an angry expression, as if waiting for an explanation.

"You know… They say a broken mirror brings seven years of unhappy love…"

"I think I got them beforehand…" she murmured and looked away.

"That's not possible… Not to mention that there is no such thing as a superstition actually being true…"

"Why did you come today! You knew that Mally would be with me!"

"I had to tell you about Saturday… And since you weren't sure of what to wear, I decided to help you out!" he stated innocently with a smirk.

"Help me out?"

"Yeah… That beige dress is perfect! Not that you don't look hot in this red one…" Amy blushed a little when he gave her a wink.

"I'm going home now… Tomorrow will be something worse, so please don't make it even more unbearable…" she asked him as she turned around to leave a little disappointed in him. Then her phone rang with Mally's number on the screen. "I'm fine, so don't worry…" she said over the phone before her friend had said anything.

"That's right!" said Sonic as he snatched the phone from Amy's hands. "She'll be home as soon as we're done here!"

"What?!" Before Amy had a chance to get her phone back, Sonic had already ended the conversation. "Sonic!! Why did you do it?!"

"I got bored… You were going to leave so soon without even a goodbye…" he faked sadness. Amy cooled down a little and took a big breath.

"Ok… I may be a little overreacting… but please don't do it again… ok?" she asked calmly and looked at him. He smiled warmly and gave her cell phone back.

"See? Everything is better with kindness!" he teased her again. Amy let out a sigh and looked away a little sad. Sonic saw this and noticed that maybe he overdid his teasing for one day. So he came closer to her and hugged her lovingly from behind. "Are you mad?"

"Maybe…" she let out a sigh. He switched again…

"Why do you always switch like that! Can't you be the sweet one?"

"I can… But I love to see how you react. In most cases you look cute when you're mad…" he said with a small chuckle. "I'll try to make it up on our date, ok? But only if you come!"

"I do owe you, right?" Amy giggled a little.

"That was only for the 'yes' part. But I want you to come willingly and not like you're forced to…"

"Ok…" smiled Amy and leaned against him. She just adored the kind and sweet part of him! Why wasn't he always like that??

"Good! Guess we're done! Now you'd better go home, or Mally will suspect something…" he teased her again and let her go. Before Amy could turn around to say something, he was gone again…

"Some things just never change…"


	9. Day Seven, Sexy Clothing

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, I am!"

It was a nice sunny day. Just like the previous days. The sun was shining, the air was clean, the birds were singing… Everyone was happy…

"I won't forgive you if you're hiding it from me!"

"I'm not hiding anything!!"

Even if it was early in the morning, there were people everywhere in the streets. Trying to get as fast as possible to their destination. No one liked people who were late. A busy day like every last day of the week.

"Then tell me what happened between you!"

"Nothing!!"

"I heard different things…"

"So you don't believe me?!"

Just like everyone, even these two girls had plans for today. But it was all delayed because of an argument…

"No, Amy, I don't. I know that he has an eye for you and with a confident cocky character like his, I doubt he'll leave you be!"

"Well, guess what… HE DID!!" shouted an already furious Amy. "Why are you insisting on him making a drastic move on me?!"

"Didn't he? He kidnapped you!"

"Oh, for crying out loud! He was just playing around! He didn't kiss me, he didn't rape me, he didn't do anything to me!"

"If you say so…"

Yep… That's the reason they were late for their plans. Instead of being the first ones there, they had to argue over useless things. Mally was sure that Sonic did something to Amy, while she denied every possibility of it. Sonic did say some disturbing words on the phone the previous day. So Mally made sure she was in Amy's room first thing in the morning, since she doubted finding her earlier. She was confident that something was up. She just wanted to know, but with an attitude like that one, she had to wait a long time before her friend tells her the details. Amy stood up from her chair and started to walk off the door.

"Where are you going?" wondered Mally.

"I was going to accompany you to get sexy clothing."

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! I'm so gonna pick up stuff for your date tomorrow!!"

"I said, I was accompanying you… Not there to get things for myself…"

"Aw… but you'll love them!"

"I highly doubt it…" And the two girls were out of the hotel in no time. Amy was still angry, but Mally was still suspicious. If only Sonic didn't act on his own, none of the torture since the morning would have happened. Questions after questions… There was no end! She so wanted to beat him up for that, but she just couldn't. Realizing that so much bad thoughts were unhealthy, Amy turned her attention to things in the near future that will make her happy. One of the things was the spa vacation. True that she had to pack her things and then in the late afternoon of Sunday she had to go, but time was on her side so far… She had to face today's 'adventures', then Saturday's date with Sonic… She was a little hesitant though. Lately he has become more and more the cocky Sonic from before. Will he be a sweet one on their date, or will he tease her nonstop? Perhaps today's events would be a great topic… Whatever the case, she had to go… She did promise… And… She did want to go on a date with him for once. The last time he asked her out was a disaster. He never showed up… And when he did, he passed right through her just for a race! The mere thought of it made her angry…

"Hey, Amy? Why did you come with me?" wondered Mally.

"You were taking me by force…"

"I was?" Mally thought for a moment. "Does that mean that you won't get anything?"

"Yes, it does…"

"Party pooper… Why don't you just try it? I'm sure you'll find it cute! Just think. You're cute when you're embarrassed, when we add something else cute, you become more of a cutie!"

"Since when are you a specialist in cuteness?! Weren't you the type of a person that likes seduction and lust??"

"That's for me… But for you! You are of the cute type!"

"Uh, enough with the cuteness!!"

"Why? I'm sure a maid's outfit will look nice on you…" Amy glared at her. That made her shut up for a while.

"Then tell me something about your boyfriend…"

"What to tell…"

"Since you stopped protesting each time I called him 'your boyfriend', that means that your relationship has evolved!"

"No, not exactly… I just realized that you were right!"

"I was?!"

"Yeah… He is my friend, who happened to be a guy…" trailed off Amy with a giggle.

"Fine, fine! So who's going to make the first move?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who will kiss the other first or something of the sort…"

"Do I look like I know??" Mally rolled her eyes. She knew that Amy was in love with the guy, but was too stubborn to make a move. But if she knew who her love interest was… Perhaps she was going to be a little bit more understanding. Amy did have many reasons to hold back her feelings. One of them was the part where she wanted to have a family, while Sonic wanted nothing more than freedom. How could she possibly allow herself to burden him like that?! Mally noticed that her expression changed and decided to stop talking for a while. At least till they reach the shop…

Sonic was laying on the couch and throwing a ball at the wall repeatedly. He was bored and just like the story with the cup from the day before, he was like someone brain-dead… Tails walked inside the room and stared at him for a minute. The minute turned into two… Then three… No reaction at all. Looked like he was brain-dead…

"Sonic?" broke the silence Tails. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"If I knew where Amy was, perhaps I would have had…" the answer was monotonous.

"Why? What's the problem?"

"She's with that Mally girl on clothes shopping… Sexy clothes shopping…"

"Don't tell me you want to go and stalk her?!"

"I don't! I bed she wants me to get her out of there!! But how could I, when I have no idea where she is?!"

"I doubt she needs your saving anymore… She's not a little kid, you know…" Hearing this, Sonic chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

"You should have seen her yesterday! She may not be a little girl, but as Mally said, she's still a baby! And she wants to take care of one herself!!"

"I don't get the humor here…"

"She was hugging a huge plush doll in front of everyone… Just like a three or four year old one…"

"Are you saying that she is infantile?!"

"Not really… But sometimes she shows it. The rest of the time she's a workaholic…"

"So, let me get this straight… You went to the mall, stalked her all day, and now you make comments on your reports?!"

"True… And that's not all!" Sonic stated proudly.

"You didn't do anything drastic, did you?"

"We have a date tomorrow!"

"WHAT?! And she agreed?!"

"Why wouldn't she? I little birdie did say that she was in love with me."

"You guys… Is it me, or are both you and Mally making her life a nightmare?! Not only does Mally ask her questions and give her naughty advices, but now you're toying around with her!!"

"No, I'm not… I'm just having fun! Just because you don't see how cute she is when she's embarrassed, doesn't mean that others don't enjoy it!"

"Just as I thought…"

"What?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you…" asked Tails, a little bored by his friend's actions.

"So, what if I am…"

"There are other ways to show her that you care for her! Teasing her, then play Mr Nice Guy just isn't the way!!"

"Said someone, who says 'Good morning' to his coffee machine…"

"Since you can't even talk in the morning!! Anyway…What did you do yesterday…?"

"Observed… obviously!"

"And what did you learn?"

"Why should I tell you??"

"Ok, then did you tease her again?"

"A little."

"What would you do if she summons her hammer when you overdo things?"

"First of all – I won't overdo it. Second – she can't summon it. Third – none of the things will happen…"

"Great! Then the work of making the walls thicker can be skipped, since Amy won't break them by accident…"

"Ha-ha, very funny… If you're so sure that I will fail, then why don't you bet on it with Knuckles! You would do it all the time…" stated Sonic sarcastically. Tails rolled his eyes and left the room, but stopped at the door.

"You know… Amy did mention that the sexy clothes shop was new…"

"I'm listening!"

"Okay, Amy… Take a deep breath and then let it out…" tried to calm her down Mally. Now they were inside the shop and it was a lot bigger than it looked on the outside. The reason Amy was being tutored on how to breathe was quite simple. They were standing in front of a shop with all kinds of 'instruments'. Amy didn't need to know what they were called, just to guess what they were supposed to be used for. Sexual torture…

"I want to go home…" said the pale Amy.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a baby! If you want to have one, then grow up first!!"

"I baby is not made with THOSE things!!"

"They are just helping tools…"

"I'm out of here!" panicked Amy as she turned back to leave. Mally grabbed her by the hands and dragged her inside the 'instrument' shop. Did we mention that this was a huge shop with smaller ones inside? Well, now you know… As the two girls were already inside the shop, Mally snatched a pair of fluffy handcuffs and locked Amy's arms. Amy looked horrified at the sight of what was now holding her hands.

"Now, you're going nowhere…" laughed evilly Mally. Amy's pupils shrank.

"What? What are these for? I don't like it…" panicked the pink one as she tried to free herself. No luck… Her hands were now locked in front of her and Mally pulled her out of the small shop. Amy was like a little pony, being pulled by the bridles.

"Those, my dear Amy, are used when one wants to immobilize his sexual prey. But your case… Let's just say that it immobilizes you…" Amy's ears dropped low. Now Mally could do whatever she wanted with her. Dress her, undress her, push her, pull her, you name it! Amy could see the small keys on the handcuffs, hanging from them, but she couldn't reach them. She could feel the other people's eyes around her, watching and commenting on how her friend and she looked like lesbians… Some of them even winked at the supposedly happy couple… Amy didn't like this place even the slighted. There were too many people here that were dressing in a disgusting way. How could one girl fall so low and be sex addicted?! And they looked like they were desperate for this. No normal girl would embarrass herself just for a one hour of pleasures. Not to mention that she could see advertisements on products that lengthen the duration of the act… She felt like she was about to throw up. For her biggest horror, they entered another small shop, entitled 'Clothes'. Seeing a male section, Mally pulled her pray there and started to look. There she could see all kinds of tempting clothing. From an imitation of half broken armor, to the best made jungle man suit. All of them looked hot… Even the male version of a cat suit.

"Hey, Amy. Can you picture your boyfriend in that outfit?" wondered Mally. Amy looked at the pointed out dressing and her heart skipped a beat. It was a black leather underwear with a lot of scratches, allowing a 'good' view of what was beneath it. The way it was shown pressed tight around the model's… male zone… made Amy look away in disgust. Perhaps she was about to faint from the image of Sonic wearing such a thing, but her friend dragged her again to a next destination. This time – female section… There Mally scanned for all kinds of clothing and even dragged Amy in the dressing room. Resistance was futile… Before Amy knew it, her previous bra was replaced with one, which looked as if its purpose was not to hide anything. It was almost transparent and you could see through it. Good thing that the centers of her breasts were hidden behind what was supposed to be a mark of a kiss on each.

"You look tempting…" commented Mally as she thought for a second.

"Of course I would look tempting… I'm wearing a fishnet as a bra!!"

"Details, details… You don't have to shout it… Here… I'll help you put on your dress…" Amy hadn't completely undressed herself. Only lifted it high and Mally had the honor of removing the old one with the new one.

"Wait a minute! Put the previous one back!!"

"You can do it at home… Come on! Next thing to test!" cheered Mally as she placed Amy's old bra in a small bag and gave it to her. The next thing she picked up was a two piece apron. The lower part could be tied around one's waist while the other half… Let's say that it was supposed to be worn naked… Mally tied the lower part around her friend and looked at her.

"What are you doing?! I can't wear this!! It says 'Kiss me Here'!!"

"So what? Next accessory!"

"Oh, no… I'm out of here!" Mally grabbed her again by the handcuffs and tightened something around her neck. As much as Amy could guess, for her horror, it was a collar…

"Come here girl! Be a good little puppy and follow me!" Mally dragged her to another place by pulling her by the leash. Amy felt humiliated. If she were to come out of here alive, she would tell Sonic that she forgives him for everything, give Shadow, Tails and Knuckles a big hug as an apology, and get a new job. She was not going to forgive Mally for this Then the next destination was reviled before her… This one was even worse… Title - 'Male Strip'…

"NOOOO!!"

Sonic was on a building and looking at the bottom of another. Tails did say that the new shop was around here somewhere… And he did find it… After what looked like a wild goose chase… He had to run through the whole city about five times just to check the possible places. He did find the right one at last… But the only problem was that he had no will to enter. He could see how some people would go in then out, but he didn't know whether Amy was still inside. She could be, or she could have gone home already. He just sat down on one chimney and stared at the entrance door. How could some people come in and out of such place with clean conscience?! Like it was perfectly normal. He let out a sigh in boredom and stared at the entrance once more. Perhaps she was going to pop out of there any second now… Or maybe in a minute… Or an hour…

Tails was working on something very small. He didn't pay much attention to Knuckles, who had just arrived. He was sitting on one of the lab chairs and waited patiently for Tails to finish his work and say what he had called him for. Quite boring, but at least now he knew why Sonic hated to be called like this. He could barely stay at one place for a minute, let alone every day…

"Ok! It's done!" cheered Tails and set the little thing to fly. It looked like a bug, and it could fly pretty well for a small machine.

"What is done?" asked Knuckles.

"This is a small camera. I will send it to where Sonic is and see exactly what he's doing to Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite simple! He teases her and I say that he will overdo it one day. With the help of this little thing, I will be able to see just how much of a teasing she gets and determine when the cup will spill."

"So why am I here?"

"Because I want someone to witness this. And I asked Shadow to come as well. I know that it will be a blast if he sees Sonic making fun of Amy…" chuckled Tails. The picture of Shadow actually fighting Sonic over a girl was too priceless! He had to see it!! Knuckles only shrugged and went on asking.

"So, how will you know that the bug will reach Sonic. He is faster than most things…"

"I know where he'll go… He wanted to help Amy out from her torture with Mally, so I just gave him directions. The thing is, that since Amy is with Mally on a day for sexy clothes shopping, he ought to be making fun of her. That's why I chose today. But since he didn't know where it is, I sent him to five different places, telling him that I'm not sure where the real one is. The thing is, that the five places are as far as possible from one another. That should have slowed him down. And now, I'll sent the bug!"

"Great thinking. But let's see what will happen. Now that you mentioned all this, I'm kind of eager to find out…" And the bug flew out the lab and went to the specified coordinates by his creator. The moment of truth was near. Tension was rising by the second. Soon Sonic could be seen over the screen and Tails smirked. The bug landed and 'grabbed' tightly Sonic's quills for safe keeping. If he were to run, the bug wouldn't fall off.

"Now we wait…" stated Tails and leaned on his chair. Sonic on the other hand was getting bored. Nothing interesting was going on and it looked like Amy wasn't going to come out from there. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up. As he stretched his arms and legs, he heard the door of the shop slam open, and guess who was running out from there. Amy was holding a bag in her hands and had some kind of a cloth covering her hands. She had something pointing out of her hair, a collar around her neck and something like a ribbon could be seen on her lower back. It looked like she was running away from something, and that something proved to be a someone. And that someone was Mally.

"Wait, Amy!! The show wasn't over! They were so going to ask you upstage!!"

"I don't care!!"

"But what about the stuff?! They're not paid yet!!"

"I'm not going back there!!" shouted Amy, as she ran as fast as she could between the mass of people in the street. There were too many people and the panic inside her was making her dizzy. At this rate, she would be caught again… Mally wasn't far behind her, but as she bumped into a woman, Amy was nowhere in sight. She blinked a couple of times and looked ahead of her again.

"Amy?" wondered Mally as she looked around herself. No trace was left…

Amy opened one eye and noticed that she was carried by someone. Looking up, she recognized that someone as Sonic. Looked like he saw her and saved her from Mally. Letting out a sigh in relief, Amy leaned her head on his chest and tried to calm herself. Soon they were again in the forest and Sonic let Amy down. The bug flew from Sonic's quills and landed on a nearby tree. If Tails and Knuckles wanted to see everything, they needed a better viewpoint.

"Am I glad to see you…" smiled Amy as she let out another sigh.

"Aren't you always grad to see me?"

"Well, yeah… But now's an exception…" Sonic smiled warmly at her. Amy noticed that and thought that this Sonic was the nice one. Then she heard him chuckle and try his best not to laugh out loud.

"Don't tell me you have a collar around your neck!" he laughed.

"It's not my fault!!" shouted Amy. She did make a funny view.

"Why are you covering your hands?" asked Sonic, as he pointed at the cloth on her wrists. Amy blushed.

"Nothing!!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing…"

"It's really nothing! I can fix it at home…" then she realized that she couldn't do things so. "Will you keep it a secret? And will you help me out?" Amy asked as her blushed deepened. Sonic blinked a couple of times and nodded as a yes. Amy looked hesitant and stretched her arms towards him, as if telling him to see for himself. The bag that used to cover her apron was still in her hands. But the apron, and more like the title on it, made Sonic raise an eyebrow.

"Kiss me here?! Are you sure you're not into those stuff?"

"Am not!! Mally was the one who put this on me! And not only this…" Amy looked away again. Sonic uncovered her hands and a sly smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A pair of handcuffs I suppose?" he teased her. Amy stepped back a little, but Sonic brought her back by pulling her by the handcuffs. Amy protested, but when she saw him take off the bunny ears from her head, she calmed down. The thought of those strippers putting it on her and caressing her with their undressed clothes was just… He pulled her a little closer, and untied the apron as well. Now Amy felt so much better. The collar was also removed, but the sly smirk on Sonic's face remained. To her surprise he started to pull her by the handcuffs somewhere else.

"W-where are we going?" she panicked.

"To Tails' workshop, of course. I can't get these handcuffs off just like that. I need some help tools."

"B-but you don't need to!!" Amy was getting more scared. She didn't want anyone else see her like that. "There's a key on them!" Sonic ignored her last statement and lifted her hands above. His head squeezed through her arms and was now looking into her eyes at a close distance. Amy blushed by this action of his. He had made her hug him that close and who knew what he had in mind. He just hugged her back tight and she snuggled in his neck, which made her gasp and tremble a little.

"Hey, you don't need to be so tense around me. Just relax…" he tried to calm her down. His voice did do the trick as she snuggled even more. Tails and Knuckles were watching carefully and sharing comment on everything.

"As far as I can see, he does a great job at keeping a balance between teasing and caring…" suggested Knuckles.

"He does… But he didn't tease her much on the clothing." Tails added after a while.

"That guy just can't go on like this!!" Knuckles angered and hit the control table with his fist. He had accidentally pressed a button to call Sonic up.

"NO! Oh, man… Now he'll be on his way here… End of observation…" whined Tails as he saw Sonic and Amy separate from their hug so that Sonic could see his pager.

"Looks like Tails wants something again…" complained Sonic.

"What could he want?" wondered Amy as Sonic took the key from the handcuffs and unlocked them.

"I have no idea, but I have to go. Just promise that you'll stay!"

"Why should I?!" protested Amy. Sonic shock his head disapprovingly.

"Don't take me wrong. I'm not the type of person that will take advantage of you when you are immobilized…"

"Really?" cheered up Amy. So this time Sonic wasn't going to tease her! He gave her a sly smirk and came close to her face.

"Really. Because I bet that it would be better when you're willing…" Amy gasped and before she had the chance to say a word, he was gone. She huffed and turned around. Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and smiled.

"Looks like he really does tease her too much…" stated Knuckles.

"Looks like it!" confirmed Tails with pride.

"So when will he come?"

"Well he has about five minutes. Every time I would call him like that, he goes somewhere else just to make me wait. So five minutes… at least… Oh, I can see how we could blackmail him about this. All the things he would be forced to do so that we don't show this to Shadow…" Tails looked again at the monitor with a devilish expression, but it changed dramatically when he saw what was shown there. Knuckles looked as well and his eyes widened. Amy looked underneath her dress a little disgusted and looked around herself. Sonic was not around, so it was ok to do it now. She unzipped her dress from behind and lifted it high above her head. Without the dress, her white undies were visible and above them was the fishnet styled bra with kisses in the middle of the cups. Tails and Knuckles' jaws hit the floor as such a sight was reviled before them. When Amy turned around to unclip her bra and actually take it off, a somewhat big amount of blood tickled down from their noses. Even though Amy wasn't facing them, her being with just a pair of panties was enough. As she bent down to get her bra from the bag, both Tails and Knuckles' eyes widened and even bent forward to the monitor as if thinking they could see things better.

"So why did you call me?" said someone behind the two. Every cell in their body froze as they slowly turned around to face Shadow. Realizing that the screen was still on, they panicked and tried to hide it with their hands. "What the hell do you think you're WATCHING?!" growled Shadow as he was obviously not happy for what he was seeing.

"Er… nothing?" both Tails and Knuckles uttered.

Sonic was running now towards the workshop. He could see it now clearly. But what in the world did Tails want this time?! Whatever it was, it had to wait. A huge explosion shock the grounds and Sonic stopped in his tracks. The workshop before him was now hidden in lightnings and somewhere behind them could be seen flames that reached high to the sky.

"Was that… Chaos Spear?!" he wondered and ran as fast as he could to the place. The workshop was literally half blown away and flames were burning the rest of it. Knuckles was laying on the ground, beaten up, traces of the nose bleed were still visible, and he could barely 

move. Sonic stepped in the runs and scanned the place. He could see Shadow holding Tails by his neck above the ground. "What's going on?!" Tails and Knuckles looked up to see Sonic and gasped.

"I just gave these two a lesson for a life time. They were watching a half naked Amy, while changing her clothing…" he said in a low voice. Both Tails and Knuckles gulped at this and looked again at Sonic. But that only made every last drop of blood freeze in their veins and tremble in fear. For their horror, he was surrounded by evil aura, one of his eyes was twitching as he was cracking his fists.

"Is that so…" he wondered in a dark voice and glared at the low lives. The two guilty ones' eyes widened and all they could utter was,

"Eeep!..."

Amy let out a sigh in relief as the now removed fishnet bra was replaced. Good thing that nobody saw it… It was almost worse that Sonic saw the handcuffs, but she didn't have a choice. There was no way she could have taken them off herself. Since all unwanted things were removed from her body, she collected them and threw them behind a far away bush. Now there was no way they would bother her again. She felt happy and satisfied. Returning to her previous spot, the pink hedgehog laid on the grass and looked at the sky in between the leaves. Looked like Sonic was going to tease her when he gets back. But why did he have to be like this? But… On the other hand… Did she really want him as the sweet version? If he was always like that, she would grow to love him even more. Then the problem with their interests would pop up. She didn't want to burden him with a family, while she was sure that he wouldn't want such a thing from the start. He did know about the in vitro from the start. So… There was no way for him to let himself fall for her. In the end all her hopes and dreams would break down. Perhaps she had to end this relationship… Before it was too late…

Back with the four boys… The situation has been settled right from the start. Tails and Knuckles were lying on the ground, half alive, half dead, and could barely support their consciousness. Sonic and Shadow were glaring at them and thought that this much of a punishment was enough. Sonic shock his head and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going, faker?" demanded Shadow.

"To Amy. I left her in the forest some time ago…" Shadow glared at him. Tails and Knuckles gulped as they knew what was about to come. The black hedgehog went in front of Sonic and made him stop on his stop.

"You don't have anything to do with Amy being half naked, do you…" he asked in a low voice.

"I don't," Sonic snapped at him. "These two called me up for some reason, so I left her there."

"The camera was showing things life…"

"Now that I think about it, you ought to have seen her as well!" Sonic eyed Shadow. "There would be no way for you to know otherwise…"

"Those two low lives called me up as well. I guess they should tell us the whole story."

"I never thought that Sonic could be so lucky to have a girl like Amy…" stated in a whisper the half dead Knuckles. She did have one heck of a body!

"Screw him and his luck…" snapped Tails. "Amy's the real lucky one here. She has the world's two most powerful guys protecting her…"

"Anyway, I better go before she leaves…" stated Sonic as he started to walk off. For the first time in years did Sonic and Shadow start a fight and didn't exchange fists. They just talked it over in no time… And so all that was left was a messed up workshop and two beaten up friends lying there without being able to move around.

"I think it was worth it…"

"Shut up, Tails…"

As Sonic reached the place where he left Amy, he saw her sleeping in the grass. Looked like he did take quite a lot of time while dealing with those two troublemakers… And what do you know. She had fallen asleep while waiting. Walking closer to her, he kneeled beside his love interest and gazed for a while. She looked so innocent when she was sleeping. Last time he had a chance to enjoy such a view was when she was dead-tired. He moved away a lack from her face and caressed her cheek. A warm smile appeared on his face. Just the sight of her was able to erase the thoughts from a while ago. An idea came across his mind, which made him think.

'Should I?' he wondered and looked at her again. He then shock his head, trying to get the idea out of his mind. Looking at her again, a smile appeared on his face once more. 'Why not…'

Amy was dreaming that she was walking in the forest, looking around as if searching for something. She didn't know what or why, but she went on looking. The sun was hidden behind thick clouds and the wind was blowing from behind her. She felt cold, but no matter how much she tried to keep her body heat to herself, it was all in vain. Amy then felt something warm wrap around her. It blocked the cold wind as it held her tight.

'What is this…' she wondered. Before she knew it, she felt something sweet touch her lips while the grip tightened around her. What was going on?!

'You're the only girl in my heart, Amy…' said a very familiar voice. She gasped as she recognized it as Sonic's. 'You just have no idea how much I love you…'

'Sonic? Where are you??' she asked but then it all started to fade away into a bright light. She shut her eyes tight and then opened one only half way. Was that all a dream?

"Well, well. Sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up!" chuckled Sonic. Amy blinked a couple of times as she realized that she was snuggled in his neck while sitting in his lap. He had picked her up from the cold ground and had sat beside a tree. So that explained the warmness she felt… He was looking at her with a teasing smirk and by the looks of it, he had what to say.

"W-why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. He smirked and chuckled a little.

"I tried… But sleeping beauty can awake only through a kiss…" Amy's blush deepened as she covered her lips with her hands. Was that dream real?!

"Y-you didn't kiss me… did you?" A sly smirk appeared on his face as he came closer to her face.

"Did you want me to give you one?" her eyes widened. He laughed a little and leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. "You asked why I didn't wake you up, right?" Amy nodded a little hesitantly. "I just want you fresh and healthy for tomorrow's date."

"Oh…" Amy let out a sigh in relieve. So it was all a dream after all. But she felt warm not only on the outside, but in her heart as well. She just relaxed in his embrace, for she knew that this kind of sweetness wouldn't last for long.

"So you do want a hubby for a huggie…" chuckled Sonic. Her eyes widened and another red color appeared on her cheeks. That was sooner than expected…

Later at Tails' still whole part of the workshop, Tails was walking a little hesitant underneath the roof's window. He wanted to talk to Sonic about earlier, but was still collecting his courage. Deciding to face his fear, he opened the window and the first thing he saw was the night sky. Popping out his head, he looked around and spotted Sonic relaxing on the roof. He had a smile on his face, which meant that a dialog could be fulfilled. Taking a deep breath, Tails went and sat on a safe distance from his friend.

"So, um… Are you mad about earlier?"

"Not really… You both got what you deserved, so what's the point in still being pissed off?!"

"That's a relief…" relaxed Tails as he let out a heavy sigh. "You look happy, though… Did something happen while you were with Amy?" A smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he opened one eye to look at his best friend.

"It sure did. When I came back, she was already asleep. But thanks to that we were able to experience the exact events from the end of 'Sleeping Beauty'…"

"Hmm…" Tails thought for a moment. What did he mean by that? His eyes widened as realization hit him. "Don't tell me…" He stared at his friend in shock, but Sonic was silent as a satisfied smile remained on his face, even during his sleep…


	10. Day Eight, First Date

It was a nice and warm morning. The way the sun's beams would touch the still sleeping ground was enough to shake the slumber off from everyone in the city. It was so early that the birds were just beginning to sing their happy and cheerful songs, celebrating the coming hot summer days. You could feel it in the air! The freshness… The softness… The romance that would occur in just a few more days! Summer was already in everyone's hearts! Waiting with anticipation for the long waited vacations! Everyone wanted to taste some summer romance. Some for flirting, others for parties, even for proposals… The variety of ideas!

If we redirect our attention to a certain girl at this very moment, still early in the morning, we would see that she was still sleeping in her hotel room, tucked in her blankets, hugging her pillow with a small smile on her face. That girl's name was Amy Rose. After the previous day's events she needed a long and nice sleep. So much emotional tiredness was never good for the health. And since she had a special day that day with Sonic… She needed all the rest she could get. Who knew what he had in mind for their date today. Not to mention that the question whether he would be the sweet one or the cocky one still remained hung up in her mind. After he saw her after the sexy clothes shopping… Amy snuggled deeper into her pillow, letting a small whimper escape her lips. Only she knew what and who she was hugging in her dreams, but perhaps it was enough to guess who it was when she opened one of her sleepy eyes and blushed. Lifting herself up to a sitting position, she rubbed her eyes with one hand and stretched afterwards. A blush still remained on her cheeks and she looked troubled. She had that dream again. The one in which Sonic was confessing his love to her. The whole 'one girl in my heart' and 'I love you' was spinning in her head, repeating over and over again. There was no way he could have said it! Amy hugged her legs and traced a finger over her lips. It felt too realistic… Even after she had woken up, there was a strange sensation left on her lips. As if he… Shaking her head to get rid of such a picture, Amy got up and went to get dressed. It was quite early and she had plenty of time until her date, but it wasn't like she could fall asleep again… And so, as most of the people in the hotel were starting to wake up, Amy had already taken a bath, put her home clothing, tidied her room and was eating her breakfast.

'I have never been on a date before…' she thought worried. 'Let alone with Sonic… How could I know what to do?! I'm so not prepared for this!'

True that she had ever dated anyone. She never grew to like someone to begin with. But now that Sonic was in her life again! She could hardly put her thoughts straight! Panic was making her hands and legs tremble. She could feel her palms sweat like crazy… And it wasn't time for her date yet! Amy felt helpless. A single memory flashed through her mind and made her gasp. He did ask her out before!!!

'How could I forget!' she shouted in her mind. All the events came back to her as she felt both anger and sadness fill her heart. How happy she was to finally be able to go out with him! She even bought new shoes and a hair ribbon. 'But he never showed up…' she let out a sigh. All her dreams were crushed by him forgetting to come. Like it was a big joke! She even tried to calm herself down by going out with Sam, who was supposedly stood up as well. And when someone finally decided to arrive… 'He ran right pass me just for a race like I wasn't even there…' She felt hurt… Even now just at the thought of it felt like a knife in her soul. Looks like she really is in love with him, since it still bothers her. Now that she thought about it…

"What if he doesn't show up again?"

"What if who doesn't show up?" asked Mally from behind her. Amy nearly jumped off her seat by such a sudden question. When did she come in?! And how did she know what she was thinking??? She didn't even realize that she had said it out loud. The two friends remained in their shocked position for a while, until Mally spoke again, breaking the awkward silence. "And why do you look so depressed?"

"I'm… I'm not sure if I want to go on that date, Mal…' whined Amy as she looked away from her friend. "He once asked me out and then never showed up! What if history repeats itself???"

"Chill out! Don't tell me that just because you are acting like a scared baby you won't go and leave him out there waiting! You would repeat his mistake!!!" shouted Mally. She wasn't one to talk about relationships, but this was even beyond her! Amy was left speechless. What was said was true and now that she thought about it… she didn't want to leave him to wait. He had done a lot to just slow down, even stop for her, giving her a chance to get to know each other. To stand him up like he did years ago would prove just how much she hasn't changed. And… She wanted to go… She wanted to spent time with him. As much as possible! But she was still afraid of being left out hurt again. She wouldn't take it… She could not handle another broken hearth…

"You're right… I have to go… I want to go!" stated Amy, now full of new energy. Mally smiled proudly and nodded. For once she was able to say the right thing at the right moment!

"So what will you wear? Something hot? Something tempting? Something saying 'take me now'? Or just something that won't need repairing after it has been torn apart?" wondered the yellow hedgehog, now back to her normal self. Amy shock her head and stood up. Walking to her wardrobe, she fumbled in the rafts and took out the beige dress that she bought at the mall, with Sonic's approval. Placing it on her front and spinning once to give out the effect, she came close to Mally and smiled.

"This," was her simple explanation.

"Huh?! I thought you didn't know where he was taking you!"

"I still don't… But he said to wear this..." Mally's lips formed a big cat grin as she already knew what was going on.

"Why Amy… You never told me he knew what was inside your wardrobe! Could it be that he was here before?" she dared.

"No! He was at the mall! He asked me out there! Remember?"

"Uh… Sounds like he was stalking you…" sighed Mally. "Such kind of an image fits Sonic! He is so following you like an earth worm to a corpse! And I do mean that he wants to get inside of you!!!"

"What have you eaten thins morning?! You're disgusting!" said Amy as she backed off a little. But… Thinking that the stalker from the mall was almost about to be reviled! Oh, the horror!

"Anyway… When are you leaving?"

"I have more than half the day till then…"

"Oh? Could it be that he plans it to be a two day's date?" smirked Mally which made Amy blush madly.

"You and your imagination! Go back to work!!!"

"Yes, sir!" stood up Mally and marched out the door. With only one person in the whole hotel room Amy looked at her pillow and let out another sigh of disappointment.

"Like anything close could ever happen…"

It was about noon and Sonic was getting more and more pissed off. Of all times…

"So why do I have to help you out with the repairs?" complained the blue one.

"Because it has to be fixed for three days! I don't want to have a party in a crashed workshop..."

"And why do I have to help?"

"Oh, come on! You live here! This is the least form of respect you can show to the one who's giving you shelter…"

"Thank you for taking in a poor homeless creature like me…" said Sonic irritated.

"Ok, ok. So you have a date. When?"

"In less than four hours…"

"Great! Since you're the fastest thing alive, you can get ready in the last five minutes!"

"Like I would stay till then here…" murmured Sonic.

"Which reminds me. What are your plans for today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the date. Where will you take her, what do you have in mind, what are your goals… You know… Those things."

"I don't intend on telling you the place. Perhaps you would send another camera…"

"No, I won't! Promise!"

"Along with the secret place goes what I have in mind… So that leaves my goals. Which depend on what you want to know about them."

"Is it me or are you not willing to tell me, Sonic?"

"It's personal. I can decide with whom I can share it…"

"Ok, ok… So your goals? As in what you want to happen for the sake of the relationship."

"If you mean the whole plan… Well… I just want her to have a good time. And I think that perhaps a step forward if everything goes on well would be good enough for me…"

"You mean like kiss?"

"Yeah… But only if everything else goes on smoothly."

"You kissed her already! Don't you think that you want things a little faster than normal?!"

"But she doesn't know it yet," added Sonic with a wink. Tails let out a painful sigh and leaned over the new wall.

"How do you think she would react when she finds out what you have done in her sleep?"

"I'll tell her when the time is right. No need to worry."

"Yes, there is! Have you thought about your relationship with Amy? Have you made up your mind whether it will be a flirt, or something steady? Can you give her what she wants? Any of those things??? Or will you make a split minute decision like always..."

"I haven't… But I want to be sure that I have a chance with her and then think it over…"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're acting carefree in situations you don't have to be!"

"I can't wait for the moment when you would get interested in girls. Then you'll get it big time!"

"Depending on your current results, I will decide whether to follow your advices or not."

"Great! Then you don't need me now!" stated Sonic as he flew out the nearest hole in the building. Tails was left in the dust coughing while the fastest thing alive drew away and far after the horizon.

"Why did I bother… Oh well… At least that way Amy won't ask him why he smells like machinery and find out about yesterday…" thought Tails as a shiver went down his spine at the picture of Amy when she finds out. An idea came to his attention as he immediately stopped for a second to think it over. What if they need some kind of a push? If things don't turn out well on their date, then this would be a brilliant way to help them out! Now all he had to do was think of a way to do it…

The time had come. It was less than five minutes till the specified hour for the date. Amy was already at the place, waiting for Sonic to come. If he comes that is… All her doubts had returned and she was getting quite nervous. What did he have in mind? Where was he going to take her? How will she act? What was going to happen?

"I didn't know that you were that excited over a date with me," chuckled someone behind Amy. She wasn't scared that much… She got used to the way Sonic would pop up from nowhere and startle her.

"Only as excited as every other day I see you…" she responded to his cockiness as if it was all indifferent to her. Sonic raised an eyebrow and just smirked. So far things were cool. She was playing hard to get and luckily for him, he knew how to solve that problem. He noticed that Amy was wearing the same beige dress he had approved along with some sandals. Nothing formal, nothing ordinary. She just looked beautiful! And kind of cute when she was nervous. Then something unpleasant caught his attention.

"Why did you tie your hair in a bun?" he wondered. Amy noticed that despite the bun, he liked everything else. But why was that???

"Um, yeah… Just wanted it to be in one place…" she answered as she looked away a little uneasy. Sonic smiled warmly at her and moved a little closer.

"So I bet you have a lot of those hair-slaps…" Amy nodded as her cheeks grew a nice red shade. He was the sweet one! And he did come!

"Good!" he smirked and took the hair accessory off her hair and threw it far away. Amy's eyes widened. "You won't be needing this. You look better with your hair falling down…" he winked at her, but Amy just huffed and turned away.

'Great… The cocky version… Now what?! Who is he to judge my taste in hairstyles???'

"Don't tell me that you woke up cranky in the morning?" smirked Sonic as he came closer to her. A light red color made its way to her cheeks. Something told her that this was going to be a tough date… Seeing as there won't be an answer to his question, the blue hedgehog let out a sigh and just placed his arm around his love interest and pulled her close. Amy was shocked by this looked straight into his eyes. They were as confident as ever…

"W-what are you doing?" Amy asked a little uneasy.

"We have a date, right? So all I have to do is take you somewhere…" he stated as if nothing was wrong with this situation. Amy looked over her shoulder and at his hand with a blush. "What? Did you think I was going to do something else?" he dared and looked at her in the eyes. Oh, how was he was going to tease her all the time…

"Can we just go?" she asked a little disturbed. Sonic just shrugged and picked her up bridal style.

"Fine by me!" and they were off to somewhere only Sonic knew. Amy was just snuggled in his neck and all she could do was wait for this nightmare to finally end. Was just a little romance too much to ask from him?

'At least he showed up! What more can I ask from him…' thought Amy as she sunk in his arms. 'True that he's cocky, but… I fell in love with him… I have to accept all his good and bad points…' As she went on with her thoughts, the wind was blowing away the locks from her face, refreshing her, and somewhat making her feel colder. Maybe it was a good thing that she was so close to him. She could get all the body heat she needed without even asking. It always felt nice to be in his arms. Soon they were out of the city. As Amy was relaxing, her nose picked up something unusual about the air. It was a little bit humid and colder. Was she in the mountains?! Opening one eye to see for herself, she gasped as what was before her was something far from the idea of mountains.

"We're here!" stated Sonic as he stopped suddenly and placed her on the ground.

"I… I thought you hated water…" she was bewildered. "So why of all places did you pick up the beach?!"

"I always knew you liked romantic stuff, so why not!" he smirked, as he knew that it was a one hundred percent sure success with this choice. "Besides, I still hate water. But we won't be getting any swimming, so that solves my problem. And you don't have a swimsuit…" he trailed off as if trying to think of a way how to get one. Amy smiled warmly at him. To think that he would actually come near such a place… And what a place indeed! The sand beneath her feet was still heated from the sun and the grit were as big as sugar. The color gave out the illusion of walking on pure gold. Seashells were pointing out of the sand and hiding underneath the shadowy protection of gray rocks. And the sea… The waves were calm despite the just picking up speed tide. The sun was a bit far from setting, which meant that this was the reason behind the late hour. What could be more romantic than sunset?! The pure blue colored sky showed its deepness even though there were a bunch of fluffy clouds, caching the eye of whoever looks up. Everything was just perfect! And no one was around. A place where only the two of them could enjoy! Amy let out a sigh of admiration. She could hardly wait for the sunset! Sonic couldn't be any more self-satisfied. He was sure that there would be no place for mistakes!

"This place is amazing!" Amy whispered in awe.

"Well, looks like waiting pays off!" he smirked as he placed a stray hat on her head. It was big and gave off the feeling of being on a vacation! "So how does a first date feel?"

Amy blinked a couple of times as all her fantasies disappeared. What did he just say?! She turned to face him without a word. Just silence… She was staring… He was staring… Complete awkwardness…

"You… don't remember?" Amy broke the silence a little annoyed.

"Remember what?" If there was one thing that could have gone wrong, and he knew it, perhaps none of this would have happened…

"This isn't the first time you've asked me out, you know…"

"It isn't?" Oh, how he had no memories of it all! This was all getting to Amy's nerves.

"It isn't. Back when we were on Earth, you asked me out and then stood me up!" she stated, as a note of anger could be sensed. "I was even a little unsure if you were going to come today at all!"

"Wait a minute! If I make a promise, I always fulfill it! There's no reason to leave you waiting in vain!!!"

"Then did you forget your promise from back then?! Or are you trying to fix it with this date???" she almost shouted. Sonic felt cornered like a mouse. Looked like he picked the wrong thing to say and now everything was going from bad to worse!

"I asked you, because I wanted to! I'm not looking into past events… Didn't we agree to leave everything behind us years ago?!" Amy went silent. It was a painful string to pull. Her head lowered and the hat hid her eyes. Sonic felt like he had said something terribly wrong, but it was the truth… The hateful truth… They did agree to such a thing, but it wasn't easy. How could anyone just ignore everything that has happened?! Amy knew that it was stupid of her to bring the topic up, but she never got an answer to the question… Did he really forget, or was held back, or what? No matter which one was true, it did not cover for him running right pass her for a race… It still hurt… But it was the past. What was done is done. Nothing could be done about it… All they could do was take a note on it and never repeat the same mistake again…

"I'm sorry I brought this up… It still bothered me… Sorry…" Amy whispered with a sigh, showing sadness in her heart. Sonic felt a bit relieved. The argument was canceled and perhaps something even worse was avoided. All of a sudden Amy popped out a smile on her face and said cheerfully, "Shall we go on?"

"Sure…" Sonic knew her too well to notice that this smile was fake. As they went on walking down the beach, he noticed that she was looking at the nature around them and smiling. It seemed like she needed to distract herself from what had just happened. He didn't blame her… But he wanted to make her happy with his own efforts. Not only was he lucky enough to have the surroundings do the romantic atmosphere, but it seemed like he was depending on it! So this is how much of a man he was… He couldn't even make the girl he likes smile from the bottom of her heat! In the far distance Amy could see something near the beach. It looked like there was someone else beside them here…

"I think we're not alone here…" shared Amy in a whisper as she forced her eyes to see better in the distance.

"Looks like it…" agreed Sonic. Realizing something, a smirk formed on his face as he turned his attention to Amy. "Were you hoping for us to be all alone?"

"Er…" Amy was all red in the face, but hid under her hat. What was he thinking?! She still got amazed by how fast he could switch back to being cocky… She felt a hand slide from her left to her right shoulder and change her course a little to the left. She didn't need more to know that Sonic had pulled her close to him in a half hug…

"Come on… No need to be shy!" he assured her, as if it was something normal. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "You can tell me everything…" Amy was getting more and more nervous around him. Now she could clearly see an old couple, sitting on a blanket and enjoying the view. It wasn't long before they were spotted and all Amy could do was clutch away from Sonic and hide her red face under the hat. Sonic smirked by her actions and went on walking next to her.

"Aren't you a cute little couple!" remarked the old lady. She was a light brown bear, covered in a woolen blanket, with her husband, also a bear sharing the same woolen blanket with her, by her side. She was smiling warmly at the shy pink hedgehog and lifted her glasses to get a better view. Now that they were all close enough to hear one another, the old man repeated his half's words,

"My wife just shared her opinion on how cute you look together!" he addressed them with the same smile of admiration of the young as his half had. Amy looked a little taken aback and just looked away, placing her hands on her chest, as if trying to form a shield. This felt so embarrassing! Sonic wasn't bothered at all by this…

"I see that you are trying to catch an early wave…" let out a sigh the old woman. "My name is Alberta, and this is my husband Hans. We, just like you two, love this kind of view…"

"P-pleased to meat you," spoke Amy, trying her best to remain calm. "My name's Amy and-"

"We know… You are Amy Rose… I see that even after so many years… the only one who can have access to your heart is Sonic…" Amy was surprised that Alberta knew something like this! And…

'Wait a minute! Did she just say that Sonic is…!!!' Amy thought as she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Never has she thought of someone being able to see through her so well! Sonic was gazing at her with a satisfied smirk.

"No need to be shy, dear Amy," Alberta tried to calm her down. "I'm still surprised to see that Sonic has decided to actually take a brake and find himself a girl!"

"Yeah… We, old people were beginning to think that he might never do so!" Hans joined the conversation. "We were even beginning to think that at such a rate he would remain a virgin forever!" he added with a loud laugh. Sonic's eyes widened as a tiny blush decorated his face. Amy could be heard giggling from behind him. He gave her a pissed off glare, which made her turn her back to him and go on giggling.

"Who would have thought that old people would be thinking this sort of things…" started Sonic, trying to save his pride. "But how can you be sure I've never had a secret affair before?"

"Hmm… That is true… Then we will tell everyone that things are not what they seem… Indeed…" sank in deep thoughts Hans. Even though Sonic was still pissed for such a personal comment, nobody can say for sure if he ever had a night or not. He was a man, after all. They are just unpredictable!

"We didn't mean to upset you. He was just joking, right hun?" explained Alberta.

"Yeah… No means for offending…"

"None taken" nodded Sonic, now completely calm. Amy was still giggling from time to time.

"So you two are on a date, er?" Hans began with a new topic. Amy blushed and looked away, avoiding eye contact. Alberta laughed at her cuteness and said,

"Don't be like that… A couple of years ago you would have told the whole town already… You seemed to have changed a lot, dear."

"A lot of things have changed…" sighed Hans.

"If it will make you feel better, my husband and I are on a date too!" winked the old woman. That caught Amy's attention as well as Sonic's. "We aren't getting any younger, so we decided to revive the memories of forty years ago, when we were just beginning to get to know each other…"

"Forty years!?" gasped both Amy and Sonic. Alberta and Hans looked at each other and smiled.

"It's been a long way… We wish that you two can walk a long road like ours together…" Amy bent down her head to hide her hopes in such a thing. Sonic looked away, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable about all this.

"Get going with your lives and let us old ones enjoy our last moments!" commanded Hans sarcastically. The two love birds nodded shyly and walked away from the old couple after waving goodbye. Amy didn't say a word as she was hiding under her hat, avoiding eye contact with Sonic.

'Forty years being together… Can Sonic and I last that long together? Will he always be cocky? Do we even have a chance?'

Sonic was trying to avoid eye contact as well. Even though Tails would constantly tell him to think on whether he was ready or not for a relationship, somehow that old couple was able to make him think about it…

'To be with Amy till the rest of my life…' he thought as he glanced at her. Even though the hat was covering her face, he still felt like there were no obstacles between them. Now that the topic had sunk in his mind, he began to ask himself lots of questions. He even imagined how a simple life would seem… Shaking his head to clear his mind, he looked at the sky and decided to think about it all when he isn't with Amy. Now they were on a date. They had to have a good time, not space out in fantasies…

"Do you think they will make it?" asked Alberta her husband in a whisper, as her eyes followed the two hedgehogs walking further away from them and down the beach.

"They've been through a lot…"sighed Hans after thinking deep about it. "But the difficult part is yet to begin!"

"So young and yet so in love… Can you believe that we were like that?"

"I sure can! And even back then, if it weren't for your grandmother to give us some advice and directions… none of what it is, would have been…"

"We were lucky… But these two have no one behind them… They are on their own. Sometimes it is impossible to see the simple things… I'm afraid they will face a lot of hardships…"

"But that is life… As cruel and sweet as it is…"

Sonic looked at his love interest. What could she be thinking about? They way the hat was hiding her face made it too hard for him to guess what was inside her head. Was she looking at the sea? Was she blushing shyly like always? Was it perhaps something else? He suddenly stopped and waited for Amy to notice. She went ahead and soon noticed that someone was missing. Turning around she found Sonic with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Looks like you're in deep thoughts," he chuckled. Amy blinked a couple of times before returning to his side. But he didn't move a bit…

"Is something wrong?" she asked, now getting worried that she has done something she shouldn't have. Sonic shock his head and smiled at her. If only she could see how cute she was when she was worried or embarrassed, her heart would have melted! He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around, so that she had her back to him and was facing what he was looking at. Amy could feel her heart speed up. She never expected something like that from him! Her back was against his chest, his head on her shoulder, and their cheeks were touching. That was too close!

"You see that?" he asked her suddenly. She looked up ahead and saw something like a wooded house.

'Don't tell me that-' Amy gasped as her eyes widened by such a dirty thought.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Um… Yeah…" blushed Amy. She didn't know what to do nor say! And it seemed like he was both cocky and sweet!!! Was that even possible?

"Good…" he whispered in her ear.

'Okay… calm down…' said Amy to herself as she felt him let her go and head to that wooden house with one around her back, pushing her on the way. 'Maybe there is a point where he could be both cocky and sweet… Unfortunately, so far… It seems like it's when he's trying to be seductive!!!'

Sonic could feel how Amy was trembling in his embrace. Even her breathing was faster and seemed like she was in panic. He let a smug form on his lips as he knew that she was nervous. So far everything was going according to plan. Amy was watching the house with eyes wide open, as if fearing that it might eat her. She didn't want to go near it, but he was pushing her towards it. Who knew what could happen now! Sweat was dripping down her face and it wasn't from the about to set sun. Was he going to do what she thought he would? But as she looked at him, she felt relaxed. Just one glance seemed enough to take away all her troubles. She calmed down even more as her gaze did not leave his eyes, focused on the place he was taking her. She didn't know where she was going… She had let him guide the way… She trusted him well enough to do so. She was walking at the same paste as him, going the same way he was… You could say that she was now following him. The longer she kept her gaze at him, the more intoxicated she became. She was enchanted by those beautiful eyes of his… In that case… Since she believed in him and knew he meant her no harm… Why not trust him completely even with this…? Slowly everything was becoming a blur… Everything except just the two of them, walking together. There was no longer a sea with its splashing in the rocks and cliffs waves… Nor the cooling off sand, which would tickle her feet… Not even the sky and its countless fluffy clouds, which seemed like they were rolling down to the horizon…Amy was like hypnotized. She felt temptation grow inside of her. She could even feel herself inch closer to him, willing to take part in this…

"We're here!" said Sonic out of the blue. This was enough to stop Amy and her moment of desires.

"Welcome!!! How may I help you?" shouted someone in front of the couple. Amy's little dream world crashed at this sudden invitation. She was even more shocked when she realized that the wooden house was something like a restaurant and a café at the same time. Not too luxurious, nor too ordinary. Just a simple place to refresh near the sea. So much for grand fantasies…

"Let's get in. There are tables and a good view at the beach!" suggested Sonic as he looked down at Amy. But all he saw was a hat, underneath which a very disappointed girl was hiding. The same expression remained even when she sat on a table and stared at the sea, as if it was its fault for this. She was angry, confused, upset, embarrassed and who knew what else. She just couldn't believe what she has been expecting! Sonic noticed this and made a quick check on what he had said and tried to find anything wrong that could have changed her mood like this. Perhaps the 'have a drink' and whisper was the cause to make her get the wrong idea… A smirk formed on his face yet again as he leaned back on his chair gazing a little at the cuteness before him.

'I can't believe this… He so did it on purpose! Does it make him feel good to tease me all the time?! I can't believe that I was ready to give myself to him… And to think that… Uh!... I hate this…'

"Don't you like it?" Sonic asked, faking concern and feeling guilty for something. Amy looked at him as if she had been brought from another planet. She looked away a little ashamed of her actions. Maybe it was her that exaggerated… And he was just taking her to a café and nothing more! It's not his fault that she was able to make up a dirty version of his plans…

"I do like it…" she whispered while gazing at the sea. Sonic let out a sigh and scratched his head.

"I can't help it if you were expecting something better…"

'I know but… It's just that-… It's nothing really…" began Amy, trying her best not to abuse him. Sonic smirked at this and leaned forward on the table.

"So will you share what you were dreaming about while we were on our way?" he dared. Amy's eyes widened and her pupils shrank. He saw right through her!!! "Don't tell me you were expecting a sleepover with extras?"

"Why would I?!" Amy nearly shouted as she turned her head away and back to the sea. She was angry alright… But such a reaction proved just the opposite of what she just said. She did have her moment in her own dream world and Sonic couldn't be happier about it. Especially since he was the main character there! Now all he had to do was wait for the cup of juice for Amy to come and calm her down a little. So far everything was going well, even more than expected! Except perhaps the very beginning…

"A juice a la Fiesta!" said a waiter and placed a cup in the middle of the table Amy and Sonic were and left as fast as possible. Silence… Amy was staring at the cup with eyes as big as plates. Sonic was just speechless. In the middle of the table was a cup which could contain perhaps half a liter of any kind of liquid, with two straws, one pointing at the pink hedgehog and the other at the blue one. More silence…

"Sonic!!!" Amy was furious. She knew that Sonic was the adventurous type, but this was going too far for one date!

"It wasn't me!" he tried to protect himself. Sheesh… Over just a shared cup of juice?! Amy hid under her hat again a bit unpleased. This was unexpected… "Look… you can drink all you want and then leave the rest for me. Ok? No need to do it at the same time…" Amy took the cup and bit the straw on her side. This was a bit too much… Even a big slip like the one that she just took wasn't enough to calm her down even a bit. Still avoiding eye contact she went on staring into empty space.

'Great… Like it wasn't a thin ice before…' whined Sonic. Thanks to those waiters and their ventures to bring more romance into a couple's day. And Amy and him weren't a real couple… yet…

"So… What else do you have in mind?" asked Amy, still looking away. At least she wanted to try and loosen up!

"It's still part of the surprise!" chuckled Sonic. "If I tell you, then the effect wouldn't be the same."

"A-ha…" agreed Amy not looking at him. This made him feel like a trapped mouse again. He was in a pinch and couldn't do a thing about it. As far as he could see things, they would remain silent till the end of their stay at the café. And it looked like it was about time to leave this place too. It was almost sunset. He stood up and took Amy by the hand and dragged her out of the wooden house.

"Time to go!"

"What? Already?" whined Amy as he let go of her.

"Yeah… We could have stayed longer, but you don't seem very talkative right now…" Amy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Where now?" Sonic let out a sigh in desperation. It was so easy with the twelve year old Amy… She would agree to anything! This one… was hard to please… The blue hedgehog just led the way while the other followed. The atmosphere was not romantic at all. It felt awkward and tense. And unfortunately for Sonic, it was going to get even worse… A group of high school girls were playing ball at the beach and when they saw the greatest one of all… The world turned upside down. If we had to give a definition to that flock of females, it would be…

"Oh, boy… Fan girls…" growled Sonic. This was not good… They were running towards him and there were too many to avoid. One second they were just a few miters away, and the next they were all over him. Sonic was getting desperate… At this rate everything would go to a waste and he would be back to level zero with Amy. But speaking of Amy… Was she pushed away? Was she all right? He tried to find her with his eyes but… Now that he looked around for her, despite all the shouts and hands in front of him, he was able to spot her walking off down the beach. Did she leave him alone to fight these obsessed girls?!

"Hey! I'm your number one-"

"No, I am!!!"

"Please go out with me!!"

"Damn it…"cursed Sonic as he pushed his way through the flock and ran to Amy. She must be angry with him since she abandoned him to fate's hands…

'What's wrong with me?!' thought Amy as she was striding further away from the fans. 'Can I put up with such a thing everyday till the rest of my life?! And why does he want to hang out with me, since he could have every other girl…' She felt a pair of arms pick her up fast and then hold her tightly. Looked like he still preferred her before all the other girls… Such a thought made her feel happy inside and she snuggled in Sonic's embrace. He had to get away from those fans if he wanted to have any chance of fixing things with Amy. And he hated moments in which he had to apologize… After a sudden stop he looked at his pink love interest in his arm and said sarcastically,

"Thanks for leaving me there…" Amy huffed and looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just forgot my hammer at home and decided to go and fetch it…" Sonic sighed and let put her down. "You're lucky… You can have any girl in the world and spend as much time as you want with her…"

"True, but I think that the same could be said about you," said Sonic, a little confused with the topic.

"I… don't have time for relationships… My work is so dynamic that almost nothing is left for me… You have your freedom and need nothing more!" Sonic lowered his head. Did she really think it that way?

"What do you mean by freedom?" he asked her.

"Well… without responsibilities…" suggested Amy, suddenly feeling that this was going to be a serious talk.

"True that I have the freedom to choose what to do, when and how to accomplish it… In other words – I have the right to choose." Amy nodded. "But every time Eggman or anyone else decides to 'take over the world', I would always be the first in line. Have you ever wondered why I do it?"

"No…" Amy whispered.

"It's mainly because I don't want others to suffer… And since no one else will go out there and face the enemy… I go… I have my free will, my free time… But I also have put this huge burden on my own shoulders…" he finished while looking at the sky. Not once has he wished he could run away from this all. But then what? What would he do? "True that I could have any girl I wish for… But not every girl could put up with this burden I carry all the time…" Suddenly he felt something warm press itself on his chest. As he looked down to see, he saw that Amy had wrapped her arms around him and had hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry I was never able to see this…" she said in a sad voice. Sonic smiled warmly at her and returned the embrace.

"I never wanted anyone to find it out…" Amy gasped at the sound of this. Does that mean that he had revealed a part of his inner self only to her? Does it mean that… she is someone special to him? Amy tightened her grip and snuggled even more in his neck. She didn't even realize that her hat had fallen and was now on the sand. But now nothing mattered. If only time could stop so that both could remain like that forever… As Sonic nuzzled in Amy's neck, a chill ran down her spine. It felt… different… Scared of what might happen next, she pulled away from him with a shy smile and decided to use the hat as an excuse. Sonic was a little disappointed, but tried to ignore this. There was no need to rush things…

"So…" started Amy, wanting to change the topic. She did revile a bit too much of her feelings for him and wanted to hide behind something else. "What did you have in mind to do now?"

"Hmm…" thought Sonic as he sat down on the sand. He stared at setting sun and a smile formed on his lips. Amy held her hat in front of her and waited for a response from her date. Nothing was said… Taking her attention to the sunset, her eyes widened at the magnificent sight before her. The sea was calm despite the small waves which would surf on the top of the water. The sun was half way below the horizon and with its golden beams colored both the water and sky. Every single fluffy cloud gave off the feeling it was on fire and running down the golden sky to the cool water for saving. The sun's beams had made a sparkling golden path from where they started to the shore. Just looking at this scenery was enough to make you want to run as fast as you could to this magical road and go to wherever it takes you. It felt like it would lead you to a world of happiness… Somewhere where all dreams would come true… Amy was enraptured by this… Her eyes were sparkling, a warm smile was curved on her gentle lips, her look was dreamy and she seemed like she was at peace… Sonic didn't pay much attention to the natural beauty… He had seen it numerous times already! But recently he had found something better to gaze at… And it seemed like he could never have enough of it… His eyes were focused on Amy and how she would respond to such a magical sight. Everything around her seemed perfect… If Amy was enchanted by the natural phenomenon, Sonic was enchanted by her… Her eyes didn't leave the setting sun as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

"I can't agree more…" said Sonic, not breaking his gaze from her. Perhaps things did end well for both of them…


	11. Day Nine, Day at Home

In a nice, not too hot early afternoon. Amy was packing her small suitcase and making sure she got everything needed. Mally was by her side, reminding her of things she would forget.

"All set!" cheered Amy as she closed the suitcase.

"Great! So you sure you got everything?"

"Yep! And can hardly wait to leave!!!"

"Two days at a mountain spa hotel… What could make you more relaxed than this?"

"Three days at a mountain spa hotel?" suggested Amy innocently. Both of them laughed on the joke and went on daydreaming.

"Come to think of it… Perhaps if your boyfriend was there…"

"No, he won't be there…" Amy looked away, ignoring her friend's thoughts. Sonic being there was so no going to make her stay there relaxing… More like a torture and a subject to be questioned about later…

"Aw… too bad… Oh, well… Did you get your towels?"

"Yep."

"Your nightgown?"

"Yep."

"Your toothbrush?"

"Yep."

"Your boyfriend's goodbye kiss?"

"Yep... Actually no…" Amy looked deep in thoughts. At the mentioning of a goodbye kiss, some memories came back to her from not such a long time ago… Perhaps yesterday's date could have ended better if…

_Flashback_

_Sonic ran back into the forest with Amy in his hands. The sun had already set and was getting pretty dark. If Amy had to decide, she wouldn't want to leave his embrace… It felt so warm and safe there… _

_"Um… Thanks for today…" blushed Amy as she nervously pushed a lock from her face. "I had… fun…"_

_"Only fun?" wondered Sonic, half disappointed by the statement. _

_"Well… yeah… It was beautiful. Very beautiful… I liked it all!"_

_"Hmm…" he wasn't happy at all._

_"I… have to go… See you at Tails' party!" said Amy out of the blue and turned back to leave. But Sonic didn't want to leave things to end like this. In a blink of an eye he was in front of her, leaning on a nearby tree with his hands crossed._

_"Is this supposed to be a 'goodbye'?"_

_"Um… yes?" Amy couldn't understand what was wrong this time. Was he mad or something?_

_"Usually after a date," he began as he started to walk towards the pink hedgehog, "a couple would share a kiss goodbye…"_

_"Eh?" Amy was taken by surprise. Was he teasing her again?! "Y-you're right! A couple would… We're not!" she turned her back to him, knowing that he was smirking behind her. It was certain that he knew how nervous she was now…_

_"You're right," he whispered in her ear. "But all I want is a kiss, while earlier you were dreaming of other inappropriate things…" Amy gasped as a blush formed on her cheeks again. This was too much. Turning sharply around, she tried to slap him as hard as she could for his dirty mouth. But all she hit was empty air… She even nearly lost her balance, while Sonic had jumped back to avoid the hit. Amy huffed and turned around as her blue hero teased her again,_

_"Better luck next time…"_

_End of flashback_

Mally was staring at Amy as she had long sunk into a world of thoughts and, or regrets. She didn't know herself whether she wanted a kiss or not! True that she liked him but…

"Hate to ruin this for you Amy, but… You'll be late…"

"What?!" gasped Amy as she looked at the clock. "I'm late!!!"

"Told ya…"

Tails was repairing the workshop and wished that someone would give him a hand! Knuckles went on with the excuse of guarding the Master Emerald, Shadow was out of the picture… and Sonic was sulking somewhere in the repaired or undestroyed part of his home. So that left all the work for one little fox…

"I can't do this alone…" growled Tails as he ran up the closest stairs to find his best friend. Room after room, he was nowhere to be seen! At last he found him on the roof top, half sleeping and looked in deep thoughts. And yes… He was sulking…

"Can't you be a little quiet?" whined Sonic.

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but work must be done! Would you mind sparing some time in helpful work? The queen of your heart is not present for today…" informed him Tails proudly, just like in a palace.

"Not in the mood right now…"

"Ah!" protested the twin tailed fox. "You live here! You must take part in the repairs! Or… is it to do something to do with yesterday?" he dared. Sonic formed a bigger frown on his face. Bull's eye…

"After the whole thing… she said she had fun… Just fun…"

"She has traveled to many planets and seen many wonderful things! You have to do better than a beach walk if you want to impress her…"

"How did you know it was the beach?!" glared at him Sonic, suspecting another spying session.

"I saw your shoes last night. As if you could miss the sand on the floor…"

"Oh… So I guess now you're going to ask about yesterday…"

"Even if I asked, I won't get an answer, right?" joked Tails. "But tell me where you went wrong? What didn't she like?" Sonic thought for moment.

"Have I ever asked her out before?" Tails' jaw hit the ground.

"You… don't remember?"

"Guess I really did then…" concluded Sonic as he resumed with his sulking. "Great… Now I have to think of a way to make it up to her…"

"I can help!" smiled Tails, full of hope and readiness.

"I'm afraid I can't trust you with this one, pal…"

"Why?" Tails' smile turned upside down. What has he done to not be trusted?

"Just want to do this on my own. That's all…"

"Oh… And what are you gonna do?"

"I'll think of something. Just need some inspiration!" stated Sonic as he stood up.

"Where will you go?"

"To the mountains! I always feel better there…" and with that, he was off to his favorite place. Tails took his place in sulking and did a wonderful job at it!

"Don't need my help… Hmp!... We'll see about that… I bet that things will go so wrong that he'll beg for help!... I should probably stick to Cream and my idea… Yeah… Even if it isn't needed, it will be fun… Yeah…" and he walked back to work, plotting everything as he had imagined it…

"Welcome to Marble Spa Hotel!" smiled the owner of the hotel. In front of her were six girls who had just arrived. One of them was Amy with her suitcase by her side. The place looked so big on the outside! And promising too! She could smell the hot springs from where she was and could hardly wait. The clean, fresh mountain air really does hit the spot. In just a few breaths and you feel your mind free and clean from the dirty city life. No wonder why Sonic loved such places… As Amy looked around herself, the tall trees seemed like huge umbrellas that were put there to keep the city blocked out of view. The mountain tops even had snow! A huge grin formed on the pink hedgehogs lips just at the thought of being in such a paradise for almost two days! True that the way she had to travel wasn't enjoyable, but it was worth it! The owner went on with her presentation of how great the hotel was, while the six girls didn't seem interested in her speech.

"This place is so worth to come again and again!" cheeped a squirrel girl from behind Amy.

"This isn't your first time here?" wondered Amy, suddenly interested in the subject.

"Oh, yes! The place is so wonderful! It has balconies on each side of the place, where you could enjoy the view… It's all so romantic!"

"I bet it is!" said another hedgehog girl left to Amy. "My sister here," she pointed at an exact copy of herself next to her, "just wouldn't shut up on asking me to come with her!"

"Oh! Twins!" smiled the squirrel. "You two are so sexy together!"

"You're not the first to tell us this…" smirked the second twin.

"Shall we go in?" suggested Amy and everyone went inside, ignoring the owner's no stopping chanting.

"My name's Maya," said one of the twins, "and this is Aya, my sister."

"Pleased to meet you all!"

"I'm Kathrin," smiled the squirrel.

"And I'm Amy, Amy Rose," said the pink hedgehog with a smile.

"So why did ya all come?" asked Maya. Amy looked around as her eyes began to sparkle. She could see just how clean this place was and how everyone there was for the sake of the clients. Ready to take any order from you and please you to the most. The nice design, the wonderful composition of colors, the furniture… Everything seemed majestically. And this was far away from Grand Hotel Shelby! It seemed like it was a part of it.

"Perhaps to take a bite of happiness…" sighed Amy as she moved to dreamland. The twin sisters giggled.

"So did we!"

"I wish I were like you three girls…" whined Kathrin.

"Aw, come on… You don't have to be someone else! Just be yourself and everything will be ok!" assured her Amy with a weak smile.

"Yeah… I bet there can be such a thing as cross mating…" laughed one of the twins.

"What are you talking about? Is she in love with someone from another specie?" everyone stare wide eyes open at Amy and her question.

"Just like everyone here!" smirked Maya.

"We all want someone!" added Aya.

"And he is one…" sighed Kathrin.

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Ya poor thing…" Maya came next to Amy and placed a sympathetic arm around her. "Ya don't know where you are right?"

"It seems so…" Aya joined her sister by copying her. "This hotel is famous and so well in business for one reason."

"Because Sonic the Hedgehog loves to come to these mountains and gaze at the wonderful scenery!" moaned Kathrin, just picturing the sight of him. Amy's jaw nearly hit the ground.

"This hotel is full of girls only…" added Maya with a smirk.

"And every single girl comes here to try her luck in finding him…" giggled Aya.

"That is why it is hard to get a reservation…"

"And why all of them would come again and again…"

"Just to be closer to their dream…" Kathrin was getting more and more depressed. "With all the girls here and everywhere… It makes it hard for any of us to have a chance…"

"Some girls say that he would come all the way here just to gaze at the girls here…" whispered Maya.

"Because every man would love to stare at a half naked woman while being massaged…" added Aya.

"And who could resist the temptation!" smirked the squirrel. "There are such myths going one here where he and a girl would have some 'adventures' in the forest…"

"And since we're here," said the twins at the same time, "we'll be the next ones to succeed!"

Amy was speechless. Was all that true?! That girls come here… because of Sonic? And that this is the reason why the spa hotel is prospering? But was the part with the myths true?

'But how can you be sure I've never had a secret affair before?' Sonic's words from yesterday echoed in her mind.

'This can't be true!' shouted Amy in her head.

"We'll be going to the hot springs! Want to join?" invited Aya.

"Sure!" cheered the rest of the girls.

All the way to the changing room, in it, and then in the water were perhaps the worst moments of Amy's life. The only thing her new friends were talking about was Sonic and his favorite posses in… making love? Yep! They were just talking on ways to get him down. If Amy had to believe all these stories, then all she could say about him was that he would take any opportunity for sex with an unknown girl in the forest… Because it was sexy... Amy was sitting somewhere far from the entrance of the pool, having nothing on her body but a rolled up towel on her head. She could hardly wait for the moment when she would stand up, wrap the towel around her, and leave. Because not only was she forced to listen, but was right in the middle of the talking crowd.

"Have you heard the story with the fallen towel?" asked Maya as she seemed eager to tell that myth. Seeing that everyone shock their head as a 'no' a big grin formed on her lips. "It all happened here about a month ago. She was here for the first time and he – just by chance. Somewhere in the late afternoon she decided to walk to the furthest hot spring in this area. Little did she know that she had taken the wrong path. She had been walking and walking for hours! When all seemed desperate, he appeared before her!" everyone gasped at that moment, while Amy looked away. "He took her by the hand, not caring if she was just in a towel, and would help her climb wherever needed. Those moments were the most wonderful ones in her life! Later she found that he had taken the longest possible way just to spend more time with her!" Amy sank in the water. That was the exact same thing that happened after the second day's sports' festival! At least something similar… He could have taken her home right away, but preferred…

"To spent all late afternoon in the forest with him while wearing just a towel… Just like a dream come true…" sighed Kathrin.

"Then while they were walking a small path, her towel got stuck in a tree's branch and made her loose both her towel and balance and falling into his hands. All he did was give the shy girl a daring smirk and then leaned forward!"

"And then?" asked Aya.

"Well she had to repay him somehow for all that walking her to the hotel…" and they all started to giggle. Amy had long sunk in the water. Even her towel was wet now… She stood up determent and wrapped the soaked piece of fabric around her. After storming out of the hot springs, the rest of the girls looked at one another in confusion.

"What happened? Did we say something wrong?" asked Kathrin a little worried.

"Something fishy's going on here if ya ask me…" murmured Maya under her nose.

Amy was walking at a fast step and trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She loved Sonic and hearing such things just… disturbed her. She knew there was no way possible for him to do such things but… She knew his cocky attitude… Perhaps he was acting like that with all the other girls.

'No! He isn't. The first day I cornered him into saying that he had no interest in girls and yesterday… He opened up to me… But then… the first statement is no longer true… If he has interest in me, then he does have interest in girls… Or at least some experience… How else would he know that not every girl would be able to put up with his burden…? When there's will, there's a way…' thought Amy as she went to her private room. It had a small window through which she was able to see that it was late afternoon. She let out a sigh and wrapped her head in a dry towel and put on her still heated body a white robe that reached below her knees. Everyone in the hotel had such a robe. It was like a gift from the people there at service. She looked through the window again and lowered her head. What if he was indeed coming here to spy on the women? He was a man after all… And all men are more or less the same… He even said so himself! Everyone is a pervert. Only that some show it all the time, while others once in a while, but to its fullest! What if… he would see her? Amy immediately closed the window and pulled the curtains. Yep! She became paranoid… A bush was shining on her face as she slowly moved away from her spot and stood in front of the mirror. She looked at it hesitantly and hugged herself.

'Do I want him to see me?' she thought as one of her hands gently removed the fabric from one of her shoulders. 'Will he… like me…?' the robe fell down on the floor as she gazed at her own body. She had a nicely formed one. Her breasts' size was perfect for her height and body shape. Nice and round… Perhaps there was nothing that wouldn't be liked… Realization hit her as she harshly picked up what she had dropped and put it back on. What was wrong with her?! Just like their date! She would start thinking of such things when it is most inappropriate. And he did tease her for that… She tied her robe tight and left her room. The next place to visit was the room for massages. She needed one to relax and right now! Walking a bit further she was greeted by a huge saloon with many tables just for the best of best massages. There was no ceiling from the middle of the room to its end and where the windows were supposed to be was a big balcony, framed with a long, shiny railing. You could lean on it and gaze at the wonderful scenery.

'It is beautiful here…' smiled Amy. She looked around herself and sat on the closest to the balcony table. A woman from the staff popped up with a friendly smile and said,

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit. The next shift will be here shortly…"

"No problem at all. I'm not in the hurry for anywhere!"

"Then you may get ready while you wait," suggested the staff woman and left. Amy nodded to no one in particular and looked around herself nervously. No one in sight. She took off her robe, shivered at the sudden feeling of cold air around her, and wrapped a small towel around her waist. Quickly lying on her belly, she let out a sigh of relief. She had to be like this if she wanted to be massaged properly with all those ointments… Her eyes rested on the mountain's peek and slowly closed her eyes. Perhaps Sonic wasn't going to come here today… Perhaps he wouldn't come in a week! All that mattered was that he just might not be here at all. She smiled at that thought and relaxed. She felt tired from the hot water and like she might fall asleep any second now. Letting a heavy breath of tiredness, she felt a pair of hands trace up and down her back. Looked like the next shift had come. But it felt kind of distant… She could hear a familiar chuckle from above her. It sounded kind of teasing. One of her eyes cracked open as she heard it again. It sounded just like,

"Sonic?!" she lifted her head a bit and tried to look around.

"Do you want me to massage you somewhere… else?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"What the-?!" she nearly screamed and stood up. As she did the world around her became a blur and the Sonic in front of her turned into an ordinary masseur, who looked at her and her terrified look on the face. Hiding her beautiful uncovered front, Amy came to the real world with heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry, Miss… I should have woken you up instead of frightening you like that…" apologized the masseur.

"Just a dream…" sighed Amy as she placed a hand on her troubling head. 'I guess I was listening too many stories for one life time…' As she was about to lay back on the table, her eyes caught a glimpse of something not right. They opened wide, her ears lowered down, her grip on her breasts tightened as a shiver went through her spine. Somewhere far in the distance, sitting on a tree could be seen someone of the color blue and goes by the name,

"Sonic? What's he doing here?!" Amy whispered as she could not believe her eyes. Sonic the Hedgehog was indeed in the same area as she was… Could it be that the rumors were true…? She put on her robe and dashed inside the hotel, leaving the masseur empty handed. When she came to her senses, she noticed that a group of girls were gathered, talking about something that made them even more worried. As she came closer, everything became crystal clear.

"Where could they be?"

"They said a walk… But it had been nearly half an hour…"

"What happened?" asked Amy as all eyes were now focused on her.

"The Maya and Aya twins… They're missing!"

Sonic was, just as we said, sitting on a tree's branch, starring dully at the mountain peak. And he thought that perhaps the place would give him some peace to think! Not a chance… If he had to be honest, he wanted to be with Amy now. He wanted to talk to her, to tease her again… To enjoy her shy reactions and the way she would play hard to get… It all seemed to make him want more and more of it. Perhaps if he knew that she would be like that nearly ten years ago, then he might have given her a chance! But… Back then he was the one that was not ready for such a thing. Was it the childish way of thinking or just puberty! Whatever it was it is gone now. And all he could see was the good in her. He now saw her not just as a close and dear friend, but as a matured female. And well… He seemed attracted.

'So how do I make it up for yesterday…' thought the hedgehog as he looked up at the sky. 'The day's almost over and I haven't thought about anything! Maybe… I should ask Tails for some help… Nah, he's way too young to know those things… But he is smarter than most of us… I'll ask him and then decide whether to take the advice or not! I bet he'll ask me if I want to have a relationship with Amy… Well… I'll give him an answer then!'

The blue one laid back on the tree with a satisfied grin and sank into a world of fantasies. He knew that he had feelings for her, he was almost sure that they were mutual, and was ready to take a shot. Perhaps a live with Amy wouldn't be a bad choice either! If everything went as planned, then things would become just like a fairytale. He could just picture it… Having someone to worry and wait for his return after a fight with Eggman. Then to embrace him lovingly and whisper soft words. How he would return the hug and sink in her hands, full of warmth and love.

'I bet it would be wonderful to have a home to return to… And I'm sure it will be even better if there's someone to say 'Welcome home' with a soft smile…' he thought as he relaxed in the cool wind. 'Maybe that's what I'll do!' he suddenly realized something. 'All I have to do is to take her somewhere nice and tell her how I feel! She won't be angry with me afterwards…' and so he relaxed once more, now that he had a plan. Things were going to turn out just great!

Somewhere not too far from where he was, two girls were struggling to walk through the bushes and full of bugs grass.

"Hey, Maya?" whined Aya.

"What now?!"

"Can we go back? We lost sight of him… There is no way we can go on!"

"Yes there is! Don't you want to go down in history? Like the girl that had a chance with him?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired!"

"Oh, grow up!" roared Maya and pushed her away from her sight in her anger. Little did she know that they were walking next to a steep declivity. Her poor sister rolled down, having her whole body in scratches from the bushes and twigs that got in her way. Maya could only watch helplessly as her twin fell all the way to the bottom of the slope, screaming for help. She ran down to her with tears in her eyes, silently praying that nothing bad has happened to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"Somewhat…" as she looked at herself and nearly fainted. Her right leg had scratches all over it and blood was dripping from it. Her robe was torn off on that side and the wound could be seen perfectly. Maya was not the only one that heard her sister's screams. Just as they were trying to calm each other down, came Sonic.

"Is something wrong?" the two girls' eyes looked up the slope and saw the one they were looking for. Maya lost words and mind, while Aya sobbed quietly next to her. The pain and shock had gotten the best of her… Seeing that the girls couldn't make their way up the declivity, the blue hedgehog ran down to their side and inspected their wellbeing.

"My sister fell all the way from up there…" said Maya in panic both from the fact that she just shared and because Sonic was right next to her. "The bleeding… We have to s-stop it…"

"If only we had something to wrap it with…" thought for a minute Sonic. Maya got up and ripped her robe from a little above her knees till down. All that was left was a thorn up mini skirt to cover her bottom.

"This will do…" she said as she started to wrap it around the injured leg.

"My robe was ripped already… You could have taken some from it, not ruin yours as well…" sniffed Aya.

"Don't be stupid! After all that rolling, the cloth will only infect the wound even more!"

"She has a point…" said Sonic. "I'm guessing you're from the hotel here…"

"Yeah… How did you guess?" wondered the twins.

"It seemed that it has the most adventurous girls in one place…" smirked Sonic. "Every time I come here, there's a girl lost, hurt or stuck somewhere. I can only guess what happens when I'm not around…" he finished with a smirk. The girls couldn't be happier. So all the stories were true! Now it seemed like it was their turn to be the main characters in a story!!!

"Hey, Aya. Can you walk?" asked her sister, secretly implying to say 'no'.

"I guess…" Maybe not… She grabbed her sister's hand and tried to get up while trying to avoid using her injured leg. She successfully stood up, claimed her victory with a smile… And lost her balance… Sonic caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up in his arms. "I guess not… Sorry for the trouble…" she apologized and looked up at her savior with sad eyes.

"No worries. I can do this any time," smirked Sonic and nodded to her sister to follow him. Maya noticed her sister's tactic… Act nice and then make your move. Now she could enjoy the ride with the impression that there is no way otherwise.

"Thank goodness that there was someone here to help…" sighed Maya. "I can't thank you enough for the help!"

"Yeah… Good thing I was nearby, huh?" teased Sonic.

"No, no… We were just taking a walk after the hot springs. They were so hot and we needed to cool off…"

"That makes sense. It looks like you're not the first ones with the same logic…"

"We aren't?" Maya felt cornered. So all the other girls before them used the same excuse! "Then that only makes it one hundred percent true fact!"

"That's original…"

"I'm Maya by the way. And she's my sister Aya!"

"Please to meet you…" blushed Aya. There was no way Sonic wouldn't have noticed the similarity between her and Amy. The same shy little cutie. Speaking of Amy… She knew that the Maya and Aya twins have gone out not just for a walk… They were out hunting. Hunting for Sonic… How she wished for him to have left this mountain and to be somewhere far. But then what would happen to the twins? They would be lost in the forest until someone from the hotel finds them. It wasn't fair! Perhaps if she hadn't come here, then Sonic wouldn't have as well. And none of this would be happening… And so, all she could do was stand on guard over the huge balcony and keep a look out for them. That was exactly what she did. She was nervously watching, expecting someone to show up any second now… That was what she had been doing for the last three hours! They were gone for four hours straight without a word nor note. Anything could happen to them… Just as she was about to have a sit on one of the tables and stare at the now dark sky, she could hear voices! And not just any voices. They belonged to Maya, Aya and… Sonic… She leaned over the railing and tried to locate where they were coming from. Not too long after that the sight of Sonic, carrying one of them in his hands, with the second one close, very close by, was trying to piers Amy's eyes. What was going on?! And he didn't seem nervous around two twin sisters, trying to seduce him. Not to mention that he was talking with them, with the same smirk he would give her, while walking slowly.

'Maybe one of them is hurt…' secretly hoped Amy.

"Here we are!" informed Sonic the two girls. Maya looked at the hotel with an angry eye, as if wishing that it would just go away and leave them alone. Aya let out a disappointed sigh, now realizing that she had to let go of him and be separated.

"Thank you again for the help!" smiled Maya.

"Not a problem… It's what I do!"

'What I do, he says…' murmured Amy under her nose. At such a rate, he could just forget about her seeing him in the next few hundred years…

"Um… T-thank you…" whispered Aya. Sonic looked at her again. She did resemble Amy! Knowing that there might never be a second chance, Aya placed a hand on his check and kissed him gently on the lips. Maya couldn't believe the baldness her sister had, while Amy… She could feel her whole body twice as heavy.

'I can't believe this…' she whispered. The reason behind her being upset wasn't the fact that some girl dared to kiss him so baldly. The thing was that… He didn't resist… Aya broke the kiss shortly after she had made it and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my life!!!" she cheered. Sonic smirked and winked at her.

"My pleasure!" He placed her down next to her sister, who did not look too happy.

"How can you be so bald!?" she whispered angrily in her ear. Aya just giggled with a blush.

"No need to be jealous…" said Sonic as he turned back for a second before leaving. "Since you're twin sisters, it doesn't matter which one, right?" and he speed off out of everyone's sight. If there was something on his mind after this, it was that he felt like something had gone terribly wrong… A crowd of people from the hotel came out running to the two lost girls, who were holding hands, looking dreamily at each other and hugged tightly.

"Are you two ok?"

"We were so worried about you!"

"What happened? Is your leg ok?"

Everyone surrounded the twins and filled them with questions. Everyone was there… except one… Amy walked slowly to her private room and sat down emotionlessly. The light from the moon and stars was the only thing that showed the way in her room. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She needed to sleep it all over… She still couldn't believe what she had witnessed!

'I'll… I'll just talk it over with him the next time we see each other…' she thought with a sad smile. 'I'm sure there is something else behind the whole story… I believe in him… I believe in him… I believe…'


	12. Day Ten, Spa

In a quite chilly morning up in the mountains things were getting hotter. From cheers to screams, everything seemed enough to shake the ground like it was an earthquake. And exactly that was the reason a certain pink hedgehog was not in a good mood when she opened her eyes first thing in the morning. Instead of a nice sun's beam to tickle the sleepiness away from her eyelids, there was a painful feeling left in her ears after a couple of shouts. Good thing they were not screams for saving! Because if someone, like Sonic for example, had heard it, it would have been a call for help. Amy stood up and looked around herself. She was in her personal room in the spa hotel, feeling dizzy and not quite well. Perhaps all that watching outside for more than three hours was getting to her. Noticing that her phone had a missing call, she picked it up and read the name. It was Mally. Dialing the number back to see what she wanted, Amy stood from her bed and opened a window to get some fresh air.

"Good morning, Amy! Sleep well?" answered Mally in a sexy voice. Seemed like she had just woken up from a wild night.

"Not really…" confessed Amy as she stroked her forehead. It was hurting like hell from all those shouts… "How about you? You seem happily exhausted…"

"I sure am! But you? Why aren't you happy and refreshed???"

"I just found out the reason behind the popularity of the hotel… Can you believe that every single girl comes here just to see one person?!"

"Of course I can! Remember the tour group? I had to search the whole town for someone who would know where Sonic and his friends would go…"

"I almost forgot about that…"

"As far as I can tell… don't tell me that your boyfriend is the reason!!!"

"You're right as always, Mally… He's the one…"

"Oh, my ass! And here I thought that you had found a non popular guy!"

"You have no idea what the girls here talk about! They are practically crazy over myths and legends about him with girls from before… And I witnessed something like that last night!"

"Was he cheating on you?!"

"Well, no… I mean… yes, but… We're not a couple and that doesn't forbid him from seeing other girls…"

"If he's serious about you, he would ignore all the other females, ya know…"

"Yeah, but… There were two girls that were there to seduce him… Twins!"

"That explains a lot…"

"I really need to make things clear with him…"

"That's all you can do, Amy. Either talk it over with him now, or risk doubt eat away your trust. It always happens!"

"I guess you're right…I want to believe in him! I do! But when you see things with your own eyes, it just gets hard…"

"You did say that they were there to seduce him… But if he's the type to let himself be easily seduced, then you can't expect him to be a loyal puppy in the future…" Amy giggled a little at that comment.

"I have to talk with you only after you had your night. Then we can have a normal conversation!"

"Oh, shut up! I'm just tired like a little kitty! I'll be back to normal in a few hours…"

"Bye, Mally. See you later today."

"Don't forget to talk to him before coming back to the hotel! Remember that doubt eats away trust!" Amy hung up the phone and smiled weakly. She was right. They had to talk it over and not make false judgments. Slowly she found her way to get dressed and to walk out of the room and to the cafeteria. The noise was even more unbearable outside the closed door…

"Who would have thought that things would turn out this way!" cheeped one of the girls. Now that Amy took a good look at the things around her, she saw that all girls have gathered on a single table, not giving the slightest attention to the food for them. She could see the twin sisters in the middle of the crowd.

"Tell me more! You two talked all the way! What did you learn?"

"Well," began Maya with a smirk, "I asked him about his all-men-crew. It appears that the girls from before left years ago and that now, perhaps, they would look for replacements!"

"This so gives us more hope that he'll choose one of us all…" sighed Kathrin as she practically melted by the thought of it. Amy ignored that statement and went to get herself a plate for breakfast.

"Hey, Aya…" whispered another girl. "How fast was his heartbeat?" everyone giggled by that question and went on with the type of topic.

"Yeah, and how about his chest?"

"Was it soft? Or hard?"

"Was IT hard as well?" If Amy was eating at that moment, she would have choked for sure. How could they ask such things?! It was like she was listening to Mally and her hundred copies! Perhaps all of them were like that… Low level of understanding. Unlike them, Mally had big potential and did a wonderful job! It was high time for her to leave this place, even without a meal, and just sink in the hot springs.

'It wouldn't be nice to ignore Aya's injury…' She stopped in her tracks. The way Aya was injured was not something to just walk away ignoring it. She had to say at least 'get well'… Walking straight to the bunch of fan girls, Amy pushed her way carefully and came into sight for the twins.

"Hey, Amy! Did you hear what happened?" smiled Aya with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, I did… Say, how's your leg?" Silence. Everyone suddenly noticed that Aya indeed had an injury and that it was the main reason for the whole commotion.

"You're…" whispered Aya as she lowered her head. "You're the first one to ask me that…" More silence. Everyone felt a bid bad for ignoring their friend's well being. All they cared about was Sonic and what they had found out about him. To think that they would use her that way… Even for Sonic, the first thing he had asked was if she was ok…

"Who would worry when she had a nice blue cure for all types of pain!" stated her sister, trying to get the happy atmosphere back.

"If you say so…" sighed Amy and turned around to leave. "Hope you get better soon, Aya!" Maya glared at her and when she sensed something more to this than it seemed, she pushed her way through the pack and pointed a hand at Amy.

"If you have a problem or something, then don't hammer it on us!" she shouted. Amy turned her head back amazed and stared for a bit. What was she talking about?! "I knew that there was something familiar with your name… It just took me some time to realize it… Amy Rose… Former member of the Sonic team who left with two other girls." The other girls in the cafeteria looked at each other bewildered and gasped as they realized who exactly was standing in front of them.

"So? That is all in the past…" sighed Amy as she was now completely facing Maya. The rest were behind her like a background, waiting for more things to be unraveled.

"As far as I could remember, Sonic has never had a girlfriend, but yet he had a self-proclaimed one. That was you right?"

"Yeah… I doubt there is a single person on this planet who didn't know it…" huffed Amy as she crossed her arms. So this was going to be a word fight. Well, she wasn't going to let herself lose on this one…

"Is it me, or is there another hidden reason behind why you are here? Could it be that you knew about him coming here and wanted to have a try to get your place back?"

"Er?" Amy was taken back. "I never had such intentions…"

"Oh? What's with your sulky mood then?! Why are you not happy that one of us had a piece of happiness for a while? Are you than selfish?! You have no idea how many girls and women wanted to be in your shoes back then! You had a place in the team, he could save you whenever you got kidnapped, though I think that you got yourself in trouble just to get his attention!"

"Is that how you see things?" Amy rolled her eyes. "I admit that back then I was really simple minded… But on the other hand I bet that if I hadn't changed, I would have come to the same conclusions as you just did…"

"Are you saying that we're simple minded and stupid?!" roared Maya.

"I never said that… You jumped to conclusions… again…" With that Amy felt like she was done with the conversation. She had been through so much and had learned from it all, and had no intention of letting someone like Maya make a fool of her. She slowly turned around to leave, but Maya was not done yet.

"You're just mad because he and Aya kissed…" stated in a low voice the twin. Amy stopped dead in her tracks as her heart skipped a beat. The image came back to her mind. "So you still want him for yourself…"

"What I want is my own business. But I don't see a reason why I should take the trouble and line up for him with a hundred other candidates already ahead of me. It would be just a waste a time…"

"Then stay away from him!"

"You're in no position to order me what to do or not do. If I was here to try my luck with him, I would have gone before you two. But then again… What if he comes for me?" dared Amy, obviously having fun while manipulation the conversation.

"That will never happen! He kicked you out of the team seven years ago! That means that he doesn't want to have anything to do with you! And guess what that means… You'll never know what it means to have him by your side without running away. You won't even know what a great kisser he can be!" Amy smirked and turned her back to Maya.

"Yeah, you're right. Thing can turn out the way you least expect them to be… And I saw what kind of a kiss he gave last night to Aya… Or was it the other way around?"

With that final blow, everyone went silent and didn't know what to do nor say. Amy hurried to her room and started to pack her things. How she managed to turn the conversation to her advantage was a mystery to her. With so many things said, it was just a matter of time before someone comes to her with a knife or worse… Better leave now or risk it to be never. She knew what a mad fan girl could do and in no time she was outside the hotel and on her way home…

Tails was working outside on the workshop. Repairs were almost done and he couldn't be happier! Sonic could be seen on top of the roof and having a nap. He did come home quite late and had some time to think afterwards. So he needed his sleep now… As much as that was possible thanks to Tails…

"Hey, Sonic!" called out Tails as he landed near his best friend. Sonic popped one eye open and that was all. "You said you needed some inspiration. Did you find it? Did you think of anything? Will you hear out my idea?" Tails asked eagerly. Hope was in his eyes. This might be the chance to do something good for his best friend!

"Thanks, but no thanks. I thought it all over and I'm sure thing will work out great this time!"

"Oh…" saddened Tails. "So what is your plan?"

"It's a secret. But it has something to do with tomorrow."

"Okay… Since you're so confident… Would you mind helping me paint the repaired part of the workshop? It's the last thing to do."

"Since I have nothing better to do… I'll help!"

"Admit it! You want to be with Amy now! Soon you'll want to even move out of here and forget about me and everything!"

"How can I forget you Tails?! You've been with me for more than fifteen years!"

"That's a relief… But you won't move out, are you?" Tails looked at Sonic and tried to ready his mind. He looked indifferent to the topic, so perhaps the answer was a no…

"I might…"

"What?!?!" shock could be seen on Tails' face. "What do you mean 'might'?! Don't tell me you'll propose to Amy tomorrow!"

"Of course not! It's way too early for that…"

"But what about Eggman? True that I asked you to be sure whether you want a steady relationship with Amy, but have you thought about Eggman?!" Sonic looked away and stared at the sky. He had an answer to most questions on the topic, but he knew all too well that everything had its time.

"If I had to ask for one last selfish desire…" he began but trailed off as he saw someone coming in the far distance. Tails was eager to hear the rest, though he had a hunch what it would be, but was disappointed to see that something else got his attention. He moved his gaze to where Sonic was looking and spotted someone familiar.

"Is that Amy?" he wondered as the one in question was coming closer and closer. Sonic didn't say a word nor move. He just stared at the figure until he was sure who it was.

"Is she back already? And why did she come here…"

"I'll go paint the walls… Say 'hi' to Amy from me, ok?" Tails flew down to the paint buckets and grabbed a brush. So Sonic was going to take things serious now and there was no point in trying to stop him. Although it was Tails that would remind him to think before he acts… Perhaps he just wanted to make him understand that Amy was not for him in his current state. But it looked like things turned out for him to want to change. 'Guess that leaves me and the old coffee machine…'

Amy was walking towards the workshop with her small suitcase in hand. She could see Sonic and Tails clearly now. Sonic jumped from the roof and ran towards Amy. He was more than glad to see her. After all, he still had to make it up to her for their last date. As he was getting closer, Amy stopped her walking and waited for him to come close.

"Hey, Amy! Didn't expect you so soon."

"Oh… Then shall I leave and come back later?" wondered Amy with a smile.

"Nah, since you're already here," a smirk formed on his face. "So what brings you here?"

"Did I come at the wrong time?"

"No, no… Just didn't expect it! That's all…" Somehow this seemed different. Amy was acting strange and such a conversation was not common. "So… How was your vacation?"

"Just what you would expect from a spa hotel!" smiled Amy. Seemed like this talk was going exactly where she wanted it to go.

"And where was it?"

"It was in the most wonderful place of all… Though I don't know where exactly… We were traveling by bus. What about you? How was your day yesterday?"

"Me?" This was getting strange. There was something bugging him about this but he couldn't tell what. "Well… I went to my favorite place in the mountains…"

"Really? Where's that?"

"Deep in the mountains' forest… There are hot springs nearby and the place is just fabulous! Clean air, tall trees, wonderful sceneries, see beautiful things… All you would want from a place for relaxation."

"So all you did was relax? All day?"

"Kind of… Though I had to play hero again late yesterday night…"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like every time I go there, there is a girl that gets lost, hurt or stuck."

"I heard an interesting yet stupid story how that place was one of the most wanted places just because you were there from time to time. And every girl would try her luck to find you and then talk about it. How do you like that! Funny right?" smiled Amy.

"Well, now that I think about it… Their numbers have increased…"

"What do you mean?" wondered Amy, already feeling anger building inside of her. She already confirmed that he would go there every now and then. So now for the next thing…

"I don't know how to put it, but it used to happen once every ten times I go there. Now it's like a routine…"

"Another thing I heard is just a rumor… But news do travel quite fast. Could it be true that yesterday you saved two twin sisters after getting lost?"

"Yes… I guess it really does spread fast…" He scratched his head a little. Where was this conversation going anyway?! Amy's expression changed dramatically. Her happy face turned into a furious one and she made a step closer to Sonic.

"Then you won't deny the fact that you shared a kiss with one of them!" Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

"How do you know that…"

"And what about the case where a girl was lost only in her towel and while you were leading the way, her towel fell down!"

"It was a single case like that and she picked it up right away!" Sonic was beginning to panic. Defending himself never felt harder. Tails looked up from his paint bucked as he heard shouts. What were they talking about? He could see that Amy was angry, but didn't have a clue why.

"So you won't deny it! I just couldn't help but notice some things similar that happened after the sports' day's festival… You found me in the forest, and so was with her. You were helping me get back to the hotel, and so you did with her. You walked me all the way slowly until Eggman's robot appeared, and you had taken the longest way possible with her. You asked to pay you back for the favor, and you did with her!"

"The last statement is not true! Plus it was dark. I couldn't see the way clearly!" this was getting bad. The worst thing of all was that he couldn't lie to her! How did she find out all those things?! They happened months ago!

"Shall I go on with the stories? I've heard quite a lot of them!"

"I don't see the reason why you are so upset over such stories! Those things happen all the time!" Of course they do! He is the number one wanted hedgehog…

"We can never be sure whether you had a secret affair or not right?" asked Amy in a low voice as she lowered her head and clenched her fists. "You want to know why I'm upset over such stories?!?!" she snapped at him in a louder voice. Her eyes were now piercing his and one of her hands rose up shoulder level. With one click with her fingers the all too well know hammer of hers appeared out of thin air. Sonic's eyes widened in fear as he saw that.

"A-amy?"

"The reason why I'm upset is because all this time I've been seeing a two-timing womanizer!" she shouted and swung her hammer at him with full strength. The groud shock with great force. The paint bucked Tails was using fell over and all the paint soaked in the ground. The poor fox lifted his eye to see Sonic jumping back to avoid what appeared to be Amy's famous red and yellow hammer. Sonic could only watch in fear as Amy lifted that heavy hammer off the ground, revealing the cracked underneath it ground with a big hole in the center. Pieces of earth were crumbing down from her weapon. That could have been him… "Do you know how I found out about all of this?" she asked with her hammer over one of her shoulders. After receiving a 'no' as an answer, the hammer came crashing down again. "I was at the same Spa Hotel! All they were talking about were stories and myths about you with a random girl!"

"You know how people would exaggerate, right?" Sonic walked backwards a little. Ever since ten years ago no one has ever found a way to calm Amy down when she's angry. But this was beyond every level of madness. She was furious and worst of all… She was getting more and more by the second.

"I can tell how much it was exaggerated… Right after I got a first row sit and watched the whole kissing scene with one of the twin sisters, and the 'it doesn't matter which one since you're twins' part!!!" And another hit with the hammer. The earthquake was stronger than the last. Tails fell on the ground and tried to hide in the short grass. Was this the end of the world?! If Sonic wasn't as fast as he is now, he wouldn't have survived even a second! And to think that he thought of a life with her…

"It's not like it's the first time a girl would kiss me after saving her!!!" shouted Sonic. False move… Amy froze in her place and tried to comprehend his words. The better she understood them, the more furious she got. Sonic just decided to close his mouth shut and to never say a word ever again! With all her strength and anger Amy threw the hammer at him.

"Shit…" thought Sonic as he saw it coming. Only a millimeter was the distance between the kneeled down hedgehog and the flying hammer. And guess where it crashed… In the newly repaired part of Tails' workshop. As the blue hero turned around, his ears lowered and he felt like a mouse. A whole as big as a normal person was made in the wall and the one behind it. Tails was hiding somewhere and good thing too. He might have been hurt by that attack… Sonic looked at Amy again with fear. She was really pissed off this time… And this was all his fault… Seeing as she was ready to summon another hammer, he stood up and ran for it. He knew there was nothing good he could do now… Only make it from bad to worse! Amy clenched her fists, took a deep breath and shouted as loud as she could,

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!"

Knuckles was walking towards Tails' workshop when he began to notice some big holes in the ground, with big cracks around them. The closer he went, he could see Tails in front of a huge hole in the wall of his workshop. If he had to guess what it was for, he would have suggested it was an entrance door for Big the cat. Tails was standing there and staring at his ruined work. Coming closer to his friend, Knuckles checked the hole with amazement.

"Woah… What happened here? Did Eggman attack?"

"Worse…" said Tails in a whisper. "Amy went berserk…" That kind of information made a chill run down his spine. Did she found out about the camera they send a few days ago?! But wait… Tails is still alive so that means it was something else… "Sonic may have the power and strength to fight Eggman, he has saved Earth countless times, saved the galaxy, uses Chaos Emeralds, turn into Super Sonic… But I guess he's not strong enough to face Amy…"

"What did he do this time…?" wondered Knuckles annoyed.

"As far as I could hear things, Amy called him a two-timing womanizer and all he could do was avoid attacks and shout that it wasn't the first time he was kissed after saving a girl… I think she saw things she shouldn't have…"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know… Sulking perhaps… And all my hard work… GONE!!!" cried Tails as he broke into tears.

"I… er… Just came to tell you that Vector won't come tomorrow…"

"I hope there will be a tomorrow…"

"You said that you and Cream had a plan to get those two together…"

"Forget about such ideas…" said Sonic in a low voice. He came from nowhere with a slow step and a head held low. "It's all over… Everything I did these past few days have gone to waste. And I'm back at level zero with Amy…"

"We all knew that things would come to this with that attitude of yours…" snapped Knuckles.

"It wasn't the attitude! I had everything under control!"

"Then where did you go wrong? What did you do?" asked Tails.

"It's not like what I DID… More like what I didn't do…" he let out a sigh. Even though he had made up his mind and had chosen Amy, he still didn't act like that. He didn't fight back that kiss, when he should have. He played around like always when he shouldn't have. He knew only one thing… Things will never be the same again…

"Since when do you accept defeat?!" scolded him Knuckles.

"I lost the gamble… And ran like a coward… Is there a reason for me to not feel bad?!"

"There's still a chance! Tomorrow!" cheered Tails. Sonic just looked away. Maybe he was right. Maybe the next day would be the last chance! She did promise to come and if he doesn't make things right then… He would never have the chance ever again…

Amy was in her hotel room, sitting on her bed with her pillow in her hands and head buried in it. How can she be so stupid?! Of course Sonic would be like that! He is the most wanted guy of all! Every girl wants him and tries her luck. If he is a real man, he wouldn't play like a baby and push them away… It's all about pride… Male pride! And Amy had to suffer from it! How can she let herself fall more in love with him when she knows that he will always be wanted…

"Hello, sunshine! How are you… today?" asked Mally as she entered the room, but the gloomy atmosphere got the best of her. "Amy? Did you talk with him?"

"I did… And it was all true! Most of it that is…"

"Oh, man… Amy! How can you let things go that way?!"

"It's wasn't me! He's the one at fault!"

"No… YOU are!!!"

"Which side are you on anyway?!"

"On your side, Amy… But you let it happen… You didn't tell him how you feel, you didn't kiss him goodbye after your date… You didn't do anything to keep him interested in you!"

"That is not an excuse for him! He shouldn't look at other girls!"

"Amy is in love! Amy is in love!" sang Mally. Amy got a deep blush on her face after thinking on what she had said. She already wants him for herself and to be loyal?!

"If he's like that now, he will never change! And he wasn't like that seven years ago!"

"Seven years ago you left his side! If you didn't, you would have been able to prevent this from happening at all!"

'Yeah, but he forbid me to have anything to do with him…' Amy thought as she sank in her pillow.

"You just deny what is obvious! Why can't you just try to give him a full chance! He took you to the beach, while you would look into past events! He wants to spend time with you, while you go on some stupid spa hotel! I don't envy that guy even the slightest!"

"Maybe he would have been better if he wasn't such a womanizer!"

"Oh… And you don't like such types… Oh, well… I give up… Good luck on tomorrows party…" Mally stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Amy all alone in her room.

'I completely forgot about the party tomorrow… And I have to go… I wish it won't be too hard on me…'


	13. Day Eleven, Party at Tails

It was around seven o'clock in the morning when Mally came out of her room and hurried towards the one Amy was in. The door was locked… She thought that such a thing would happen and took out a spare key from her pocket. As the door opened, she saw Amy sitting in her chair and reading a book. She didn't turn around to face her friend as she was just too deep in thoughts from what she was reading. Mally crossed her arms and glared at Amy.

"I think it's time for you to get ready for the party…"

"What if I say I won't go?" Amy looked up from her book and met Mally's glare. "If it won't have a positive effect on me, then what's the point in it all?! If he didn't run away yesterday, I was so going to send him to a hospital…"

"Wow… You really were angry, weren't you? Then today's a perfect day for you two to make out!"

"Don't you mean 'make up'?"

"Both!"

"Not going to happen! I don't want to see him ever again!"

"If you really were heartbroken as you claim, you would've been in tears by now! And since you're not, you just want him to say 'sorry' and to get more attention! You two so need a make out session…"

"Why don't you go and have fun with the pool boy!"

"I will only if you go to that party!"

"I'll go! I don't need you to tell me what to do… I already promised I'll go… But right now I just don't want to see him…"

"You'll get over it soon! And since he knows you all too well, I bet my skirt that you two will be friends again! Amy?" Amy was reading her book again and it seemed like she wasn't paying attention at all. Mally huffed and left the room. How can that girl be so stubborn!

'Actually… That's what you have to be if you want to be a manager…' Mally's thought trailed off to all kinds of possibilities as she was going further and further away from her boss' room. Amy looked away from her book and stared into empty space.

'How can Sonic be so cocky… Sometimes he's such an idiot…' whined Amy as she hugged her legs. Why can't he be the sweet version? Why is he still looking at other girls when he's showing interest in her? Why is all of this happening? Why is she even thinking like that?! Maybe… because she wanted to forgive him… She wanted him to come by her side and tell her that she's the only one he's looking at…

'You're the only girl in my heart, Amy… You just don't know how much I love you…'

Maybe something like that would be perfect… He said it once in her dreams and made her all warm and fluffy inside. How come he couldn't realize that if he wanted to impress her, he just had to do small things! No need to try and compete with her ways of pampering… How come he didn't notice that she was happy just being with him… How come…

'How come I fell in love with someone so stupid…'

"Hey, Sonic?" The door to Sonic's room was opened. A head of a yellow fox peered inside only to find it empty. "Where could he be?" Tails went on searching with a small book in his hands. He wanted to cheer him up before anyone comes. He needed some back up this time and what better way than revealing his true desires. He found him in the living room, laying on the couch while facing the front door. He was still sulking, but wanted to make things right. Tails could see that his best friend was having problems with his confidence, so why not give it a shot!

"Sonic? Are you waiting for Amy to come?"

"Even if I was, it's not like she'll come willingly… More like forced because of a promise…"

"And you think that it would be tough for you when she's not in the mood?"

"Bull's eye…"

"I have something to entertain ourselves with during the party! Cream said that this book was a best seller! And it sure is worth the reading. The title is Kokology – a series of psychological games, made to unravel you relationship with sex, family, love and work. I read some questions, you answer them, and then check the key to analyze what you had said. Want to give it a try?"

"Since I have nothing better to do… Go ahead…"

"The first one I have for you is On You Birthday. It says:

Your birthday is the only moment in the year when you have the full right to expect things to be a little better than usual. Wishes and best regards, gifts and wish cards, maybe even a party or a romantic dinner for two.

Today is your birthday and while you're looking through your mail, you notice a card from someone, you expected the least. Who was the one who send it? You've received lots of presents from relatives and friends. From those people, who was the one with the largest gift? (while answering the questions, name the people who are part of your life)."

"Hmm…" This really seemed to give Sonic some thinking. Tails was looking at him from the book and waited patiently. "It's been a while since I celebrated my birthday… The person to send an unexpected card… The first one I thought of was Amy. She hasn't been sending anything the last seven years, so I would be surprised… Though I would be shocked to see Shadow actually send me one…"

"And the largest gift of all was from whom?"

"Perhaps Amy again… She would always try to find me the perfect gift… Though that was years ago…"

"You have a point. Then let's see the answers you've given:

The answers you've given show your real feelings for the people part of your life, feelings you yourself have not realized.

The person with the unexpected card, in reality is someone who you want to care more about you and to give you more attention. In short, you have chosen for a sender someone you admire from behind. Someone who you hesitate to talk to or just a friend, with whom you haven't seen for a long time? Perhaps it is high time for you to make the first move and shorten the distance.

On first sight you could connect the biggest gift with good feeling with the person, who gave it to you. But on psychological point of view, you accept the love of the person, whose name you have chosen. This doesn't necessarily mean lack of respect, but you are certain in his feeling for you. Don't be too confident. Because what you have taken as granted, may be thought as a form of selfishness."

"They know me better than I thought…" chuckled Sonic with a weak smile. He did take for granted Amy's feelings and thought that they won't change. Well… Looked like they did… And now all he could do was wait for her to come and see if there was a way to fix that.

"We all know that so far you've been walking on thin ice, but think about it! I say that only you can see where the ice is thicker and where fragile! That's why you have the advantage."

"Great! And it just so happened that I walked into an opened hole… So good at seeing it just like I'm blind…"

"I'm sure things will work out, Sonic. Really!"

"I'm not sure… If she already hates me that much… Then there's no point in forcing her…" he let out a painful sigh.

"Here's another one for you – The Blue Bird!"

"How ironic…"

"Just do it! It says:

One day through the window of your room flies in a blue bird and it remains trapped. Something attracts you to this bird and decide to keep it. But for your greatest surprise, the next day it changes its color – from blue, it turns yellow! This so unusual bird changes its color every night – the morning of the third day its bright red, and on the fourth day it become absolutely black. What color is the bird when you wake up on the fifth day?

The bird doesn't change its color ever again and remains black.

It returns its original blue color.

The bird turns white.

The bird becomes golden."

"So let me get this straight. First blue, then yellow, red and in the end – black. I say that it will turn back to its original color."

"Is it just because you yourself are blue? Anyway…

The bird that enters your room is a symbol of luck, who changes its color, leaving you with the uneasiness that happiness will be short. Your reaction to this situation shows how you would react to hardships and uncertainties in real life.

Those who said that the bird will become blue again are practical optimists.

You believe that life is a mixture of good and bad and it's not worth it to try and fight that reality. You accept troubles calmly and let things happen without unnecessary stress or inconvenience. This point of view on life allows you to carry on the waves of misfortune, which sometimes arise as you don't let them consume you."

"I've always been the carefree type. So I'm not surprised…"

"This thing really works! You look better already!" smiled Tails.

"You're right. If it doesn't work this time, I'll just try it again!"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Amy came in a little hesitant.

"Hello? Oh… You were waiting for me?" asked she asked a little uneasy. Maybe she did come quite late and Tails was getting inpatient.

"Yes!... I mean not like you are late or something…" assured her Tails with a smile. "It's just the right time! We have three hours to set some order here, put some decoration and arrange the food which I ordered and is on its way."

"That's a relieve…" sighed Amy as a smile appeared on her face. Noticing that, Sonic's hopes reached a higher level. So there was a chance for him to fix things between them. "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I didn't mean to ruin your workshop… Really! I don't know what came over me…" apologized Amy in a sad voice.

"It's no big deal… I was actually expecting something like that!" chuckled Tails as he threw an evil stare at Sonic. It was all his fault!!!

"I couldn't help but notice that it was brand new… And I trashed it! By the way, did something happen that needed urgent repairs in more than half of the workshop?" asked Amy. This question sent Tails in panic. If she found out the reason!!!

"Unsuccessful lab experiment! Yeah! Come! I'll show you what I have in plan for decoration. I still haven't unpacked it, so you'll have the honor!" cheered Tails as he led the way for Amy and she followed. This was great! The head manager of the most popular hotel would decorate the room! How lucky he was! Everything would be with taste. As the two of them headed to a different part of the workshop, Sonic felt isolated. As Amy was about to pass him… she ignored his presence!

"Amy?" he called out a little unsure. The pink hedgehog turned around surprised and noticed that he seemed in a pretty good mood.

"Oh… Hi…" she simply said and hurried to catch up to Tails. Sonic seemed too carefree and happy! If he felt any shame and guilt from the few days ago, he would have at least tried to apologize! Sonic was staring at the drifting away figure of Amy as she finally exited the living room and went to another.

'Level zero, huh… More like completely out of the competition…'

"I was meaning to ask you something…" began Tails and Amy looked at him. Did he have something in mind before work? "I have this book from Cream and wanted to show it to everyone! The title is Kokology – a series of psychological games, made to unravel you relationship with sex, family, love and work. I read some questions, you answer them, and then check the key to analyze what you had said. Want to give it a try?"

"I love questionnaires!!!"

"Here it goes: Blue Shirt, Yellow Shirt

A gathering at the city square to light the lights of the Christmas tree gives everyone a chance to unite and celebrate the coming of the new year. It's a nostalgic moment, as well as a chance to create new memories. The mood is festive, strangers are acting like friends, happiness and peace rule the atmosphere.

The night is cold, but you have gone out with a group of friends to watch the lighting of the Christmas tree. In your group someone is dressed in a yellow shirt, and another one with a blue one. Who is the one with the yellow shirt and who is with the blue one? (give the names of people you know)."

"That's a tough one…" Amy thought for a while. "Everyone I know would be out of fashion if they had to wear something as plain as those two shirts…"

"It doesn't matter. Just think of it as to which color would go best for the personalities."

"Well… The yellow one… Hmm… Come to think of it… When Sonic is using all seven Chaos Emeralds he becomes sparkling yellow if now even close to golden… So maybe… he would be with the yellow shirt… The blue shirt… Hmm… I can't think of anyone at this point…"

"It's ok… Here's what the key says:

In psychology bright colors, like yellow, are connected with warm and positive feelings, while the cold colors, like blue, are associated with cold and negative emotions. You may be surprised , but the person that you have chosen to wear the yellow shirt is someone you like and makes you happy. While there's something with the person with the blue shirt that makes you act more coldly towards him."

"That can't be true!" argued Amy as she snatched the book from Tails. For her shock her friend was reading exactly as it said.

"It says so here! Don't kill me!"

"Sorry… But still! Sonic most certainly is not making me happy! Especially since three days ago…"

"How come you two had a fight yesterday?"

"While I was at the spa hotel, I saw him with two twin sisters. And he was kissing with one of them right before my eyes! And then he tells me that it's always that way…" huffed Amy as she looked away.

"Is that it? Boy, Amy, either you are still simple minded like before, or you just like him so much that you don't want to share!"

"They can have him! See? I'm not selfish…"

"Then you're still simple minded and can't see the obvious."

"What do you mean…"

"Well… As someone who has known him for about fifteen years and keep some of his secrets… Most girls he saves would plant a kiss on him. But it's not a real kiss since he has never returned it. Makes sense, doesn't it. So what you saw the other day was just an unsuccessful try at a flirt." Amy looked away and buried her stare in the ground. Thing do sound different this way… "And besides… As far as my records are always correct – there was only one time when he has kissed someone willingly…"

"Just once?!" she asked amazed. So he wasn't some dirty womanizer… "But it still doesn't cover him up for the way he talked to them… It all sounded so disturbing!"

"Well, Amy… We have his cockiness to blame here… But I think that both his ego and pride are broken now." This was so going according to plan! Just a few more pushes and they would be together again!

"Then I'll leave him reorganize the pieces of his ego and pride in peace!" smiled Amy as she began unpacking the decorations. Tails let out a sigh and helped her with the unpacking. He then noticed the way she was dressed. A plain jean skirt and a T-shirt.

"Amy? Are you going to wear this at the party?"

"No, of course! I have a special dress in my back pack!" she smiled and turned around so that Tails could see what was hanging from her shoulders. "Since I've got work to do here, I don't want to mess up my clothing."

"That's true. I think that Sonic should have finished removing machinery from the living room by now."

"And I'll have the room all for myself to decorate…" sighed Amy happily. Thought as she was looking through the boxes, she couldn't see something very promising. Well since this isn't a high class gathering, no need for perfection is needed. They picked up the decorations with their boxes and went to the living room. There they saw every single machinery placed on a visible spot.

"Sonic? Didn't I tell you to move them away from the party 'saloon'?"

"No, you said to place them on visible spots so that you can show off…" answered Sonic from the couch in a dull voice.

"No, I didn't! You just want to have a reason to stay in this room and have a chance to talk with Amy!" Tails nearly shouted. The blue hedgehog stared at him in disbelieve. Did he do that on purpose right from the start?! "Your idea won't work! That's why I'll take care of my inventions while you find yourself something useful to do… Like help decorate!"

"That's not quite-…" began Sonic but Tails already left with one of the many machines in the room. Sonic let out a sigh . Tails was so not making this better for him… More like give Amy a false impression. Amy knew what was going on and only stared at the direction the fox went. If Tails wanted to make things easier for Sonic and her to make up… He had it all wrong. All she wanted was a dissent apology… Letting out a sigh in annoyance, she kneeled down and started to fumble with the box. There were some candles, ribbons, long bands, decorative toys… Everything you can think of! She looked around the room and felt suddenly depressed. All of this was out of taste. How can red silk bands be hanged over metal pillars and white painted walls? How can she place candles and toys when there is only one large table? And that only table will be for the food! Taking out a single red band she lifted it up above her and scanned the room for available places to hang over.

"But where can I put the toys and candles and everything?"

"Since Tails will remove all machines from here, you can put the toys and candles there."

"That should work. And the band… Perhaps over the sofa…" she hesitated. But that was the only appropriate place. "Yep… It should be fine there…"

"Need some help?" asked Sonic. He was hoping for 'yes', but…

"Not really. Thanks for the concern…" she took off her shoes and stepped on the couch. She hanged both ends of the band with duck tape and looked for some kind of hanging toy. Sonic was completely left out of this. Taking a deep breath, he moved a little closer to Amy.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course we can! We're doing it now, right?" she ignored the topic.

"I mean about yesterday and the day before it…"

"I thought we said everything that needed to be said."

"We did not!"

There was a knock on the door that interrupted their attempt for a conversation. Amy jumped down from the sofa and hurried to the door.

"I'll get it!!!" shouted Tails from somewhere downstairs in his lab. She shock her head and went to open the door. On the door step was standing a courier with some nicely smelling packs behind him.

"Are you the one who ordered a-"

"Yes! I'm the one!" shouted Tails as he pushed his way to the courier. Amy let out a sigh and turned back inside the living room. Sonic turned his head away, obviously not wanting to start another fight. This wasn't turning out good at all. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to leave those two alone at the moment. Maybe some more pushes before head… Tails rushed inside, completely forgetting the meals. Running in front of Amy, he smiled from ear to ear and began praising her. "The decoration is fantastic! You really do have taste! I couldn't have done it without you! Now why don't you go and change. Everyone will be here shortly!"

"Did three hours already pass?!"

"Time flies! Go, Amy, go!"

"Ok…" This was for the best. Right now was not the time for clearing up past events. Amy knew that Tails was not sincere about the decorations… He had hung up a mere red band one a completely empty white wall. How can that be called taste?! But since he did this to separate her from Sonic, she didn't mind. Tails let out a sigh in annoyance and as soon as Amy was behind a door, he ran to Sonic's side.

"How come you can't make thinks right! What happened to your confidence!?"

"She can't forget what she saw and doesn't give me a chance to explain! She is the type of person to plan everything in advance. I'm not… I like to make a split minute decision and have always done so! And when I decided to plan things over… It all backfired…"

"You had everything just perfect! It was an accident what she saw… Just apologize! That's what she wants from you!!!"

"I can't… She has build a think wall between us!... Don't you see it Tails?! She sees me as any other show off guy, trying to take her down… I'm losing the gamble…" with that said, Sonic sat on the couch and buried his head in his hands. Walking on thin ice? Perhaps at the beginning he was doing a great job! But then it was like he had decided to start jumping around. And now that the ice was broken, he was falling deeper and deeper in despair.

'Oh, Cream… Please come here faster!'

Amy was sitting on a chair in the same room she and Tails unpacked the decorations. She had a long red cotton dress to cover her body. Her shoulders were bare and the straps from her black bra could be seen clearly. Even though the dress didn't cover her shoulders, it still had sleeves up to her elbows and a wide neckline. A small rose from the same color and material as the dress was placed on one of her sides. Now Amy was fixing her hair and eyeliner.

'Was that even an attempt to apologize? More like a big nothing… Is what I want too much to ask?! Can't he be the sweet version all the time?!' she thought angrily. But then she realized something. 'Since when did I start putting conditions on him…? Since when did I start wanting him to change…? Didn't I fall in love because of who he is? Maybe I should give up on the idea of a kind and sweet Sonic…'

The front door of the workshop opened and through it went a taller than before female rabbit.

"Welcome Cream!" cheered Tails. 'Finally!!! We're saved!!!'

"Hello Tails, hello Sonic!" she greeted them politely. She was wearing an orange dress that reached her knees. For a teenager she looked as cute as before.

"Hey, Cream. Hope we all have a good time…" said Sonic with a weak smile. It's not like things could get any worse between him and Amy…

"Cream?!" Amy flew out of her room and stared at the cute bunny before her. Those ears, those eyes! They were even better than ever! Amy's heart melted as she ran to her and hugged her tight. "You're so cute! I want to take you home!!!"

"N-nice to see you too, Amy." Cream returned the hug a little embarrassed. Amy did change, yet she was still the same!

"Bad Amy, bad! You can't take Cream home! I need her here!!!" protested Tails. Amy loosened up her grip and smiled slyly at Tails.

"Why do you need her, Tails?"

"Because we have plans for today!" Amy made a cat grin as a small blush appeared on her face. She could hardly contain her excitement!

"So cute! I didn't know that you two had an eye for each other!" Tails and Cream blushed by that comment.

"It's not like that! I mean the party organization!" he protested. 'I could easily tell you that Cream and I are working hard to get you and Sonic together…'

"Tails is right, Amy. We're all friends here!"

'Unfortunately… we all are just friends…' thought Sonic. How can he make things right, since Amy won't give him a chance to! And just how beautiful she looked… It was as if she was doing it on purpose. Making him fall deeper and deeper in love with her… Making him want to embrace her right on the spot… But even if he tried to reach out for her, she was too far away. He bend his head low and a weak smile appeared on his face. 'So I guess that's how she felt before…'

Amy and Cream were in the kitchen arranging the food in plates and the drinks in glasses. Now Amy knew most of the things that had happened to Cream and Cream knew about Amy. Girls' talk. What do you expect!

"Amy? Is it true that you're giving Sonic a hard time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're playing hard to get, aren't you?"

"I just want him to change some parts of his character!"

"You mean his attitude? You can't change it. That's what makes him Sonic! And you loved him despite such issues."

"That was years ago, Cream… It's different now…" Amy turned around and hurried to do something.

"You may be right. If you had a crush on him then, then I'm sure you love him now. The older you get, the more love you are able to bare!"

"I don't think he's the one for such a thing…" confide Amy as she let out a painful sigh and went on with the preparations.

Later that day we can see Sonic sitting on the couch, Knuckles on a chair in front of him, Tails was next to Knuckles and Rouge was between Knuckles and Sonic. The table was formed like a big square, filled with lots of snacks, drinks, sweets, treats and empty glasses. Amy and Cream were racing up and down from the kitchen to the living room to place everything which had place. Since Cream had sandals, she was faster than Amy, who had high heels. After winning the 'race', the cream colored bunny ran to Tails and sat next to him, in front Rouge, and next to an empty place. The two teenagers sniggered evilly as their position strategy was going to plan.

"Anyone up for a questionnaire? Cream said that this book was a best seller! And it sure is worth the reading. The title is Kokology – a series of psychological games, made to unravel you relationship with sex, family, love and work. I read some questions, you answer them, and then check the key to analyze what you had said. Want to give it a try?" invited Tails with a big smile.

"This should be entertaining…" smirked Rouge as she sank in her chair.

"Are you coming, Amy?" shouted Tails and Amy came back in a fast step with a bowl of popcorn.

"Here! Sorry for being late…" Her eyes then noticed the only available place around the table. Sure that Sonic was sitting on the sofa all day long… Its reasonable why Knuckles wouldn't be next to him. Tails and Rouge by his sides and Cream next to Tails and the empty spot. So that left a pink hedgehog sitting next to a blue one. Everyone was looking at her and waited for to take a sit. Amy admitted defeat and sat on the sofa almost at the end of it and a gap was visible between the two love birds.

"The first one to read is In the Depths:

Every adventure hides in itself some dose of danger – exactly danger is the thing that makes adventures so exciting and attractive. People would pay just to feel the same thrill without physical harm. It's exactly this part of our nature that makes the existence of roller coasters and parachute jumping. In each one of us is kept an impulse to take risks. Intoxication of danger can be so powerful that you may put your life on the line just to face a mystery or to explore a new, unknown world. We all have watched horror films – the unsuspecting hero is about to enter a corridor, sunk in pitch dark, and we get the urge to shout 'Don't go there! Are you crazy?' But what would you do if you were in his shoes?

The next scene will take us in that dark world where the border between the average thrill and real fear is gone.

1. You are in an old , abandoned building, in which no one has dared to enter for years, and end up next to a staircase, leading underground. Slowly you go down as you count the steps. One… Two… Three… How many steps are there till the end of the staircase?" paused Tails and looked at his guests.

"I don't really care how much steps there are… I'll say about five to ten…" Knuckles gave his answer.

"I think that they might be twenty or more… Since it leads underground." Suggested Amy. Rouge thought for a second before answering.

"Does it count if I'm flying? Because when I do, I don't notice how many steps I make."

"Just give a number."

"Ten to the most…"

"You Sonic?"

"If I skip some steps… Ten."

"Remember your answers. Next we have…"

"Wait a sec!" interrupted Knuckles. "How come the story teller and owner of the book don't share their answers?!"

"Because Cream has already made them all and knows the answers. So do I!"

"Great…"

"As I was saying…

2. It is pitch dark in the underground room. Just then you hear a sound from someone else. A weak cry? Indefinite groans? Or a voice that speaks to you?"

"I'm getting scared already…" whined Amy. "I can hear the indefinite groans…"

"Well, you did have some bad memories with Eggman in dark sellers…" tried to joke Tails. Amy gave a weak smile but lowered her ears.

"I bet I would hear someone talking to me…" shared Rouge.

"Me too…" agreed Knuckles

"Me three…" joined Sonic.

"So I'm the only scaredy cat here."

"You're just out of shape, hun. While the guys here have continued fighting Eggman, I've been on missions as a secret agent or hunting for jewelry."

"If it will make you feel better, Amy, I'll tell you what I said on this question!" assured her Cream. "I said I heard a cry. And it's not that bad!"

"Yeah…"

"Next we have…

"Who did you react when you heard the sound, given off by the other person? Did you try to find the source of the voice? Did instinct make you run up the stairs, without looking back? Or were you paralyzed with fear, frozen in your tracks?"

"Look for the source…" said Knuckles, Sonic and Rouge at the same time. Amy sank lower in her place.

"Amy?" asked Tails

"Paralyzed with fear…"

"Don't worry Amy! I'm sure Sonic will be there for you!" smiled Tails. Amy looked up and blinked a few times. He would be there if he knows she's in danger. But only if he knows!

"He would?" Her gaze went up to meet his, as if searching for an answer. He just smiled weakly at her, secretly telling her that no matter what, he would be there. Even if he gets rejected at the end of the day, he would still love her and protect her if she's in danger.

"And for the last question,

4. You hear someone call your name and see someone's figure on the dim light at the top of the staircase. Who's the one, going down the stairs?" Amy's eyes widened. Did Tails provoke her to think that Sonic would be the one at the top of the stairs?!

"Perhaps a friend of mine…" suggested Rouge. "Or maybe Knuckles would come to my rescue?"

"As if… I say that no one is at the top!"

"I say Tails," said Sonic. Tails grew a big smile on his face and his eyes began to sparkle.

"You really mean that, Sonic!!! I gave you as an answer on this one! So this means that we really are best friends!!!"

"If you say so…" shrugged Sonic. It was easy for Tails since he knew the answers. He looked at Amy, knowing that she hasn't given an answer yet. Was she going to pick him up? Did she still believe that he would be there for her?

"I'm not quite sure…" she began hesitantly. "True that Sonic might be the one, but… I think there might be someone else…"

"Someone else?!" Tails looked at her bewildered. Who else could she have in mind?! If she picks up Shadow as an opportunity, it might leave Sonic broken! Tails kept his fingers crossed, hoping for a better answer. Why did he pick such a troublesome scene?!

"Perhaps Mally… She would always be there for me… And I know that she's ready to fight in my name…" shared Amy as a small giggle escaped her lips. "She was ready to fight Sonic in front of the mall a few days ago!"

"Oh…" Tails let out a sigh in relief. Good choice! "Now for the analysis:

Abandoned buildings and underground rooms are hidden, but a bright symbol of hidden memories and old soul scars. We all have lived through something we don't want o remember or think of it as long forgotten. But you can't erase from your memories the information and experiences we have hoped to forget. They remain longer than we wish for. Your reactions in this situation show how you manage with painful memories from the past.

1. The number of steps till the end of the staircase shows the influence of your heartache on you.

People who said that there are a few steps feel the negative effect of the past weakly. But those who described a longer stair case, leading deep underground, carry as deep wounds in their souls.

2. The sounds you hear in the dark reveal the way you have managed with troubles in the past.

Those who have said they have heard weak cries have been comforted by others in distress and have recovered thanks to the help. The people who have taken care of you with their kindness have helped you become what you are today. Your tears have not been in vain.

People that heard only indefinite sounds have been through hardships alone. The groans in the dark are a sign of your concealed pain. Perhaps it's time to open the doors and to let the sun tickle you with its beams. Things won't look so gloomy in the light of the day.

Those of you who heard a voice that speaks to them carry the scars of the past like Medal of Honor and reject the thought of them as wounds. As they say 'What doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger' and you have probably taken that phrase as yours. But be careful in that aspect to not become too cold towards other people's feelings.

3. The reaction to the sounds, coming from somewhere in the dark, show how you handle the painful moment of your own past.

If you have gone towards the source of the sound, you probably have the same direct treatment in life. Facing your problems, you are fated to solve them.

Those of you who have ran away up the stairs, without facing the source of the sounds, have big experience in ignoring problems with the hope that they will just disappear. This method may work sometimes, but don't be surprised when misfortune remains longer than expected. Sometimes one must face his fears.

If you have frozen in your steps with fear, this may be a sign that you have unsolved conflicts in your past that go on haunting you and are in your way to carry on with your life."

Sonic looked at Amy and her troubled expression. Was she still suffering from that day? Didn't she seem ok with it just last week? Wasn't she the one that assured him not to worry about it? Maybe it does haunt her…

"I have to say that so far I agree with everything that has to do with me!" smiled Rouge.

"I won't comment on this one…" snapped Knuckles.

"The last one is my favorite! Listen:

4. The one who shows up the staircase, calling your name, is someone you can count on in hard times. You believe that he will be with you and will help you heal you heartaches."

Amy's eyes looked shyly at Sonic. He was the only one who can save her from the past, but she just didn't know how he would be able to. Her gaze met up with his as he turned his attention to her. He was thinking the same things. Amy knew all too well why Mally would always stick up to her. This test was perhaps the most painful one yet. Not only did it uncover unhealed wounds, but it even brought some stain.

"Can we do another type? This one gives off a gloomy atmosphere…" complained Rouge.

"Ok, ok… I think I have something. Just let me find it…" While Tails was looking up for the test he wanted, Sonic was looking at Amy. If this all keeps up, she would ease up and he'll have his chance to comfort her! Things would be back to normal and they would have higher chances! But… Somehow relying on her unhappiness didn't seem quite right… "Here it is! The title is Primitive:

When you see a tiger or a leopard in a zoo, you get the feeling it seems tamed, as if it has lost part of its wilderness. Even enormous creatures like the elephant or wild bears look smaller and submissive when they are locked in a cage. Maybe that's the reason behind the prospering safari parks. The impression from wild animals is bigger when we see them in their natural environment and the thrill is stronger when the only separation between you a hungry lion is a mere thin glass of the car.

You are on safari. You follow the way in the open. Not too far from you, you see a lion and a lioness feeding, while hungrily tearing and swallowing pieces of raw meat. What thoughts flash through your mind as you watch this scene of primitive ferocity?"

"I won't care a bit!" roared Knuckles as he crossed his arms. What was he here for again?!

"I wouldn't mind to have a beast tearing flesh right in front of my eyes…" smirked Rouge as she threw Knuckles a playful wink. She received a glare…

"It might be interesting to watch," shared Sonic, now feeling annoyed.

"I would be scared to see something like that!" Amy sank in her place. Was she such a coward before?!

"And now for the analyzes:

The safari lets you watch dangerous, wild animals from a safe distance, and the feeding of the lions represents a scene filled with uncontrollable natural impulses. Your reaction towards this scene shows how you (would) perceive your first porn movie. How was your reaction?" at this point Tails looked up from his book and looked at everyone's reactions. Amy looked disturbed, Sonic – baffled, Rouge – satisfied, Knuckles – indifferent. "Was it 'Wow! Look at them! Hey, even I'm beginning to get hungry!' No need for comment, right?"

Amy glared at Sonic as he could only sweat drop. This was so not true! But Tails just had to read something like that… He could watch helplessly as his love interest looked away from him in disappointment.

"Or perhaps 'I don't want to watch this – it's disgusting!' No one said it would look good.

'I'm scared.' It's normal to be scared, but you're safe while you're on this side of the glass.

'Oh, leave the poor creatures alone!' You really are decent, but are you really sure you don't want to watch just a little bit more?" Finishing this Tails looked once again at his audience. Sonic had a hand on his head and was looking at the ground. Now Amy really thinks of him as a freak! Amy had her back towards him and seemed disappointed. Knuckles and Rouge had normal expressions. Rouge – as flirty as ever, Knuckles – as indifferent as ever.

"When we ask about something not the type of bad memories, we didn't say we wanted something like that!" snapped Sonic.

"Ok, ok! I'll look for something better! How about… And They Lived (Not so) Happily Ever After?"

"Sounds like a fairytale…" shared Amy and everyone nodded.

"Here it goes:

Fairytales have a happy ending. Or so it should be. But how would you react if the inspected outcome slips away?

Imagine you are Cinderella, standing aside and watch how the charming prince offers your lost slipper to the repulsive ad ugly leg of your stepsister. Then you see her expression with ardour and ecstasy as her foot slowly slides in the slipper – in fits perfectly! How would you react at this unpleasant surprise? Explain in details your feelings and what you would do."

"I would want to see how the prince would react when he sees my ugly stepsister…" laughed Rouge. "Then I will come in picture and make things right!"

"I would ignore it as always!" grunted Knuckles.

"I think I would protest and fight for my lost slipper… Though staying back for a while and wait for the right moment would be better… I don't know. I can't tell how I would react…" stated Amy. Everyone just gulped at that comment. Of course everyone knows what happened the day before… And there was no way they couldn't have noticed the holes in the ground and workshop!

"I would try and fix things…" Not that anyone was surprised by the answer Sonic gave, but more like wondered why Amy was so stubborn!

"And now let's see what we have said…

In the story the glass slipper is something that Cinderella thought will be forever hers. When you put yourself in her shoes, you took her feelings. The way you reacted to the unpleasant surprise shows how you would react towards a rival in love, who's trying to steal your beloved person. We all love to think that our halves belong to us and there are many ways to show this with actions. What did you do to get back what was yours?

'I will make the prince give me a chance and try the slipper.' Don't be afraid to let your partner look around before accepting the fact that you are the only one for him. That's an amazing self-confidence. But what will you do when the prince decides that there are lots of feet in the kingdom that he hasn't tried out?

'I will take it as bad luck and carry on with my life.' Patience is a sign of wisdom but sometimes you have to fight for what is yours.

'I will snatch the glass slipper and hit my ugly stepsister on her head!' You may be pleased to show your natural protest, but the prince may not like to see his future wife in a wild girl-fight."

Amy was thinking on the answers she has given. Fight for what is hers? Since when is Sonic hers and hers only?!

'He may not like to see his future bride in a wild girl-fight… Maybe I did overdo it yesterday… Bride?!' a blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away to hide it. Being Sonic's future one and only sounded so…

"I like this one, but it's getting rather boring…" complained Rouge.

"Okay, okay, just one last! Stolen Strawberries:

Everyone likes pleasant personalities and most of us try to be good. But then why are so little people out there that are good all the time? No matter how hard you try, there will always be such awful days and moments of weakness when one feels better if he isn't controlling himself and acts bad. Whether it will be by fast driving on the highway, cheating on a test or 'saving' a box of pencils from your office – we all have done bad things with which we are not proud and we don't have an excuse. The key to becoming a real good person is in taking the bad points in your character and in confessing that you're not perfect. We all can give in to temptation. But in the next script… you may be caught.

1. As you're walking down a village's road, you end up at a field with tasty looking strawberries. You mouth starts to water and there's no one around. Only one fence is keeping you away from a free meal. What does the fence look like and how high is it?"

"I'll just punch my way through it…" said Knuckles.

"I'll fly over it, no matter how high it is!" admitted Rouge.

"There's no wall I can't jump over…" shrugged Sonic.

"Well… I say that it's as high as me…" thought Amy.

"Good!

2. You sneak in and start picking them. How many would you eat?"

"Not even one…" Knuckles looked away.

"Only the best looking. And since they all were said to be good!" smirked Rouge.

"As much as I can… Perhaps more than ten…" thought Sonic.

"Maybe just one or two… It's still stealing…" shared Amy.

"Okay!

3. Suddenly the furious owner comes back and starts shouting. What do you say in your defense?"

"I'll beat the hell out of him…" roared Knuckles.

"I would invite him to have some if he wants..." winked Rouge.

"I can't be caught since I can run away!" claimed Sonic.

"Beg for forgiveness?" wondered Amy.

"So far so good!

4. After all that was said, what is the taste of the strawberries? And when you look back how do you feel after the stealing of the strawberries in now behind your back?"

"Won't care…" shrugged Knuckles.

"It was enjoyable…" sighed Rouge.

"I'll come back for more…" stated Sonic.

"It was worth it and I had a good time!" smiled Amy.

"You all gave different answers! I can't believe it! Now for the answers:

Strawberries – tempting and red – they are a usual example for sexual attraction and desire. The way you developed the scenario help us understand you relation to a forbidden romantic relationship and stolen love.

1. The height of the imaginary wall is a measure to your level of self-control and your skills at resisting sexual temptation. The higher the fence, the strong is your resistance. People that have imagined a a garden with a thick wall have a good self-control. With those of you who said that there is a thin tread, about knee high, tied on rods, the risk of getting burned by the flames of love is more than high above average…"

Sonic slapped his head as Amy was glaring at him with hands crossed. It was a burning sight back at the mountains…

"2. The number of stolen strawberries is the number of people you can think of at any moment that you're in love with and desire. If you say you'll stop after eating just one, it is most probable that you are true to love. Those of you who had reached a two-digit number must think seriously over this and put some breaks. No one can keep this paste for ever…"

Amy was tapping her fingers on her arms as her glare did not leave Sonic. The poor guy was shouting in his mind for Tails to shut up already! If only he could sink below ground… This was making things way too much complicated…

"3. The apology to the owner show the way you would defend yourself when caught in cheating. What was your apology?

'I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again.' Sometimes a confession that you would never do it again is the best way to get away from the mess you've fallen into.

'They looked so good I couldn't hold myself back.' Actually you did stop – on someone else's strawberries. But honesty is the best politic. If you keep it up, you may become president!

'Hey, the strawberries were awesome! Can I take some more?' Hosts have guns, spouses have layers. Good thing you have time to think thing over…"

"Run away because you can't get caught… Where does that sound familiar…" wondered Amy as she looked away from Sonic. If a glare could kill in the most brutal way, Tails was going to be long dead. He could feel the anger Sonic was building up for him. He just hoped that this will work out… Even though he had thought it over countless times!

"4. T-the way you described your experience and the taste of the strawberries gives us the idea of how you felt after you look back to a past affair.

'Actually they weren't as tasty as they looked. The whole thing was a waste of time.' Yes, that's true for most affairs. Put the event in the 'Gained Experience' chart and don't look back.

'The strawberries were not that special, but as a whole the event was fun.' Technically you are in the most risky group for reiteration violator…"

"Come back for more?..." Amy was speechless. Sonic didn't know what to do now: shout that it's not true, burn the book, run away from this mess or… He had to fix this, but he was in no good position to! And Amy was not in the right mood too…

"I'll get myself something to drink!" said Rouge as she flew to the kitchen. Things were getting hot in here…

"I'll help you!" ran after her Knuckles.

"I'll show you where they are!" followed Cream.

"I'll get another game for us to play…" sweat dropped Tails and disappeared in an instant. Amy and Sonic were the only ones left in the living room. Pressure was rising by the second. Sonic felt his mouth dry and couldn't say a word. This tension was killing him. He looked at Amy and her disappointed stare into empty space.

"A-amy I…"

"I have to make a phone call." She got up from the sofa and walked outside the workshop with her purse in hand. This was getting bad… Real bad…

Outside Amy took out her cell phone and dialed a number. She didn't know what to think, nor what to do… Let alone how to feel! Sure she was in love with him but… She had too much information for one day. First Tails and his point of view plus some facts, the things she saw, the things Sonic said and did the day before, and last but not least – what the book said. It said true things for her… So does that mean they were true for Sonic? On the other end of the phone someone picked it up and Amy could relax now… She could let it all out…

"Amy? What's wrong? Why are you calling?" asked Mally.

Sonic was sitting on the couch and thinking hard. If things go on like this, he'll lose her. And he's been waiting for someone like her! But now she's slipping away… If only… He got up with determination and headed to the door. He had things to say and he was going to say them! It was a high risk, but he had to give it a shot! As he walked out of the workshop he saw her… Walking back and forward while waiting for someone to pick up. Even though he could see only her back, he could tell that she was worried or nervous. Or maybe both. He took a deep breath and made his first step when…

"I don't know Mally… It didn't work… It's hopeless…"

"What do you mean?! Didn't you find the courage to say 'sorry'?!"

"Me?! Why me?! He's the one at fault!"

"Oh, really now…"

"I don't get it… Why is he always so cocky?!"

"Amy… Everyone must have some self-pride… If not, they will be like zombies… And you, as a head manager of Grand Hotel Shelby and future candidate for head manager of Grand Hotel Melious, should have the most pride of us all!"

"I just want to go home, Mally… I just want to forget everything so that I could return back to normal for work…"

"You've always been a workaholic… Now… Why don't you go back to the party and say 'I love you' to your guy…"

"No, I won't… It's over… I'll head home in less than an hour…"

"Fine… I'll just finish the preparations for the first flight…"

"Bye, Mally…"

"Bye, bye, sweetheart! You'll regret it one day!" joked Mally and hung up. Amy let out a sigh and bit her finger.

"I won't regret it…" Hearing the whole conversation, Sonic lowered his head in defeat and went back inside. It was better to leave things like that, then to have her reject him in person. Amy was staring into empty space and thinking about everything.

'Go back home? And then what…

'You just want him to say 'sorry' and to get more attention!' Maybe I do…

'As far as my records are always correct – there was only one time when he has kissed someone willingly…' Could it be true? Could it be that he isn't like what I saw?

'The person that you have chosen to wear the yellow shirt is someone you like and makes you happy…' Sonic does make me happy. Even by just being around…

'You mean his attitude? You can't change it. That's what makes him Sonic! And you loved him despite such issues.' I did… And I still do… I do love him!' Amy turned around and stared at the workshop. 'Is it too late?

'The reason why I'm upset is because all this time I've been seeing a two-timing womanizer!' I was wrong…

'I don't want to see him ever again!' I lied…

'They can have him! See? I'm not selfish…' but I want him…

'I thought we said everything that needed to be said…' We never did… I should have given him a chance to apologize…

'Is it true that you're giving Sonic a hard time?' I am! I am… I regret it…

'Didn't you find the courage to say 'sorry'?' I never thought I was the one at fault… I forgive him! But… will he forgive me?'

"Hey, Sonic! I got this new game for us all to play!" Sonic lifter his empty stare to meet Tails' eyes.

"This better be different from the last one…"

"What do you mean? Since it's something new, it's got to be different that the old one…"

"Then forget what I just said…" Amy walked back inside and when Tails saw her, a big smile formed on his face.

"You're just in time, Amy! We're going to have a new game!" Amy smiled and nodded. But then she saw him… Her eyes widened in shock. A sharp pain went through her chest when she looked in his eyes. Sonic didn't seem lively as he did just a while ago. He seemed depressed like he had just lost something precious to him. His eyes were gloomy and empty… What happened to him?!

'Is it my fault?' thought Amy as she placed a hand on her aching chest. Such a sight was killing her inside…

"So what do you have in mind Tails?" asked Knuckles.

"I'm glad you asked!" smirked the lab fox. "We have to take one ball out of a jar and open it to see what it reads. Of course we'll be sorted by pairs since we're six in total. All you have to do is do what the little piece of paper reads."

"Sounds simple enough…" thought Knuckles. "So where are those balls?"

"Cream?" called out Tails. Out of the kitchen came Cream with a spherical jar and tiny colored balls. Sonic eyed them as he noticed that there were six balls and each one of them had a single color – one was blue, one pink (figures), a yellow, beige, red and white one.

"Here they are, Tails."

"Thank you, my lovely assistant!" joked Tails and went up to Sonic. "You're first!" This was so obvious! Sonic could tell that the reason behind the colored balls was because Tails could tell who loves what color. Sonic inserted his hand in the jar and picked up the yellow ball. Tails just shook his head with a smile and went up to Amy. She took out the red one.

'Boy, are they predictable!' laughed Tails in his mind. When all balls were given out, Tails turned to face everyone.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to decide the pairs. And here's how well do it." Tails took a deep breath and grabbed Cream's hand. "I'm with Cream!!!"

"Then I'll take Knuckie here…" winked Rouge as he hugged Knuckles' head. Sonic and Amy looked at each other dumbstruck. Just like the positions at the table. Sonic let out a heavy sigh and waited for Tails to say something. Amy blinked a few times while staring at the ball in her hand. What could be written inside? When she squeezed it a little, it opened wide and a small rolled up note was reviled. She unfolded it and she gasped at what she read, her eyes widened it shock by the sight of it and a blush appeared on her face by the thought of it.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she whispered. Sonic noticed her reaction and he quickly opened and read his.

"Accept?!" he was a bit confused. As Amy heard what Sonic's note said, her blush deepened.

"No way…" Sonic moved closer to her and looked at hers.

"Kiss?!" Tails gulped hard. This didn't sound right… "What kind of sick joke is this?!" he shouted.

"B-b-but you chose the balls by yourselves… A-and the pairing…"

"This isn't some kind of a game, Tails!" Now Sonic was furious. Amy took a few steps back as this was scaring her.

"Look who's talking!" interfered Knuckles. "You're always taking things lightly and think that everything is a game!!!"

"Suppose I've found something to be serious about!!!"

"Sonic, calm down!" begged Tails.

"Just because you can't do things right, doesn't mean you have to reject other people trying to help!!!"

"I never asked for help!!!" Amy was looking at Sonic and Knuckles fight. She felt like the reason behind all of this. As she looked at Tails, Cream, Rouge… even Knuckles… It looked like they really wanted for Sonic and her to make up… And all she was doing was play hard to get…

"Fine! Then I'll never bother to help you with anything!"

"This suits me just fine!" And it was over… Knuckles turned his back to Sonic and so did he. Everyone looked away disappointed. All of this for nothing… Their plans, their hopes, their good intentions… Everything fell down crashing… Amy was looking at Sonic and his broken pride. She didn't want him to suffer like this… It was all her fault…

'Sonic… Please don't be so sad…' she begged him and ran to him.

'Now what…' though Tails. 'Everything backfired…' He looked up to see how bad the situation was with Sonic and-… He saw that Amy was holding him by the shoulders, pressing her body against his, and was looking deep into his eyes with a small blush on her face. Sonic was staring at her bewildered and couldn't move a muscle. 'What just happened?!' Amy came back to reality as her eyes shot opened and a redder blush formed. She placed a hand over her lips and stepped back a few steps.

"I… er… Have to go!" And she ran out the door.

"What just happened?!" asked Tails, this time aloud. Everyone turned their attention to the running away Amy and wondered the same thing. Why did she run away from the workshop?! Well one of them did see what happened, but was at the way back. Sonic was still frozen and needed some time to comprehend the situation. For once everything happened too unexpected and fast for him. Realization hit him as he broke his empty stare from the Amy that was slowly becoming smaller in the distance. His eyes raced through the sight in front of him and recalled everything that just happened. She really did-…

"Sonic? Are you ok?" wondered again Tails as he raised an eyebrow. As he said that, Sonic ran out the door and tried to catch up to Amy before she gets too far to find. "Can anyone tell me what happened?!" Tails was getting impatient and turned around to face everyone. Rouge shrugged while Knuckles looked away not caring a bit. So that left Cream, who had a big smile on her face and sparkling eyes. "Cream?"

"It worked!!! She kissed him!!!" she squeaked and could hardly contain her excitement. The other three's jaws nearly hit the ground and all rushed to look through the window.

Amy was running as fast as she could to hide under the shelter of the forest. Her breathing was faster, her mind was racing, and her hearth was about to explode.

'Why did I do it?! And why did I have to run after that?! Please don't follow me… Please…' she begged in her mind. All she needed is to sleep this through and think it over. She was getting too much emotionally exhausted for one day. If anything else happens…

"Amy!" Sonic called out as he reached his hand out for her. Amy squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand grab her by the arm and turn her around to stop. She pressed her arms in front of her for protection and hid part of her blushing face in her palms. What now??? "Are you ok? What just happened?!"

"Nothing…" she whispered as she still couldn't bare look at him. He was holding her firmly by the arms and didn't have any intention of letting her go just yet!

"It didn't seem like nothing…"

"I'm sorry…" Her hands lowered a little, but were still holding her chest, as if trying to prevent her heart from flying out. Her blush was visible now, but wasn't clear whether it was from embarrassment or high pressure. Her eyes opened a little, but avoided meeting his. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and your side of the story… I also gave you a hard time both today and yesterday… I'm sorry…"

"I should be the one to apologize, Amy. Not you. I should've been smarter than that and I should have resisted. And not just the day before… I'm really sorry, Amy… I didn't want you to see anything like that. It won't happen ever again…"

"Sonic…" Amy looked up to meet his pleading eyes. They seemed so pure as he said that.

"And about a while back…" he began and Amy panicked.

"I-I'm sorry about that too!" Sonic blinked as he nearly shouted. "I don't know what came over me and I just had this urge to do it because I didn't want to see you so sad and broken and thought that it would make things better and I just-…" Sonic smiled warmly at her and felt relieved. So there was still hope for them! Since he was never the type of guy to plan things carefully, he decided to act like he thought best at the situation. "I don't know what I was thinking… Actually I do know but-" he pulled her fast towards him and kissed her. If he wanted to make some drastic progress, now was the perfect time! Amy gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening. He kissed her… He kissed her!!! She could feel her feet melt and her whole body heat up. Emotional exhaustion got the best of her as her legs gave in to her weight and she began to slide down. Sonic didn't want to end it like that so he wrapped his hands around her and deepened the kiss. Amy's eyes closed and let herself give in to her feelings and enjoy it to the fullest. She wrapped her hands around him and returned the sweet kiss with all her remaining strength.

"I can't believe it…" gasped Knuckles. "That bastard really did it!"

"After all this time, they are finally together!" admitted Rouge.

"After about more than ten years!" said Tails with a smile.

"I'm so happy for them!" cheered Cream.

"Which reminds me…" began Rouge after some thought. "Hey, Knuckie. What does your note say?"

"I haven't checked it…" He took out the ball and opened it. "It says 'Agree'…"

"oh, really…" smirked Rouge as she showed him her note. "Mine says 'Ask'. Which means that you'll have to agree to anything I ask!"

"It seems so…" said Knuckles, obviously not getting Rouge's plans.

"Then can I have your Master Emerald?" she winked.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Rouge laughed and flew out of the workshop and towards the location of the emerald she wanted. Though she did decide to make a small stop somewhere before having some fun herself…

Sonic broke the kiss and smiled warmly at his love interest. Amy seemed unhappy that it all ended and he could see her plead for more in her dreamy eyes. As he loosened his grip a little, he traced a hand over her cheeks with a small chuckle.

"So I guess this makes you my girl now…" Amy blushed by that comment and looked away a little embarrassed. A small smile proved that she was happy about it. Then they saw Rouge fly pass them and wave.

"Don't forget to write you two!"

"Come back here you good for nothing else but stealing BAT!!!" shouted Knuckles as he was running after her full speed. As he was close enough to the love couple, he glared at them and roared, "About time you two!!!" and continued his chase after Rouge. Amy and Sonic laughed a little at the never changing sight of their friends. Amy hugged her beloved hero tighter and snuggled in his neck. Sonic smiled warmly at her and held her just as tight.

"I promise I won't make you regret this second chance you gave me. I will make it up to you and make you happy…" he whispered. Though he knew this wasn't his second chance… But hey! Who cares?! What mattered the most was the time they could share now. A time to prove how strong their love can be!

"Don't you just love happy endings?" sighed Tails as he gazed at his best friend's happiness.

"I don't think it's a happy ending, Tails…" corrected him Cream. "More like a happy beginning for something new!"

"Yeah… Hey! What's your note?"

"Yours first!"

"Mine is 'Ask'. Only one 'Kiss' and two 'Ask' notes."

"Then ask me something!" smiled Cream. Tails thought for a moment as he looked around himself. This place needed some cleaning.

"Will you help me clean this place up?"

"Nope!" smiled Cream and showed him a note that read 'Deny'. With that Cream tip-toed out of the workshop and towards home. Tails let out a sigh and looked in the ground again.

"Cream left all the work for me… Sonic said he might move out… Will I be left here alone?!" he sat down on the ground and began sulking. And what a great job he did!

Sonic and Amy were walking in the forest. Amy said she needed to go back home and Sonic agreed to see her off. As they were walking silently, the blue hedgehog looked at his love interest and felt uneasy.

"Um… Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"About the thing I said that happen after I save a girl…"

"You said something like that?" Amy faked not knowing with sarcasm. "I don't remember anything of that sort nor anything that happened at the spa hotel. I suppose you don't want me to remember those things?" she threw him a playful stare. Sonic's spirits rose up and he picked her up in his arms and span her around.

"You're such a treasure…" he smiled and nuzzled in her face. Amy returned both the embrace and nuzzle with a giggle. "So I suppose now we can look forward!"

"Yeah…" Amy sighed as he placed her on the ground again. She loved being in his arms!

"I've got to say that you're one good kisser…" Sonic smirked and looked Amy in the eyes.

"And you were able to tell that from just one kiss? I'm impressed!"

"Three of them."

"Oh, yeah… Right!... Wait a minute…" Amy thought for a second. The first was when she kissed him in the workshop, the second outside of it and it was a real one… But... "What third?!"

"Just a few minutes ago in front of the workshop."

"Then… The second?" Amy was getting impatient while Sonic was obviously teasing her.

"You took one away a while ago at the party."

"…then… When was the first?" A small sweat drop rolled down her face. When did it happen?!

"When you were asleep in the forest a few days ago!"

"Huh?!" She then remembered what Tails told her! Sonic has kissed only one girl willingly!

"I told you back then that Sleeping Beauty can awake only through a kiss!" he smirked as he nuzzled her nose.

'So back then-!' Amy shouted in her mind. 'He really did kiss me! That sensation left on my lips was not my imagination! But then did he…'

"Surprised?"

"You… you didn't happen to say something back then to me, did you?" Amy blushed deeper. Did he really say he loved her?! Sonic seemed a little confused by her question.

"You couldn't have heard anything… You were asleep!"

"Then you did!" Her eyes were filled with hope and waited for his answer. Sonic could tell that she must have heard him all too well back then. He smirked playfully at her and winked.

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't. You'll never know until I tell you…"

"Oh… Why not now?!"

"Because…" He came close to her and planted another kiss on her lips. "It's too early to say it just yet."

"Then when will it be the right moment!" Amy was way too impatient. She could hardly understand what he was trying to say.

"When I decide!" he chuckled and looked ahead of him. Amy did the same and saw that the hotel was close. Even the entrance was visible!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" she looked at him with a week smile. Sonic smiled and went forward to give her a goodbye kiss, but stopped in midway.

'No… Twice is enough for one day… As soon as she gets comfortable with it…'

"Yeah… See you tomorrow…" he said. Amy nodded and turned around to leave. Sonic took a few steps backwards without breaking his stare from her. He did it! He jumped in the air and swung his fist with full force to celebrate his victory.

Amy was a few steps away from the road when hesitation got the best of her. She looked back at Sonic and his slow walking away and thought for a second.

'Why not!' And with that she ran towards him as if she had wings, wrapped her hands around her surprised boyfriend and kissed him with all the passion she had in store for him. He gladly returned both the kiss and hug and sank in a world of happiness.

"Didn't you head for the hotel?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"I did… But I began to miss you already!" she smiled innocently.

"Then we can spend some more time now, right?" Amy just nodded and snuggled in his neck again. Was there anyone happier than them?


	14. Day Twelve, Unofficial Date

Up the elevator, leaning on one of its walls, then hauling down the corridor, was a beaten up Mally. Not physically that is… Only mentally and somewhat dead tired. Heavy steps after the previous ones, she was making her progress towards the room where her disappointed task giver was still resting in the early morning. Or so she thought… She was sure that when Amy called her the day before, things didn't change, that she is regretting ever meeting her guy, if not sleeping right now, then looking for a way to get rid of her virginity by force and forget everything. Maybe the reason behind Mally's pessimism was because she was sleepy, had terrible hurting legs, a big stone on her shoulders, a pair of sacks hanging from her eyes, a cabbage that has been kicked for months instead of a hairdo and a body that smelled like any other beggar. Simply said – that's how awful she looked and felt! Stretching and arm to push the front door of the hotel room of her boss and used her last drops of pure energy to open it. It was dark, before six o'clock in the morning, Amy was tucked in her bed and Mally crashed in her bathroom to take a shower, during which – she fell asleep.

No matter how you looked at it, she may not seem like it, but Mally was most certainly more than good in her job. And not just better! Perhaps she and Amy could compare for months on who is the better workaholic and who would give her all just for one task. So perhaps in this case – Mally had pushed herself over the limit of bearing tiredness and stupidity from others. Oh, how she wanted to sleep for days… How she wanted to feel so warm… and comfy… and…

'We~ were~ sailing down the lonely river~! Dreaming of the next new day~! If only we could be together~, the world would seem so great~!'

'Can't someone turn off the radio?!' thought Mally she turned to her side slowly and lazily. Someone seemed to have turned on the music radio and didn't seem to notice that someone else was trying to have some sleep!... Wait a minute! Sleep?! Mally arose from her previous position and realized that she was in a bed, with a bathrobe, wet, but wrapped hair, and, apparently, in Amy's bed.

"When the ass did I get here?!" she wondered in a rather loud voice and noticed that there was no such thing as a radio in her boss' room.

"Goo~d morning, Mally-dear~! Sleep well?" asked Amy as she popped a head from her dressing room. She seemed cheerful and her eyes were sparkling. Mally blinked a couple of times as she gazed at the teenage looking Amy and opened up her mouth, but it took some time before a word left her lips. It took even longer to actually think of what words to say.

"I think I had a nice short sleep just until now for the whole night. Other than that… How did YOU sleep??? Did you dream of ponies as well while you were at it with the happy tone?!"

"Maybe…" giggled Amy and hurried to jump on top of the bed next to her friend. Mally's eyes widened.

"Amy… Two low tide with red ribbons pony tails… Wearing just a big T-shirt… Did you lose some of your years while breaking up with your boyfriend?!"

"No, no, no. Nothing of the sort!" smiled Amy as a small blush was shining on her face. "And things did work out in the end! Now we're officially dating!"

"No way!"

"Yes!" Mally hugged her friend tight and Amy returned the hug with the same excitement.

"Didn't I tell you that all you needed was to make out! Now say that I was right!"

"Of course I won't! A boss is not to admit that his subordinates are better than them. Though about the make out thing… it was nice… And I want more of it!" A blush formed on her face and she turned her head a little shy about it.

"See! It's great to have a boyfriend! Now tell me what happened!"

"Well… Because of a game he got angry, I felt like the reason for it, then kissed him, but ran away, and he followed me, we apologized and forgave each other, after which he kissed me, we shared our first kiss, then talked, but I didn't want to go home just yet and ran back to him and we spend most of the time before dinner time together and… It was so wonderful! I didn't want to see the end of it!" informed Amy in a single breath. Mally could see how excited she looked. She was happy for her. Finding a guy to suit her tastes was so hard… Perhaps she was comparing them to her ideal lover… Whether he was real or just in her dreams…

"Great job, Amy! Did you use protection?"

"Huh…?" Every trace of happiness left Amy and was replaced with a dumbstruck expression.

"It was so wonderful and you didn't want to see the end of it? Were you that intoxicated by the feeling of him on your heated body?" Amy blushed madly and waved her hands in protest.

"NO! No, no, no, no, NO! We did NOT spend the night together! Just as I said – until dinner time and parted. Nothing happened!!! Honest!!!"

"Hmm? Are you… sure?"

"Mally!!!"

"Ok, ok. Now that you have him, you will tell me who he is, right?"

"Of course…"

"YES!"

"Not!"

"Aw…"

"You've seen him a few times, so he's not someone you don't know of…"

"I did?! When???"

"About two times already since we started meeting."

"And he kept a low profile??? Man! You've warned him!"

"Of course. Though the first time we all had to synchronize apart and come to the same conclusion. Or else I might risk having you steel him from me," Amy smiled at her friend and giggled at her annoyed look.

"Fine… But I WILL know who he is by the time for you two's marriage!"

"Well… That's a bit far…" blushed the pink hedgehog. "Since it's early for 'I love you'…"

"Since you just started dating… Duh! It's something you say when you truly mean it!"

"I do mean my feelings… What's so wrong in telling him?"

"Amy, Amy… Amy… A girl chooses the guy to choose her. So you have to wait for him to take all the first steps – asking out, kiss, confection, proposal… If you shout out "I love you! Be mine!" he'll just play around with you before he's finished. So you give him little and keep the rest a secret for him to unravel. That's how you keep a guy interested."

"Wow… You know a lot!"

"You've read countless romance books, haven't you?"

"Yeah… Hey! How's everything with the fight?"

"Back to business, huh… Here's the report: Everything was loaded on the plane and it took off as scheduled. It should land at ten o'clock PM today!"

"Great! And my plane?"

"Everything is prepared to be loaded and it will be ready for you this Friday at midnight. Or this Saturday at zero o'clock…" laughed Mally and so did Amy.

"Three days left of my time off… How time flies…"

"It's your fault! If you had things sorted out with your guy sooner, you would have had more time with him in private!"

"True, but… I don't regret any day that passed the last two weeks…"

"And you won't be able to see him for another two…"

"Oh dear… You're right!!!" Shock was visible on Amy's face. She knew it, but didn't realize it until now.

"Reality hurts…"

"Then I should hurry for today!" Amy jumped off the bed and ran into her dressing room. Mally bent to one side to follow her traces, but soon a wall became an obstacle.

"You have another date?"

"Not an official one… But yeah!"

"Well… Then I'm going back to sleep… When you work with idiots who can't tell the difference between 'current cargo' and 'second trip'… You get brain dead sooner or later…" yawned Mally and snuggled in her boss' bed. Amy popped up a head from the other room and eyed her.

"Don't you have a room of your own?!"

"But this one is warm and has your scent…" whined Mally as she hid under the covers. Amy rolled her eyes and hurried back to select her clothing for her 'date' with Sonic.

Tails walked up the stair and peeked in Sonic's room. Empty… He looked outside the window and gazed at the green forest and grass in the far distance. Was he somewhere there? No… He stepped on the rim of the window and jump from it. Spinning his tails he flew to check the roof. And there he was. Lying leisurely with a satisfied smirk on his muzzle. Tails landed near him and stared for a while to get his attention. The time he spent in hopeless waiting only proved the fact that Amy was in his head, had his attention, his heart in her hands and his eyes to have to gaze at her no matter the distance.

"Is there a hedgehog by the name of Sonic here?" broke the silence a bored yellow fox.

"How's asking?" spoke Sonic without bothering to open his eyes. Tails huffed by that answer.

"Amy is…"

"Amy?" The blue hero stood up from his spot and looked around to search for her. "Where?"

"In your head…" stated Tails even more annoyed.

"Oh…" He let out a sigh and laid back on the roof, but this time he was looking at Tails proudly. "Perhaps I couldn't have done it without your help!"

"Really! You appreciate my part in this?"

"Yep. Things are just the way I wanted them to be thanks to your help!"

"It was nothing really…" Tails fumbled with his fingers now feeling all fuzzy inside.

"Since I didn't do a thing and Amy suddenly changed her mind, then it has to be you, Tails. How did you do it?"

"Well… I just got her to think about everything that happened. I told her that you've kissed only one girl willingly. Then Cream reminded her of how it was before… The questionnaire was to make her think over some things as well… And the 'kiss' note was to provoke her… NOT you!!! That was out of the plan! But it worked better, I think…"

"It sure did! I owe you big time!"

"Nah, just take it as an excuse for the whole camera thingy… I never made it up to you…"

"If you insist…" shrugged Sonic and looked at the sun for a second. He guessed it was around before noon, so he got up and stretched his arms. "You really can brainwash…"

"That's not brainwashing…" chuckled Tails. "It's called manipulation. All leaders must know how to do it!"

"And you're a leader?"

"Not really… Put I know how to make you follow MY plan! Plus… Amy should know best how to manipulate."

"How so?"

"The same reason. She is a manager and has surely studied this. All about how to tell people to work for her willingly, without the slightest thought about them not benefiting from it. All about her, and nothing but work for workers. Roughly said, that is! She does all the plans and organization! It just seems simple from underneath."

"If what you said is true, then… Since she said she has to jump over the poverty 'too good to be true' and now you with the manipulations… Then I don't want to leave such a great illusion…" smirked Sonic

"I'm serious! I'm not making this up!"

"Yeah, yeah… Gotta go!"

"Are you going to meet her? Now?"

"Yeah. We have an unofficial date."

"So… you're dating now? Officially???"

"Plus – she's my girlfriend now! I'm happy, she's happy and she one good kisser!"

"Maybe she had practice?" provoked him Tails but in vain.

"Even if she did, it's all in the past. And now – she's my girl and no one else's!"

"So that means…" Tails saddened as tears formed in his blue eyes. "Then that means that you'll really move out!"

"Hmm… Thanks for reminding me…" Sonic thought for a while.

"What?! Then you really-! Oh…"

"I wouldn't dare step in that hotel! Too much high class for my liking… Besides, it has to be just the two of us, where no one will bother us with press or TV or papers or whatever… And Eggman! It's easier if we're in such an open place as the hotel. So somewhere nice and cozy… I have to think about those things while she's away…"

"But…" Tails couldn't believe his ears. When did Sonic start thinking of raising a family?! "And you really are going to look for a place? Then you're ready to give her what she wants?! And, and…"

"Not now - when we're ready for it. But frankly speaking – I want to be the one to make her happy. Not a test-tube…"

"Well… I guess I can't stop you since I was the one who helped to get you two together…" sniffed Tails and dried his eyes and gave the biggest smile he could master. "Wish you luck! And don't forget about me!"

"Relax! It won't be on another planet!"

"It better not be!"

"Oh, look at the time! I've gotta go! Later, Tails!" waved Sonic and ran to the forest in front of the workshop and the trees hid his trails. The poor fox sighed and stared at the blue sky. Perhaps for the very first time did Tails feel his 'small' workshop so big and empty!

Amy was walking deeper into the forest, away from all civilization in search of her beloved hero. A small smile was shining on her face, her eyes had a cheerful sparkle and she was more than happy! Her long red dress was following after her like a gown and would swing with each slight movement of hers. All the wonderful things can silk material add to a woman! Amy still had her two low tide pony tails on both her sides with big red ribbons. As she was looking around, she felt a slight tap on her left shoulder. Confused, she turned her head to see what tapped her only to see nothing but a tree. Another tap was felt on her right shoulder. Even more confused Amy turned her whole body to face the trouble only to be blocked with a quick kiss on her lips. As her eyes could clearly identify Sonic, she smiled from ear to ear and threw her arms around him and kissed him back with love and passion.

Even if she didn't see whether it was Sonic or not, she knew by the sensation of the kiss. No one else can make her lips on fire just by the mere touch of his. No one else can make her melt in his arm like him. No one else could make her mind go blank by such a passionate kiss. No one else was like him! As they broke their sweet moment, Sonic smiled playfully at her and traced a hand on her cheek.

"Something tells me you're getting too addicted to this stuff," he teased.

"Hmm… Maybe… Aren't you?"

"Perhaps this will be the only type of sweet drug I would ever taste…" Amy giggled and hugged him tight. Oh, how much she loved him now… And it seemed like this feeling of hers was getting stronger by every moment they would spend together.

"You look like a doll…" he complimented. Amy realized that she had forgotten to untie her hair, but… Since he liked it, then there was no problem! "You should really stop tying your hair at all…" Amy blinked a couple of times before she understood his words. Breaking away from his embrace with a loud huff, she turned her back to him and crossed her arms angrily.

"And you should really stop discussing my hairstyle! Does it even bother you?!"

"Actually…" Sonic scratched his head a little hesitant. "It does!"

"Really…" Amy could tell that this was going to be another one of his teases. Why isn't he like the one after the party?! Sweet, gentle, showering her with kisses, holding her so tight that it seemed like he would never let go… Sonic smirked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Yeah, really. Is that your way of being seductive?"

"No! I'm not even trying! And in what way is a tied hair seductive?!" She still resisted turning around and facing her boyfriend. He was playing around with her again! Steps in the grass could be heard as Sonic was inching closer to his prey and grabbed her suddenly by the shoulders. That rough action of his startled her. What made her even more uneasy was the fact that he brushed his face against hers and up to her ear so that he could whisper in it.

"If someone like me grabs you from behind, do you know what he would do?" he dared. Amy came to her senses and formed a blush along with an unpleased expression.

"No. What would he?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"You're bluffing…" Amy rolled her eyes. Perhaps that kind of an answer was what made Sonic pull her with force, wrap his arms around her tightly, burry his nose in her neck and start planting fierce kisses. Amy screamed in shock by his actions and instinctively tried to hide her attacked part of the neck between her shoulder and head. His smooches and nuzzles made chills run down her spine, her fur bristle, and her hands grab a weak hold of his strong embrace in attempt to break free. She could feel her whole body heat up as shivers still traced up and down her skin. It felt like she was going to melt in his arm any second now. And if that happened, he would be allowed to move even further in this scene! Amy gasped because of lack of air and dug her nails in his arms. Won't he stop?! She has never been touched and kissed like that and didn't know what to do! Her heart was racing and trying to fly out of her chest. Emotionally defeated, Amy's legs gave in and she fell limb in his arms. Sonic's grip tightened and stopped his torture with a gentle kiss on her cheek. She had a blush on her face, her breathing was faster, and she seemed obedient to his will. The only thing that proved that she wasn't completely out of self-control were her hands that were holding his arms.

"You're too sensitive…" chuckled Sonic as he whispered it in her lowered ear. "Who knows where this could have gone…" Amy's eyes opened as she came to her senses and broke away from him, avoiding eye contact. She felt embarrassed all right…

Later that day we could see Sonic and Amy sitting on the grass, leaned against two trees and gazing at the sky. Amy was still avoiding eye contact. If he wanted to go all the way, he wouldn't have had any trouble at all! She was obedient at that moment and wouldn't have had the will to resist! So no matter what, she would have her guard down around him… Amy had let down her quills and was constantly trying to cover as much from her neck as possible. Sonic chuckled every time by her actions. Even though they were talking about completely different things, this was still dancing in her mind. He shock his head and turned his gaze at her.

"Maybe I overdid it…"

"That wasn't very nice of you!"

"Having your neck shown like that is like an invitation to me. So it's your fault for provoking me! And I did warn you a couple of times already…"

"You could have just said that it was tempting you!!!"

"Maybe… But you enjoyed it just as much!" he threw her a playful grin. Amy's blush deepened and she looked at the opposite direction. She did like it… It was the first time someone would kiss her like that… She turned suddenly facing him and moved right in front of him on her knees. She sat on her own legs and Sonic could see determination in her eyes. What was she up to? She took out one of her ribbons and tied it carelessly in his quills. He looked like a wrapped present with a ribbon on the top! Sonic raised an eyebrow as he looked at one of its ends fall down his face. Amy had a satisfied look on her face.

"How do you like that!" At least she got him back for a while back. He shock his head with a smirk and looked at her in the eyes.

"I feel like a gift box…" a sly smirk replaced his smirk and he wrapper one arm around her waist. He grabbed the ribbon from his head with his other hand as and pulled her slowly towards him as he was leaning ahead. Their faces were touching, the ribbon was removed and Amy thought that he might start kissing her neck again and tried to prevent this. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push away, but his gaze was draining every last energy away from her. "I'm all yours…" he whispered and kissed her lips.

Amy gasped but soon returned the kiss with the same passion and love. Oh, how much she loved their current relationship! Nothing but pure love, sweet kisses, tight embraces, and long moments together. What more could she want at that moment? Panic took the best of her as she felt him push her backwards. Was he going to-?!

'Having sex in a forest… Such a sexy experience with him…' she remembered what one of the girls said back at the spa hotel. Sudden strength in her arms broke the kiss and she looked away a little embarrassed. She loved him, but it was too soon! Now that she realized it, she was in his lap like a baby, snuggled in his embrace. He was looking deep into her eyes as there was no distance at all between their faces.

"What? Had enough?" teased her Sonic. So he did it on purpose!!!

"We can't continue in a place like this!" scolded him Amy.

"I thought you like wild and fierce things…"

"That's not quite-!" Amy's phone rang at that moment and she let out a sigh in relieve. Saved!!! It was Mally… "Yes?"

"Amy, we have a problem!" the voice seemed serious and a note of panic could be sensed as well. Amy stood up as everything that had just happened hid somewhere else in her head. Now she was in the role of a head manager…

"What happened?"

"The plane that we sent to Lusio disappeared!"

"The plane disappeared…?! It's a thousand tons plane at the size of a football court… How can it turn into thin air?! How could you miss it?!"

"It disappeared from the radar just a few minutes ago. By last reports it was somewhere close the planet and about to head in open space."

"This is a nightmare…" sighed Amy and traced a hand on her face. Sonic was listening carefully to what Amy was saying. It all seemed weird. "I want you to order the same amount of material and buy it by the time for my plane."

"WHAAAT?!?!?! On such a short notice?! How am I supposed to gather a couple of thousand parts for just three days?!"

"Find a way, use contacts, inform the owner that his investments have gone to a waste and make sure to keep the dead line."

"B-but, they said that it just lost signal with the control tower! Maybe it's a computer error!"

"What did the company say?"

"Nothing… Top Secret Information. I tried to hack in their system – Classified Records."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll call you back when I find out something. For now see if you can get the order done as soon as possible."

"Okay~" Amy hung up and bit her finger while thinking hard. When she looked at the time, it was three in the afternoon. That made it about nine to ten hours since departure. So it must have been a bit too far away from their planet for some terrorists to have taken it… Or perhaps space thieves, roaming around like pirates. Whoever it was, he sure knew how to leave no traces. Sonic went next to her with a serious expression.

"Need some help to find your lost plane?"

"I'll need all the help and luck I can get…"

"Then let's go to Tails! I'm sure he can hack in their system and find out all that we need."

"Thanks, Sonic…" Amy smiled at him, now relieved. He just winked and picked her up in his arms and sped off to Tails' workshop…

Speaking of Tails… He was having his tea and staring blankly at the wall clock. Time passed slowly for him. The tea in his hands was already cold, but still didn't bother him.

'I wish something would happen… Maybe Eggman should attack… Maybe someone from outer space should try to invade our planet… Maybe someone should steal the emeralds… Maybe someone should do something, so that I can do something else about it! Maybe…'

The door of his workshop opened and in went Sonic with Amy in his arms. As he put her down, he looked around for his friend.

"Tails?" he called. Tails came back to life and ran to the living room full of energy.

"You need me?" he wondered with hidden hope.

"Not me, but Amy does. A plane just disappeared. Can you track it down?"

"Not a problem!!!" grinned the fox and ran downstairs to his lab. Of course Sonic and Amy followed after him to a huge computer screen. Tails sat down on his chair and waited with anticipation for Amy's information. His pleads were heard and now he had something to do!

"We've sent a plane with about fifty thousand glass windows for planet Lusio. The owner of Grand Hotel Shelby is going to build a new one on that planet. Since they don't have advanced technology like ours, we had to order those glass windows here and sent them there for the building. It was supposed to get there at ten o'clock tonight, but it looks like it disappeared shortly after leaving our planet…"

"You know the name of the company and flight number, right?"

"Planed-fly, flight number 1723, five thirty this morning…" Tails typed the information as it was said and waited for a replay.

"It states 'Delayed'… I'll see what I can do to hack their records and radio transmissions. You can wait in the living room in the meantime."

Amy and Sonic were sitting on the couch, leaning against each other silently. Amy was troubled and Sonic was bothered. Of all times for something to happen…

"What are those glass windows for? What makes them so special?" he suddenly asked.

"They were ordered to be blue on one side and transparent on the other, so that when you look from the outside, you'll see the whole building in blue, while inside you can see things just the way they are. Plus they were made extra hard to withstand the horrible weather there. They even said they could withstand rockets and bombs."

"Then who would want to go there in the first place???"

"People like you," smiled Amy and leaned even more on him. "When there's a typhoon, some people would come to gaze at the fearsome nature. When the weather is calm, they would come for leisure."

"You mean that the hotel is in the sea?!" trembled Sonic.

"Yeah! It's at the form of a shark's dorsal fin in the open ocean. The only way to get there is by air or water. I can picture it already… Like the biggest shark ever! And my boss told me that he was planning to make some floors underwater!"

"Sounds… Interesting… And how will you be able to stay there for two weeks?!"

"It already has the first two floors and it's the good season. So there's no problem at all. I'll be there, my three girls will take my place here and when things are over I may be promoted to be head manager there as well!"

"Will you… accept this? Won't you have less time?" Sonic was getting worried. If Amy was to have less free time, that meant less time for them! He was already with an unpredictable job of saving the world and those of need…

"Depends… But since it will be ready in two years or so… I have plenty of time to think about it…" Sonic let out a sigh of relieve and wrapped one arm around his love interest. There was no way he was going to let her become a complete workaholic!

"As far as I can tell, you've got the people around you and under you all women! And only one man, who's your boss. Isn't he having too much of a paradise?"

"Nope… He's gay…" Amy said innocently.

"You're joking…"

"Nope! It's true! He's a nice guy and if he weren't gay, I was so going for him!" teased Amy and Sonic gave her a playful glare.

"Yeah, right. I know your preferences!"

"Oh, really?"

"You like wild and fierce stuff!"

"No! That was just you!"

"So you like it when I'm like that?" Amy blushed madly. Sonic wrapped his other hand around her and nuzzled her cheek. It was ticklish and moist. Good thing it wasn't her neck!

Tails was having a hard time searching through the data base of the company without being spotted. It had mass information and the longer you stayed, the higher the chances of getting caught. How long was he searching through? Half an hour? Hour? A change caught his attention and made him raise an eyebrow.

"On schedule? Just like that?"

It all seemed too good to be true. He hurried up the stairs to tell Amy what he had found. Not that it was much… As he was about to enter the room, he heard a phone ring. He could see a sleeping Amy arise from Sonic's warm embrace and pick up the call.

"Yeah?"

"Amy, the plane is all right, the radar is working, it hasn't lost a single minute in schedule, but I think you should talk to the pilot. I was just having a hard conversation with him…"

"Line us up…" said Amy as she sat normally on the couch. Such a nice nap in her boyfriend's arms had to be interrupted… At least the plane was alright…

"H-hello? T-this is the pilot…" the voice seemed weak and fear could be sensed easily. It seemed he had what he had to be ashamed of…

"Amy Rose here. What do you have to inform? Tell me what happened during the last three hours." she ordered.

"W-well… I-it's like this… We… don't remember a thing…"

"It's not something that happened last year, it happened an hour and forty minutes ago!"

"Y-yes, b-but… We all remember seeing a light, that blinded us, and then everything went black!"

"Fine… What is your status?"

"Main pilot, second pilot and medic are all in perfect form."

"That's the crew. And the cargo?"

"M-missing…" A small twitch could be seen on Amy's face as she summoned all her might to hold back.

"Missing… you say?!" she repeated in a low voice.

"We're sorry sir… Er! Ma'am! We really don't know what happened!!! Honest!"

"Then I guess we shall have to sue your company for irresponsibility and the lost of cargo twice as worth as your company!"

"We're sorry…" apologized the pilot again before Amy hung up her phone and tried not to squeeze it. Working with idiots… And you want work done as fast as possible… So she had to do it all herself on her day of departure. So many things to work on, so many things to think about, so many things to organize, so many idiots to deal with! It had no end!!! All this emotion came out as tears from her eyes as she threw her arms around Sonic and sobbed quietly. Sonic let out a heavy sigh and hugged her as tight as he could. Perhaps he would never be able to handle such big tasks and responsibilities… But she was doing it every time… And she had critical moments just like this one to handle alone… Tails looked at the ground and stared for a while. He wanted something so bad! And now that he had a task, he could do nothing!

"Don't worry, Amy!" he said as sudden energy and determination flushed inside of him. "I'll do everything possible to learn the exact reason for the missing plane and then cargo!" With that said, Tails turned around and shut the door behind him. Amy looked at the door for the underground lab he went through and then up to Sonic. He seemed amazed and happy.

"Like he said, he will do everything he can. So that means he won't be leaving the lab until he knows everything. Glad to see him motivated again…" At that moment Amy saw that smile of him again. The same one she adored years ago. One that tells you that things will most definitely be back to normal, yet show that he had pride and faith what he says and will do about it. She sniffed a little and looked away a little sad.

"I'm sorry about today… We were supposed to spent happy time together and not something like this…"

"It's ok…" assured her Sonic and pulled her even closer for a move tight embrace.

"It's all my fault… If only I had organized things better…"

"It's wasn't your fault, Amy…"

"Then whose is it?!" she pulled away from him and demanded an answer. Then again… There was no way for him to know who could have do it… She lowered her head again and dried her tears.

"Whoever it was, I'll make sure he'll never dare do it again…" his cocky attitude was back on. Amy smiled weakly and snuggled in his chest.

"You can't say such things when you don't know who you're going to face…"

"What if it was Eggman? He kept a low profile for a while…" thought Sonic out loud.

"Yes, he is someone you know. But you can prove it was him… It could have been anyone from this planet or another. The galaxy doesn't have only one mad scientist…" joked Amy.

"Maybe… Maybe not… We'll see what Tails would say about that…"

"Yeah… I think I should go home now and deal with other problems…"

"Ok… I'll give you a lift!"

"Sonic Express?" giggled Amy.

"However you want it, your highness…"

And so the two love birds left the workshop and Tails in it to unravel the mysteries. If only they knew what was ahead of them… Perhaps they would have been prepared for it… Or maybe… not?


	15. Day Thirteen, Confession to Friends

There's love that hesitates whether to cross the border and come to you, love that will come unexpectedly, ruin everything and goes away, love that you have been waiting for so long, but never comes, but there is love that comes so that she can stay both in the past and future. It's worth every possible and impossible penalty, even if she devastates our hearts forever. How can we tell? By the sparkle in the eyes!

Early in the day we could see two hedgehogs working hard on paper work. Perhaps they have been doing this for hours and didn't seem to notice how fast time could fly. When things get out of control you have to do everything possible to get things right again. Even though Amy was so consumed by work, it still seemed as if her mind and soul were somewhere else. So that left only the head manager in the same room as Mally. She was staring in her sparkling eyes and was just dying to know what was happening. But since work had to be done… Mally was getting bored and annoyed by this situation, while Amy seemed drowned in problems.

"Hey, Amy…" whined Mally as she rose her head a little and gazed at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Her eyes moved up from her paper document to meet those of her friend. They were sitting on the ground, piles of papers, documents and folders surrounding them, with some empty plates from snacks. It was a real mess, but it didn't matter.

"No matter how much we look through the contract with the company we can't find anything that would give us a clue on why the fuck such a thing happened and was forgotten…" The yellow hedgehog crossed her arms in protest of continuing to work anymore on something so pointless.

"I'm sure it wasn't forgotten! They are just faking it so that they won't be at fault!" Amy ignored the statement and buried her gaze in documents again. The more she scanned them over and over again, the less she could analyze them…

"But why do you want to sue them?! It's not worth it!" Mally nearly shouted. Instead of thinking about what was really important…!

"Ok…ok… Let's say that their memories were erased… How could such a thing be done!?" The pink manager waited for an answer. There was no place for misjudging and misunderstandings…

"Well… I don't know… Maybe little green people have entered the plane and lifted the stuff…" joked Mally and scratched her aching head. "Or maybe it was a big fat human egg!!!"

"Just because Eggman is the only evil scientist you know doesn't make him guilty, ya know…" Amy let out a sigh. Why do all people have to blame him?! Not that it's out of the question… But he is not in his years to be that active! Or at least so she thought it was…

"Then it was the little green people!" Mally crossed her arms and looked away angrily.

"Anyway… We have to think of something…"

"How about this: we stop working on what was lost and start thinking of a way to prevent what we have from loosing?!"

"You mean my plane?" thought Amy and sank in thoughts. "Yeah, you're right… We should…"

"We should think about how to not loose YOU, Amy!"

"Me?!" Now that she had a second thought… If her plane was the next target, then she would be in danger as well… Who knows what could happen! This saddened her a lot… Not only did she not think of herself, but she didn't even consider the next plane and cargo…

"See what I mean…" Mally let out a long sigh and looked at her friend. All that burden on her shoulders when she was in her early twenties…

"I'm sure that since they got the first plane, they must know the schedule… If that's true, then they know about my plane as well…"

"And they will have an ambush ready… How can we fight someone we don't know who he is?!"

"We can't… Even if we get all the military forces, it would be pointless without a plan…" The two girls went silent and began thinking hard on the problem. What could be done? What advantage could the get? It was like fighting a piñata blindfolded! Mally suddenly made a face and looked away. Then she brightened up a lot and looked at Amy. When she met her gaze she lost confidence and suck in thoughts again. Amy stared at her with doubt.

"Maybe…" began Mally.

"You have something to share?"

"Nah… That would be too risky…"

"What would?"

"But on the other hand…"

"Mally?"

"Nah… It would still put you at another risk…"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Your one option. We could get someone capable on the plane with you to protect you. And who's better than Sonic!!!"

"E-excuse me?!" Amy's eyes widened. Was she serious?!

"But since he has interest in you, you would be in danger not only from outside the plane, but inside as well. You'll be trapped with him for quite some time!" laughed Mally. Blood rushed to the pink hedgehog's cheeks as she threw a pillow at her friend. She could even picture it! All the teasing… The small places… The kisses on her neck… All of them!

"We're talking about something serious here!!! Don't make such jokes!"

"Okay, okay… man! Then we just have to use tricks! Don't eat me just because you're loyal to your boyfriend!"

"A trick? That's it! You're a genius!" Amy smiled from ear to ear. Mally stared blankly at her for a second. Was it something she said?

"Of…course I'm a genius! How could you doubt me?!... Tell me again why I'm a genius?"

"They know the schedule right?" Amy seemed fired up and full of confidence. Now nothing could get in her way!

"Yeah…"

"They will have a new ambush set up again, since the last one was already used up, right?"

"I guess…" Mally scratched her head nervously. She couldn't follow at all!

"No matter where they are, they will need some time to get to the place of attack, won't they?"

"Even if you keep asking me, I won't catch up to your idea…"

"We just have to leave earlier!"

"What?!" Mally's expression changed dramatically. That did make a lot of sense! Now there was a good idea… "The plane should depart at midnight… If they know that… Then they will be at the place for attack by then! But you leave earlier… You're good…" admitted Mally as a small smile cracked on her face.

"All we need to do is to keep this a secret. Let's say that the plane is said to take off at midnight, but in reality it leaves six hours earlier! They won't have time to react!"

"We should tell the company about this. And we must have the cargo loaded until then!"

"Aren't we a good team?" smirked Amy proudly.

"Of course I'm a good team. You called me genius a while ago…" Both of them laughed and started to collect all the papers. After all that hard work they needed some rest! And what better way to do that than to lie on Amy's bed and relax.

"Job well done."

"Thank you, ma'am!" smiled Mally and closed her eyes for a while. "But there's a bad side to this…"

"What bad side?" Amy turned her head and looked at her friend with a frown.

"Since you'll leave six hours earlier… That means six hours less for you and your guy…" Amy's eyes widened in shock. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with Sonic! And now… Her whole body seemed heavier from sadness and disappointment. Mally panicked and hurried to think of something. "By the way…"

"Hmm?" The pink hedgehog looked up from the pillows.

"How are things between you and your boyfriend?" Mally smiled sweetly in attempt to change the subject.

"Pretty good… Though I feel kind of bad for yesterday…"

"What happened?"

"The whole story with the plane! Because of it our day was ruined…" whined Amy and hugged her legs.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to catch up after you come back! It's not a goodbye forever!"

"Yeah…" The thought of the two of them spending more time day after day made Amy smile warmly at the thought. "To tell you the truth… If I had to compare my feelings for him now and those from several years ago… I can say that they seem like a minor crush…. And on top of that… I feel like I can love him even more than now! They say…" she began and paused for a second. A small blush appeared on top of her cheeks as she continued what she wanted to say. "They say that love is not to find someone you want to spend your life time with… It's about finding the one you can't live without… I mean I know what it's like to fall in love with the same person and so happily as if you're seventeen over and over again… And that parting comes only to show that those two hearts can't be separated…

"You sound like a girl who's been proposed…"

"Maybe… I just can't picture my life without him anymore… I love him so much!" Amy hugged her pillow tight as a blush was shining on her face.

"And soon you'll want to spend your whole life together, to give birth to his babies, to watch sunsets until your last days…"

"Mally~!" scolded her Amy with a weak smile.

"I'm really glad you found happiness, Amy… Not many have this luck!"

"Yeah… But maybe I really am getting too addicted to this!"

"And what's so bad about it?! True that it kills you slowly, but at least you die happy!"

"I thought we were talking about my boyfriend… Not drugs!"

"Love… Drugs… All the same… Only love gives you wings, and only love crushes your heart… Same old story…"

"That… didn't sound right…"

"That's because I want to have some sleep! I haven't had a dissent sleep in three days!"

"Okay… I'll leave you to have some free time…" Amy stood up from her bed and headed straight outside. Now that she had Sonic stuck in her mind, she wanted to see him again. And since she has to leave tomorrow late afternoon… The time she could spend with him was getting shorter…

Sonic was napping on a high tree branch, waiting patiently for his love interest. He felt so left out that it was just pitiful… It was pass noon and that meant only a few hours to spend with Amy. At this rate he would never get enough before she leaves for two weeks! He feared that he might forget her sweet scent, her warmth, her eyes… It seemed like they were going to fall to level zero again… They wouldn't have had anything to keep their hearts warm while they are separated by such a distance… He didn't want her to leave to begin with! But she had I planned since before they reunited… So all that was left was for him to figure out if the surprise would work, to plan up some things to catch up with her when she comes back... And so many things were in his head that he didn't know where to start!

Then he heard something! It sounded like rustling in the grass… It was coming closer… and closer… Was it the wind? Was it someone coming? He opened an eye and looked at the direction the noise was coming from. He stood up to a sitting position and stared at the person coming close to his tree. A smirk formed on his face. It was Amy! Running as fast as her legs could bare, her pink dress getting in her way and she was getting quite tired.

"Look who decided to show up…" whispered Sonic as he followed her with his eyes until she stopped from exhaustion and tried to catch her breath quite pass the tree he was sitting on. As quiet as a cat he sneaked behind her and waited like a predator for his prey. Amy placed a hand on her chest and looked around herself. There was no sign of him… Perhaps he got tired of waiting and had gone back to Tails. But she didn't want that version… She was sure that he would be there! She was almost never wrong in her guesses! No matter where he would go, she would know where to look! Perhaps this was one of those times when she would mistake the direction… A pair of hands wrapped around her from behind and proved that she was right! Amy screamed in shock as the embrace tightened and pulled her close to her attacker…

"Sonic???"

"Hey, beautiful…" he teased her and nuzzled in her neck again. Amy blushed and tried to fight back, but in vain. "I know it's rare to see someone like you, but to see you rarely is just not right…"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized as she loosened up in his embrace. "I had a lot of work to do… This was all I could do to come…"

"You're here, right…?"whispered Sonic as he held her even tighter. "Since I felt left out today… I'll do whatever I want with you to make myself feel better…"

"Sonic!" Amy's blush deepened by the thought of what he might have in mind. A smirk formed on his face as he planted a kiss on her cheek and then moved a bit lower to her neck. Amy was getting quite heated up and nervous. "Can't we share a normal kiss?!"

"Hmm…" Sonic paused for a second. Amy seemed quite unready for such actions of his… So perhaps a little warm up wouldn't be such a bad idea. In fact, he wanted to kiss her! He wanted her to kiss him back! He didn't want such moments to end! As he was holding her tight, he loosened up the grip, turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. Amy was quite surprised by this. She didn't expect him to want her that much! All she could do was loosen up and sink I his embrace while he was refusing to let her go just yet. Who could she deceive!? She wanted him just as much!

"Had enough?" Amy whispered as she broke the kiss. She needed some air and so did Sonic. He just stared in her eyes with hunger and stroked her cheek.

"How can I get enough of you?!" he smirked and hugged her tight. Amy smiled warmly at him and wrapped her arms lovingly around him. "Insatiable…"

Later that afternoon we could see the two love birds talking while sitting in the tall grass, hidden under the shade of the tall trees above them. So many things to say for such a little time…

"By the way…" trailed off Amy. The last conversation was over, so why not ask for what was bothering her from the start. "You said that you felt left out today… Why is that?"

"Well…" Sonic looked up at the sky. The sun was close to setting and that meant only one thing. Their time was running out. "Tails has been in his lab all night and day long… You left so suddenly yesterday and came back really late today…"

"I'm sorry, Sonic…" saddened Amy. She didn't want to be the reason for other people's sadness and misery.

"You should be!" chuckled Sonic and scratched his nose. Amy was taken aback by this and didn't know whether to feel guilty or offended. "Only I have the right to run away without notice!"

"Oh, you!" The pink hedgehog clenched her fists tight and her face became red. This was not something to make fun of! She launched out at him and knocked him down on the ground with force. Sonic let out his air with a loud huff and looked up to see Amy on top of him with an angry yet playful expression. "That's not fair!!!"

"Yeah… You're right…" Sonic shrugged. "It's not fair at all!" Amy loosened up a bit, but it was a mistake to let her guard down. The blue hedgehog rolled her off of him as now the tables have turned. Sonic was slightly on top of her, gazing with a satisfied smirk, while Amy felt cornered. "It's not fair for you to top before I do…"

"Er…" Amy trembled by this. She had nowhere to run, the grass was hiding them completely and who knows what he could think of now! A blush formed on her cheeks, but she hid her face with her hands both from his gaze and that smirk of his. Sonic blinked a couple of times before chuckling and lifting his girlfriend up to a sitting position in his lap.

"You're both sensitive and easy to tease!" Amy remained hidden in her hands and just couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. His eyes, his lips, his face, his arms, his scent, his everything seemed like it was constructed so that she would be easily tempted. "Are you going to share what you just imagined?" he dared.

"It's not like that at all!!!" Amy came out of her hiding and faced him. The blush remained on her face and he could swear that it had become a lot redder.

"Oh? Then what did you just think of with your dirty mind?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing! It's just that…" Amy looked away and fumbled with her fingers a little hesitant.

"Go on…"

"Um… It's just that there seems to be one particular memory from the spa hotel that I can't forget…" Her ears lowered down. It was true. Whenever they were alone in the forest… She would remember it! Sonic's expression changed dramatically.

"Didn't we agree to put it behind us?" he asked a bit unsure. The past can never be forgotten. So what if things go wrong!

"Yeah but… One of the girls there said that having sex in a forest… is such a sexy experience with you…" Amy was getting even more uncomfortable. But maybe if he knew what was haunting her mind, he would avoid some actions while in the forest… That is, if he wanted her to be at ease…

"Hmm…" The same old cocky smirk reappeared. He tightened his embrace and nuzzled in her cheek. "So you were picturing us like that, huh…"

"No!!!" Amy was begging to sweat like crazy. Was he trying to make her life harder?!

"Then…" Sonic pulled away and stared at her bewildered. "You were picturing it with me and another girl?!?!"

"Oh… NO!!!" Her heart was pounding, her mind was racing, and on top of that he had to provoke her into imagining inappropriate things!

"You have a strange imagination…" sighed Sonic and hugged her again. He could feel that her breathing was faster and that she seemed quite nervous. What did he have to do to make her loosen up even more?!

"So, um…" began Amy as she pushed herself away from him and met his gaze. "Is it true that Tails hasn't come out of his lab?"

"Yeah. He did come out to get some things to eat and to wash himself… And that was it!"

"So he really is trying to solve the mystery…" Amy lowered her head feeling guilty.

"Of course he is! And he will! You can count on it."

"Is he ok with it?" Sonic just smiled warmly at her. She was always the person to think about others first. Though there were times when she would be a bit selfish… "So when do you leave?" he asked suddenly.

"Tomorrow at six. We changed the time secretly so that if the attacker wants to set up an ambush, he wouldn't have time to react if we depart earlier!"

"That's a good idea… How about leaks of information?"

"Only I and Mally know this. She will tell the company about it, because they will need to clear off the roads and stuff…"

"So tomorrow, huh…" he whispered and pulled Amy closer to him. His arms wrapped around her tightly. "I'll miss you…"

"We have tomorrow before three…" assured him Amy as she could feel sad as well. She didn't want to go… Not when she has found true happiness with someone she loved… "So don't make it sound like it's our last time, ok?"

"Ok…" The two of them shared a long and loving kiss as the sun was trying to hide behind the horizon as fast as it could. Even though this was not the time to say goodbye, it most certainly won't be tomorrow either. Even if they were to be separated, their hearts will never be apart…

Tails walked out of his lab with a tired expression. He had been working for hours without even a toilet break! As he was walking to the kitchen, Sonic came in front of him with a smirk. This made the twin-tailed fox stop in his tracks and take a few moments to transfer himself from the virtual to the real world. He looked happy, so that meant that he had a good time with Amy. Good for him!

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see!" Sonic chuckled. Tails smiled weakly at him. He felt so exhausted that it was hard to even look!

"Yeah… Who would have thought that their defense system would be this difficult! I mean… True that it's the biggest air-line company… True that it provides planes for the military… But man!"

"So you had it tough?"

"Yeah…" sighed Tails as he took a glass of fresh apple juice from the fridge. "I had to invade the system from five different places, put some of my viruses, download the whole database and now I'm reading the reports from the last planes."

"How long will that take?"

"Well… Since I know the number of Amy's plane, it won't be difficult to find the right one. Plus I have to read all the technical information it has been sending regularly…" trailed off Tails as he gazed at his now empty glass. Sonic scratched his head a bit before going on with questions.

"Since you had it tough, I can only imagine what type of a genius must be the one behind this…"

"The only one I know with a higher intelligence than mine is Eggman…"

"But he's not the only evil scientist out there… Or so would say Amy …"

"She's right. And I said that Eggman is the only one I know of. We don't have any evidence that he's the real culprit…"

"I was kind of hoping that you would say that Amy's in danger…" trailed off Sonic a little disappointed.

"You want her to be?!"

"Just the opposite! But that way I would have an excuse to not let her leave. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Me too… Since he was able to hack into that system, he's no ordinary person…" Tails began walking back to his lab, but turned midway and looked at Sonic. "I want you to make sure you come back here on time tomorrow. Something might come up and we must have time to react."

"Don't worry!" chuckled Sonic. "We'll be together until three at most!"

"You have plans?"

"I have… And it will give me a lot of tips on what I can do while she's away!"

"Then good luck! Hope you have a good time!"

"Good luck to you too, pal. You'll need it!" Tails nodded weakly at his best friend and hid behind his lab's door. Sonic let out a long sigh and ran up to his room. If he wanted to fulfill his plans, he needed a long good rest…


	16. Day Fourteen, Last Day and Back to Work

Walking on a lonely lane, being not as happy as some people would be in his place, was a type of person, we could call a loner. He was almost never happy and almost always angry. Perhaps that's the reason he was isolating himself on a lonely island. With every day feeling the same everyone would become indifferent to the surroundings. Instead of just walking, he could have noticed the clean alley, the small rock he would carelessly kick out of his way and the tiny flowers at the side of the road, lined up along the way like a border. He could have noticed that the sun was about a quarter of its way from home, while shyly hiding behind fluffy white clouds. The wonderful soft green grass, secretly trying to tempt you into lying on top of it. The wonders of nature! And he was missing them!

Step after step he was coming closer to his destination. He couldn't see it yet, but it was there. Just a few thousand feet away… Even though he looked dangerous on the outside, he was quite an easy target to manipulate. Yep… He was very gullible… And one word was enough to set him off. But some things never change. No matter how you look at it.

Before he knew it, he was there. He could see Tails in front of his workshop carrying a huge box with a lot of effort. He seemed weak and sleepy. No doubt he was working day and night… Why wasn't he using a wheel-chair or something to move such a heavy thing around?! Or why wasn't he using Sonic???

"Need some muscle?" asked a red echidna as he lifted the box from Tails' hands. Now that the obstacle was gone, the twin tailed fox could clearly see the one helping him.

"Knuckles!" A smile of rejoice was shining on his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you!"

"Where's the slowpoke? Isn't he helping you when needed?" wondered Knuckles. His annoyance was visible.

"Well… Since Amy will leave today, I've let him have all the time before her plane. So that means he's with her now…" he informed with a sigh. He was so tired but still had a lot of work to do.

"And what are you up to? You always have something to do, but… What's it this time?"

"I need to find out everything about Amy's last plane and the cargo it was carrying."

"What happened???" This got Knuckles' attention. He didn't hear a word about it and seemed interested in the problem. But then again… Was it possible for Tails to find out what happened in the past? He scratched the back of his head and tried to figure it out. No luck… "Wait… Are you sure you can gain information on something that happened in the past?!"

"Of course! If it's machinery, I can do everything! So far I have been decoding the technical data from the plane's main computer system that has been sent over regularly to the control tower to find out what processes it has been doing every thirty seconds from the first electric impulse it has made until it lost its radio transmitting connection and disappeared from all detection units before actually reappearing without its cargo, which was supposed to be delivered to its destination for construction purposes."

"You really need to learn proper English…" A sweat drop rolled down Knuckles' face. As long as he could remember, this kid has always been like that. Are all science geniuses this hard to communicate with?!

"I just love it when people give me that look…" a devilish smile sneaked its way on his muzzle. "Plus, if I wanted to really make you wonder what I'm saying, you would think that I came from another universe."

"If such a thing makes you feel smarter…" Knuckles decided to abandon this subject. "So, what new? Anything else I have to know?"

"Well…" Tails made a sign for him to place the heavy box close to the wall of the workshop. "A machine just blew up and that's its coffin… That's why I have to do all the work myself!"

"You had quite some luck there…" The red echidna put the box down and sat on top of it.

"My luck is worse than you think… Soon it will be just me in this workshop…"

"Did you have a fight with Sonic?! I thought you were best friends!" Knuckles was quite shocked by this. And the sad look on Tails' face proved that it was a serious case.

"No, no, no! None of the sort! Just… I don't know when, but… he'll move out so that he could be with Amy."

Silence…

"Can't he be with her even now? Or is he planning on going on that trip with her…?" Knuckles obviously didn't get the case. Tails let out a long and painful sigh and shock his head from side to side.

"He wants to be with her as in 'forever and ever'… He wants to give her what she dreams of… He wants to make her happy… Obviously! He will move out to raise a family!!!"

More silence… Suddenly and electric pulse made a logical connection inside Knuckles' brain. His eyes shot opened as realization hit him.

"Say what?!?!" Knuckles' jaw nearly hit the ground. He knew Sonic was serious about his relationship with Amy this time, but… "This is just too unexpected! That idiot may be the fastest thing in almost everything, but that doesn't mean he can rush things like this!"

"I don't think he's rushing… They have known each other for years… So…"

"I can't believe this!" This was just too much information for him… And it was visible! …Ok… Maybe not because of his natural red color… "I mean just think about it! Soon I will have another cocky little Sonic junior getting on my nerves! Like the original one wouldn't be enough with his big mouth!"

"It's not necessarily like that, Knuckles… We have Amy. She, as a mother, will surely take a leading role upbringing her child. So it won't turn out with two Sonics… More like another fast runner! Or Chaos user! Or, or protector of the planet! The universe!" Tails was so inspired by the idea that you could feel the aura of pride around him, beaming like a star. Knuckles rolled his eyes and dropped his head on his right hand.

"Poor kid… Having to inherit all that…"

Suddenly the aura around Tails disappeared and he just stayed in his pose like a stone figure. The atmosphere suddenly because heavier…

"Or… It could be worse…" Tails thought for a second and nailed his gaze in the ground. So far things were about the possibility of a boy. But what if… "What if it's a girl…" Knuckles' eyes widened in shock. Fear took the best of them both. They have seen countless time the damage a furious Amy could do. Chills ran down their spines…

"It would be like having a second Amy…" All colors disappeared from the echidna's face and he was staring in the distant future with fear in his eyes.

"Both with speed and hammer… There will be no escape…" Tails gulped hard at such a picture. "We'll be doomed if we anger such a child… It won't be able to tell the difference between good or bad in its early age…"

"Sonic and Amy may be the perfect match, but I just don't want to even imagine what the next generation will be like…" Knuckles has already given up on his hopes for a peaceful future. But somehow Tails seemed calm. It was like he had one last drop of hope to hold onto.

"Next generation, huh…" a smile formed on his lips. "Maybe having someone to look at you with admiration while you teach it everything you know is not a bad idea!"

"Let me guess… You suddenly found the will to actually want an heir?!" Knuckles eyed him and crossed his arms. He looked like an elder brother not approving of his little brother's actions.

"It would be nice! Even… I think that perhaps the Master Emerald won't have its faithful guardian for all eternity." A small grin appeared on Tails' face as he gave that idea to his friend.

"You're right…" Knuckles though for a second. He was right! Knuckles was the only one protecting the Master Emerald at this point. What about when he is not there? What about the time after he leaves this world? Who will take his place?! "Actually you're can't be more right than now… I must find myself an heir! The Master Emerald will need protection even after my death!"

"Good luck finding a female echidna…" Tails looked up at the sky. "Many have said that you're the last of your kind… How are you going to make it?"

"Obviously I've had parents! So there's a chance that I'm not alone."

"Good point! And you will go treasure hunting for ladies?"

"Only Rouge would be delighted to see a diamond in front of her eyes as a symbol of affection…"

"Every girl likes jewelry!" argued Tails. "Just because you never leave that island of yours, you don't know a thing about women!"

"Oh, really…" Knuckles glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Women most certainly don't like hot headed and boring men!"

"And they most certainly don't like brainiacs who spend most of their time on machines!"

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!!! And I'll prove it by getting myself an heir before you do!"

"No fair! I'm nine years younger than you! I can't start a family now!"

"Well…." Knuckles paused for a moment. It was true… Tails was way too young to think of such things, let alone chase after them. While Knuckles… He was falling behind if he had to compare himself to Sonic. So much for being the eldest… "I'll still get one before you!"

"Fine!" Tails turned around angrily and shut himself in the workshop with a loud slam. The red echidna just shrugged and walked away.

"He'll get over it…"

When Amy was already at the meeting spot, there was no sign of Sonic. They did say early, so where was he? Could it be that Tails held him up? Or was she the one who came early? The forest never looked so big before. All the leaves were hiding the sun's beams and it felt like a huge mansion. And somewhere in that mansion was him. The fresh morning wind rushed through her hair and took her out of her thoughts. Whatever the reason was, the pink hedgehog decided to go along with it and wait for her boyfriend. And since she had nothing better to do, she fumbled with her bag and took out a book to read. One of the newest love stories published just last month! And it sure got Amy's attention from the start. She was completely consumed by the story. The way the main character was trying to prove his devotion to the woman of his dreams. The way he would visit her every night and call out for her through the window so that he could remind her that he was there for her and always would be. The look in her eyes when she sees him off in the distance, because she can't be with him. All the romance, the drama, the love! If there was something that Amy would like more than a romance book were two romance books!

Maybe that was the reason she seemed consumed by the story. Maybe that's why she felt so good and warm when she leaned back against her furry chair, wrapped in a thick blanket and sinking in her breathing pillow… Wait a second!!!

"How can you read such boring books?!" someone awfully familiar whispered from her shoulder. Amy's eyes widened as she remembered she was not home, nor in the palace from the book.

"Sonic?! When did you get here?!" He was still holding her in his embrace and was able to read what she was reading from her shoulder.

"About three pages ago… You accepted me like you were used to such things! And this is the first time I even see you reading…"

"Well… It's just that… I'm used to you hugging me from behind… That's all…" Amy blushed a little. It was as if he was aiming to make her face red whenever they were together! Did he enjoy looking at her when she's embarrassed or shy?! She didn't know for sure, but one thing is, and that's that he is unpredictable. Whatever he does depends on his mood and intentions. So in other words – most cases were not her liking.

"It feels really nice to hold you like this," he admitted and let her go so that he could face her. Even though he just said that he liked to embrace her from behind, he still preferred to see her eyes and smile. "You should try it sometime. You'll love it!"

"Er…" one of her eyes twitched by that comment. Was he serious?! Was he playing around?! Or did he really not notice what he just suggested?! Every color from her face vanished as Amy pictured herself hugging him from behind… Pressing her bosom against his back… His packed with as sharp as knives countless quills back…!!! She took a few steps backwards and wrapped her arms around her chest tight, already feeling the pain she would get. "You've got to be kidding me!!!" she shouted.

"I am?" Sonic didn't get what she was upset about. Blinking a few times, he looked at his back from his shoulder and instantly understood her fear. He forced a smile despite his urging laughter and scratched the back of his head. "Well… It's not like they will pop or something…"

"That's NOT funny!!!" Amy was already red in the face. Was it from anger or embracement? Both? No one knew… A few sweat drops rolled down Sonic's face. Did he say that out loud?

It was a nice and cool midday in the forest. Summer was at its heat but could hardly be noticed from underneath the tree's thick shelter of leaves. From underneath the tree crowns we could see a young couple, talking about various things, while laughing and smiling at each other. Amy was so far away from her problems at her work that it seemed like they didn't even exist! Sonic was trying to enjoy the few remaining hours to the fullest. He knew that time was running out for them.

"Don't you just love it here?" he suddenly asked as he looked around. Amy gazed at the forest and how calm everything was.

"Yeah… It's wonderful…" a dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

"Then why will you go somewhere with only water?!" Amy giggled at this comment of his. Some things will never change…

"Because I have to go there! And why do you hate water so much???"

"I can't run in it…" murmured Sonic under his nose.

"Life is not only about running, you know…" Amy smiled at him. He was so adorable when he's acting like a kid!

"Ok… Here's the deal…" life rushed back inside of him and he pulled his girlfriend close as if trying to tell her something extremely classified. He looked around himself and then hid his face with a hand while whispering. "There's an old house somewhere here. You can have it. And there won't be any need for you to go anywhere."

"Really…" This was getting ridiculous. Amy was looking at him with doubt but couldn't help not giggle at his actions.

"Yeah. Or I can sell it to you! Real cheap! Just for a few kisses… And you'll have me in the region all the time."

"I can't agree on something I don't see. Let me have a look at what you're selling, and I might make a deal with you…" a small smirk formed on her lips as she threw Sonic a playful gaze. She knew that all this was a bluff, so why not play along with it!

"Great! Then let's go!" and so the two love birds flew off to where the house of question was.

Mally was walking down the corridors with a proud step. She has done her job and was now free to spend the rest of the afternoon however she wanted. Out of nowhere came a white cat with ocean blue eyes and long blue dress, from which everyone could see her long fluffy tail. She was really beautiful and it seemed that she was ready for something special. Mally caught the sight of her with a corner of her eye and turned around to great her.

"Hello, Serenity, dear. How are you today?"

"Thank you, Mally. I'm fine," smiled the white cat and bowed her head a little. She moved closer to Mally and looked at her with curiosity. "Are you ok? You look happy!"

"I finished my tasks and now I can do whatever I want until Amy comes back!" the yellow hedgehog stretched her arms and smirked. Serenity smiled warmly at her co-worker and looked around before saying a word.

"I heard that there were problems yesterday with the plane. Is everything all right?"

"Yup! Thanks to your contacts I was able to order and have the same stolen amount of cargo ready for today!"

"So that's why you needed my notebook…"Serenity giggled at the simple situation. For a second there she thought that the hotel might be in danger of bankrupt. She had a big notebook filled with contacts she had personally made so that she could order at any moment new furniture, new machines, new everything! And there was a special section for emergencies where the top lawyers could offer help, the best agents to investigate and the best spies to infiltrate places and gain information. And Mally knew for what and where to look.

"And now all we need is her Royal Highness to return from her date! Then we shall be able to get this over with!!!"

"She's on a date? I thought she was single!" Serenity gasped as she heard this. For a second there she thought that she didn't hear things right.

"My dear, sweet, innocent Serenity… She's not single since four days! Counting today and the day they started dating…" Mally scratched her head nervously. Now that the cat was out of the back, maybe Amy won't be so happy if her underlings start to ask her about her new love life! And she knew that from personal experience…

"Really!" a huge smile formed on the cat's lips. "And who's the chosen one?"

"He is…" paused Mally and an evil laugh escaped her lips. A devilish smile formed on her lips as she looked at Serenity. "… still unknown!"

The poor cat was dumbstruck by this outcome. Was it really funny?

"You don't know? I thought she was always telling you personal things!"

"And she still does! But this is something she keeps a secret from me…" Mally looked away sad and started to fumble with her fingers. "But that was only part of the deal… I am to find out who he is…"

"So when will she be back?" Serenity hurried to change the topic.

"I don't know… Three… Four… Maybe four o'clock… Her plane takes off at six and she forgot to fix her suitcase…" thought for a while Mally. Of all things Amy had to do… Why did she forget to pack her suitcase???

"Blame love, huh… But I thought that her plane was to take off at midnight tonight."

"We changed the time. Six hours earlier to deceive the attacker. I told the air company to change the schedule and they did!" added Mally as if it was not that important of a deal. She was way more interested in Amy's love life!

"So it's job well done!" praised her Serenity. Mally felt proud with herself. Her office phone rang and interrupted her moment of glory. She excused herself for a minute and answered the phone with a smile.

"Grand Hotel Shelby, Mally speaking… I'll call her right away!"

"This is what you're willing to sell to me?" wondered Amy as she looked at the wrecked house in front of her. It was a two story house and was quite wide. The front door was… actually wasn't there. The few steps of the stairway were made from wood and were in quite a bad shape because of rain. And there were quite a lot of plants crawling the sides of the house. It gave off the feeling of a haunted house. One could tell what the inside would be like…

"Yup! It has a nice scent of mystery and danger," Sonic seemed quite fascinated by the view. Amy let out a sigh and smiled at him. Some things will never change…

"This seems like something you really like. Why do you want to give it to me?"

"Why, you ask…" Sonic thought for a while before continuing. "I think because I want to share it with you…" he said without thinking. Amy laughed at that comment and looked at the house again and walked right in.

"I don't think you can share something you already want to sell, right?" laughed Amy as she turned around and winked at her boyfriend. Sonic just stared at her and after she went inside the house he let out a small smile form on his face.

Amy looked around herself. After she had entered the house through the… main door… she was greeted by a big lobby. It was dusty and dirty. Who knows which era was the last time this place has been cleaned up… After the lobby she could see something like a dining room. The table was damaged, the chairs were missing, the curtains were torn, the windows were broken and the wallpapers were falling apart. Amy could only suppose that the door on the left side of the dining room was the kitchen. She was hesitant whether to check it out or not… On her left she could see another door at the end of a corridor. She slowly followed it and could see that as a whole the architecture of the house is quite nice.

"If there was a grand reconstruction of this place, perhaps it could turn into a wonderful place to live…" shared Amy and turned around.

No one… Wasn't Sonic supposed to follow her? Where did he go? She walked back to the entrance and saw that he wasn't there either… Did he, by any chance, go inside? Amy walked back inside and went on down the corridor. Along the way she could see a lot of rooms, but didn't have the courage to go inside. She could only guess what was inside of them. Bedrooms, guestrooms, bathrooms, closets… What else could there be?! There was no way there could be a torture room, or dungeon… or… something worse… Shivers were running down her back by such thoughts… Just when she was about to turn back and leave this haunted house, she saw a big staircase. It led to the second floor. Perhaps if it was one that led down, she would have skipped it. Every step that she made up the stairs was like walking on thin ice. The creaking noises from each step sounded like one false move could break the whole building down.

"What were you saying about remodeling this place?" Amy turned around and saw Sonic walking towards her direction. For a moment there she completely forgot the danger of the staircase!

"Where were you until now?" she asked impatiently and turned around to run up to his side. The sound of broken wood could be heard along with the terrified scream of the falling down Amy.

"Amy!!!"

After feeling the impact with something, Amy opened her eyes a little hesitant. She saw that she saw only half on the ground and… Sonic was beneath her, holding her tightly. He actually broke her fall!

"Man… Don't scare me like that…" sighed Sonic as he tightened his grip around her. Amy loosened up in his embrace and even sank in relaxation. She was relieved that he didn't leave her all alone in this place.

"Sorry… I was just a bit careless…" A weak smile formed on Amy's lips as she hugged her beloved Sonic back. He would always be there for her! He will always save her when needed! She felt him gently push her away and look her straight into her eyes.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt, right?" he asked with concern. She just nodded with a happy smile.

"I'm fine thanks to you!" Sonic chuckled by that comment and scratched his head a bit.

"What am I going to do with a trouble maker like you, I wonder…" Amy just blushed and looked away a little embarrassed. "I guess there will be no way to sell this house to you after what just happened."

"Actually…" Amy trailed off and tried to get up on her feet again. "It's a nice place outside the city, deep in a forest, no one knows about it, quite romantic in a way… What was the price you offered for this place again?" He did say he wanted a few kisses. And she did want to kiss him too! So why not use his game as an excuse?

"Oh? Could it be that you are interested?" Sonic smirked and also got on his feet. Amy looked around the place with professional's eye and replied calmly,

"I did say that if it is remodeled, reconstructed and fixed it can turn into quite a charming house for living."

"So you want it?" he dared her as he came closer to her.

"I do want it." Amy wasn't stepping back even the slightest. She didn't want to hold back either!

"Are you sure you can pay it?" he slid one arm around her lower back and pulled her towards him.

"If it's a few kisses, why not?" she placed her arm on his chest and was slightly holding his shoulder.

"Yeah… A few… hundred kisses…" The smirk of his face was not going away. He pulled her even closer and nuzzled her nose.

"That much?!" Amy was a bit taken aback but still giggled at that offer. She returned the playful nuzzle and hugged him lovingly.

"Then you had better start right away…" he replied with a teasing tone before leaning forward to kiss her. He was not quite surprised to notice that she was also leaning forward for the kiss. They were both wanting it and were in perfect motion. The kiss was so sweet and tempting… Amy was so happy and fulfilled by the moment… She just couldn't get enough of him and his sweet kisses! She wanted more of them! More of him! More of everything! She could feel herself loose her mind as the passion in the kiss was rising. She didn't need words from him to say that he loved her. She could tell right away from the kisses. It seemed as if they were special messages he would send her and only she could decode them. She didn't need anything else… All she wanted was to be in his arms like that… All she could do was return the passion and hold him tight and not let go…

Sonic on the other hand was trying to hold back as much as possible. He wanted to keep kissing her like that forever, but something was making him want more than just that… He wanted to hold her tighter but was afraid of actually breaking her… He wanted more, yet he didn't… He knew what hidden desires were arising… He just didn't want to bring them up. Not yet… Not now… If he were to push things faster than they already were, he might risk everything! For the first time he actually wanted to be on the safe side and not risk anything. If there was a time when they would go all the way, he would know. He would be able to sense Amy's feelings and know when she is ready for it and wants it. For now he should just hold back. But then again… Why was she suddenly so irresistible?

Their make out session was suddenly interrupted by Amy's phone ringing. Neither of them wanted to part the kiss, but Amy had to answer it.

"I have to answer it…" whispered Amy almost breathless. She still had her eyes closed and it seemed as if she was talking in a trans.

"It's probably Mally…" Sonic didn't want to let go just yet. They continued their kiss for a while until Amy broke it again. She was having a hard time choosing between reason and desire…

"What if it is Mally… She might have something to say…" Her eyes slightly opened and met his gaze. Even if for a second there she had chosen reason, all the reasons disappeared as she found herself going back to kissing him… They were both holding each other tightly as if fighting against the annoying phone, which was obviously trying to separate them. But it wouldn't stop just yet… "I really should answer it…" Amy pushed herself away from Sonic and even turned her back to him. A blush was shining on her face as she took out her phone and answered it.

"Yes, Mally?" she said, trying to pull herself together and normalize her breathing.

"Where was your phone… The other side of the world?!" Mally was really irritated.

"Sorry… I had… some obstacles…" Amy trailed off as she saw the annoyed expression on Sonic's face. Of course he wasn't happy by the fact that his girlfriend pushed him away and broke the kiss three times in a row!

"Ok… Never mind… Where are you now?"

"I'm out of town at the moment…" Amy was wondering why Mally was calling all of a sudden. That is… until she felt a pair of arms wrap from behind her and someone holding her tightly. She even gasped by the feeling of Sonic kissing her neck with the same passion as just before the phone rang.

"Am I… calling at the wrong moment?" Mally was kind of speechless. She heard the gasp and was already imagining what was happening. She just couldn't believe that it was now of all times!!!

"Yeah, and it's not what you think it is…" There was no sign that she was uncomfortable with the situation over the phone anymore. She just gently stabbed her boyfriend with her elbow and he lifted his hands in defeat and gave up on his thoughts of having a small revenge.

"So, you're out of town… Can you get back here as fast as possible?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Amy was already worried about the situation.

"The president of Planet-fly is here along with someone else I don't know. He wants to speak with you as soon as possible. Can you come in the next one hour at most?! You still need to pack your suitcase and eat!"

"Oh, man…" whined Amy it was only two o'clock! Did she have to go back now?!

"Amy, this is serious! Why did you choose to whine for the first time about work when you least had to?!"

"Ok, ok… I'll be there… I will…" Amy ran a hand over her forehead and let out a sigh.

"Remember to come back as a head manager, not as a girl in love, ok?" Amy giggled by that comment and smiled.

"Ok, see you in a while…" And with that said Amy hang up the phone. She turned back to tell something to Sonic but forgot what she wanted to say as she saw his disappointed look on his face.

"I don't want to say 'good bye' to the girl in love and say 'hi' to head manager Amy Rose..."

"You heard that?!" Amy was a bit shocked. But then again… She didn't want to hide the fact that she loved him…

"It's quiet enough to hear everything over the phone…" Sonic gave a weak smile and started to walk towards the front door. "I guess we don't have much time left until I take you back."

"Yeah… half an hour at most…" Amy lowered her head and followed after him.

"Besides… Who would have thought that you would cheat!" the topic was suddenly changed. Amy looked at Sonic with a questioned look.

"I did?" Why and where would she cheat?

"You used the phone as an excuse to get three kisses! That's not fair. I would have counted it as one! At this rate you will give your few hundred kisses three times faster…"

"Really now…" Amy was holding back her laughter as much as she could. It was so much fun to watch Sonic while he was acting like a spoiled kid! Then she thought about work… She did have to pack her suitcase… And since the president of Planet-fly was there, she was sure there was going to be a conference… And since Mally mentioned it, Amy really did not have anything to eat since breakfast… That thought made her stop right in front of the door and trace a hand on her belly. She really had to eat before her flight… And she really did feel hungry… It wouldn't be good for her health to take off without a meal…If she wanted to spent even a little more time with Sonic, she would have to sacrifice her meal…

Sonic was already out of the house. Soon he noticed that Amy wasn't by his side. He turned around and saw her by the front door, looking worried and tracing a hand over her belly. His eyes widened… Suddenly he felt part of one of his own imaginary scenes… He suddenly felt himself walk towards her. Aside from his old fantasies… Why was she caressing her belly as if… Could it possibly be that…

"Amy?" he called her a little hesitant. She couldn't possibly have gone and had her in artificial pregnancy already… "Is something wrong?"

Amy lowered her head a little and nodded her head. She saddened even more and looked at Sonic as if regretting having to say something.

"Sonic…? We have a problem…" she said almost in a whisper. Cold sweat was running down his body. He didn't want to hear her say what he thought she would…

"What's wrong?" he heard himself say it.

"I'm hungry… At this rate I won't have a chance to eat!" She looked close to tears as she said it. Sonic was staring at her with a hint of idiocity. She was… hungry? Amy looked at him and couldn't understand what kind of a reaction that was. Suddenly he broke into laughter and scared the hell out of her. What happened to him all of a sudden?!

"I get it, I get it…" he was relieved. He reached out a hand to her as he calmed down and smiled happily. Amy was hesitant. "You can't fight on an empty stomach, right? We have to get you back right away!" he finished as he winked at her. Amy also smiled and took his hand.

"Thank you for the offer…" she whispered as a blush formed on her face.

"Any time, Amy. Any time…"

With that said, he picked her up and sped off back to the hotel…

Mally was walking back and forward the corridors of the hotel. She just ordered a meal for Amy to be made, but who knew when she was to come back! Suddenly he felt her phone vibrate and answered it immediately when she saw that it was Amy.

"Don't tell me that you are stuck in a traffic jam! Please spare me!" begged Mally already picturing the situation Amy was in.

"I wasn't going to say that… I'm inside the elevator back at the hotel. Where are you? I need some help from you."

"What…" Mally was speechless. Where did she say she was? Right ahead of her, at the end of the corridor, she could see the doors of the elevator open. And out of there walked Amy, still calling out Mally's name, hoping to get a reply. When their eyes met the pink hedgehog formed a big smile on her face, while the yellow one remained emotionless and dumbstruck.

"Mally! I thought you were somewhere else. I need you to order me something quick to eat while I change my clothing. Can you do that for me, please?" asked Amy as she went up to her friend and turned to her left to open the door to her room.

"I… I already did…" finally spoke Mally, sounding like a machine. "It's going to be ready in five minutes or so… But that was after I called you…"

"Really? You're the best, Mally!" cheered Amy as she sank in her dressing room. Mally looked at the phone in her hand and checked something up. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, Amy… You… You were with your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. Too bad we had to end the date like that… I wanted to be with him until at least four! Not two hours earlier…"

"And you were out of town this time?" Mally's eyes looked up at the door, knowing that Amy was right behind it.

"I don't know why, but suddenly he decided to take me out of town this time! And it was a wonderful place! Almost better than the park here…"

"Really…" Mally looked at her phone again and her grip on it tightened. When Amy came out of the room, she could see that she was wearing a knee-long red dress. It was body-clung from her waist up and like a cascade from her waist down. It was made from silk and seemed like she was dressed it a gown. High heeled shoes and a red coat were also there to accompany her. She sat in front of her mirror and began fixing her makeup and hair style. There was a knock on the front door and Mally went to answer it. It was the room service with the ordered food. Mally took the platter and placed it on a table inside the room.

"You really know what I would like to eat when I'm in a hurry!" exclaimed Amy as she looked at the served food. She stood up and hurried to her meal. "Toast and jelly… My favorite! And I won't have bad breath after I wash my teeth…"

"Amy?" began Mally as she looked at Amy without trust.

"Yes?" looked up the pink hedgehog after her first bite of joy.

"How did you get here so fast?" Amy froze in her seat. Every color was drained from her face and cold sweat was running down her face.

"Well… You said to get here as soon as possible… Didn't you?" Amu looked away, trying to cover herself up. Such a big mistake she had done… How stupid could you get?!

"Yeah… But somehow I can't figure this out… I called you nearly ten minutes ago, we talked nearly one minute, you came five minutes ago and now you are eating, how the ass did you manage to come here from out of town for only four minutes not counting the time it took you to wait for the elevator?!" Mally was now out of breath. Amy was trying to eat her meal despite the fact she felt it stuck in her throat.

"Ok, I'm done!" she exclaimed and rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Amy!!! Answer my question! And what's with you two always being in the park or forest?! It's like you are both trying to hide the fact that you are going out together! And don't tell me that you are nature lovers! There aren't many people who can survive the dangers in the lonely parks yet alone forests. How can it be that you two are always there?!"

"You remember out bet, right…" said Amy as she came out of the bathroom. She was worried and nervous.

"Don't tell me your boyfriend can teleport through space and time?!"

"No! …Actually kind of… yeah…" trailed off Amy and walked out of her room and straight to the conference room.

"The only two I know that can teleport are the only two wielders of the Chaos Emeralds! Though I'm sure they would have both preferred running, because they are the fastest runners ever!"

"Mally, this isn't the time for this! We have an important meeting…" Amy tried to cut the conversation short. Her walking pace was increasing as well as if trying to run away from being found out.

"But I don't get it! I want to know how you managed to get here so fast!"

Amy stopped in her tracks and didn't say a word. Mally didn't expect her friend to stop so suddenly… Then something flashed through her mind…

"Mally… This is not the time…" This time Amy's voice was colder and it seemed like she was dead-serious. Mally noticed that they were in front of the conference room. So now the one standing beside her was not her best friend, but the head manager of Grand Hotel Shelby. She gulped and hid her phone in her pocket. "We can talk about this later…"

"I understand." she lowered her head in defeat and simply followed after her boss. 'Maybe I really am overreacting…' she thought before disappearing inside the conference room.

"I am really glad that you finally decided to attend this meeting, Miss Rose," said the president of Planet-fly with a sly smirk. "We were getting rather impatient."

The conference room was quite spacious. There was a long table with comfortable chairs. But one chair was the most comfortable and biggest one of all. And on it was sitting the head manager of the hotel. The room had only one wall that connected it to the inside of the hotel. The rest were full height windows. But that didn't mean the room was well lit. No… There were thick curtains that were blocking half of the light, coming from outside. The perfect setting for a heavy atmosphere. The president was a really proud looking hawk, but didn't seem that special underneath his expensive suit. The guy next to him was a bad tempered black leopard. He looked like a general, judging from his uniform.

"I came here as soon as I heard about your arrival. On such a short notice, this was the best I could do. Perhaps it would have been better if you had contacted me directly," Amy had a professional smile on her face. You can call it her special poker-face.

"Allow me to introduce the leader of the national military force. I have some of his men as my personal body guards. And it is thanks to his leadership that my company has not had a single incident. Until your case took place…"

"No matter how much I ask for detailed information, all I get as an answer is 'classified information'. How can I feel assured that my safety is ensured?" wondered Amy as she leaned against her chair.

"That is one of the reasons I came here personally. Since you are a precious client, I must firstly apologize for the inconvenience," he bowed down his head. When he lifted up his gaze, he shot at glare at Mally, who was sitting next to Amy. "I would like to ask that woman to leave the conference room before I explain the details."

Mally was deeply offended and stood up to leave. Amy made a motion for her to sit down and not do anything else she has not been told. After all, Amy was her boss.

"I see no reason for her to leave. You don't have any personal grudge against her I suppose?"

"I already said that this is classified information. I refuse to talk with an outsider in my presence!" shouted the president already furious.

"She is not an outsider, she is my right hand and I trust her well enough to not leek information. Besides," Amy leaned forward, placed her elbows on the table and hid half of her face behind her folded fingers. "You are in no position to ask for such demands, concerning my work sphere…"

"I beg your pardon?!" The president hit his fists against the table and eyed the two women in front of him.

"Currently you are in my territory and you must follow the rules here. My rules!" the pink hedgehog returned the glare with the same intense feeling of immense pressure.

"You do not own anything! Don't act like this place is yours when it's not!" roared the president. The leopard beside him placed a hand on his shoulder to calm down.

"The one who owns Grand Hotel Shelby and all the other branches is my boss indeed. But I am the one in charge of this hotel and I manage the organization in it. This is my territory. You are in no position to use such a disrespectful tone, especially since I have decided to keep silent and not place charges against your irresponsibility."

"Because of my company's irresponsibility I have taken drastic matters. Which is the main reason I came here to talk to you." This time the tone changed and the president also put on his poker-face. "The plane that was stolen, emptied and then left in its original course. We still don't know how or why, but the moment its connection with the control tower was cut off all of its functions seem to have been hacked or jammed. This must have been done by a really good hacker with a powerful computer. And after that he had erased the memories of the people inside. As far as I know – the two pilots. This is all we know. To make sure the same thing won't happen again, we have placed a special tracking device and an emergency transmitting system. If something were to happen, we will be informed right away and send back up."

"But didn't you say that the hacker jammed the plane's system? Both communication and operating system!" Mally asked with a note of panic in her voice.

"You really are the right hand…" smirked the president.

"That's where my unit comes to the front lines." The leopard joined the conversation at last. "We will have twenty military planes escorting you till the end of your trip. If needed we will use force."

'What kind of safety will it be if Amy is in the middle of a battle field…' though Mally a little upset.

"If I'm not mistaken, you should be getting ready for your flight. It will be in only an hour and a half…" trailed off the president and stood up to leave. "No matter what, we will find out who the culprit is and we will return what was stolen from you."

"I'll be looking forward to this," smiled Amy and also stood up.

"I really hope nothing bad happens to you, Amy… I have a bad feeling about this…" whispered Mally.

"Yeah… Hope dies last…" the pink hedgehog smiled weakly and left the room with Mally by her side. The door slowly closed behind them as they both had work to do…

Sonic was running as fast as he could. Time was not on his side and he could feel how time was running out. For once he wasn't fast enough… His eyes were focused on the far distance. Just a little more… He could finally see the airport! But suddenly he drastically slowed down. Just above him flew a huge plane, escorted by another twenty military planes. He stared at the flying away plane as he clenched his fists. Amy had already left. He was too late… And there he stood with a horrified look on his face.

"Damn it… Please be ok, Amy…"


	17. Eggman's Attack

"Where am I?" wondered Tails as he looked around himself. All alone and not in his lab. He was in his room, on top of his bed and it seemed he has been sleeping like the dead. He seemed too sleepy and exhausted to get up, but had to. "I wonder if Sonic is back…"

The fox got up from his bed and walked out of the room with an unsteady step. It wasn't that much after five in the afternoon… As far as he could calculate it, he has been sleeping for almost three hours. He needed some rest, but couldn't let himself loose just yet. He had to make sure that Amy's flight went well. As soon as he saw the huge monitor in his lab, he noticed that there weren't any alerts. A smile formed on his tired face. Everything was going absolutely fine! He walked out of the workshop as if he was reborn and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Hey, Tails!" someone called him from above. The fox looked up and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey, Sonic! I see you're quite happy!" As soon as he said that, Tails flew up and sat next to his best friend on the rooftop. Since he was happy, that meant that his date with Amy went well. At least he won't be sad and gloomy while she's away…

"I can say the same thing about you!" chuckled Sonic.

"How was your date with Amy? Did you say your 'goodbye's properly?" a sly smirk was formed on the yellow fox's face. Even tired, he could still enjoy a good story.

"It went quite well… Until she was called back to attend some conference…"

"Oh… Where did you take her this time?" wondered Tails. He didn't want to ask about the conference since he knew that it would ruin his friend's good mood. Just having him to look at the sky with a dull expression was enough as a warning.

"To a house in the outskirts of town, deep in a forest…" Sonic thought for a while on the topic. Tails knew the house and was probably going to bug him about it for quite some time in the future… He looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I think she liked it…"

"Will that be your future love nest?" Tails was speechless. "Even though it was an unwanted gift of gratitude, I didn't think you would ever use it!"

"I didn't even want a gift in the first place!" protested Sonic. "But that old man still left it for me in his will…"

"You saved his daughter's life and that was his way of thanks! Since you didn't want his daughter…" murmured at the end the fox. He was trying to avoid asking him about his future plans and making fun of them as much as he could. "Now you have a reason to take advantage of what was given to you! Now you can use the house and have a happy carefree life with Amy!"

"I suppose… But since when did you become so supportive?!" Sonic looked at him with doubt written all over his face. "Did you suddenly have a change of heart or something? Until yesterday you would point out how fast I'm going, or how I don't think things through or…"

"Well…" Tails thought for a second. He crossed his arms and looked away a bit embarrassed. "I had a talk with Knuckles today and we came to the conclusion that it was quite normal…"

"You talked with Knuckles?" that got his attention. A devilish smirk formed on the hedgehog's face as he placed his head on his hand. "Tell me about it! What other conclusions did you come up with?"

"The flow of the conversation made me think about it…" Tails looked up at the sky and let out a long sigh. "Sonic? What do you think the next generation will be?"

"Hmm?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. He was quite surprised by this outcome. Did they really have such a deep conversation? With Knuckles of all living creatures!? "You know that I love mysteries and challenges. I'd love to see what the future holds…"

"What about your own future child? How do you see that coming up?"

"I don't know. I'm not a foreteller… Though I'd say it would be really fun to have a mini version of myself and take care of it!" laughed Sonic. Tails just sighed. He wasn't taking this conversation seriously…

"Knuckles and I find it quite troublesome… We fear the possibility of having to deal with your and Amy's child in the future!" Sonic looked away annoyed. "Don't you think it would be difficult to deal with someone who has taken only the best out of you two? Like another fast runner with a hammer in hand?!"

Tails was overreacting on the topic. He realized he had said a bit too much and that maybe it was too early to talk about the next generation. Especially since Sonic and Amy weren't that far in their relationship… He then saw a satisfied grin of his best friend's face. Was he really taking this conversation seriously?!

"It will be a challenge… I'd love to see that happen!"

"I give up…" sighed Tails and smiled weakly as he scratched his head. "Of course. Everything will be fun and interesting in your eyes as if it's a game! That's just how you are!"

"I still find it hard to believe you actually had such a conversation with Knucklehead…"

"Me too! And it happened just when I was having a small break from work!"

"Oh, yeah… Tell me about what you found out about Amy's last plane," Sonic changed the topic. That was the main reason he was waiting for Tails to wake up and not go somewhere on a trip.

"I found out what happened to it…" trailed off Tails and tried to recall everything he had learnt about the case. "It seems that as soon as the plane was far enough in space, someone used an extremely powerful magnetic field to jam the plane's operating system. At the same time he had hacked the main computer system back at the control tower and erased the settings for communication with the plane."

"Sounds good planned to me…" added Sonic a little annoyed.

"Good planned? No…" Tails though hard on the idea. "Not only was it planned good and flawless… but it seems that he has been looking a few steps ahead… If not, he wouldn't have cut off the radar, or erase the memories of the two pilots, or even make it seem like the plane had disappeared…"

"Wait… Wasn't the plane stolen? Wasn't it missing? What do you mean by 'make it seem' like that?!" Tails looked at Sonic with a dead-serious stare.

"The plane hasn't left its original course even for a second. And it has been emptied in its way. The reason why the radar couldn't find the plane was because the main system was hacked and the area where the plane was still had the strong magnetic field. Otherwise the plane wouldn't have been able to arrive on time."

"What kind of an idiot would go through such a thing just to steal…" Sonic was getting lost while trying to find the logic. Tails looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"An idiot that wants to make a second strike…"

As he heard that it all made sense to him… Sonic's eyes shot opened as he began to fix the puzzle. If the attacker didn't do all he had done to leave it a mystery, the second plane would have never been allowed to take the course. By leaving it in a complete mystery everyone will blame the company that was transporting it and completely ignore the main case. Everything was a perfect set up! He really did think a few steps ahead! But then that meant that Amy was…

"But I think it will be ok. Amy will give him the slip of his life!" Sonic looked at his best friend surprised.

"Didn't you say this was all well planned?"

"I did! But you said that Amy had secretly changed the takeoff time by six hours! No matter what kind of a mastermind he is, he will be six hours late and his plans will backfire if he takes action in the last minute!" laughed Tails and laid back on the roof. He was calm and relaxed. Everything would work out fine and nothing could possibly go wrong.

"I guess you're right…" the blue hedgehog let out a sigh in relief. Knowing that Amy was fine relaxed him.

"I think she will arrive without trouble! Since she has been on course for almost six hours already and there were no attacks…" Sonic's eyes shot opened. He stared at the relaxed form of his best friend. Did he just say…

"What makes you think she has already left?!"

"Well…" this got Tails quite worried. What was with this sudden change of his mood? "I placed the company's system on constant watch and I haven't received any information of attacks. And since the main internet page says that her flight is at six o'clock this evening, it means… that…" he stopped his babbling as soon as he saw the horrified expression on Sonic's face. It didn't take long before he understood what the situation was…

Sonic was running as fast as he could. Time was not on his side and he could feel how time was running out. For once he wasn't fast enough… His eyes were focused on the far distance. Just a little more… He could finally see the airport! But suddenly he drastically slowed down. Just above him flew a huge plane, escorted by another twenty military planes. He stared at the flying away plane as he clenched his fists. Amy had already left. He was too late… And there he stood with a horrified look on his face.

"Damn it… Please be ok, Amy…"

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" a voice could be head from Sonic's pager. "It seems that the plane took off… I'm sorry you didn't make it…"

"If only I could use Chaos Control…"

"But you can't if you don't know the place!"

"We've got to stop them, Tails… We can catch up if we-"

"We can't!" shouted Tails over the pager. "If we go after them, what will you say?! 'You are in danger'?! That won't change a thing. They won't turn back… Just come back right away… I found out something really disturbing…"

"Can it really get any worse than this!?"

"…it can…"

Mally was finally in her room. After all the work she could have some rest! And after that – she had two weeks to do whatever she wanted without anyone reminding her of work! She could go to clubs, discos, have affairs with whoever she wanted… Why not arrange a meeting with the pool-boy in a few hours? She picked up her phone, but froze as soon as she touched it. She was still confused and upset over the events with Amy's boyfriend. Just how were they able to come from out of town for less than four minutes?!

"He could teleport, she says…" Mally let out a painful sigh and buried her head in the pillow. "Maybe Sonic and Shadow aren't the only ones who can teleport… But they use the Chaos Emeralds, so maybe it doesn't count as their own ability… Maybe… No. There is no way it can be Sonic! She hates the play-boy type of guys! Everyone on this stupid galaxy has some kind of special power! And even if it's not special, it can be the same as someone else's! Yeah! Like super strength! It's quite common!"

As soon as she came to a conclusion, she felt depressed again. She wanted to know who Amy's boyfriend was, she was curious how they spend their time together, and she wondered why they always go to the park or forest… Then again, she will find out eventually! Nothing to worry about! A smile formed on Mally's face and looked at her phone with new energy. When she looked at it, she noticed that she had a few missed calls.

"Unknown number? Must be a mistake… If there is someone who I want to talk to, I will have his or her number…"

And with that she ignored the case and called her pool-boy…

"So what's the worst that could happen now… Don't spare anything, because I don't want to be surprised…" Tails let out another sigh. It was normal for Sonic to be pissed and worried sick about Amy. And knowing that, how was he going to serve the next doze of information?!

"Well… I tried to call Mally and warn her, but she didn't pick up her phone…"

"Mally? Why not call the Planet-fly and tell them the situation?!"

"It seems that… the time was changed in the main internet page with the permission of the president himself… Something tells me that he wants to catch the culprit no matter what. And that's why I think he used this flight as open bait…" Tails took a slight look at Sonic. If only looks could kill…

"Does that guy know what he is doing?! Was that why he called Amy for a conference?!"

"I'm sure that Amy will never agree to such a thing! And I bet that if Mally knew, she would have never let her go!"

"That's it… I'm going to take her back…" Sonic turned around to leave with an angry step. Tails panicked and ran in front of his enraged friend.

"Sonic, calm down! She is well protected by the military forces! You can't just go there and take her back to safety! The attack will happen no matter what and she will be held responsible for abandoning her job! Even if they use her as bait, they will most certainly protect her!"

"They had better…" Sonic clenched his fists in anger. No matter how furious he looked on the outside, he was even more worried on the inside.

"Besides… It seems they have installed a tracking device on and an emergency transmitting system. My guess is that this new system will be activated after all else has been blocked and use it to call for back up. That's why I think it will be fine…"

"Yeah… Hope dies last…" Sonic let out a sigh and sat on a nearby chair. "If something happens…" Tails smiled at him.

"You will go and save her, right…?"

After two hours of suspense, Amy was finally allowed to sit back and relax in her seat. But the sight outside her window was not charming at all. She couldn't see the stars or her planet or anything! There was a military plane just outside her window, patrolling the area. Amy let out a sigh in boredom. She couldn't use her phone since it was clearly out of range, she didn't have her laptop to either check information or even play a game! How many hours did she have to wait till she arrives? A few thousand? How about until her business trip is over? A millennium?

"This is hopeless…" Amy said at last and hit her head on the window. And on top of this whole commotion she didn't have a chance to properly say good bye to Sonic… She knew that behind his smile he was actually disappointed… And she was sad as well… If only she could be with him instead on such a boring trip… A blush formed on her face as she thought about what could have happened if she didn't have to go so soon. During that kiss she had completely lost her mind and senses! Her mind was filled with thoughts of him and all she could do was want more! Amy hit her head again against the window and saddened. Would Sonic actually consider developing their relationship, or was it just a summer romance for him?

'Doubt eats away trust…' Mally's voice echoed through her mind.

'What am I thinking… If I keep looking at the situation like this, I might end up asking to break up with him!'

She got up from her seat and walked to where the pilots where. Better be part of the flight than just sit and think about unnecessary things that might end up doing you bad. The door opened when she got near it and inside the cabin Amy saw two raccoons piloting the plane.

"Is something wrong, Miss Rose?" asked the second pilot.

"No… Not really… How about with you guys? Is everything ok?" asked Amy already wondering why she actually came here.

"Everything is under control. So far we can keep a good connection with the control tower and the guarding planes are ready to take action when needed."

"That's good to hear…" smiled Amy and could feel a bit more relaxed.

"By the way," spoke the first pilot. "My name is Jack and this here is my little twin brother Jeck!"

"Pleased to meet you," Amy forced a smile and pushed a lock from her face. Twin brother raccoons… Both pilots… Almost the same name… It was creepy in a way… Amy turned around to leave and took out her phone. How long has she been traveling already? When she tried to press a random button, she was puzzled to see that everything on its display was backwards. "Strange…"

Meanwhile back at the hotel Mally was rudely awakened by her phone. After roaring in protest, she picked up her annoying cell-phone and glared at the number who was calling her. The same unknown someone.

"Who is this and what do you want?!" she asked in an angry voice.

"I'm calling only to warn you that your friend is in danger," someone said from the other side. It sounded awfully familiar, but she couldn't recognize the voice…

"What are you talking about…?"

"Check on the internet page of Planet-fly the time of the flight for your friend…"

Mally stood up lazily and opened her laptop. After some typing was done she looked through the information there and even read it aloud with boredom.

"Flight number blah-blah-blah… from… to… blah-blah-blah… Take off time blah-blah-bla-…" Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the number written after 'Take Off'. Her hands almost trembled with fury as she clenched her fists. "S-six o'clock the evening…"

How can they edit the information like that on such a public page?! Wasn't the deal to keep the change a secret and ensure the safety of Amy and her flight?! That good for nothing president actually wanted to use this as a chance to capture the culprit… Then Mally remembered that there was a phone in her hand and that she was still 'talking' with someone she didn't know.

"Who is this?! How did you know such a thing?!" she shouted over the phone but all she got as an answer was a dead line. He had hung up on her at the last second… "No matter! I have a big birdbrain to fly, burn, roast and tear to pieces…"

With that said, she left her hotel room with an angry step. When she went through the elevator and out of the hotel, she dialed another number and raised her hand to call for a taxi.

"Serenity? It's me. Please call Planet-fly and inform them of my current arrival..."

"Looks like she will take matters into her own hands…" shared Tails with amazement and placed down his hand-phone. He knew that Mally was Amy's best friend and vice versa, but he didn't expect her to be so devoted to her! Not to mention the short-temper she had really reminded him of Amy…

"It's already eight o'clock! How can she possibly be able to do anything?!" asked Sonic a little annoyed.

"I don't know… But she won't let things go on like this," a smile formed on Tails' face. It really was good to have such a loyal friend. "I'll check the radio to see what the situation is…"

Sonic looked at one of the closest machines next to him and let out a sigh. So many useless things were just lying around… And he felt like one of them… Just staying in one place, waiting for a time to be needed while gathering dust. He threw an eye at Tails and noticed that he was acting nervous. It seemed like he couldn't do something he would normally do with ease! Then it started to worry Sonic as well…

"Tails? Is something wrong?"

"No…" Tails whispered. Sonic lifted his head and stared at his shaking back. Was it really nothing? Suddenly Tails hit the platform of his computer with all his might and anger. "No! No! Damn it!!!"

"What's going on?!" Sonic stood up from his chair and walked up to the angered fox. Tails clenched his fists and just turned off his main computer with his foot and turned around to fetch another computer. "It's him! That good for nothing hacker found me! And he cut me off from the company's system!!!"

"The hacker?! Don't tell me that-…"

"Yeah… It has begun…"

"What do you mean 'You're not allowed to see the president at this moment'?!" shouted Mally as she hit her hands on the president's secretary's reception desk. The poor girl sank in her chair and trembled with fear.

"H-he's not h-here at the m-moment…"

"Then where is that bastard?! Tell me and I'll give him something he deserves…" The sound of nails digging up holes in the wooden desk made chills go down the girl's spine. Her face went pale and she was sure her heart missed a beat.

"He is currently at the control tower…" she whispered with the last remaining power in her body. Just as Mally suspected it. He was using this flight as bait to lure out the culprit. So his pride was more important that keeping the trust between a loyal client… Before leaving Mally turned her gaze at the frightened girl and smiled sweetly at her with an angelic aura around her.

"Thank you for your information. Have a nice day…"

After excusing herself for the trouble she left the office building and flew right back inside her taxi. The car stormed towards the airport while inside the car Mally was having a hard time containing her emotions. She was scared, worried and terrified by the thought of something happening to Amy, while at the same time she was furious enough to kill…

She didn't notice when they had reached the airport's grounds. Her train of thoughts was painfully interrupted when the car suddenly changed its course from left to right and then stopped. Mally placed a hand on her pained head and was just about to yell at the driver for driving like a total drunkard when she felt great throbbing in her ears.

"What's going on?!" she screamed in pain but couldn't be heard.

Then she saw countless military planes take off and fly right pass them as if they were racing. They were… They were racing time… Mally crawled out of the car and ran towards the control tower. The pain in her ears was great and she could barely keep her balance. Why did they have to build all planes with such loud engines that can burst your head like a balloon!? But she had to reach that tower. Just a few more feet away… One last push against her limit… And the front door to the control tower burst opened. Mally ran up the stair and could finally relax from the lack of pain in her ears. The place was sound proof and was bearable to hear.

When she climbed to the top, she was surprised to see everyone in panic, running and searching through documents and computers. No one needed to tell her that something has happened to the plane… Suddenly one of the engineers there saw her. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at Mally. They were quite surprised to see that an intruder was there.

"What's going on…?" she asked, already fearing what she might be told…

Amy was watching in horror the chaos around her. The way every display inside the plane was going crazy showing images either backwards or mixed up made the blood in her veins freeze. The lights were going on and off without order and the plane was shaking violently. To prevent herself from falling, she was holding as tight as possible on the door to the pilots' cabin. There wasn't any need to think twice… She knew that the worst is yet to happen…

"What's going on?!" she screamed in panic.

"W-we don't know! We lost control over the plane!" said the first pilot while trying to fight with the controls. Both pilots didn't know which way was up from all the beeping alarms and noises…

Amy looked through the front window and her eyes widened in shock. The military planes that were there to protect them… They exploded one after the other right in front of her eyes… Flames swallowed the machines and pierced through the darkness. After that it was dark again… Until the next plane explodes and shows the horrifying sight, slightly hidden by pitch black smoke… All those men inside…There was no way they could survive after this… Amy could feel her whole body shake with terror… How could this happen… How can anyone be so easily defeated… How…? When they didn't even put up a fight…

Suddenly the lights went off. The plane stopped shaking and the engines were turned off as well. Darkness was surrounding the only three survivors in the plane…

Silence…

The two brothers just stared paralyzed with fear… In the complete darkness Amy could see the remains of the military planes floating in space… She gulped hard and closed her eyes… Sliding down the side of the door, Amy held the frame tight as if trying to make herself believe this was not real. Maybe it would be better to have her memories erased after this… She didn't want to have such horrifying images in her mind… Her body was still shaking and she couldn't control her limbs…

Out of the darkness she felt light… Amy lifted her head and her eyes searched for its source. Could this be the light of hope? She reached out her hand and tried to catch it but… Her heart suddenly fell down to her feet… Cold shivers ran through her body… She took her hand back and started to crawl backwards…

"No…" she whispered. Now she could clearly see the thing that destroyed those planes… The one who was behind all this… "No!"

It felt like she was suffocating… Tears ran down her face… Her worst nightmare was here for her…

"The twenty military ships you've sent are gone?!" shouted Mally as she grabbed the president by his costume collar and even hit him against the nearby wall. "Not only did you break the deal and allowed your staff to change the plane's takeoff details, but you also cannot protect what you use as life bait!!!"

"Please calm down, Miss! Don't use violence!" tried to approach her one of the scientists there. Mally turned around slowly and gave him a killing glare. She dug her nails in the collar she was so far holding tight and threw the sweating hawk with all her might across the control room. Every single computer came down crashing, the paper files went flying and everyone in the room took few steps back and as far away as possible from the enraged hedgehog. She was breathing heavily and had a menacing look on her face. She clenched her fists and fought back her tears.

"How can I calm down after you tell me that every single military plane you have sent has been blown to pieces! Plus you find the plane's engines and wings already torn away?! What kind of an idiot would believe that twenty planes will be enough to fight back until backup comes?! It's been two hours since the attack began and you still can't do a thing about it! While you are just standing here-…! One hundred military planes are now in pieces…" Mally shut her eyes tight and lowered her head. A few tear drops fell down on the floor. She was crying… "That… and Amy is missing! Where has she been taken…?"

The president remained down on the floor. He couldn't stand up after realizing his mistake. The scientists looked at one another with sad expressions. This most certainly was a huge tragedy…

"Give her back…" Mally whispered with trembling voice. "Give my best friend back!!!"

"It's the pilots!" someone shouted while trying to fix the radio. Everyone looked his way and even ran by his side. "It seems that they have been released! And they just don't remember a thing!"

Everyone in the room began to cheer and clap loudly. They were glad that there are survivors! Mally pushed her way through and grabbed the scientist with the radio by his shoulders.

"And Amy?! What about her?!" Hope was sparkling in her eyes, but she still felt uncertain. Could this really be over so soon?!

"Well…" the scientist looked away disappointed.

Sonic was holding his head and was trying to control his emotions from running wild. Tails has long given up on trying to hack into the company for information. There wasn't anything useful. It was obvious that they were completely lost as well. So all they could do was rely on the press. If there was anything new about the attack, the reporters would deliver the news.

"Damn it, Tails…" growled Sonicas he looked at the clock. "It's past ten and still nothing new about Amy! All we know is that about one hundred military planes were sent and were blown up! Whoever it was now has Amy as hostage! Who knows what he will do with her!!!"

"I know how you feel, Sonic…" sighed Tails as he changed the channel on his TV. "It would have been easier if we knew who the culprit was… Then you wouldn't have any problems saving her…"

"It seems like he didn't have any problems letting go of the pilots! Why did he decide to keep Amy?!

"O-ho-ho-ho!" That laughter… It made the blood in both Sonic and Tails' bodies freeze. They looked at the TV and just stared at the all too well know villain of all. "It's been quite some time since you last heard about your future ruler, Dr. Eggman… But all in good time~! This time I've decided to play a little game after I felt a bit nostalgic about the good old times in the past…"

Sonic was staring in shock. Eggman was broadcasting himself live! On every single channel! That big grin of his… That laughter… It was as creepy as ever. But since Eggman has decided to show up now… Then that means…

"Don't tell me that he is behind all this!" exclaimed Sonic. Tails just nodded slightly already fearing the worst.

"The game's name is 'Save the Damsel in Distress'. Sonic!" Eggman shouted over the TV, obviously knowing that he would be watching. "If you want to see your little girlfriend, come and get her… Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" and the TV went off. Sonic was speechless. What just Eggman said…

"He knows everything…"

---

author's note, pls read ^__^

This is the first time I write this style. The suspension, the scary thingie, the creepiness, the horror... And I know that I suck for a first time!

Please criticize, give advices, compliment or whatever **I NEED TO GET BETTER!!!** I will be using this style quite a lot from now on! Please** HELP ME IMPROVE!!** T__T

Anyway... Since I will be a lil' bit busy with my new hobby - Scanlating a few manga with a friend of mine, it might take a bit longer to update a chapter. So be patient! Next chapter will be out by the end of the month for sure xD


	18. Rescued and Something Else

It was already getting dark outside. The sun had hid behind the horizon and the moon was trying to outglow the fading sunlight. Many were hurrying home, few wanted or had to remain outside. The town was peaceful, but some places were in panic. For they knew that something had happened, while others were unaware of it… Unaware of the incident high up above them… Ignorance is bliss…! Those who knew of the attack were in panic while trying to find an answer to all questions…

Far away from the outskirts of town was a wide spread and high base. Not many knew of its precise location. Even less dared to come close to it… Around it small round helicopters, no bigger than the size of a football, were flying. They were on the constant look-out for outsiders and dangers, while at the same time giving out a silent warning not to come close with their glowing red sensors. While inside the base… Huge robots were patrolling the insides with loud and heavy steps. The sound of metal hitting metal was loud and unpleasant enough to make chills crawl up your spine. Every corner of the base was on constant watch. There could be no escape unnoticed…

Walking down a spacious corridor were five tree-meters tall robots. Despite their size they kept a steady quick paste. One of them was leading the way while dragging the only three survivors from the plane attack while the other robots were on the lookout for anything suspicious. Their camera-eyes were focused on the three captured and it felt like they were about to shoot beams any second now… Amy was trembling with fear. The robot ahead of her was holding her firmly around her waist with one of its many arms, attached to long steal chains. There were two more of its hands that held the pilots captive as well. She felt like a prisoner being dragged down to a chamber for torture… Though she knew that reality wasn't that different. Or if she was lucky enough… she could get her memories erased! Then none of this would remain in her head to give her nightmares…! She didn't want to have to deal with unpleasant thoughts anymore. She had enough of them when she was still in the Sonic team! Amy looked at the two pilots and saddened. They were walking really close to each other and were even trying to comfort themselves. She could hear them whisper stuff like 'it will be over soon', 'we won't be killed, since the previous pilots were set free', 'we won't even remember this'… Amy let out a sigh and tried to picture someone telling these lines to her. Perhaps Mally would be the one. Though she wished that Sonic were here… Then he would have just saved her! No need for hopeless words and wishful thinking…!

She could only guess where they were being led… Deeper and deeper into the base where no one would dare come and find them; where hope really does die and all you can do is wait and see what they have in store for you. Such a cold, poorly lit, empty and endless corridor… How much longer will they have to walk? When will all this be over? Could it be that this nightmare was just beginning…? Amy looked up ahead of her and saw a huge door with a very familiar picture slide open. She was blinded by the light coming from there, but soon adjusted her eyes. It was painful to look at the light after the almost dark corridor. She couldn't hide her eyes since her hands were chained. When she looked again… she saw him… Her legs felt weaker, her body felt heavier… She wanted to run away and that was visible on her face… She didn't want to see him… ever! Not since last time…!

"Welcome to my humble fortress!" grinned Eggman. He looked the same as before – same body form, same type of clothes, same grin, same evil stare… He leaned against his chair and looked at the three successfully caught victims of his plan. It appeared to be the control room, where he could see everything inside and outside his base. It resembled Tails' workshop, but this place gave off an unpleasant feeling of evil plans… Beside him were Decoe and Bocoe. Just like faithful servants waiting for a command. "You must be the special client, who ordered those two planes to carry very special materials, aren't you?"

Amy just gave him a weak glare and avoided eye contact. Why did it have to be Eggman? She knew that the possibility was high, but was secretly hoping for someone else! No. She wanted it to be someone else! Eggman was the last person in the whole universe she wanted to have to deal with…! The two pilots even hid behind the robot that brought them here and silently started to shed tears. They were too afraid to do anything or say a word…

"I must thank you for your donation! My Eggman Empire will always be grateful to you!" laughed the evil doctor and ever pointed at the five robots that brought them here. "As you can see, thanks to your super glass, these are my new EggShell* robots! They have a wonderful defense now, and nothing can destroy them…!"

Amy's eyes widened. Now that she took a second look at them… They were transparent! Her ears dropped low and her body benumbed. She could see all the mechanical parts inside of them! And what covered those parts was indeed the glass that she had ordered! Glass that has had a successful rocket resistant test…! Amy felt like a huge rock was now on top of her… She felt responsible for this new defense… Now Sonic will have a hard time fighting Eggman with these new robot series…! And it was her fault…! If only she had thought of the possibility that someone would profit by stealing her purchase… She would have at least ordered them in secret or paid for a guarding team… Decoe moved closer to Bocoe and whispered loud enough for Eggman to hear as well,

"Doesn't she seem familiar to you?" Bocoe shrugged while taking a second look at Amy.

"I can't remember where I've seen her…" Finally Eggman began to stare at her in futile hope to recognize her. He even ordered the robot to release her so that all of them could get a better view. Even after she was thrown with force on the ground in front of them, they still had great difficulty recognizing her.

"Could she be the lookalike of someone we have seen? I can't remember her at all!" shouted Eggman. Bokkun popped up from behind the doctor's chair and smiled widely at their stupidity.

"Isn't she the one on the video we saw last Tuesday?" he asked with a big grin on his face. Both Decoe and Bocoe remembered the case, while Eggman stared at Amy in disbelieve. Could it be her? Amy felt pressured while being stared at so intensively… She didn't even have the strength to get on her feet and just trembled with fear on the cold ground. She wanted to hide somewhere… How could they recognize her after seven years!

"Let's see what the video has to show us…" And with that said, he turned towards his computer and searched through the records. Amy wasn't sure whether they really recognized her, or just mistook her for someone else. If they did recognize her, they would have at least said her full name… Which they didn't… So that left the possibility of a misunderstanding…!

When the needed file was found, everyone could see what has been taped. All Amy could see was a dark forest during the night. There's no way that she would be in a forest at such a late hour! Unless… Her eyes widened. There WAS such a day! And it really was Tuesday! The second day of the Sports' Festival…! The image was now focused on something inside the forest and it was getting closer to it. Amy could now see two shadows between the trees until they suddenly disappeared. The camera dropped down on the ground and scanned the whole place. Nothing could be seen… Darkness has hidden everything. It was like watching a horror movie and the main character was looking for someone in a haunted forest with just his torchlight. The light from the camera suddenly disappeared. Then a beeping sound was heard and it was then that something moved from behind the trees.

"Stop!" ordered Eggman and the picture froze. And at what a moment…! Amy's ears lowered and her eyes saddened even more. She was terrified by the thought of what could happen to Sonic and her after this… She tried to press her chest to calm down her fast beating heart but in vain… The more she stared at the monitor, the more she wanted to run away… Eggman formed an evil grin on his face as he could clearly see Sonic trying to run away with a dead-serious face while holding a scared Amy in his arms. Every detail could be seen without difficulty… "Well, well, well… Looks like we hit the jackpot!"

The two pilots looked at the monitor and could hardly believe what they were seeing. Could this girl be the same Amy Rose? The one that was part of the Sonic team before it became all-boys? Could it be that… they were seeing each other in secret? The pink hedgehog looked away from the screen and tried to pull herself together. This was no time to be scared! Who knows what plans Eggman has for her! She can't just stand there and tremble! She will be used as bait again and Sonic might get hurt because of her! Or worse… if she was used as a hostage-… She had to fight. But… Why was it so hard for her to bring up her courage and face him like she did in the past? Why wasn't she bold like before? Why couldn't she even dare look at his face, let alone make eye contact? Where did that foolish bravery of hers disappear? Maybe it's all because of their last encounter…

"Looks like she's the one on the video. What will you do now, doctor?" asked Decoe.

"Will you keep her here or erase her memory like you will do with the pilots?" wondered Bocoe.

"Or maybe you have greater plans?" smiled Bokkun and they all looked at looked at Eggman. An evil grin formed on his face yet again as he looked at Amy once more. All the endless possibilities…!

"Something tells me that Sonic doesn't feel indifferent about you…This is a great chance to test out my new robots! Since he didn't bother to come to retrieve the stolen cargo from the first plane, I doubt he will know to come here to retrieve you! I guess this mystery was a bit too much for that damned fox to solve…! A little message should be enough as information for them… And guess what his reaction will be when he finds you without ANY memories…! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed so loud that Amy took a few steps back terrified and lowered her head and tightened her grip on her neck piece. Her heart was beating fast and hard… Her breathing suddenly became heavy… So this was his plan… He plans on erasing every trance of her memories and watch how Sonic will react to this…! Not to mention the new robot series…! She knew that Sonic would be worried sick if he found out about the plane… And she could only imagine what will happen if he is told who is behind all this! She didn't want to trouble him like that! She didn't want him to face these new robots! She even didn't want him to come if it meant him getting hurt! And… she didn't want to lose her memories… All those sweet moment she had spent together with him… All the sweet kisses, all the tight hugs, all the endless talking, even the quarrels! Poor Amy didn't know what do to… For once she was under too much pressure and couldn't even think straight…

"Shall we take her to the memory erasing machine?" asked Bokkun eagerly. Before Eggman could answer, Amy looked straight at him with determination in her teary eyes. She took a deep breath, stood up on her feet and took a battle pose.

"I won't let you have your way!" she cried and summoned her hammer already in position to attack. "Don't think you can use me as bait like before!"

Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun stared blankly at the pink hedgehog with an all too well familiar yellow and red hammer in hand. And this one was big…! Now that they thought about it…

"IT'S AMY!" they all yelled in shock as they realized who was in front of them. Amy charged head on at Eggman with determination. She had him off guard! She could easily defeat him! Everyone knew that behind all those powerful machines and robots was nothing but a mere living creature! Eggman shrieked and even grabbed the two closest robots near him as a defense. Decoe and Bocoe were not happy to be chosen and hid their faces behind their arms in panic. Suddenly the ground shock and the hammer went flying in the opposite direction. One of the EggShell robots blocked her way of attack and protected its creator. The pink hedgehog lost her weapon and before she knew what happened, Bokkun flew in front of her and hit the button of a gas container in his possession. A smoke screen hid her. She started to cough and suddenly felt she was losing control over her body. Why does she always fail…? Why can't she protect and fight for the ones dear to her…? The two pilots could only watch how Amy fell down on the ground and didn't get up.

"W-what happened to her?" asked one of them. Bokkum looked their way and hugged the gas container innocently.

"Sleeping gas! She won't wake up for at least an hour!" As he said that, the twin brothers were lifted high in the air and led to a separate room with Eggman leading the way. The evil genius was both shocked and furious.

"What about Amy? Weren't you going to erase her memories as well?" asked Bocoe as he slightly poked the sleeping hedgehog to see if she really won't wake up.

"I can't do that now… She is unconscious and I need her wide awake to erase her memories. Just lock her up in a cell. She can still be used as bait for that blue rodent… We don't have time to wait for her to wake up since luck is not on our side. It's only a matter of time before that twin-tailed fox figures everything out."

"Yes, sir!" both Decoe and Bocoe said and picked up Amy. When Eggman was out of sight and behind the door, the two robots looked at each other.

"Who would have thought that we will come across Amy Rose! Of all people out there!" exclaimed Decoe.

"Who would have thought that she was with Sonic! Perhaps now she is a more painful weakness…!" wondered Bocoe.

"Good thing the plan wasn't carried out…! Who knows what would have happened if Sonic really did see Amy without her memory…" The two of them carried her out silently and carefully. They feared that one false move could actually awaken her! And they didn't want that to happen…

.

"Hurry up, Tails!" shouted Sonic as he waited impatiently for takeoff. Tails came down the stairs running while carrying a cup of coffee with a lid. There was no way he would allow himself to fall asleep while piloting the plane… Sonic jumped on one of the plane's wings while Tails sat inside the cockpit.

"I'm here! Don't worry, we'll save her! Eggman may be cruel, but he won't hurt Amy, because he knows what will happen if he does…!" tried to reassure him Tails. He could see it written all over his face! He was blaming himself that Amy was now a hostage. And he seemed more worried about her that furious about the whole abduction story… Tails didn't like the sound of it…. If he's like this, he might rush in blindly in search of Amy instead of paying attention to the dangers. And since Eggman invited him so open heartedly, then he must be well prepared…

"He'd better remember his lesson from last time…"

The plane took off at high speed and was soon high in the sky. No one said a word since takeoff and pressure was rising. Tails looked at his best friend with the corner of his eye. He was staring at the far distance as if already glaring at Eggman's base. He let out a sigh and scratched his sleepy eyes.

"I shouldn't have listened to you and just gone to stop her flight…" Sonic said at last. He clenched his fist and looked at the ground far below. "Or even if I didn't take her back… I could have stayed there to protect her…!"

"You're right…" saddened Tails. "Even if there wasn't an attack… you would have been with Amy until her trip was over… I just didn't think of such a possibility… I wanted to avoid unnecessary panic…" The sudden tone caught his attention. Sonic looked at the yellow fox and let out a painful sigh to calm himself down a little. It wasn't fair to think that he was the only one under pressure. Tails was trying his best too…! During the last two days!

"I'll find her…" he said with determination. Tails smiled weakly and slowed down a little.

"Yeah, yeah… I bet Amy is perfectly fine! She's used to being a hostage and Eggman always did pick her and only her, knowing that your friends are your 'weak spot'! So what's so different now?" Tails faked being indifferent to the situation. Sonic chuckled a little by that statement.

"Only the part where she's not a 'self-proclaimed' girlfriend…" Tails scratched his eyes again and let out a yawn. A small smile remained on his face. At least now he was sure that Sonic had calmed down a little and things won't get from bad to worse.

"We're close to Eggman's base. I'll let you off close to the roof. Use your Chaos Emerald to teleport to the roof undetected. You know the basic information about the different types of zones and their location inside the base, right?" Sonic formed a smirk on his face and took out the green gem he was given.

"Brings back memories, huh…"

"Just like the old days…" laughed Tails.

"Let's get this over with…!"

.

At the military base chaos and panic was everywhere. The soldiers couldn't believe what was happening. So many airplanes were destroyed easily, no one knew who did it until an hour ago and worst of all - their commander was defeated! What kind of power do they have to face now? What will happen to their honor? What will they have to do now? They were running around, trying to find someone who knows something else and spread it around. Someone walked up on a platform, wearing only the upper part of the military uniform she had 'borrowed' as a trophy, eyed all soldiers and took a deep breath before yelling,

"All troops LINE UP!" ordered their new commander. All marines, infantrymen and pilots reassembled and lined up on the airfield just as they were ordered.

"Who is she again?" whispered one of the marines to his left as he didn't break eye contact from the one he asked about. Somehow she seemed… serious.

"Her? I have no idea how it happened, but she came here with the leader of the national army half beaten… They say that she went berserk…"

"This won't be good for the ears of the government…"

The powerful slash of a whip hitting the ground made all men straighten up and shut their mouths. All eyes were focused on their new commander. She walked back and forth as she inspected the military force before her.

"You are all capable men…" she said at last. Her penetrating gaze was strong enough to make a hole in the ground. "You have the best equipment… You have the best weapons… You have the best armor… But do you know what you lack? YOU NEED SOMEONE TO COORDINATE YOU! You lack the necessary organization to protect a single plane, let alone a whole nation! What will happen to this country if someone were to attack it? I will show you just how well you can fight with good organization… I will lead you to victory! We will defeat Dr. Eggman and SHOW him that not only the Sonic team can beat him! We will save the hostages and retrieve what was stolen from them! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"Infiltrate Eggman's base?" one of the marines exclaimed.

"We're goners! We'll never make it!" shouted a pilot as he took a few steps back.

"How can you possibly accomplish all this? It's impossible!"

"That guy took out our planes without any hesitation in no time!"

The mighty whip slashed yet again. The new commander tightened the grip on her weapon and was ready to punish the scared soldiers. And they all thought Eggman was scary…

"ARE YOU WITH ME?" her voice brought fear to them even greater than the one of death itself. If there was something more terrifying than death itself… it was torture… They could all see the face of a true berserk warrior in front of them. And knowing that she was the one to defeat their former commander…

"YES, SIR! MALICA, SIR!" they shouted and straightened their lines, saluted her, and were ready for orders.

.

Amy opened her eyes and was greeted by the darkness in the room. Her body had gone numb and she was shivering from the cold ground. Getting up she started to rub her arms to warm herself and look around her. As far as she could tell, they had placed her in a prison cell. No point in trying to break out… It was clear that electricity was running through the bars! And not only that. There were two cameras at the corners of the wall in front of her. Every single movement was being recorded. Amy traced a hand over her head and let out a sigh in relief. She still had her memories and nothing has been done to her… That thought relaxed her a bit.

'I have to get out of here…' she thought and looked around the cell she was held captive. She notices something quite high on one of the cell's walls. She moved closer to it and stared bewildered. 'An airshaft? An escape route so obvious, that no one would ever suspect it…'

Amy smiled and looked at the two cameras. How could she take them out? If she wanted to escape, she had to be unnoticed. Rouge would always scorn her on her not being observant enough… Every detail was important! But… Was there anything she could use? The pink hedgehog was out of ideas… She looked at herself from head to toes in search of useful materials. High heeled shoes? Not useful in this case, though she could use them later… Her knee long silk dress? Out of the question… Perhaps later as bandages if she were to get hurt. Her hair-clasp? Could be used to open the airshaft's door. But what about the cameras? She looked inside her small pocket and took out five cherry-flavored sweets. Amy let out a sigh… How can she get out? She wanted to escape and deal with the new robots before they were used against Sonic! Only she knew the weakness of the glass! She had to! Noticing that she was getting depressed again, she took one of the sweets. She smiled as the cherry flavor filled her mouth. It reminded her of that time when Sonic took her out of town to eat cherries. The sweets were nothing compared to those fruits… She even blushed as she recalled the moments when he would throw some cherries at her. Then an idea came to her mind as a small devilish smirk made its way to her face.

'I'm such a genius!' she thought as she took the remaining four sweets and unpacked them. They were like small pebbles! 'Aim, hit and escape. This will be easy!'

Amy looked for more hidden cameras. None were found. So there were only two…! She moved to one of the corners of her cell so that one camera won't have her in view. She took one of the sweets, aimed at the lens and threw it with all the might she had. Unfortunately, she missed and the candy was in pieces. She had poor aim like that…

'If only I had a rubber band…' she let out a sigh. Was there any way to obtain some kind of elastic? She traced her hands all over her dress, but in vain. Then she noticed something underneath and blushed madly. 'There is no way I'll do it… But maybe…' Amy ignored her previous thoughts and moved her hands a bit higher. She turned her back to the recording camera and after a while of fumbling with something in the corner, she took out one of her bra's straps. Not the best type of elastic, but better than risk her panties fall off somewhere…

.

Bokkun was walking cheerfully down the corridors with the empty sleeping gas container. It was great to have something like that in his bag, especially when dealing with captives. Now he was on his way to get a new one! Just in case. What if Amy awakens? He will be the hero of the day again! And since he was on his way to one of the many storage rooms in the base, he could refill his rocket back-pack. It was half empty and he had a long battle in front of him! Just as he was humming a tune, having happy thoughts, he went past a shadow without noticing it. But the shadow noticed him. Bokkun felt that he was not walking on the ground anymore, but rather walking on the air.

"Whaaaa?" screamed the little robot and looked around himself – no one. Hesitantly he turned his head and looked behind him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here…?" asked Sonic in a dark voice. Only half of his face was visible from the shadows and the half that Bokkun could see described things that would most certainly give the little guy nightmares…

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" he screamed again and tried to kick Sonic with his short legs.

"I just want you to give me some directions," smirked the blue hedgehog, now completely out of the shadows. "You see, Eggman was so kind and in such a hurry that he forgot to tell me where to go and save the damsel in distress."

"That's not what he meant!" angered Bokkun and continued to kick and punch the air around him. "Did you forget how the game goes? This is all a trap and you are not supposed to save anyone!"

"Aw, what a shame. I guess I forgot to read the manual…" scratched his head Sonic and looked around him. All the cameras were deactivated successfully and he had found himself a guide. Now all that was left was for him to find Amy. The sound of a robot's footsteps could be heard and both Sonic and Bokkun directed their attention towards another dark corridor. From there came out one of the new EggShell robots and scanned the place.

"Ah! Save me! Save me!" shouted Bokkun at the robot with the hope of being saved. Sonic moved a little and showed the robot his hostage while hiding behind him.

"Area scanned. No intruders. Bokkun in sight." And with that it turned around to leave. The poor little messenger was abandoned. He stared in shock and could not understand the meaning of all this. Suddenly he angered again turned around to face Sonic, who had a satisfied grin on his face and was scratching his ear.

"You idiot!" he shouted at the EggShell and then pointed at Sonic. "HE IS AN ITRUDER! GET HIM!"

As soon as he said that the alarm activated and red lights started to switch on and off.

"INTRUDER! ALERT! INTRUDER! ALERT! INTRUDER! ALERT!..."

"What are you talking about!" smiled Sonic at the little robot, hanging from his hand. "Eggman invited me here! I'm not an intruder, I'm a guest," he then tore off Bokkun's back-pack and threw it away. The little guy trembled with fear and his eyes filled with tears as Sonic's expression changed from a happy one, to a not so happy one… "Will you take me to where Amy is or not…?"

"Y-…y-…yes…" cried Bokkun and pointed the way to one of the many corridors. "T-the alarm has gone off and Dr. Eggman will know that you are here!"

"Oh, really? Most cameras on this floor have been deactivated…"

Now that he thought about it, the alarm did not go off because Bokkun has said that an intruder was in… And since most cameras were gone, and none activated the alarm by now… He picked up the pace as his stomach was beginning to turn by the thought of what might be the reason…

.

Amy was crawling her way inside the shaft. She was not happy by the thought of cleaning up all the dust and spider webs on her way… At least she was not in that cell anymore…! Now all she had to do was find a way to deactivate the robots. There ought to be some kind of… antenna giving out the signals to them! Then, if lucky, she could escape before Sonic even gets here! But what if he's here? How long was she asleep? Was Sonic told where she was held captive? Light from below her took her out of her thought and Amy looked beneath her. It was another air shaft and the corridor looked safe!

'I think I'll skip cleaning duties and just use the corridor…' thought the pink hedgehog and took out her hair clasp again. Boy, was it useful! She removed the screws and moved the lid to clear her way. She peeked from the hole in the ceiling and searched for any cameras – she saw two. She had two sweets left, one of which was half melted in her mouth. Good thing the cameras were 'watching' the floor and not the ceiling. Amy took her last unused sweet and her bra's strap and aimed at one of them and CLASH! The lens was broken. She smiled to herself and eyed the other camera. There was no way she could hit it. The only thing left to do was to wait for the right moment, to jump down from her hideout and run to the next corridor, where she won't be seen.

'I wonder if my body still remembers the training Rouge gave me…' she asked nobody in particular. As soon as the camera turned the other direction, Amy grabbed the edge of the air shaft with both hands, leaned forward and her whole body went through the hole. When her back hit the wall behind her, she let go of the air shaft and used her legs to spring away from the wall and into the next corridor. The camera did not notice her at all and the pink hedgehog rolled down on the floor and let out a sigh in relief. That was quite fun…! She got up, placed the strap where it belonged, fixed her dress and started to dust herself.

Not long after that did she hear robots' footsteps from somewhere close. Amy hid behind a corner and watched a few old model robots pass by. They looked like walking sticks with arms that held guns. Small fry compared to the EggShells… After they passed her hiding place, Amy slowly came out from the protection of the shadows. Good thing it was dark! That way she could move unnoticed. Or so she thought until she noticed a camera right in front of her…

"Oh, no…" she whispered in horror and the alarm went off.

"INTRUDER! ALERT! INTRUDER! ALERT! INTRUDER! ALERT!..."

The robots that just passed her turned around and locked her on as a target. Amy turned around and made a run for it. Just like what Rouge always told her! She's not observant enough! As she was running, the pink hedgehog made a stop, summoned her hammer and hid behind a corner. Instead of running and showing her back, she should face them and destroy them!

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" repeated the robots. As soon as they reached the corner, behind which Amy was hiding, they all recorded their last video transmission as a huge red and yellow hammer.

Amy traced a hand over her sweaty forehead and let out a painful sigh. Soon back up will come and the alarm just won't turn off! The going on and off red light was giving her enough light to continue her running. She had to move! It was only a matter of minutes before reinforcements arrive and capture her.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" shouted another robot in front of her. This time Amy saw dozens of the flying football-sized watchers. Her eyes widened as they all started to charge laser beams at her. Moving without thinking anymore Amy relied on her instinct for survival as she was running from one corridor to another. Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't being followed anymore! She turned another corner and saw the watchers scanning the area with their 'backs' towards her. Amy took a deep breath, summoned another hammer and sent it flying towards the watchers. A mighty explosion was heard and the smoke hid them all. If she could judge by the sounds she heard of metal particles hitting the ground, the pink hedgehog could guess on a rough estimate that half of them were blow away.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" could be heard from the smoke and laser beams were fired towards Amy. She hid behind the corner again and made a run for it.

'Thank goodness these robots are the same level as the time I still used to fight…' thought Amy but was not happy at all… Her eyes widened as she saw three EggShells right ahead of her. They noticed her as well and locked her on as a target. Fifteen watchers were behind her, three EggShells were in front… In a split minute's decision, she skimmed over the slippery floor and went bellow one of the EggShells just as they all fired at each other. Amy was hidden by the shadows of another corridor as she saw the watchers fall on the floor – destroyed. The pink hedgehog barely had any breath left and could only tremble with fear as the EggShells spotted her right away, despite the lack of light. That meant only one thing – they had heat sensors…

"This place is empty…" Sonic said almost in a whisper. He stared at the empty room with the empty prison cell as if waiting for Amy to materialize…

"Whaaa~! No! No! No~!" whined Bokkun as he too could not believe what he was not seeing. Sonic looked around the place and then the robot in his hand.

"Are you sure this is the place?" he asked. Bokkun started protesting and shouting with all his might.

"This is the place! Why would we have countless cells? This is not a prison! She must have escaped…! Waaaaah~! Dr. Eggman won't like the sound of this…!" Sonic let out a sigh in annoyance… Why did he end up with such a crybaby for a guide? He then noticed something at the corner of his eye. It was one of the two cameras in the room, facing the prison cell. What he saw next made him drop Bokkun on the floor and head for the broken lens bellow the camera. He picked up a cherry flavored sweet from the small pile of glass and his eyes widened. Amy really was here…! He went to the cell's bars and scanned the place – nothing seemed to be broken. Bokkun went on crying and shouting. Not only did he lead Sonic to the prison cells, but the hostage was missing! And not to mention how many cameras, patrols and watchers were destroyed…!

'Where did she go…?' asked himself Sonic. 'She used to infiltrate Eggman's base with Rouge, so…' a thought flashed though his mind. He was secretly hopping that Amy was somewhere not moving and waiting for him. His gaze landed on the air shaft and noticed it was missing two screws and one was just placed there to keep the lid in place. Cold sweat was running down his face.

"Not fair! Not fair! I should have known better! No one here takes orders from me! As if shouting 'Intruder! Get him!' would make the alarm go off… That must have been her activating it…!" whined Bokkun. Sonic heard that and came back to reality. How long was it since the alarm went off? Ten minutes? Fifteen? His breathing sped up and he could clearly hear his heart beat.

"Amy…" he whispered and panic could be sensed in his voice. He clenched his fists and ran out of the room to look for her. Bokkun went on crying and whining until he was sure Sonic was too far to hear him. His cries stopped and the small messenger ran with all his might towards Dr. Eggman.

Amy was trying to hide from the three EggShells that seemed glued to her! No matter where she went or where she hid, they were right behind her. But it seemed they had no intention of killing her. The pink hedgehog was getting tired of this wild goose chase… That's when she decided to try and beat them. Since they were not sent to kill her, they will most certainly hold back. Just as she was running away from them, she summoned two hammers at the same time and turned around facing them. The three EggShells stopped as well.

"TARGET FOUND! FIRST PRIORITY TASK – CAPTURE!" one of them said. Amy smiled weakly and charged at them. The robot in the middle stepped back, while the other two stepped aside. Amy span around with her two hammers like a helicopter and sent the middle one flying. The robot crashed into the wall behind it and part of the ceiling collapsed on top of it. While still spinning, Amy threw the hammer in her left hand at one of the remaining two and knocked him out of balance. When she landed on the ground, she launched at the last one standing. She hit the EggShell with all her might, only to have her hammer bounce away and felt great pain on both arms. Amy dropped her hammer and held her aching arms. Small tears appeared in her eyes from the pain and she was trying hard not to scream. This moment was a perfect chance for the Eggshell to grab her by the arms and lift her high in the air.

'Darn…' cursed Amy as she could see her reflection on the EggShell robot's 'eyes'. She could see the first robot stand up from the ruins in the wall and the second one lift itself up as well. To her horror, two more showed up…! '…perfect… just great…' Amy lowered her head and tried to think of a solution.

"FIRST PRIORITY TASK – COMPLETE" said the EggShell holding her. So now what? Back to Eggman? Will he try to erase her memories again? Amy angered and despite the fact that she was surrounded, she took a deep breath and kicked the head of the robot with both her legs. To her surprise the head went flying.

"No way…" she whispered and her eyes widened even more. The grip on her hands loosened and she fell to the ground. It was then that she noticed her bare feet and torn dress. The robots all stayed like that for a little while until the headless one spoke,

"FIRST PRIORITY TASK – FAILED! ANNIHILATE TARGET!"

Amy's ears dropped low. All four other EggShells pointed their guns at her. The pink hedgehog had nowhere to run. She just jumped on top of the headless robot to avoid the attack. She summoned her hammer again and hissed from the pain in her arms. Jumping high in the air Amy smashed the top of the headless EggShell. The explosion sent her flying and hid her with a smoke screen. The pink hedgehog ran as fast as she could further and further away from that spot. The four remaining EggShells did not detect her because of the fire from the destroyed robot.

'All that running was nothing but trying to escape from being captured… And when it came down to real fighting… I could hardly defeat one…! And it was all pure luck…' Amy let a small tear run down her face. She was scared… She wanted to go home…

Sonic heard the explosion and on the spot almost right away. The smoke had just cleared and he saw the destroyed robot. There was no sign of Amy nor the other four EggShells.

"Shit…" he cursed under his nose and looked around the place for any clues. Which way did she go? This whole place was worse than a maze and his target keeps moving…! Could it be that she was captured? Was that the reason everything was so quiet? A barely heard noise got his attention. He tried to hear it again or at least something similar. Then he heard it again! Without giving it much thought, he sped off in one of the many corridors in hope to finally find Amy.

Six EggShells were now chasing after her. Who was she trying to deceive…? Even if she did manage to hide from there robots, she still won't be able to get out of this place… Perhaps she just had to stay put in the prison cell and wait for her hero to save her – the damsel in distress. A few watchers came out of nowhere and tried to attack her. Amy just summoned her hammer and sent it flying towards the small group of flying robots. Another explosion hid her presence and she managed to advance even further and deeper into the base. She heard another explosion behind her and saw that the EggShells just cleared their path through the smoke, even if it meant destroying a few watchers. What made Amy stop dead in her tracks was what seemed like an endless line of guardians. Just like the tall grass in the jungle these robots stood there and blocked her way. The EggShells caught up to her and their heavy metal steps made chills run down her spine. Suddenly time slowed down for her as she turned her head and looked behind her. All six robots were charging their weapons and were going to shoot. Her ears dropped low and the hammer in her hand slightly hit the ground. Her eyes filled with tears and a small, barely noticeable smile was shining on her face.

"Sonic…"

.

Tails was hovering close to the base. His head was aching and his eyes couldn't stay open much longer. If he took even one sip from his coffee, he would throw up. How many cups of coffee did he drink for the last two or three days? Just a little longer… Just wait until all of this is over… He then noticed that the Chaos Emerald powering his plane was starting to glow brighter by the second.

"I guess Sonic is finally using it…" he smiled weakly. So that meant only two things – he was either in a pinch and had nothing else to do, or he had found Amy and was trying to protect her. Then something got his attention on his computer. It seemed like someone else was preparing to attack Eggman's base. "What is going on here…?"

Everywhere he looked it was all the same – "The national army is going to attack Eggman's base!" A huge smile made its way to his face.

"Glad to see someone else with the same ambition…" In about half an hour reinforcements will come.

.

Amy was standing still and not moving from her spot. Smoke and dust were circulating around her as if she was swallowed by a tornado. Countless explosions were bringing a different color to the grey surrounding and a different sound to the many metallic particles crashing. Not to mention that there was a bright light not allowing her to see at all. She had covered her eyes with her free hand and could only imagine what was happening around her.

Soon the chaos around her began to fade and Amy finally dared to take a look around. Dust and smoke was everywhere like a mist and countless metallic particles were falling like hail. Somewhere ahead of her she could see a slowly fading green light. She could also see someone's shadow right next to that light. The mist of dust was slowly clearing and now Sonic was in sight! He was on his knee and breathing fast while holding the Chaos Emerald he was given. He seemed a bit exhausted. His eyes were looking directly at the pink hedgehog and she was looking at him as well. Without saying a word Amy let go of her hammer and Sonic stood up at the same time. No words were needed. They both ran into each other's arms and embraced. Amy threw her arms around his neck and tightened her grip. She was trembling both from fear and from excitement. He came…! He really did! Sonic let out a sigh in relief as he buried his face in her neck. She was back in his arms and he had no intention of letting her go. Not now, not ever.

"Sonic…" she whispered. Small tears were begging to form in her eyes again. After what seemed like years of separation, they were together! Suddenly Sonic slightly pushed her away and traced a hand over her face. He looked her straight into her eyes and so did she.

"Amy? Are you hurt? Did something happen to you?" he asked with concern while wiping away her small tears. Amy just smiled and sniffed a little. Was it possible to feel happier than now?

"I'm ok… I'm ok" she whispered. Sonic let out another sigh of relief and slightly hit his forehead against hers. He chuckled a little and tightened his grip around her.

"I'm glad…" Their eyes met and they remained like that for what seemed like eternity. The long and painful night was over…! No more fighting, no more robots, no more Eggman. It's all over. They closed their eyes and leaned forward until their lips met. The sweetness and relaxation something small like a kiss could bring in a matter of seconds! Amy was now with her beloved hero and there was nothing that could scare her now. Everything around her disappeared and all that remained was just him and her. Oh, how much she loved him… Could words convey her feelings? No… Not even kisses were enough… Right now he was everything to her! Sonic deepened the kiss and held her tight. He had completely forgotten where they were. All that mattered to him was that Amy wasn't hurt and that she was now safe with him. He wanted to take her far away from all the dangers and have her all for himself. All her hugs and kisses! He would never again allow anything to separate them.

"There they are!" Sonic and Amy broke their kiss and found themselves amidst a pile of broken metal and dust. From behind them came Eggman on his EggCarrier with Bokkun pointing at the two love birds. Amy noticed that Sonic didn't loosen his grip around her. Just the opposite – the held her tighter and more firmly. The only thing that changed was his expression – almost glaring at the evil scientist for ruining their moment. But at least they both came back to reality.

"I guess my suspicion was correct after all…!" grinned Eggman as he watched the two hedgehogs in front of him. Amy huddled herself closer to her boyfriend and whispered with a trembling voice,

"…he know… from the Sports' fest…" this did not make Sonic happy at all… One of his eyes even twitched at the thought of what Eggman might have seen or even heard…

"Well, I guess you can't have luck with everything you do…" he tried to act cool.

"Here I am, returning after a month's vacation, and what do I see? My favorite foe has been busy!" laughed Eggman while Bokkun was just glaring at the two for all the trouble he had to face.

"Jealous?" a cocky smirk made its way on Sonic's face. Amy blushed a little. Where was this conversation going?

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Whatever I want I can get it with force… But by the looks of it," the evil doctor looked at the pile of broken metal all over the place and his face formed a frown, "you managed to wipe out my new EggShells thanks to a Chaos Emerald…"

"They just had a successful destruction test. Keep up the good work!" the smirk on Sonic's face did not disappear. A marching sound could be heard from behind Eggman. Amy clenched her fists and stared at the darkness. Both she and Sonic could hear more robots coming.

"I have been experimenting with my new EggShell series. Each one is unique and only the best will remain…" an evil grin formed on Eggman's face. Bokkun looked at the robots behind them and looked at his creator a little unsure.

"Hey, Doctor? Are you sure you want to use all of them?"

"But of course! Now, Sonic. Let's see how's a better creator – mother nature or me…?" Amy looked at the countless robots marching closer and closer to them. She was sure there must have been at least a hundred of them! How was Sonic going to fight that many…? She looked up with panic in her eyes only to see him looking annoyed at the robots. Was he taking this seriously? "Only if you fight them all and win you can leave this place…"

"Yeah…" agreed Sonic with annoyance. "If I win after I fight them…" a playful smirk appeared on his face as he picked up Amy in his arms. "Too bad I never planned on fighting them!" And with that he sped off in a random direction. Eggman's jaw nearly hit the ground. He knew all too well that the blue hedgehog was unpredictable, but this was ridiculous!

Amy was bewildered by Sonic's actions as well. She always thought that he would take on any challenge even if it seemed close to impossible! But could it be that he has changed over the years? Or, did he think he couldn't defeat all those robots? Suddenly Sonic stopped running and placed Amy down on her feet, but did not let her go just yet. He turned around and tried to see if they were being followed. Not yet they weren't. He chuckled at the thought of them all being too slow to keep up with him and leaned against a wall with a satisfied grin. Amy, already released from his embrace, didn't know what to say. Was it a good idea to ask him about his choice of not fighting?

"Something bothering you?" he asked out of the blue. Amy didn't expect him to start a conversation so soon. She pushed away a lock from her face and lowered her gaze.

"Maybe…" she finally said. Sonic just smiled at her. He knew what was bothering her. No, he knew all the things that could bother her at this moment, but just wasn't sure enough which one was the one. "Why didn't you stay and fight?"

"Oh," he chuckled at her strange question. Actually, he didn't expect that question out of her. "Can't you tell?" Amy looked up and met his gaze. It was warm and full of love. She could feel herself melt just by looking at him.

"Because of… me?" she asked shyly and a blush formed on her face. Sonic just nodded and turned his head toward the direction they came from. Amy let out a sigh in relief. "Thank goodness… To think for even a second that you would run away because they were too tough for you…" Amy felt both nervous and glad about the whole situation. Sonic laughed at that comment of hers and made her stop talking for a while.

"You weren't far from the truth there," he said at last. "Didn't you see what it took me to deal with just six of them?"

"A Chaos Emerald?" she asked a little unsure. Sonic lifted his hand and showed her four fingers.

"And four rings…" Amy's eyes widened. "And something tells me that it was barely enough to deal with them…" he finished as he stared to scratch his ear. Amy's ears dropped low as she saddened after hearing his statement.

"Sonic…" He looked her way when she called his name and his smile faded. Amy was looking at the ground and her eyes were beginning to fill to tears. "I'm sorry… It's all my fault… I'm sorry…" He ran to her side and embraced her tightly. Amy tried to push herself away from him but he was too strong.

"It's not your fault, Amy… Just when did you do something wrong to apologize like that…?" he asked her almost in a whisper. His voice was calming her, but she felt guilty and responsible for all that has happened.

"I ordered the glass…" she began while sniffing from time to time and trying to wipe away her tears. "It was my mistake for not thinking a few steps ahead and it never occurred to me that… the glass could be stolen by Eggman…! And thanks to my mess, I got you and Tails, and even Mally involved and I'm sure that everyone is worried-…" she silenced with a kiss before she could finish. No matter how much she tried to resist or even break the kiss, Sonic was holding her firmly both around her lower back and a little above her neck. She couldn't win against him… Just like always, he had complete control over such situations. It didn't take long before she returned the kiss and loosened in his embrace. Amy was sinking deeper and deeper into another world, far away from Eggman's base. Suddenly, Sonic broke the kiss himself and traced a hand over her head while placing his forehead a little over hers.

"No, you didn't. You were told what that new hotel needed, you followed orders and purchased the glass on behalf of the hotel. No matter how smart and intelligent you are, you can't always predict the next few steps. I suggested we ask Tails for help and he himself agreed to it. I bet Mally is worried about you because you are dear to her. As for Eggman… He always does stuff like that in pursuit of his dream Eggman Empire…"

Every word he said seemed to lift one by one the stones that were on top of her and crushing her conscience. How was he able to find the right words to ease the pain in her heart? She couldn't understand how it was possible for him to erase all thoughts from her mind whenever they would share a kiss. Amy could feel his had wipe away the tears from her cheeks and was sure that her face was completely red. Could she really be that easily forgiven?

"But-…!" she was interrupted with another kiss, but this time it seemed like a teasing one. Something told her that he wasn't going to get tired of this any time soon. Sonic had a cocky smirk and was even holding back his laughter.

"You know…" began Sonic as he looked Amy in the eyes. He could see both confusion and trust in them. "They say that when a baby starts whining, all you have to do is distract it with something else…" Amy giggled by that comment and tried to hide her embarrassment while burying her face in his neck. This was a new type of switching that she actually liked.

"Is my age that easy to hide?" she asked as she hugged her boyfriend lovingly.

"You have no idea…" a playful smirk was dancing on his face. He then looked behind him again and noticed that the robots were catching up. "Took them long enough…" Amy didn't like the thought of someone interrupting their sweet moment again… "So, do you like this place?" he suddenly asked.

"Well…" Amy thought for a moment on what to say. "I'm not afraid anymore…" she said with a smile. Sonic smiled at her as well, but she couldn't see that.

"Too bad. Want me to leave you here for a while longer?" he teased her.

"Hell no!" she almost shouted, obviously offended by the offer. Sonic laughed at that comment of hers and picked her up again.

"Then let's get out of here!" and with that said he sped off again, leaving the robots behind them in cloud of dust.

"Do you know where the exit is?" asked Amy. Sonic didn't answer, but rather looked away a little uneasy about the question. "Sonic?"

"I don't… I long lost track of this place while trying to find my damsel in distress. I say, shouldn't a princess wait in her tower patiently for her knight to come and save her?" he teased her again.

"Perhaps the princess was too impatient and tried to save herself," replied Amy. Sonic gave her a sly smirk and shock his head in disapproval.

"I'll have to punish that princess one of these days…"

Suddenly Sonic stopped. For a second Amy thought that he was going to do what he just said he would. But that thought disappeared as soon as she saw the ambush in front of them. There were four EggShells, about ten patrols and a few watchers floating above them. There was no way to turn back because the other party was catching up. And that was not all. For an unknown reason this place was getting hotter and hotter. As if they were heading towards a volcano. Sonic put Amy on her feet and still held her close. Her bare feet could feel heat coming from below them. Perhaps there was something important down there.

"I guess we have no other choice…" said Sonic almost in a whisper and took out his Chaos Emerald. Amy could now see their pursuers and slightly trembled with fear. At that moment she noticed two things. One was that even though the EggShells were Eggman's new robot series, they all looked different in shape and the only thing that identified them as EggShells was the glass that covered their mechanical bodies. The second thing she noticed was not to her liking at all. The robots that were chasing them were getting closer and closer with their heavy steps. The ground was even shaking from their footsteps… literally…

"…um… Sonic…?" Amy's breath got stuck in her lungs. Sonic also noticed the danger from the shaking ground. There was no way they could run pass either of the groups…

"Don't let go…" whispered Sonic as he tightened his grip around her.

The ambush group opened fire at their direction while the pursue group had just arrived. The floor beneath their feet gave away and started to fall apart. The metal plate beneath the four EggShells overturned backwards and their shots made holes in the ceiling above the pursue group. The ceiling's debris fell on top of the robots and made the plate under them completely fall off. Without its sides' support the panel Sonic and Amy were also began to overturn. That's when they saw where the infernal heat came from. They were just one level from what seemed like a huge furnace, used to melt both metal and the new glass.

The two groups of robots could not support their own weight and were unable to hold on to whatever they had grabbed and fell right into the inferno. Amy was staring with her eyes wide opened and could not believe what just happened. Just now… That was not just mere luck… It was… Her thoughts were cut short when she noticed a small green sparkle somewhere far beneath and close to the furnace and the piles of heavily damaged robots.

"The Chaos Emerald!" she shouted and even tried to reach out for it.

"Amy!" someone scolded her. She then realized the situation she was in… The plate both she and Sonic were on was now hanging from its only two remaining bolts and had a perfect forty-five degrees angle. Sonic was holding her firmly with his right hand while holding the upper edge of the plate and supporting both his and Amy's weight with his left one. It took her quite some time to realize that she was lying on her back on top of Sonic and that his head was on her left shoulder. Both her feet and hands were starting to ache. She could see that she was fighting against gravity and could swear that her hands were glued to the plate. Her legs had a… more complicated position. It was quite unbecoming for a girl to spread her legs, let alone in the presence of a guy. Though Sonic did use his right leg like a seat to keep her from sliding off… She could not remember how and what her body was doing while struggling to survive.

"Oh, darn…" chuckled Sonic which made Amy blush. "There goes our ticket out of here!"

"Sonic, we have to get that Emerald back!" she panicked and tried to move but in vain. She was too scared not to fall off and into the furnace plus someone was holding her just below her bosom.

"Easy come, easy go…" he whispered and started to plant kisses on her neck. Shivers ran through her body and she was sure that not only the inferno below her was heating her up. What was he thinking! Does he have to do such things in this situation! Not to mention that she could not resist no matter how much she wanted to run away. Her whole body had benumbed and could not move. Sonic moved up a little and kissed her cheek before saying, "I guess now we can stay here a bit longer…"

"No…!" whined Amy. "I don't want to be here anymore!" Sonic smirked by that statement and moved his head away just a little and looked at his surroundings once more.

"Then I want you to turn around and climb up to the edge of this plate." Amy frowned a little. How the hell was she supposed to move? She was too scared to even breathe normally, let alone turn around and climb up!

"I… I can't…" she almost cried. Her eyes were watching the metal melt in that furnace and could already picture her fate if she does even one false move.

"Then while you're preparing yourself, I'll be making hickeys right here…" Amy could feel Sonic's wet and cold nose mark a few locations on her neck. She panicked and was even able to hide her endangered zone with her shoulder.

"Ok, ok! I'll try…!" she almost shouted. Sonic smirked and watched her every move carefully. His arm was still around her, but not tight at all. In a way he showed her his support and was ready grab her if something happens.

Amy was having a hard time both moving and thinking. She was trying not to look at Sonic and his teasing smirk. He really was enjoying this! Was he always like that? What about in the past? If they were a couple back then… would he have been the same? Pervy and teasing and stuff like that whenever he would come to her rescue? Now Amy was facing her hero, a little above him, but their bodies were close enough to make her feel uncomfortable. His hand was on her back, slightly pressing her so that she could feel his support and encourage her even further. Poor Amy felt like an 'attacker', who has pinned his prey and ready to take a few bites. She was sweating like crazy both because of what was just one level below them and because of her own rising body temperature. Amy looked ahead of her and wondered if she could reach the edge of the plate. It seemed impossible.

"Go on," encouraged her Sonic and Amy lifted her right arm and tried to reach the edge. The plate suddenly creaked and even moved a little. Amy's heart was beating fast and every color from her face was drained from fear. Sonic had tightened his grip around her and was holding his breath. Amy was trembling and was holding onto him with all her remaining strength.

"…I can't…" she whispered. Sonic let out a painful sigh. There was no other way. He couldn't jump down, because it was too hot. There was no way for him to pull himself up with his left arm while holding Amy and he couldn't just make a leap from this plate. He slightly nuzzled against Amy's forehead and gently rubbed her back.

"Yes you can," he said with a teasing tone. "You're just making excuses, because you're enjoying the position we're in…"

"Am not!" Amy knew perfectly well what kind of shameful position this was! Not only were her legs spread, but because of fear she was pressing her body against his. Even under normal circumstances this would have been too embarrassing! "I just can't do it…"

Sonic just smiled and kissed on the lips. Why can't she be a little more confident and believe in her own strength? Amy was surprised at first but gladly sank in the sensation. All of her fears and thoughts were beginning to fade. What kind of magic was he using? She was slowly letting herself go and returned the kiss with passion. Sonic knew the dangers of this two-edged strategy of his. Even if he manages to distract her, the sweetness of her lips gets to him. It doesn't take long before he too forgets where they are. And even now, he could feel that just one arm wasn't enough to hold her with. Without thinking he even loosened his grip on the edge and they both slipped a little before Sonic came back to the real world. He broke the kiss and tightened his hold on the edge. Amy was startled as she felt the movement and looked at him with panic. He was not happy at all and looked at Amy with determination.

"Go!" She just nodded a little hesitant. What were they thinking? She took a deep breath and threw herself towards the edge a little away from her blue hero. She was partly blaming herself that they both lost track of the events around them. They were still inside Eggman's base! And they were fooling around! When Sonic was sure that Amy was holding the edge properly, he turned around as well and pulled himself up as well. The plate creaked again and it seemed like it was about to fall off any moment now. Sonic let out a sigh, picked up Amy and jumped with all his might to the upper level through the hole that the ambush group made in the ceiling and ran until he was far away from the dangerous corridor.

When they were far enough not to feel the heat from the furnace, Amy was put down on the ground. She still had a blush on her face from what just happened. Sonic couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes as well. The awkward silence was making them both nervous.

"What… was that place?" Amy broke the silence. Sonic scratched his head a little and thought about it.

"I think that was the core of this base. Something like an oven where he makes his robots…"

"I saw the glass being melted there…" Sonic threw a glance at her. She was a little down and deep in thoughts. "I just can't understand how he was able to make so many new robots with the glass for just one day!"

"He didn't," replied Sonic and the pink hedgehog looked at him confused. "The robots were made beforehand. He just made them new armor. So far the ones destroyed were just carrying that armor. Or as Tails would say, 'an object is as strong as its weakest joint'."

"But some of them are too strong…" The first five she saw were most certainly new robots! After all, they were the ones who annihilated all the military planes and broke off the wings from the plane she was on. Not to mention when she boldly decided to charge at Eggman… They were on a completely different level that the ones she was struggling to fight against… She couldn't follow their movements with her eyes, let alone stand a chance against them!

"Yeah… This place is starting to give me the creeps!" Sonic laughed. He wanted to get Amy out of this place as soon as possible. Not only was she in danger, but he couldn't fight at all!

"Just how deep have we gone in this place…?" Amy saddened a little.

"Couldn't be any closer to its core…"

"I'm sorry we lost the Emerald…"

"I told you, it's not a big deal!" smiled Sonic and looked behind the corner to see if they were being followed or found.

"Let's go back and look for it…!" suggested Amy and moved closer to him. Sonic threw her a playful smirk by which she blushed.

"You liked it there, didn't you?" he teased her. Amy looked away embarrassed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" she replied indifferently, almost annoyed. This reaction surprised him as he raised an eyebrow.

"Want me to remind you?" Amy's blush deepened. What was he trying to do? Like it wasn't enough what was done already!

"No…?" she tried to step away, but a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Then she met his gaze. It was playful, but still had the warmness she adored. Now that they were alone again, she could have his attention all to herself. She loved being in his arms!

"Then you didn't like it?" he dared and shared a loving nuzzle with her. Amy could feel her eyes getting heavier and wanting to close and sink in his embrace. Hear heart was racing and her breathing was getting faster. She didn't want to lose herself right now. Not here. But his gaze was slowly draining every reason from her mind and slowly hypnotizing her. She wanted to answer his question, but words just couldn't come out. Sonic knew that he was going a bit too far. This was not the time to tease her, nor try to distract her when she wasn't even troubled by anything. In fact, he had filled her head with thoughts of him and he could see how she was pleading for more with her eyes.

"I…" she finally spoke. They stared at each other's eyes and embraced tighter. "I didn't… dislike it…" Sonic smiled when he heard her say it. He tightened his grip around her and whispered,

"Close enough…" and the gap between them disappeared. Amy wrapped one arm around his neck while the other was caressing his face. The lip contact was soft and gentle. It felt like a dream. It was as if they longed for this for eternity and were finally given a chance. Now it was just the two of them. Amy could feel Sonic gently suck on her lower lip. She returned the favor by caressing his one with her tongue. They both smiled and deepened the kiss. Nothing else mattered. All logic was gone and they simply followed their hearts. As the make out session intensified, Amy broke the kiss and tried to get some air. Seeing this as an opportunity, Sonic slowly moved to her right and started planting kisses all over her neck. For once she actually didn't feel uncomfortable and the shivers going up and down her spine were making her mind go blank. She even felt her body yearn for more and subconsciously scratched his back. She was breathing heavily and was in perfect motion with his pace. Sonic's hands were moving from time to time from her lower back to a little below her neck. Perhaps… this is what they both wanted to do ever since her phone interrupted them in the house a couple of hours ago… Amy gasped when he even pinned her against the wall but did not object. She didn't care where they were anymore. All she wanted was for this moment to never end. She wanted to give him her all, she wanted to be his. Sonic's hand slowly moved pass her lower back and stopped for a second on her hip before going even lower and lifted her leg to his side. Amy couldn't take it anymore and let out a soft moan by his action.

Without any warning, Sonic let go of her and stepped away with his fists clenched. Amy leaned on the wall and opened her eyes only to see him walk further away from her and straight towards a group of robot pursuers. Her heart was still racing, her body was burning and her breathing was heavy. Everything around her seemed so unreal. Some traces of thoughts help her comprehend the most important of the situation – they have been found. Amy was taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. What were they doing…? She slowly slid down the side of the wall and sat on the ground, constantly watching her boyfriend.

Was he furious? Was he disappointed? Sonic took out his anger on every single robot that dared to show up. One after the other, they came down to the ground. Smoke filled the air again and Sonic took a look around him. None were left. He let out a long and painful sigh. If they had show up even a minute later… he might have not been able to come back to his senses… He threw a glance at Amy and could see her breathless and yearning for more. He chuckled to himself and started walking towards her. There is no bigger turn on that knowing that you're turning on someone else.

"You're too sensitive…" he laughed weakly and gave her a hand to get up. Amy was still red in the face and even when she got on her feet, she still wanted them to continue. Instead, Sonic just pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled against her cheek. Just when did he manage to lose control over himself? His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping sound of his pager.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice could be heard from the small device. "Sonic, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, pal…" answered Sonic with a weak voice. It was nobody's fault that they kept being interrupted. It's just that they didn't choose the right time…

"Did you find Amy?"

"I'm here, Tails!" smiled Amy when she heard her friend's voice. He seemed fine. Tired and panicked, but was fine.

"Good! I want you two to get out of there as soon as possible!" he said with a dead serious voice. "The national army will launch an attack in less than ten minutes!"

"They'll what?" both Amy and Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll tell you the details later. Sonic, run straight ahead down the corridor with all its lights switched on. You'll see it in a few moments light up. I'll make a hole somewhere on the way. That will be your exit. Got it?"

"Got it." The conversation was over and Sonic smiled weakly at Amy. It was only a matter of time before they have to part again. Amy hugged him tight and buried her face in his shoulder.

Suddenly a mighty explosion shock the whole place and the lights of a nearby corridor light up. The way out was now opened. Sonic picked his girlfriend and sped off towards the newly made exit.

.

"Commander! We're closing in on enemy's territory. Your orders?" spoke one of the pilots in the mother ship. The commander was sitting in a huge chair and watching Eggman's base through the wind shield. A computer beside her visualized the position of every single plane on her team. She thought for a while and finally her voice echoed though the room with all its might.

"Team Beta! Advance forward! Put on a smoke screen and clear the way! Team Alfa! Lock on targets now and launch attack when the first team retreats! Team Gama and Omega wait for my signal to infiltrate the base from below."

"Roger that!" said the leaders of the four teams.

Mally cracked her fists and glared at the hateful base. Now that she had everything under control, she was going to show everyone what happens when someone angers the wrong hedgehog…

.

Tails' plane flew away from Eggman's base just in time before the first team took action. Sonic and Amy were on one of the plane's wings and watched in awe the way the army could actually put up a fight.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Tails and looked at the two slightly disappointed hedgehogs on his wing. They both smiled weakly and avoided eye contact.

"I guess we're just tired…" lied Amy and pushed a locks away from her face. The fierce wind was almost strong enough to blow her away. Tails just nodded and tried to focus on his flight. The long fight was now over… Amy gazed at the forest beneath them. The moonlight was reflected by every single leaf and made the trees seem silver. Her eyes widened when she saw the moon's reflection on the ground. No, it wasn't on the ground. It seemed like there was a lake and the water's surface made the mood seem bigger and more magical. Amy smiled at the sight and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Tails?" Sonic called out his friend but he did not reply. Tails was slowly leaning forward and the plane's course was changing little by little. "Tails!"

Sonic's shouts could not reach the dead tired fox as his head hit the wind shield. Panic took the best of both Sonic and Amy as they felt the plane slowly lean forward and towards the ground at high speed.

"Tails! Wake up!" Sonic hit his fist against the wind shield and Tails came back to his senses and quickly pulled the lever and tried to take control over the plane.

"I'M SORRY!" shouted Tails and his eyes were now wide open. The shock just now gave him enough adrenaline to stay awake for a while longer. Sonic was holding tight onto the wing and looked at Amy's direction. She was… gone… He looked below the plane and saw her falling. "GO! I'LL BE FINE!" Sonic looked at his best friend worried and clenched his fists.

"You'd better be!" and with that said, Sonic jumped off the plane and tried to catch up with Amy. Tails turned the auto pilot on and leaned back on his seat. He was way pass his limit… For a second there he was sure that he had lost consciousness… He looked through his window and saw with relief that Sonic was able to catch Amy. Luckily they were going to fall in the lake. He smiled weakly and fell asleep inside his plane…

.

The forest was quiet. The moon's reflection was clearing on the lake's surface. Suddenly Amy emerged right in the centre of the moon's reflection and took a few deep breaths. She looked around. Sonic was nowhere to be seen.

"Sonic?" she called out and span around in search of him. Silence… The forest carried her voice but there was no response… "Sonic!" she called again. Panic was rising inside her heart. Was he… still underwater? Before she could dive again, she heard a splash behind her. When she turned around, she saw him…! He was ok!

"Hey…" he smiled at her. He could not tell that she was shedding tear because of the water that was running down her face. Amy clenched her fists and hit the water surface in anger.

"You scared me!" she shouted and splashed water at his direction. Sonic didn't understand her anger and just raised a hand as a shield to protect himself from the… powerful water… "Don't scare me like that! And why can you swim? I thought you hated water!" Amy went on slashing water at his direction. Sonic let out a playful sigh and pulled her by the hand.

"I still hate it," he said with a smirk as he grabbed a hold of both her hands and pulled her even closer. "But that doesn't mean that I can't swim."

"Sonic…" Amy calmed down and embraced her beloved. He could hear her sniff from time to time as she shed silent tears. Sonic smiled at her and lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. Oh, how beautiful she looked on the moonlight…

"It's ok… It's all over now…" he whispered as he caressed her cheek. Amy felt both relieved and excited. His eyes never lied. She could see that what he said was the truth. Eggman was nowhere in sight… No robots to bother them… The forest protected them… A small smile danced on her lips as she threw her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she was holding back since they left that house. Now they were all alone. Sonic did not expect such bold actions from her. He had a hard time controlling himself literally on the battle field, let alone in this situation. But that did not stop him from picking up from where they left things. He was kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, while Amy was caressing his head with her left hand and would sometimes scratch his back with her right hand. They were embracing each other tightly and neither had the intention of stopping just yet. They swam to the shore while constantly keeping body contact. When the shore was close enough, Sonic picked up his girlfriend and carried her a little deeper into the forest where no one could see them from bird's eye. Amy had long lost her reasons and all she could think of was Sonic. His lips, his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his body… Everything was like a magnate to her, slowly pulling her closer and closer.

"We shouldn't…" whispered Sonic in-between kisses. It was as if he didn't say a word as they both went on with the make out session. "You'll catch a cold if you don't remove your wet clothes…" Amy smiled by that statement and planted a quick kiss on his lips before replying,

"Will you help me take them off?" She obviously misunderstood his words. Their eyes met and they could see already knew the answer to the question. Sonic smiled weakly and went on kissing her. There was no way he could hold back any longer…

.

.

* * *

EggShell – Well, stupid name for a robot, but he tends to name his machines like objects, related to eggs. Hell even his "special flying seat" is named "The Egg Carrier"! So I thought of using the same idiotic way of naming to match the situation =D


End file.
